Midnight
by BlackRayvin
Summary: Adelynn Bernardo and her brother Manfred Bernardo wind up in the town Midnight Texas after word from their Grandmother, Who mind you is long dead, That they will be safe there. Little to they know that secrets will be kept trust has to be earned in this little town outside Davy. what secrets does midnight hold and how far will the pair go to save the town, I only own Adelynn.
1. pilot-A little place called Midnight

My phone next to rang startling me. It was just my alarm telling me to get up and start getting ready. I walked out in to the main room on the hotel seeing Manfred looking out over the city of Dallas.

"How long until the next client?" I asked looking at the time.

"She should be here any minute Addy" he answered brushing his teeth. I went into the bathroom and brushed my red hair getting all the tangles out from last night and brushed my teeth. I went back out to my suitcase and grabbed my clothes for today deciding to wear jean shorts and a tank top that said Sarcasm Loading please wait. As I joined Manny back out in the main area the someone knocked at the door

"I got it" Manny said. He opened the door to Rachael a long-time client of ours. "My Rachael you look younger every time I see you."

"Oh, stop it Manfred" she gushed still acting like she was married. He took her jacket and bringing her in the room. I started setting up the candles knowing quite well what Rachael came here for.

"I should have told you when we made the appointment my fee has gone up" he explained.

"You should know by now you and your sister are worth every penny" Manfred sat down across from Racheal holding her wedding ring from Harold calling out to him.

"Harold Rachel is here she would like to speak to you" the room chilled just a bit and Manfred said to Racheal was Harold was saying to him.

"He thinks the new haircut is hot" Manfred said with a chuckle.

"32 years we were married and now you like it short." She smiled

"He said he was stupid." Manfred smiled "he hated change"

"Oh Harold not a day goes by I don't miss you something awful"

"He doesn't want you to grieve him forever he wants you to be happy"

"well there's something I need to tell you." She sighed "I'm seeing someone" the room paused the candles flickered.

"Manny maybe we should stop" I warned the room not feeling right.

"Go on, he's listening"

"We are taking it slow but I'm happy"

"He wants to know who it is?"

"Its Kevin." The candles went out and the room became ice cold.

"I told you" I growled,

"Perhaps we should take a break or stop all together." Manfred said. I glared at him. Just then the mirror broke behind where I was standing making me jump and a foggy figure started to take form next to me. Hospital gown and hole in his chest. I back up and Manny said "you stay where you are you are not to cross" the Angry ghost looked from Manfred to me.

"No!" I yelled but Harold didn't listen he entered my body through my mouth and ears making me cough before I knew my eyes glazed white and Harold took over my body

"My Partner my Friend!" he made me take the ring from Manfred and throw it towards Racheal

"Harold?" she questioned looking surprised

"How could you!" I yelled. I tossed the table and grabbed her by the hair "Does he like your hair short like this!"

"Get out of my sister Harold" Manny tried to grab me, but Harold threw him over the bed

"No ,no, no" She cried with all my energy I suppressed the spirit in my body.

"Get out of me" Racheal went to get up and Harold took over again, I grabbed a shard of the broken mirror bringing it closer to her.

"We can be together again" I fought against him once again bringing the knife away from her releasing her and gripping hard on the glass. I felt the glass cutting into my skin.

"You don't get another go around Harold get out of my body!" using everything I had I forced him out of my body and collapsed on the floor, Manny rushed over to me.

"You're ok Addy"

"Yeah I know." I laughed as Manny got up and opened the window, "I guess Harold still Hates change" after Rachel left Manny cleaned up the mess Harold made and I slowly got up sitting down on the couch.

"Manny why do they always have to go for me" I groaned feeling the headache coming on. Ghosts always chose me over Manfred, mostly that's why I wasn't allowed me be with him for summoning but Racheal always insisted I had to a part of it.

"I don't know Adelynn I guess they love you more than me, maybe it has something to do with your Empathy power." He sat down next to me, "Here Take these" he tried handing me one of his pills with a nip of Vodka. I pushed the pills away and swiped the alcohol. I downed it quickly and handed it back to Manfred.

"You know I won't take those I don't like how they make me feel." I leaned on my brother as he opened his laptop, I started to close my eyes when I heard Manny's phone ring. I looked at it seeing Hightower calling.

"Hello"

"You both can't run from me" I heard his voice over the phone

"We aren't running we will pay you back we just need more time" Manfred said

"I will find you" and the phone hung up.

"Lets go Kiddo" Manfred said. I groaned, on the road again.

Now back in the Rv we were cruising down the freeway heading to the next destination Midnight Texas, Grandma said we would be safe there.

"Hey Grandma" I said before Manny could even see her I sat behind Manfred on the couch as grandma materialized in the passenger seat.

"I hate that you can do that" Manny said

"I'm just more special than you" Grandma laughed at my comeback she looked back over to me

"You look Terrible" she noted

"Look who's talking" Manfred said to her I glared at him

"Another High-jacking" she looked at his with sadness in her dead eyes, it's not like I couldn't feel the waves of emotion coming off her body, Sadness, Anger, Pity, Guilt

I nodded, "They Always have to fucking chose me, I got it under control pretty quick, though, it's getting better."

"This move will be good for the both of you, you both need to settle down." She said smoking her peace pipe.

"We need to disappear, so Hightower can't touch Addy" Manfred said looking from the road to grandma.

"This move will be good for the both of you, you will be safe in midnight"

"That would mean a whole lot more coming from someone who wasn't dead" Manfred Snarked.

I smacked him, causing grandma to laugh "Ow! Stop doing what she makes you do."

"Not my fault you keep acting stupid so Grams keeps wanting to hit you"

"That's my girl" Grandma said with a smile. I just shook my head and I see Manfred smile, he looked so happy in that moment and I just wished he looked Happier more often, at this point I wish he had to reason to.

We ended up in midnight quickly I looked around at the dusty old Texas town. Seeing very few people and even less buildings. We passed an intersection looked like the only one in town, On the right was a church and I saw a reverend walk out looking at the RV suspiciously and other man walking out of a building in looks like running clothes. A few minutes later Manfred pulled the RV up next to the pawn shop.

"Ugggh" i groaned" I Hate Pawn Shops" too many feelings and dead voices almost like a sensory overload, even worse after being possessed and my head still slightly hurting.

"I know Addy, but we need to meet our new landlord here, his name is Bobo and apparently he owns the shop" I sighed but nodded as Manny parked the RV and went to get out. Just as fast as he opened the door he closed it jumping back in and his shoulder smacked my nose.

"What the Hell Manny" I yelled rubbing my now sore nose.

"Sorry I almost got run over." We both make it successfully out of the RV this time and I noticed a black Range Rover parked crooked in front of us and a lady in a black dress and a clearly fake red wig jumped out and stared at us, like we were something she was more annoyed with than anything.

"A Musician Pawing a trumpet?" Manfred questioned looking at her. It didn't take and Empath to get the sarcasm and annoyance in her tone.

"Yup totally right" she quickly turned away from them entering a door next to the pawn shop. I looked at Manfred,

"That wig was so fake it was bothering me" I cringed, and Manfred smiled shaking his head at me. I followed my brother into the pawnshop hearing the screams of the dead before I evened entered. Walking in a was hit all at once with the all the feelings, Pain, Anger, Sadness, Regret the strongest ones out of all of them. I took a deep breath trying to filter out the dead talking from all the objects and the feelings before it over took me. I felt Manny put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just relax you got this, we won't be here long" I nodded not wanting to show him how hard this really was trying to focus on him talking to me, knowing he heard all the voices to, just not the feelings. We continued walking in past an old rocking chair full of anger from a grandmother who said her grandchildren never came to see her, and beyond that was the old war guns were you could hear the sounds of the war and I felt all the pain of all those who had died before I hear a human voice break through the voices of the dead.

"Oh Hey you must be Manfred and Adelynn" I looked up see a quite handsome looking man with jeans, a plaid shirt and a bit of scruff on him.

"That would be us" Manfred said, I guess this is Bobo. He shook Manfred's hand and then mine.

"Follow me I show you the place" he walked back towards the entrance. And I sighed, thank god. "You made good time from Dallas." Bobo said making small talk.

"No traffic the past five hours." Manfred said

"No, no there isn't" we followed Bobo outside and walked only one building over before he stopped in front of a small almost wanted to call it a shack set far back between two buildings. Bobo looked from the building and back to the two siblings

"I should show you your new home"

"Oh yeah now we have enough space, I can stretch out away from you and not touch you." I joked seeing how small the house was. Walking in the door bobo started talking

"The old tenant left the furniture so if particle board bothers you, you can come by the shop.

"No its ok we like newer things" I said, at least it had a less chance of being haunted.

"The RV outside says otherwise," He chuckled, I looked around seeing bathroom one bedroom a kitchen and the living room, only one bedroom, well ill sleep better in the RV anyways "Hey I gotta come clean I checked you guys out before renting the house." Bobo said looking at them

Manfred turned around, "I hope it's not a problem"

"Quite the opposite I was actually gonna offer you a month's free rent if you could help me out. You see my fiancé Aubrey she walked out and isn't returning my calls- "I felt such pain, hurt and worry coming from this man

"Hold on stop it right there its not like that, it's not real we just tell people what they want to hear." I glared a Manny, feeling doubt from Bobo.

"Alright you both got the place for a month, any longer" Bobo said holding out the keys.

"We know where to find you." Manfred said grabbing the keys. When Bobo left I turned to Manfred.

"Would it really have hurt to help him!"

"We need to lay low, not do stupid readings for no reason." He said walking to the kitchen.

"You didn't feel his pain about it. He feels she's not just missing he feels like something bad has happened to her."

"Sorry not sorry" he said grabbing a cookie and eating it. I looked at the card next to the plate, Welcome to the neighborhood, Fiji.

"You know those could be poisoned Manny" he stopped chewing for a second looked down at the cookie and back to me and put a hand on his throat like he was choking, I slapped him, and he just laughed as he finished the cookie.

"Don't come haunting me when you die." I yelled out to him going back out to the RV. I decided on grabbing a book and a few hours later Manfred came in the Rv

"Come on let's go eat. There is a restaurant down the street a bit."

"Sounds good, I'm hungry. I followed my brother out of the RV and down the street to the restaurant called home cooking. I walked in seeing and feeling a very busy place full of every emotion and loud talking. I looked to my left and saw the reverend from earlier eating a salad and reading a book. Manny looked back to me with a look that asked 'you ok' I nodded, and he turned back around, I followed Manny over to the counter.

"We would like to place and order to go." He said. The girl turned around and looked from Me to Manfred.

"You must be the new tenants Manfred and Adelynn, Bobo said were coming I saw your RV drive by." She said.

"Yeah I know real chick magnet" Manfred said, really bro now your gonna flirt with her, we don't even know her! Ugggh brothers.

"I don't think you girl would appreciate you talking like that." I suppressed the urge to gag at that image.

"That's my brother" I said

"Sorry I just assumed" She said

"Don't assume what you don't know" I snapped back feeling everything in the room getting to me.

"Be nice Addy" Manfred said

"Sorry about that I'm Creek I live behind the Gas and Go with my dad and little brother Connor." She walked out from behind the counter. "Follow me"

"Where?" Manfred asked before I could.

"The Midnighter's Room, its where all the locals eat besides the Rev he likes to eat alone."

"Then who is everyone else" I asked confused by all the people.

"Ranchers, Folks from Davy"

"We don't want to be a bother" Manfred said looking and feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You're not its normally busier but everyone is getting ready for the annual fall picnic tomorrow you guys should come. Have you met your neighbors?" Creek Asked

"Sort of" I said looking at the people at the table.

"You're the non-musician" Manfred said looking at the blonde sitting at the table,

"With the bad looking wig" I said, and she glared at me.

"That's Olivia" the man sitting next to her said. Looking at him he was very striking as his eyes were a bright unnatural shade of blue and I felt curiosity from him. I looked around missing the conversation Manfred was having with Creek, their flirting was starting to make me sick. I sat down next to him as the blonde Olivia stood and with a parting hand on this man's shoulder she left.

"We don't want to be a bother" Manfred said sitting down next to me at the table. "I ordered us both food" I nodded.

"oh, you're not, I'm Lemuel Bridger I live under the pawn shop work the night shift." He paused, "Apologies" the next thing I knew I was being pressed into the table and I felt like all my energy was leaving my body. Deep down I was panicking but I was also very calm, I could really hear much of my surrounding it was almost like being in a soundproof room, I mean I heard my brother yelling in a way, but it sounded so far away and then it stopped and the room came roaring back to life with a vengeance.

"What did you do to her!" Manfred yelled.

"Sorry its been a while since I had eaten, and I didn't know if they were going to cause trouble, so I leeched energy.

"So, you're…?" Manny questioned.

"A Vampire don't worry she will be fine" Lem Handed me a ice tea from the table. I downed it in one gulp pretty much and looked to Manny.

"Normally we are the freaks in the room." He said.

"I'm starting to take offense, I'm less frightening than those sons of lucifer over there" Lem said

"Manny I'm fine really, I've dealt with worse." Reluctantly he sat back down, and I saw the food coming. My stomach growled, and I heard Creek talking to my brother again but all I wanted was the food.

"You should go Midnight is very different in daylight" Lem Said, "I will have to miss it though." I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The next morning, I got dressed in a flowing dress and a pair of neon colored sneakers to match and walked from the RV into the house.

"Oh, good your up" Manfred said walking out of the bedroom grabbing his phone and wallet, "Creek said she would pick us up."

"Oh Joy" I rolled my eyes, just what I need them flirting all the way there.

"Be nice"

"No Guarantees" I said and followed him outside to our waiting ride.

We showed up at the picnic seeing many people there, I looked around and I saw a dog barking at the river bank. A guy was yelling Rashka stop barking and then I saw two women, Olivia and I think Fiji walk over to where the dog was barking. And then you heard Fiji scream, Bobo Ran faster than anyone and went down the creek and when Manny and I got to the edge we saw it. A dead body, a dead body that had been there quite a while. Connor was on the phone with the police and I hear him say the name Aubrey. Oh, poor Bobo. Then the head on the body turned looking at me and Manfred and I knew he saw it to.

After dealing with the police we went home and went to bed. I decided to sleep in the RV again but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Didn't help when the door to the RV swung open and I saw Manny.

"What are you doing up bro" I asked. He seemed surprised I wasn't sleeping

"Having a hard time sleeping" I shrugged

"Aubrey is in my room" he said.

"So, we are doing a séance?" I asked getting up throwing on pants.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll go get the holy water you want to set up the board in the bedroom. I nodded, and he ran back out of the RV.

I got everything set up quickly and by time Manfred got back the sun was starting to rise. I had the black salt down so Manfred joined me in the center and sprinkled the holy water. We both put our hands on the board and called to Aubrey. She showed up quickly and as she approached I warned her

"Stay on that side." She slowly got down on the floor and started moving the thing around too fast.

"Slow Down" Manfred said.

"P.E.C.A.D.O.S" He spelled out. But then we heard a scream and looked and saw more ghosts forming. Pain jabbed in my head as the man shot himself in ghost form and I started feeling too much.

"No, we called for Aubrey the rest of you aren't welcome" Manfred said as the room continued filling up with ghosts.

"I don't think we took enough Precautions" I said, Then the floor Growled we both looked down seeing the floor glow red

"This is our Home you have no Right" just then the floor lifted throwing up both towards the ceiling. I grabbed onto Manfred trying not to fall. We looked around as a ghost yelled

"I made a mistake I don't want to Die!" he lunged towards us, but Manny grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door slamming it behind us. I stood by the closed door trying to grab my bearing and Manny wrapped grandmas talisman around the door.

"What the Hell is under the floor!" I yelled at Manfred.

"I don't know sis, but I know it ain't good." He looked out the window and saw the same officer coming to the door from yesterday. "Shit"

I grabbed a towel hiding the red glow under the door and sat down the couch.

"I need to take your statement," she said. After asking a few questions she looked at me.

"I'm gonna give you the same answers I don't know her." I said, and she looked back to Manfred,

"I would like to take a look around if you don't mind" she said walking closer to the door

"Actually, I do mind and why"

"Because I don't trust you and you lie to people for a living" she looked back to him

"No, I don't I can prove it to you" he said and looked back to me "Does Pecados mean anything to you?"

When Manny left with the cop I went into the RV to talk with grandma.

An hour later Manny came back and joined our conversation.

"I thought you said midnight would be safe"

"Well it is" Grandma stated

"Grandma then what is in that house" I yelled for like the 5th time.

"I don't know Addy I didn't tell you to conjure up a bunch of ghosts."

"We conjured one not all of those and definitely not what was under that floor" Manfred stated. Then someone knocked angrily at the door. I looked out and saw Olivia.

"Why is she here?" I asked. Manny shrugged and opened the door.

"are you ok in there" she asked emotions on anger and caution waved out.

"Yeah talking to my sister, I thought you were avoiding me?" he asked

"I was, not anymore" and then he fell into the RV.

"Manny!" I yelled rushing over to him before joining him as she punched me with something hard and I blacked out as well.

I woke up with my hands behind my back and tope across my mouth I was in a red room that was quite dark. I heard and felt Manfred behind me and I guess we were bound back to back, and I could feel that he was as aggravated and scared as I felt. I heard a knock on the door and hear who I think was Fiji talking with Olivia. I looked down also noticing I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. Manfred wiggled our chairs and I felt us tip sideways. I groaned as we toppled over, smacking my head on the hard floor.

"What was that?" Fiji asked

"Ugg" Olivia let her in.

"Olivia you need to deal with your anger issues." Fiji said running in.

"Oh, just help me get them up." Finally, they got us lifted off the ground.

"Why are they naked?" Fiji asked.

"Looking for wires, GPS and trackers" Olivia said casually like nothing was wrong with this situation.

"We live such different lives." Fiji mumbled. Then I heard Lem's voice.

"Well this is unexpected."

"Now that your done sleeping in how about some help" Olivia said, I could feel the annoyance. Olivia them ripped the tape off Manfred mouth then mine.

"Well if I had a mustache before its gone now." I grumbled.

"Very funny" Manny said from behind me.

"Looks like in in time for the fun." Lem said and I heard him come closer.

"So a hundred towns in Texas why choose this one." Olivia said looking at the two siblings still rotating the brass knuckles in her hand.

"Luck I supposed" Manfred said.

"do you work with and law enforcement agency or the police, did my dad send you?" she asked looking back and forth as she talked.

"Your dad no, I don't even know your dad."

Lem then stated "I'm getting bored and hungry"

"God this could go sideways real fast I don't want that YOU don't want that." Fiji said looking from Manfred to me.

"I'm good either way" Olivia said getting closer to Manfred.

"We are here because our grandma got a feeling a physic feeling" I said quickly hoping she wouldn't hit Manfred again. "her reads are normally really good but Xylda was also a pathological liar times."

"Wait Xylda, Gypsy Xylda" Lem sounded surprised, felt it too.

"Wait you know our grandmother?" Manfred questioned.

"Yeah, how she doing?"

"Dead" Manfred answered.

"Going on a year now, throat cancer" I finished feeling relief in the room probably from Lem and Fiji, still a lot of anger coming from Olivia.

"After a run in with someone who's trying to kill us Xylda said we should come here that we would be safe here." Manfred said.

"Who are you hiding from and why do they want you dead." Olivia questioned

"Well I mean they wanted Xylda dead but its too late for that" I said helping Manny out.

"I guess now we have to pay back for her crimes." He finished

"Who would want her dead" Lem asked.

"She ran scams removed fake hexes curses stole and spent more than 20,000 dollars" Manfred said before Olivia cut him off again

"Doesn't explain why he was so chummy with the sheriff."

"They came by our house I didn't want to give mine and Addy's secrets, so I gave them Aubrey's. I'm done with the questions-"Manny said

"And getting punched in the face thank you very much" I stated "so either finish or let us go." I heard Manny snort from behind me.

"I don't have a death wish here Addy."

"Shut up Manny."

"Untie them they belong here" Lem said. I breathed a sigh of relief. One person was on our side. We got dressed and sat on the couch Manfred had his hand on my leg as Lem spoke.

"Midnight has been a haven for centuries here some people like Xylda stay a while other like us make it home."

"So, everyone here is?" Manfred asked.

"What are you?" I asked looking at Olivia

"None of your business" she said quickly.

"Olivia is a friend, her and Bobo are human but open minded."

"You Grandma wasn't wrong if you stand the summers and the neighbors Midnight is pretty safe." Fiji said coming back in the room with an ice pack. I gladly took it for my sore face.

"As long as we are quiet regular folk and cops tolerate us" Lem said

"But the Bitch dying isn't quiet" Olivia interjected.

"And with the cops pitchforks aren't far behind." Lem Finished

"What's so special about this place, what are people like us drawn here." I asked.

"Oh well the veil between the living and the dead is awfully thin here." Fiji explained

"Well that explains a lot" I muttered looking at Manfred knowing he was thinking what I was thinking

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked

"Oh why Xylda liked it so much" Manny said and I glared at him. We can't keep hiding its only going to cause more problems.

"we just need to go home" Manfred said starting to get up.

"Sorry again about the misunderstanding this is normally a quiet little town." Lem said as we left. I followed Manfred out planning to have a discussion with him once we got back home.

"You can't just keep lying to everyone!" I yelled to Manfred when we got back to the RV. "That's not how we gain trust here"

"Well I don't think we should be trusting anyone anyways, we just got kidnapped by the blonde bitch and none of them backed us up I think they need to show us something to trust them for!" he said back.

"I don't expect that yet, we came into their home Manny we are strangers imposing on their home"

"Then maybe we should leave!" He yelled back

"We can't keep running Manny, he will find us, grandma says we are safe here I trust her." I said quietly. "I'm going to bed" I stated not waiting for another word from my brother ignoring the feeling of hurt he drifted towards me as I went to the back of the RV. I heard the door shut as Manny went back in the house, and I let it go. I cried from the overwhelming sense of emotion I have felt from the moment I stepped in midnight, I couldn't hold it anymore. Sometimes being an Empath really sucks.

The next day Manfred went to the gas a go to get milk and some beer, I know it was an excuse to see Creek but I didn't care. When he got back I was sitting on the couch drawing. He went over to the cabinet grabbing a mug.

"You want some coffee Addy?" he asked

"Is that even a question?" I said. He laughed and made us both a cup before sitting down at the table opening his laptop to look at the website. Some time went by and his phone rang an di knew It was going to be HighTower. Once Manfred hung up the phone there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, hey I stopped by your house but" it was Creek

"Yeah a lot of Flies bugs," Manfred said "I'll talk to Bobo"

"So I just wanted to say sorry about earlier."

"Oh its ok, if you came all this way would you like to come in and have a beer?" I sighed as she agreed, my empath self didn't want to deal with this.

"Ill be back Manny," I said getting up "I'm going to go for a walk, I won't be gone long" I said

"Ok Addy be careful don't be out to late"

I mumbled in agreement walking out of the trailer and down the street. I walked down Witch light road seeing the sun set in the distance and Fiji in the front yard of the house with her cat next to her. She looked up at me and waved before walking into her house the cat following her. I decided to get a quick dinner at the restaurant. When I left I decided to go back to the RV becoming tired when I heard cars coming in from Davy. I looked over seeing cop cars with lights on pull up outside the pawn shop. On no Bobo. I sped up as everyone in midnight slowly came out of their houses. And I saw Creek and Manfred, Joe and Chuy watching Bobo get Arrested.

"I didn't Kill Her!" he yelled as they read him his rights. I stood over by Manfred and he grabbed my hand knowing what I was going through. I was feeling Anger, denial, confusion, sadness in an onslaught from everyone outside in town.

"No! he didn't Kill her he Loved her!" Fiji came out screaming.

Olivia grabbed Fiji pulling her back

"Clear the road Everyone go home." The cop said

"He loved her!" Fiji yelled again

"We identified the murder weapon it belonged to him"

"You already decided he guilty I don't trust you my friend" Lem said looking at the cop

"Well I don't trust you either" he snapped back the emotions were running high and it hurt. I groaned, and Manfred squeezed my hand a bit tighter trying to keep me focused.

"You don't want to start a war" Lem said getting a bit closer.

"Clear the road." The town started speaking up. Saying they weren't going anywhere" GO HOME" the sheriff yelled again.

As the cops got in the car you saw Fiji's eyes go red and she put her hands up and you started to see the car begin to crush on itself. My eyes went wide as I felt her pain and determination, she was a very strong witch.

Rev touched her arm

"Fiji not this way, this won't help him, and tomorrows a full moon ill be out for a few days."

"We got to be smart about this Fiji" Olivia said. "Not angry"

"We'll help however we can, and I think we can" I said looking to my brother and he nodded. The car dropped, and I felt her pain stronger than before and it went back to normal like it never even happened. We cleared the road letting the car through. Me and Manfred split off from the group and headed back to the house. We got back there seeing the whole house engulfed in red and spirits pushing against the windows.

"Guess I have to share the RV tonight" I said.

"That would be nice." Manfred said.

"You could just grab more holy water" I joked walking into the RV.

"Ha ha Very funny"

"I know"

Please Comment and tell me what you think and how I can improve it. Ill update as soon as I can.


	2. Midnight- Let your Freak Flag Fly

Midnight-Let Your Freak Flag Fly

S1 Ep2

Manny walked into the Rv and took one of his pills I shook my head

"You really need to stop that shit" I said and grabbed the flask from his hand taking a long swig.

"Look who's talking sis" I made a face at him saying fuck off basically.

"Long night?" Grandma asked from the back room.

"Go to midnight, nice small town out in the middle of nowhere, nice folk lay low make money." He took another swig.

"So that's a yes" she said.

"That house is infested grandma!" I yelled "and with whatever is under the floor growling." I paced the Rv while Manny sat on the couch. Manfred phone buzzed.

"High Tower has been calling all night." Grandma stated the obvious.

"Remember what you used to say" Manny started "When the going gets tough.."

"We live in a house on wheels" we all finished with a chuckle.

"That was before I died kids, you don't have me anymore, you need more than yourselves you need family, a place to call home a town to call home you need people."

"This is more than I was ready for" Manfred said.

"Trust me Manny I know, you know all the emotion in this town, I feel like my head is going to explode I've never felt like this." I said with almost tears in my eyes.

"I know guys but it will be worth it, Midnighter's protect each other." Grandma said

"Sure.." Manny sighed

"You just saw it with your own eyes out there." Grandma interrupted.

"I can't handle going back in there." Manfred said

"We have to Manny." Starting to understand grandma's point.

"You don't have to pretend to be normal," Grandma said "Let your freak flag fly, tell them what's up." I grabbed Manny's hand and dragged him out of the RV into the pawn shop ignoring all the voices and pain as I walked back.

"We need help" I stated walking into the pawnshop seeing Fiji, Olivia, Lem, Joe and the Rev.

"That's an understatement" Olivia

"Watch it." I growled "I'm not in the mood right now and I can feel that you aren't either"

"How-" Lem started.

"Don't ask Lem" I cut him off, they don't need to know all of me. Not yet.

"Look our house if full of ghosts and evil crap" Manfred said.

"Crap?" Fiji questioned "What kinds of crap"

"Some kind of demon entity, poltergeist," I said looking at them.

"That should be taken care of" Lem said.

"What makes you think its demonic." Joe asked

"The growling under the floor," I said to him "I can feel the evil."

"Are you sure you're not trying to weasel your way out of helping?" olivia asked looking from Manfred to me.

"We can't get answers from Aubrey with all the chaos at home" I said getting more annoyed "We need backup."

"The sun will be up shortly, I'm out" Lem said

"Whatever you need I know my way around haunts" Fiji said feeling uncertain.

"I'll go," Joe spoke up "I'm curious"

"Do you know CPR," Manny joked, and I slapped him as everyone looked at us funny "In case it doesn't go well."

"Which we won't let happen, I'm not that easy to kill." I said to Manny.

We got to the house and Manfred opened the door. The air was frigid, and you could see flies everywhere, it didn't take a medium to see that.

"You were right" Fiji said shivering in the cold.

"Some seriously bad mojo" Joe said shaking his head.

"Do you see any ghost now?" she asked looking around the house.

Both me and Manfred looked up and around.

"Yup" so many you couldn't even see the ceiling.

"Oh my" Fiji jumped as the floor glowed red.

"Wait you can see that?" I asked, its not good if regular folk can see that.

"Yeah that's definably demonic" Fiji said.

I looked around and saw Aubrey in the kitchen.

"Manny Aubrey's here" I started moving towards her.

"Wait Addy shouldn't I do this?" he asked. I know he would always rather him be possessed but sometimes its better to feel something as well as see it.

"No I think its better that I feel what she did through my own way, but hold my hand so you can see it to, and you can help me if something goes wrong." I could feel his understand and regret but he nodded his head and let me lead.

"Aubrey we need your help, Bobo's in jail, if he didn't do it we need your help." Water fell out of her mouth as she tried to talk. I grabbed Manny's hand. "Enter me Show me what happened." She turned to fog and I felt her enter me. I gagged, I hated tasting dead spirits during their entering. I felt her worry about Bobo as she set out on a walk. She was hit from behind, shot and dragged before being left for dead in the river. The last thing I remember is feeling like I was really drowning and spitting out water and I blacked out.

Manfred POV

I held Addy's hand as Aubrey entered my sister. I hated when she had to do this but she was right, and empath could understand more especially in a murder. I saw everything that happened the night she died but I was able to pull out of the vision because I wasn't the one possessed. When Aubrey drowned I head gagging and water and realized it was Addy. Joe and Fiji rushed over not really knowing what to do.

"We need to get her out of here" Joe said helping me with her as she fell towards the floor, the water just kept coming and I felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Aubrey you need to let go before you kill her get out now!" I yelled hoping Aubrey would listen and not kill my sister.

"Take her to my house the dead cant enter" Fiji said. Joe grabbed her from me as she continued to spit out water and ran across to Fiji's, I saw Aubrey leave her body at the door but I also wasn't seeing her breathe. Joe laid her on the floor and started compressions.

"Addy fight this, don't die on me now I'm not ready for you to haunt me." After a minute I heard her take a deep breath, and the rest of the water came out of her mouth.

"She's good, she should wake up soon" Joe said checking her pulse.

"Ill Watch her you guys go to Davy tell them what you saw." Fiji said putting a blanket over her on the couch

"I hope it's enough to help"

"They will believe you over her right now you led them to the gun." I nodded following Joe out of the house.

Addy's POV Again

I woke up my head pounding almost screaming the emotions Aubrey had felt. Then I remembered the drowning. I bolted up from where I was laying looking around not knowing where I was.

"Woah calm down Adelynn your ok" Fiji said sitting down next to me on the couch. She handed me a mug of something, but it was nice and warm. "Drink this it will help you feel better." She said

"Where's Manfred?" I asked after taking a few sips, man that felt so good, I felt it helping my head already.

"he went with Joe to Davy to talk to the police, we figured since he lead them to the gun they would believe him better." I nodded, and she looked at me curiously.

"Why is it better for ghosts to enter you what do you see that your brother doesn't?" she asked. I felt that one coming. I felt nothing but peace from her right now, so I knew I could trust her.

"I'm more than just a gypsy like Manny, I have visions like My grandmother did but I'm also an Empath. I feel everyone's emotions no matter what, but I also feel ghost's emotions and possessed objects emotions too. Here is quiet though except I still hear your emotions."

"Well my house is inhospitable to the dead, I cant believe being a medium in midnight is easy for either of you especially you with the feelings."

"The pawn shop isn't my favorite place." She chuckled

"I bet not, would you like to help me set up for the exorcism at your house?" I nodded my head it would give me something to do. I helped Fiji carry things over and it started to get dark.

"Hey Addy!" I heard Manfred call to me as I walked back in the house with a few more jars from her house.

"Manny!" I gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I was, Fiji cave me some tea when I woke up, that was scary I don't think we have ever been that close before huh?" I said holding him tight.

"I never want to see that again Addy I almost thought I lost you, joe had to preform CPR cause she wouldn't leave you until we got to Fiji's"

"I know I felt it. I kept trying to get her out but I couldn't gather enough energy to will her out, it was almost like she was trying to kill me." I let him go and patted his chest, "Can you bring in that mirror for Fiji." He did and set it up in the living you,

"Are you sure you want to use a mirror?" he asked, looking over at Fiji as he put it down. "Mirror and seances can get messy."

"You two don't need them because you can see the dead, I need to be able to see to the spirit realm." She said hanging the devils net in the doorway to the bedroom. "Oh powerful" she pointed out the talisman.

"Yeah it belongs to out grandmother, from our ancestors who used to fight all sorts of demonic stuff" I said. "She kept a bunch of stuff being the packrat that she was."

"Probably all illegal too." Manfred said, and I laughed.

"Lets start this exorcism" Fiji said. She opened the door to the bedroom letting all the spirits out. She looked to me and Manfred "Bad as before?"

"worse" Manfred said for the both of us looking at more coming out. She banged the triangle trying to gather the attention of the spirits but they did really seem in the listening mood.

I nudged my brother "Maybe we should go, they aren't really listening right now"

He nodded as Fiji spoke up, "Well you are the ride back to the living, its better if you two go" we nodded and walked out to the porch. We walked outside and I looked around feeling a sense of dread but not close to me.

"Manny im going to go for a walk."

"In the dark?" he looked at me like I was crazy

"Well the sun would be better but the dark will have to do." I commented and walked down the street heading away from the church further into the little town. I saw the sheffis car but didn't see her anywhere but as I walked past it, I felt pain, pain that was so intense it only meant death. I looked across the street and that's when I saw it. A dead body hoisted up in a tree. I screamed and I heard Manfred come up behind me.

"Addy What-" I cut him off and he looked at the tree. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the street and into the restaurant. He walked up to Madonna and I didn't catch what he said to her, as I was trying to control the emotions coming onto me, the pain from her death I felt like it was me being sctratched by whatever that was. I looked down under my shirt and saw a faint red mark that looked like a tiger's claw before it faded once again. Manfred turned around and pushed me back towards the door.

"Addy Creek is working at the gas station I'm going to go get her." He said "Go to the RV and wait for us there."

"You don't know what's out there im going with you we are stronger together." He looked like he wanted to argue with me but I wasn't letting him he turned around and took off running and I followed him. He yelled her name as we got closer but she was playing music and didn't hear him. As we got closer to the gas station I got there before Manny did and looked around

"Manny!" I yelled and he looked back at me and we saw a Tiger running towards us. He ran right through the middle missing me but I heard Manny yell and felt the pain and I knew the tiger got him. Nothing major but damn that hurt. He grabbed his side and we both ran into the gas and go.

"What was that?" Creek asked flabbergasted.

"Well if im not mistaken it looks like a tiger, so it must be a Tiger." Manny gave me a look like really?

"Follow me" we both followed Creek through the service bay, but the tiger was already coming from the far side.

"Not this way" Manny said and pushed me back the way we came. The tiger followed and as we ran out Creek hit the bay button dropping the car on the animal. Well at least I felt no pain from that.

"Why is there a tiger?" Creek asked.

"I think it's the Rev" Manny stated looking at the car.

"Oh my is he ok?" she asked sounding concerned but still feeling much needed fear. The car then moved as the tiger tried to get out.

"Yeah he is fine how about we run now!" I yelled taking the lead. I ran as fast as I could back to the RV getting inside letting everyone else in behind me.

"How's your side Manfred?" I asked as he lifted it and Creek looked at it as I went to get a towel. I hear her gasp and I felt the fear intensify,

"Never play poker" he said to her.

"Now isn't the time to be flirting, I can feel how bad it is Manny" I said throwing the towel over to her and she applied pressure. Just then the whole RV shook as the tiger made claw marks in the top.

"Any idea's Grandma?" Manfred asked looking at her in the driver seat.

"Grandma?" Creek sounded so confused, oh you poor girl.

"She's dead we can see her" I said in a matter of fact way.

"Stop bickering a run!" she said and then we heard gunshots, we exited the RV seeing Olivia and Lem standing at the sidewalk.

"One of you let him out didn't you" she accused.

"No she did" Manfred said pointing at the cop in the tree.

"So if it bites you?" Manfred started to ask.

"You're born a were dimwit" Olivia snapped

"Not exactly common knowledge" I said, "First one I've seen" Lem snapped his neck over looking at my brother.

"Your bleeding aren't you?"

"Just a little" he said still holding his side.

"More than a little"

"I got it uncle Lem" Creek said and brought him over to the restaurant. I sighed following the two lover birds who were making me sick.

While she stitched up my brother I grabbed a bottle of Rum and sat down the Midnighter's room. I drank about half the bottle before I felt the emotion dull down enough so I didn't feel like it was being killed by them.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much" Creek said sitting down with me. I looked over at Manny seeing he was almost done.

"You don't know what I am, what I feel here, this sometimes is the only way I can function, some days are better than others, today has been a very hard day" I got up and saw she was finishing his last stitch.

I looked out the window and saw our house glowing almost.

"Uh Manny" I nodded towards the house. "I'm going to go check on Fiji" he quickly said goodbye to Creek and followed me over. When I opened the door the lights were all flashing and fire was coming out of the fireplace in spurts and then like nothing was wrong it all stopped and Manny stood behind me feeling what I was feeling. Like WTF was that. Fiji was sitting on the floor and she opened her eyes with a smile.

"Exorcism complete. Your house is now inhospitable to the dead, thank you very much" Manfred helped her up and I looked around and saw the devils net by the door covered in demon residue.

"Uh Fiji" I motioned her to turn around.

"Something real evil is still in here" she said, "Do either of you see or feel anything" she asked looking at me.

"No I don't see anything" Manfred said.

"but I can feel it Manny." I said and I looked down at the floor seeing it glow red, "It's still here.

"Who are you what do you want!" Fiji yelled looking around.

"Fiji what-" I was cut off when the door to the house flew open and me and Manfred got tossed out of the house landing in the dirt and the door closed and locked. Manny was quick to get up and started banging down the door and when he got it open we saw that Fiji was bent and then dragged across the floor. The evil I felt in the room was over whelming. Manny tried to pull her off the wall but whatever had her there had her good.

"I need more power" Manny said and ran out of the house. I felt powerless at that moment trying to help Fiji when this demon wouldn't let me. Manny ran back in holding one of our ancestors' skulls.

"Addy help me" we both put our hand on the skull and Manny said.

"Demon, satanic power what ever you are let her go" we looked at each other and nodded.

"We call to you our ancestors, we summon you help us condemn this demon BACK TO HELL!" we yelled looking away as the skull flashed a bright light. Once the light went away the skull was nothing more than ash on the floor, and Fiji fell to the ground. Manny ran over to the mirror and broke it breaking the connection to the spirit world.

"He's gone" Manfred said looking in the glass.

"are you hurt?" I asked helping her up.

"I don't think so" she said her voice shaking and I could feel the uncertainty in her voice. "It's gone your house is cleansed now, that was not good, I need to go home, and take a bath."

"Oh, I wouldn't leave, The Rev escaped" Manfred said, and she looked to me and I nodded.

"What?" the worry and fear came off her in waves, Ugggh I need more to drink.

Currently we were in Fiji's car looking out by the ranches for the Rev.

"What do we do if we see him?" my brother asked.

I spoke before Fiji could, "We bring him home Manny" I felt it then, dread. "Stop"

"Do you see him?" Fiji asked stopping the car

"No but I can feel him." She nodded and we got out of the car I walked ahead trying to follow my feelings to find him.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others" Manny said grabbing my shoulder.

"They will be here any second" Fiji said. And that's when I spotted him I saw the tiger but deep down I felt the Rev almost like a tiny piece of the tiger too little to control the tigers' action and I could feel the Rev scared. Just then a little dot appeared on the ground and the tiger chased it almost like a house cat. We saw olivia with the gun before I heard her chamber a bullet, a silver bullet. In a flash Lem came up beside us.

"Anyone hurt? He asked

"No" I stated coldly. The emotions from the 4 people and the tiger were beginning to hurt.

"Emilio, we have been friends for a long time" Lem said circling the beast.

"Its not the Rev" olivia said on the verge of tears.

"Its still him I can feel him in there but he's fighting the beast. He's scared he has less control over him than he normally does" I yelled not wanting Olivia to shoot. That when the tiger charged at Lem trying to bite. Lem didn't let him and threw him off.

"I'm ok" Lem said as Manfred went to go check on him

"This has to end" Olivia cried.

"No you cant!" Fiji cried at her

"He would want this" Olivia counteracted.

"No" I yelled at the same time Lem stood in front of the tiger I felt something different in my body, I felt hope, healing, peace and calm and I saw a white light project outward from my body. Almost like pouring all the emotions I was currently feeling towards the Rev. the light diminished and I fell to the ground feel all my energy gone.

"Addy?" I felt Manfred grab me and I heard the tiger breathing steady almost in a sleep. "Addy I'm right here" he said grabbing me closer to him. I nodded weakly feeling the whole crowd and my brother looking at me confused. I opened my eyes and Lem spoke next.

"What was that?"

"I don't know" I said in all honesty that had never happened before. We got everyone back in the car and headed back to town. Manfred carried me because I couldn't seem to move, I felt completely drained. The sun came up and I sat on the ground next to the tiger knowing he as going to change back into his form. I left my hand on him and I started to feel the transformation started and as the wind blew we were left with the man we knew better, Emilio. Manfred covered him with his jacket and he looked into my eyes.

"Its ok now Emilio" I said but I felt the regret and agony from him.

"No its not I know what I did" he said starting to feel shame as well.

"No I felt you fighting, you felt something different but a mouse cant tame a horse Emilio, that tiny mouse cant fight a demon" I said.

Later that afternoon I sat outside the house on the front steps drinking some tea Fiji made me to help me get my strength back up. Manfred came out and sat down next to me.

"What happened last night Addy, what did you do to the Rev?"

"Manny I wish I had the answer for you, I don't know what happened, all I remember is being overwhelmed with everyone's emotions but I felt peace from someone, I think it was the rev being at peace of being killed or something, so I focused on that, that sense of peace, calm and healing and I felt it build to a point I couldn't contain it anymore and I felt it leave my body, almost like I was leaving my body to hold the Rev down and give him that peace." I sighed, "Then the next thing I know I'm on the ground with you holding me, everyone looking and the Rev sleeping" I looked at Manny, "Maybe we should talk to grandma, Tomorrow" I finished after a pause. He nodded and walked back in the house and I took another sip of my tea seeing Olivia go over and talk to the Rev. I felt my heart almost jump, could I be feeling something towards the Rev or picking up on something from someone else. As the sun began to set I saw Bobo walk over holding a sign.

"Hey Bobo you got out" I said with a smile, I could feel the relief coming from him.

"Yeah I brought this for you guys, a thank for saving my ass gift" he said and I opened the door for him seeing Manny get up from the couch. He put it above the fireplace.

"Fiji told me what your two did" I could feel the regret and pain.

"Bobo" I placed a hand on his shoulder "Aubrey did love you I felt it, she was so scared to loose you she tried everything to protect you, she fell for you Bobo that was real."

He put his hand up

"The woman I loved, didn't exist" he said "but thanks."

Then Creek knocked on the door and I felt where this was going

"Im going to the RV" I said walking out the door hearing my brother yell something behind me but I ignored him. Their lovey dovey bull shit made me sick. I climbed on the RV making my way into the backroom when I felt grandma.

"I don't want to talk now Grandma, but trust me we are going to have along conversation tomorrow." I looked at the bed and saw her nod and I climbed in next to her falling into a deep sleep dreaming on the tiger man down the street.


	3. Midnight Never Trust a Vamp

I groaned from the couch.

"What do you mean Grandma"? I have been talking to her for a few hours now trying to figure out what happened last night with Emilio.

"I don't know how to explain it to you hunny, you're an Empath but your strong, something you felt last night made it to where you could project those feelings out and calm the tiger down. Maybe its something your feeling for him. Manny has that girl now maybe you found something special to." She said from the front of the RV. I sighed taking another swig from my flask.

"I don't like her grandma I don't know why but I don't, but I won't interfere with what he wants to do."

"Maybe you like the Rev, maybe that what you felt and were able to channel the peace from that to him. Go talk to him." She said, knowing I hadn't seen him since he changed back. I sighed and got up walking out of the RV and saw Creek walking home. Great now I can go inside my own house without getting sick. I followed behind her intentions bringing me to the church when I heard her phone ring and I felt it before I saw it. Vampires.

"Hey what you are doing baby?" I heard one ask Creek. "Why you out here all alone"

"She's not alone" I said catching up to her. She looked to me and then answered him.

"I'm walking home and if I'm not there in 3 minutes people will come looking for me."

"Now really?" he reached for Creek, she screamed but I pushed her back punching this man to the ground with all my might, probably damaging my hand, then I felt Lem come up and grab this man. From the ground where I landed him and everyone including Manny came out.

"Are you guys ok" he put a hand on Creeks shoulder.

"I'm fine" Creek answered.

Lem showed his fang intending on ending this man but paused.

"Zachariah?"

"Lem so good to see you" Zach said as Lem let him get up.

"You don't seem fine, you seem scared" Rev said and looked to me "And you seem hurt."

"Didn't mean to scare anyone, and never less she punched me" he said.

"Sorry everyone its ok Zach's and old friend"

"Nice Friends" I muttered, and Zach looked at me and I could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"If I knew you were a friend of Lem's" Zach started but Lem cut him off

"Everyone in midnight is a friend."

"Look I didn't mean to cause any trouble"

"Then why are you here?" Lem questioned.

"We just wanted to say hi, we were passing through on our way to Mazatlán, figured we would stop by for old times sake. Stop for the night, this place brings back memories."

"That was a long time ago"

"Too long" Zach said, and I didn't like the feelings coming off of him at that moment. Lem brought him into the Pawn shop and I turned on Manny.

"I don't trust them I got a bad feeling about this and I'm never wrong" I said. I looked at Manfred and then to the Rev. he Nodded

"I don't trust them either Adelynn" he said. Then I felt Fiji touch my shoulder.

"Come to the church Addy ill look at your hand." Fiji said

A short while later my hand was wrapped up feeling better than it was, at least I don't think it was broken just bruised, Rev, Fiji, Joe, Bobo, Creek, Manfred and I sat in the church discussing all the things happening.

"Vampires avoid midnight" The Emilio stated, "Lem is an energy leeching Vampire he can kill them. Which is why they stay away."

"Lem and Zach seem close" Fiji said, I know she didn't want to believe but she felt like she had to.

"They are Vampires, they feed and kill humans" Manfred said.

"He's right" Bobo said, "Even with Lem vouching for them we can't let our guard down."

"They said they would be gone my sunrise" I said hoping they stuck to that.

"If anything happens we will gather here the church is sanctuary." Emilio said to the group.

"Also, FYI garlic, holy water them needing to invite in all lies" Fiji informed us.

"so how do we kill them?" Manfred asked.

"Silver is poison, debilitates them, but either a wooden stake to the heart or sunlight will kill them." I said knowing this from one of grandma's old books. Everyone nodded and started to file out. I looked to Manny,

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit" he looked confused.

"ok Addy just be careful, don't loose your phone." He leaned down and kissed my forehead like he used to when I was little, "I'm gonna go see what I can find out about our new friends."

"Ok you be careful to." He nodded and left the church.

"Why are you staying here Adelynn?" the Rev asked coming to sit down next to me.

"I actually was going to come here earlier but that's when the Vampires showed up, I wanted to talk to you about last night." I felt concern coming off him even though he didn't show it. "I know you have some questions about what I did, and I hope I can give you something for answers." I said looking down at my bandaged hand.

"You were right" I looked at him confused by what he meant. "When you told Lem I had little control, you were right I felt like last night the beast was controlling me, I felt like no more than a passenger on a plane but still being held responsible when it crashed. Last night I felt so out of myself, normally I can just lay low with the tiger and be fine, last night my hunger was insatiable, nothing was good enough. When I saw the white light, I thought for sure I was dead, and Olivia shot me, then it was like peace and hope and clarity washed over me, and I fell asleep without even trying. I could hear everything around me faintly. And then this morning I felt you laying next to me when I changed back, and I will say I have never felt more at peace then I did right there. I'm not sure what you did but thank you Adelynn"

"Please call me Addy, no one calls me Adelynn unless I'm in trouble Emilio" I laughed a bit "I'm not sure what I did either last night, my grandmother told me that I felt so much emotion that I was able to channel it out to you, she didn't even know I could do that. And your welcome." I stood to leave, and he stood as well. I turned and hugged the man that seemed to normally hate touch and I felt content like I belonged and then I felt nothing other than butterflies in my stomach at this man being so close to me. He hugged me just a bit tighter and I felt comfort coming from him and I went up on my toes and gently kissed his cheek before letting go and heading to the door of the church. Joe walked in as I walked out, and we nodded to each other. Now off to the restaurant to see what these vamps were up to.

I walked into the restaurant seeing Lem dancing with the vamp named Pia and Zack standing off to the side, a few seconds later Manfred walked in with olivia right behind me.

"Olivia, Manfred, Adelynn what's up."

I looked back to the two of them not knowing either why they were here, but I felt worry and anger coming off of them.

"You should know that the blood bag he's carrying is from a girl on the bus, they are draining her" Olivia stated

"You were snooping around our bus!" Pia exclaimed, I felt anger and resentment from her.

"You're in my town" Olivia snapped right back.

"It's ok you can't blame them for being suspicious" Zack said, "The girl on the bus is a groupie her name is Tiffany"

"Its true" Lem said "Willing blood donors are the most humane way for them to feed because they can't drain energy like I can"

"Humane she can barely move!" Manfred said, sounding and feeling hurt and scared all in one.

"Stop at the waffle house and tiffany will be as good a new" Zach said

"It's a hard thing to understand because you're not one of us" Pia sneered at Olivia.

"Alright then enjoy your reunion" Manfred said and went to go leave, he grabbed me "Addy come with me please." I sighed but followed him back to the RV.

I sat with Manny and Grandma at the table both me and Manny drinking some whiskey.

"All Vampire are killers" Grandma said.

"Except for Lem" I said.

"He's always been the exception." She nodded. "But make no mistake this nest is dangerous."

"Lem said they changed" Manfred said

"Are you willing to be your life on it" she said, "You need to protect yourselves and the town." We heard a noise and looked back out the front window of the RV seeing a bunch of vamps.

"Remind me why you said midnight would be safe." Manfred said

"It is safe you just might have to fight to keep it that way."

"So, let's get ready to fight" I said to Manny getting up.

"Addy you stay here"

"No, I'm not letting you baby me Manfred this is my home to let's go the hardware store and stock up on wood."

"But what if they get to you" he said referring to the emotional overload.

"I can handle more than you give me credit for."

I followed Manfred down the isle of the hardware store and he grabbed a pack of fence posts and then the store went dark.

"Manny we are not alone, I feel pain" I whispered knowing this had to be vampire related and I feel like someone was dead.

"Stay behind me" he said handing me the wood and we walked towards the front of the store. We turned the corner by the front counter when Manfred slipped and fell smacking hard on the ground. Looking past him, I saw he slipped on blood from the hardware store man who was indeed dead.

"Are you ok Manny?" I asked helping him up before I was attacked and pinned against the counter.

"Hey Let her go!" Manfred yelled as the vampire tried to bite me. I pushed him will all my might before Manfred stabbed him with a pencil.

"A pencil?" I gasped. The vamp looked down.

"You gotta pierce the heart pretty boy." And he came forward again, so I used the counter to kick the pencil right through his heart and his denigrated into ash.

"Well that was effective" I muttered as Manfred grabbed my hand pulling me with him out of the store and to the church to warn the others.

We ran through the doors seeing Joe talking with Emilio.

"They killed the hardware store guy" Manfred said since neither of us new his name.

"His name was Henry he was a nice man, they lied" he said "They killed him and anyone in town could be next"

"Waiting until sunrise, not such a good plan anymore" I said saying what everyone was feeling.

"We need to warn everyone" Joe said.

"It's time for Mass" Rev said.

"We need to warn Creek." Manfred said running back outside. Trying to call her on the phone

"Ugggh do we have to" I groaned following him out the RV.

"she's not answering" he said getting frustrated and throwing his phone on the table.

"Well that's not gonna help" I said. "Why would they lie" I looked to grandma sitting the passenger seat of the RV.

"They are bloodthirsty and cruel" Grandma sighed "There's something I need to tell you two.

She continues to tell us about how she met Lem and made him into the energy leeching vampire that he is. How he had grown tired of killing and wanted to end his eternal life. The fact that she gave him an option to save his life She also explained about the falling out he has with Zack and how he was forced to leave midnight. We looked outside and saw more vampires coming out.

I felt him get worried "We need to warn Creek." He jumped in the driver seat of the RV and headed off to the Lovell's house.

We both exited and walked up the door.

"Don't try and be the hero Manny" I said as we walked up to the door, I was the look out while Manfred knocked on the door. We heard movement inside and then the door opened, and Creek almost staked my brother.

"Whoa girl learn to use it before you hurt someone" we pushed inside

"What are you doing here" Creek asked.

"Well maybe if you answered your phone we wouldn't have to" I snapped feeling the emotions in the room completely jumble like never before.

"The vampires are on the attack they kill the hardware store guy, we need to get to the church." Manfred explained and then their father came out.

"You guys again." I felt anger, worry, fear and hatred coming off him. "I told you to stay away from here"

"Dad you need to listen to him" Creek said.

"No, I- "he was cut off when Manny punched him in the face.

"No time lets go." We got him out to the RV and headed towards the church. Manfred drove quickly, and I sat across the table from Connor. I felt such anger and calmness coming off from him and trust me those two feeling should never be together.

"Well if he didn't like us before" I stated

"I know but oh well.

"What's going on?" their dad asked getting up.

"Dad stay back" Creek said.

"Hang on" And no fast than the words came out of Manfred mouth he jerked the wheel sending me flying to the floor landing on my injured hand, I swore and felt Manfred hit something.

"He killed them!?" Mr. Lovell said.

"Dad turn around" I stood up and saw the vamps stand back up.

"But how?" he asked.

"Their vampires dad."

"I'm taking you to the church where they can't go sit down shut up your welcome." Manfred said, and I heard breaking glass and Creek staked the one that was trying to kill my brother. We looked up ahead seeing the road to the church being blocked by Vampires "Change of plans" and he turned the RV into the driveway.

"Go in the house." I rushed everyone out of the RV and ran after them and a felt a vampire chasing me.

"Addy run faster!" Manfred yelled. I ran through the door and looked back seeing the vampire being bounced back.

"What was that?" Creek said

"Oh, right Fiji made our house inhospitable to the dead." He closed the door and called Fiji to figure out what the plan was. Once he got off the phone he explained. They found a crystal that emulates sunlight and would give us a call when they were ready. I said down on the couch trying to block out all the emotions battering in my head.

"You ok?" Manfred asked sitting down next to me.

I nodded, "Just feeling a lot right now, something doesn't feel right." he rubbed his hand on my back trying to help and his phone rang. I felt his temperament change and he said.

"Ok we will figure it out." He hung up the phone and walked over to creek at the window and looked out.

"Oliva can't bring the light she's hurt."

"We can't just wait for Lem to die" Creek said. Manfred seemed to have an idea and went into his room where creeks father was.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked looking at the box that I knew nothing was in.

"Addy stay here your safe here." He said.

"No" I stated, and I could feel he was aggravated.

"We are stronger together" I said.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" he said, I shook my head no while he called the rev to tell him the plan. I walked over to Creek,

"Do me a favor when we walk out there ok?" she nodded feeling confused.

"What?"

"I want you to take every emotion that you feel when you're with my brother and feel it with all your might, never take your eyes off of us, it will help if we get in trouble." She looked confused "Please just trust me" she nodded, and I followed Manny out the door.

"You want the power that Lem has! I have it right here! I know what the gypsy did to him, we are Xylda's grandchildren!" he yelled "Zack come on come out to us!"

I followed Manfred as he yelled feeling all the hunger from the vampires closing in on us. I pushed that all aside and felt around for Creek, I felt the love, care, security, warmth and compassion she felt and the more I focused on that the stronger it became, not long before I felt it in my heart, in the distance I heard a flutter of wings and I looked over at Zach who came out of the hotel

"What do you want in return" the vampire asked.

"You leave midnight" Manfred said.

"hmmm, not gonna happen" Zack chuckled

"Then you let the whole town walk out of here alive, Lem included."

"Fair enough" Manfred handed the box to him. He slowly opened it and saw there was nothing in it.

"Now you die!" he growled lunging at us I grabbed Manfred and poured all the energy I had in a protection cloak over us, using Creek's love and support at the same time the light beamed down from above, incinerating the whole nest including Zack. Once the light faded I leaned against my brother letting go of the feelings.

"Addy, what did you do" Manfred asked supporting me.

"I protected us using my power I put a shield on us, I'll explain later" I said, I sat down in the street "Go get Lem! I'm good" I said he hesitated but ran off into the hotel.

"Adelynn!" I heard someone yell but I was too tired to look then I felt the worry it was from the Rev.

"Adelynn are you ok?" he leaned down and pulled me up to a stand.

I nodded "Just tired now" I leaned my head on his should and felt the compassion from him and it was comforting.

I saw Manfred come back out supporting an injured olivia, I felt everyone else standing around us waiting for the answer.

"She got to him in time" Manfred said, and he let Fiji take Olivia and picked the box off the ground and walked over to Joe.

"How did you get the light up there?" he asked I missed the rest of the conversation as Creek touched my shoulder.

"Why did you need me to do that." She asked

"I can do more than my brother, I'm also an Empath, I feel all your feelings all the time, I used it this time to protect us, because I knew that's how you feel with him, loved and protected, but don't you hurt him cause I can use it against you to." She nodded

"I won't" and she walked away with her dad and brother. I saw Manfred walking over,

"Addy are you ready to get home, you have some explaining to do." I nodded to weak to really talk much more, he grabbed me from the Rev and picked me up and I didn't fight him, I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked back to the house, "Tomorrow we will talk, go to sleep" he said, and before we reached the front door I was asleep.


	4. Midnight- Just a Hot Mess

Season 1 episode 4- Just a Hot Mess

I woke up and heard the shower running and my brother talking to Creek. I looked at my clock seeing she was on her lunch break. I got up and got dressed in jeans, a long sleeve top and my jean jacket and headed out to the RV. Manfred would meet me there once she left. I got on the RV and plopped down on the couch draping my arm over my eyes feeling the start of another headache coming on, knowing it was leftover from last night and using all my power in one go again. I felt her presence before I heard her talk.

"When can I use this power without it draining me?" I questioned, I heard her sigh,

"It just takes practice kiddo," he laughed "You also need to gather the right emotions from the right people" I snapped me head towards her like what do you mean, but that's when Manfred came on the RV.

He looked from me to grandma and then grabbed his pills and sat down at the table.

"I don't think moving here was such a good idea" he stated taking a few pills with a cup of coffee, at least I hope it was coffee.

"I thought you liked it here, I mean I keep seeing that waitress come by." Grandmas said feeling confused.

"The online stuff is fine, but I need to make some serious money, Hightower has been calling all night." He sat against the window and ran his hands through his already messed up hair.

"Can't we do some reading with the more high-end clients." I asked worried for my brother, I could feel the worry coming off him as well.

"None of them are going to drive 5 hours to do a reading in a crappy RV, they expect better, to feel like they are getting their money's worth, you know that" I shrugged, maybe.

"I have a feeling your luck is gonna change soon" grandma said with a smile looking at us.

"It better" he said popping a few more pills in.

"That not gonna help Manny your going to end up dead." I said slapping him

"It actually does you guys haven't heard the latest message from Hightower." He opened the voicemails on his phone. It played a creepy tune before Hightower spoke,

"You remember that tune, it'll be the last thing you here before i-" and Manfred stopped the message.

"He wants my heart, stopped on a platter." He said. "He wants his pound of flesh and he wont stop until one of us is dead."

"And you know he won't get close to you, I won't let him" I said to Manny feeling scared but confident I could protect us.

"Adelynn you are going to stay out of this." He growled.

"Manny you have protected me all my life, I have enough power now I can protect you."

"I won't let you, you will stay out of this" Manfred said. I went to go say something else but there was a knocking on the door. Me and Manfred looked at each other very confused and he went to go open the door.

"you guys the psychics?" this woman asked. I could feel worry and anger coming off her.

"Depends who's asking" Manfred said confused and curious.

"The guy at the pawn shop said you and your sister are the real deal, I need to find my brother, not sure I believe in this," she paused looking around, "But I gotta try something."

"Its not easy finding a missing person" I said, knowing how Manny was feeling about this.

"Find him ill pay you five grand" she said.

"Its also our specialty, step right in" he moved aside, and she got on the RV. I looked at grandma and she had the goofy grin on her face, ohh I wish I could slap it right off. She vanished as this woman sat where she just was.

"The only time Ted visits the family is to beg for money or steal something, now that's he's missing they are beside themselves." She paused "He's probably holed up with a stripper somewhere" Manfred set up the candles on the table and I closed to curtains getting ready to perform the séance.

"We are going to need something of your brothers to be able to try and locate him." I said sitting down across from her as Manfred finished setting up. She looked skeptical, "To give us a psychic impression and idea of where he is." She looked down and took a ring off her finger.

"Ted's pinky ring, I took it as collateral last time he owed me money, will this work?"

"Should work just fine I said grabbing it from her."

Manfred sat down next to me and I handed him the ring and I touched his hand as we focused on finding this person name Ted.

"Anything?" I heard her ask but it was almost muffled as I felt a rush of air in the RV, I opened my eyes and saw a foggy figure sitting the passenger seat of the RV. I looked to Manny knowing he saw it too. She turned around trying to find what we both her staring at but saw nothing but an empty seat. This ghost was looking around seeming just as confused. He had open wounds on his face and neck and I felt the concern wafting from my brother.

"What's going on" she asked clearly confused.

"Getting images" Manfred said and when he paused I continued "Does your brother work with heavy equipment?"

"Ted doesn't even have a job." She said confused.

"Wait you two can see me?" he said and pointed at us.

"Yup" I answered, and this woman turned around again.

"Pats!" the ghost exclaimed, floating over to the girl. "You were right I sucked as a brother and a son. I never should have picked up that hot blonde"

"What hot blonde?" I asked feeling the sense of regret.

"See I told you." She said matter of factly "Another stripper."

"Its was just at a rest stop she needed a ride, one second we are driving and the next she is eating me like a Taco, and she stole my Caddy" he said feeling more aggravated now. Me and Manny looked from this ghost and looked to each other.

"We will get back to you when we are able to do more digging" He said to Ted's sister, Manfred let her out of the RV and me and him knew one thing, Ted didn't die and natural death at all.

"Manny you start looking around at strip clubs there's something I need to take care of." I said to Manny. The emotions in this town were getting stronger even when I isolated myself and I think it was from tapping into the empath side of me more.

"Addy is that such a good idea?" he asked.

"Ill explain once you get back Manny, but I need to talk to someone" he looked at me and I felt the concern. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me. "A lot has been happening lately and I'm trying to figure it all out, this is something I need to figure out." I said explaining but not explaining to much. He nodded and pulled me in for a hug. I relaxed in his embrace always feeling safe in his embrace, it was the first close encounter I had growing up and it was always going to feel like my safety net. He kissed my forehead like I was still five making me laugh and I pulled out of the embrace, I slapped him on his chest and I walked out of the RV and watched as he backed out of the driveway heading into Davy. I sighed knowing what I had to do but, in a way, also not understanding how to do it. I sighed and made my way over to the church looking for Emilio. I walked through the church doors and didn't see anyone when I walked in. I walked towards the front of the church when I felt the air change and I felt the Rev enter the church.

"Adelynn what are you doing here?" he asked. I tuned around and faced Emilio,

"Emilio please stop calling me by my full name, you make me feel like I'm in trouble." I laughed and I saw a small smile come on his face.

"Sorry Addy force of habit" he said walking down the aisle to me. "So what brings you to the church?"

"Actually looking for you" I said feeling my nerves almost mixed with his in the air. That was odd I've never had my feelings mix so easily with another. He looked interested and confused of why I would be looking for him. I looked down and started talking. "Its been rough since we came to town, I've never felt so many emotions in one place because I lived my whole life with my brother and grandmother in a small RV. I got used to that little space with only them and sometimes another person for a reading. Here the jumble and strength of the emotions is almost over whelming. The night your were-self got let out, I've never felt more emotions, from everyone worried about you, to you scared someone was going to get hurt, but even in that jumble I was able to find peace and compassion in the mess from you and focus on that." I felt the compassion and caring come from him "and when I went out and used my power again for the first time trying to do something as useful as protect my family with it, and when all was said and done, I felt you walk over to me and I've never felt safer."

"What are you saying Addy?" I felt the emotions from him and I didn't know really how to explain it, I was never good at explaining my own emotions and I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I closed the gap between me and Emilio and wrapped my hands around his waist and got on my toes pressing my lips to his. As soon as they touched it was almost like an explosion happened and I felt him gasp in surprise. He broke apart slightly taking a deep breath before he put his one of his hands on my lower back pulling me closer to him and the other behind my neck pressing him lips down on mine once again. I almost felt the air change and electrify in that church, feeling a bit of wind almost circling us. I felt his emotions clearer almost like our emotions were one. I felt nothing more in that room but us and it was almost as the world around me dulled. I broke the kiss almost in a daze at what I was feeling I leaned my head on his chest breathing in like I had no air.

"What was that?" Emilio asked sounding a bit out of air as well. I felt myself coming back and I started to feel my emotions separate from him. I looked up at him and saw almost and amber color to this mans eyes, knowing what I just did brought out the tiger from within.

"I'm pretty sure I just kissed you." I laughed, and I felt his chest chuckled too.

"I get that but what happened, I felt so much more than my own feelings during that, I felt like the room what intensified and there was almost like a circle of wind around us." He said still holding me close.

"I don't know, I think I projected our emotions together and you felt my emotions as well, I just know that had never happened before." He nodded dealing with that answer for now and kissed my forehead in a loving manner and I felt my phone ding saying I had a message.

'Get over to the restaurant now' it was from Manfred.

"I have to go Emilio and I will see you later." He held onto me a tad bit tighter for a second, and with a small kiss to my lips that left them tingling he let me go.

"You better" he said, I walked back out the front doors knowing he was watching me the entire time and my lips still tinging from that last kiss. I exited the church and I could feel the energy change around me filling my with dread, worry, death and hunger, and no not the food kind. I walked into the restaurant seeing and hearing Manny in the Midnighter's room.

"No more teeth, not like rows of teeth like a gaping hell hole and a spider web tattoo on her shoulder" he was telling Joe who was sketching something, and from the looks of it nothing good.

"So how was your excursion? "I asked looking closer at what Joe was drawing. "What is that?"

"That is what I found looking for Ted!" he exclaimed, and I felt the panic from him.

"Well that doesn't look good" I said looking at the sketch

"And she was…" Joe started and Manfred continued.

"Eating people, yeah"

"It sounds like a succubus." Lem said "I haven't seen one in over a century." he leaned against the table, everyone looked at Lem almost waiting for him to continue.

"A Succubus?" I said.

"Ancient supernatural, hunters, they are rare, they usually lie low they have a glamour to help them lure their prey," Lem walked around the table joining the rest of the group as he talked.

"Prey as in?" Manfred questioned even though we all knew the answer.

"Men" Joe said.

"They normally feed on men who have cause pain." Lem stated.

"Makes me wonder why she came after you?" Chuy said looking from Manfred to me and back.

"Yeah why?" Creek said, and I shot her daggers, while everyone missed that I was looking at her and looked at Manfred with curiously,

Manfred let out a nervous chuckle "So no one has ever caused someone pain before" he looked around the room.

"Fair enough" Joe said quick to nip that conversation in the but before it went south.

"They question is why now? Why would a succubus show up here now acting so recklessly?" I noticed Joe and Chuy looking at each other from across the table, now they were hiding something the question is what.

"The problem is she's leaving a trail of bodies" Joe spoke up.

"And those bodies will lead the cops right back to midnight" I elaborated, getting a nod from most people in the room, "But how do we kill it? We have to stop her before it's too late"

"Dragons breath…" joe looked around like he was afraid of what he said, I could feel it, "According to medieval folktale" he finished trying to cover up why he knew that.

"And Wikipedia" Chuy said trying to back him up.

I laughed "Well short of finding a random dragon in Texas how else can we kill her."

"I think I know" Fiji spoke up walking forward to the table. "Follow me"

Joe, Chuy, Creek, Manfred and I followed Fiji over to her house and went to the backyard as she began grabbing herbs and snacking on a few.

"A tincture is just a fancy word for potion, this will remove the succubus's glamour and without that she won't be seducing any more men" she shook the jar in her hand "Its really just basic science"

"Ok we can slow her down but how do we find her" Manfred said, and I could feel his uncertainty in this plan working.

"She will be out looking for men" Joe stated.

"And what better place to look for men on a Thursday night" Creek said, and I understood where she was going.

"The cartoon Saloon." I said. I looked at Manny and we all got ready to go, "I need to change this outfit aint gonna work." He looked at me like I had three heads or something. I just ignored him and ran back to the RV to changed. I changed quickly into a nicer pair of skinny jeans paired with my combat boots and a white tank top that swooped down with a leather jacket. I looked in the mirror ran my fingers through my hair and was ready to go by time everyone reached the RV. Now off to fine a succubus

We got to the cartoon saloon and Fiji gave everyone a bit of the tincture.

"We only need to get a drop in her mouth."

"Then get her away from people before someone notices." Lem interjected. Everyone nodded walking into the building.

"We should split up and blend in" Manfred said, I heard a chuckle from Lem.

"Sure." He grabbed Olivia's jacket and she went off to dance. "Blend in" I could tell from his tone and his emotions he was feeling insecure, I mean its hard to blend in when your eyes are bright blue and you were hungry for blood, in a room full of just that. I looked around the bar seeing everyone scatter and I tried to ignore the onslaught drunk people emotions on high. I went the far end of the bar and ordered a whiskey sour, just something to get the edge off. I drank that one quickly and ordered another when I was approached by a man at the bar.

"Might want to slow down pretty lady or someone will be picking you off the floor" he looked at me and I could feel lust coming off him.

"I can handle my drinks" I said smelling he had one to many at this point in the night and was just looking for someone to get him laid.

"Maybe you can come back with me to my place" he suggested and put an arm around me, before I could take him and flip him sideways Joe came up behind me.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late" he kissed my cheek and put his hand on my shoulder. The other guy sneered any walked away to go try and get someone else.

"Thanks Joe" I said.

"Anytime Addy" he said and sat down next to me.

"Guys come on Creek got the succubus outside in the parking lot." Manny said as he ran by us on his way out the door. We ran outside and saw the succubus holding her throat choking with her fangs out.

"We need to get her out of sight" Joe said.

"Got it" Lem said and threw her over his shoulder and disappeared into the night. We all jumped in the RV and followed Lem to our meeting point. We got out and saw her on the ground still choking. She then fell to the ground and starting contorting and let out cries of pain.

"Is this normal?" Manfred asked.

"Transformations are always painful" I said, and we looked down seeing a black fog cover her as the transformation completed leaving a ugly hag with white ratty hair covered in twigs and leaves, with yellow sharp teeth in her wake. She stood up hunched over like she was a 90-year-old woman.

"What have you done to me!" she cried out of utter despair.

"I took away your glamour, so you couldn't seduce any more men!" Fiji yelled, the succubus looked at all of us surrounding her. I followed her gaze and saw that Bobo was with us to, hm wonder when he showed up.

"We had no choice," Lem stated "Supernatural lay low in these parts, indiscriminate hunting of humans will not be tolerated!" she lunged at Lem, but he quickly counteracted smacking her into a nearby tree. She laid motionless on the ground. Manfred moved a bit closer

"Is she dead?" he questioned

"Manny no!" I yelled feeling her hunger. She got up on all fours facing upwards and you heard her bones crack. We all jumped surprised as she scampered off into the night.

"I didn't expect that" Manfred said

"Anyone else have flashbacks to the exorcism?" I asked.

Bobo chuckled "What do we do now?"

"Creek, HELP!" we heard Connor yelled.

"That's Connor!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go" Bobo headed east.

"Let's split up" Manfred suggested. I closed my eyes and felt for him, this way I turned and went the same way Creek had when I heard her.

"Don't hurt him!" I felt the pain, the pain of being so closer to someone you loved getting hurt.

"He deserves it" the succubus cried, "They all do!" she leaned in going to bite him.

"Let him go!" Olivia commanded taking aim at her, I inched closer starting to feel the need for protection, I saw Manfred coming up from my side and I saw he had a propane tank.

"We know what your going trough" Lem stated "I to go through hunger I can't control, we can help you."

"Now!" Manfred shouted, I lunched forward grabbing Connor putting a protection shield around us both as Manfred incinerated the succubus. I saw the flames go away and let the shield down and fell to my knees.

"Closest thing to dragons breath I could find" he said putting his hand out for me to grab.

"Good thinking Manny"

"Literally a Hot Mess" Olivia Commented before leaving the scene with Lem. One by one everyone made their way back to midnight.

The next morning Pat came by to tell us they found Ted's body.

"I'm sorry for what happened" Manfred said expressing sadness that we couldn't help more.

"I wish we could have done more." I said feeling her sadness at losing her brother.

"Well we would have never found his body without your help," she paused taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. "So, thank you." She handed the paper to Manfred and I saw it was a check. She turned and walked away, and I looked to Manfred.

"Feel good to bring them peace at least." I saw Creek walking up the walkways and I nudged my brother. "I need to go talk to someone, ill be back." I walked past Creek and said hi, I knew she would be staying awhile, and I wanted to go see my tiger. I walked to the house behind the church and knocked. I heard movement inside and them Emilio opened the door.

"Not who I expected to see at my door this morning" Emilio said with a smile.

"Who else would be knocking on your door?" I asked putting my hand on his chest pushing him back through the door.

"Pizza delivery?" he said cocking his head to the right, closing the door.

I laughed, and he smiled brighter, "What brings you to my house Addy?"

"Its been a long night, draining to say the least, I couldn't think of a better way to recharge than with you Emilio" I touched my hand to his cheek and he pulled me close.

"I can't think of anything else I would rather be doing" he said and kissed me, and I felt electricity spark charging every fiber of my being. We pulled away and I laid my head on his chest feeling completely content in this moment.


	5. Midnight- Just A Big Ole Distraction

Midnight- Just a big ole distraction

Season 1 Episode 5

I woke to my phone singing 'Never coming down' and I sighed, that was my ringtone for my brother. I felt around on the nightstand for my phone and answered.

"Mello" I grumbled.

"Addy where are you!" Manfred yelled.

"Manny stop being so loud I'm at Emilio's" I said feeling a bit more awake and noticing the bed was empty.

"What" he stopped himself "I'm not even going to ask right now, I need to you to come to the RV" I sighed knowing this couldn't be good.

"Ok give me 5 minutes." And I hung up the phone and got up. I went into the bathroom and tried to tame my mess of a head of hair, but quickly giving up not having my brush and put my shoes on and walked out to the kitchen.

"Good morning Addy" Emilio said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Emilio" I said happily taking the cup. He rubbed his hand on my arm and I quickly drank my coffee placing the cup in the sink.

"I need to go Manfred called I guess he needs me home" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thanks for letting me stay last night, I feel better after a good night rest, its quiet when I'm with you."

"I'm glad I could help Addy, ill see you later" I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss that turned out longer than I intended and left us both a bit breathless.

"I gotta go" I laughed and ran out the door walking back to the RV. I didn't even bother knocking but walked into the RV and plopped down on the sofa.

"That was 6 minutes and 37 seconds" Manfred said from where he was sitting at the table.

"So? Shoot me" I said.

"Did you spend the night there?" he asked

"I fell asleep while we were talking, and he didn't want to wake me, I don't think you asked me to come home because I didn't come home one night in the smallest town ever." I said and looked on the table seeing a weird looking Jack in the box. "What's that?" I asked getting up and walking over to the table and sitting across from Manny.

"Its from HighTower, he knows where we live." He said looking at me "he threw it at the door this morning, that was my wake-up call, it would have been easier to shoot me when the door opened"

"He wants to make us suffer first" Grandma said from the couch I just got off of.

"Well he's doing a pretty good job" I said feeling how scared Manfred really was.

"Guys I'm sorry I got you both in this mess." Grandma said, and I felt the sadness coming off from her.

"Well you didn't even have the decency to stay alive and help us out" I said and Manfred chuckled.

"Yeah how dare you," he paused looking at the paper in his hand, "Truth was we all wanted that money." I took the paper from Manfred, it read 'The old train station 10AM'

"You're not going at least not without backup." I said tossing the paper on the table. I looked to grandma, "What do we do?"

"You ask for help." She stated like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Manny something wrong" I stated getting up completely serious. I heard motorcycles and felt pain, a lot of pain, I heard almost like an explosion and smoke was soon after. I ran out of the RV and saw Bobo standing in the middle of the road as a bunch of bikers drove around him and I saw the pawn shop on fire. Manfred ran past me to Bobo and I heard Bobo say

"Lem and Olivia are still in there" they rushed to hook up the firehose and start putting the fire out, I closed my eyes and reached out to our friends inside, I felt Lem still sleeping and Olivia was still alive I felt her scared but ok. The only pain I felt was from the objects being burned.

"Olivia!" Bobo ran in the pawnshop I followed him in hearing her cough.

"You and Lem ok?" I asked when I saw her come out.

"Yeah he slept through it he doesn't have to breathe I do" she coughed coming into our view and continued walking outside.

"Just a big ole distraction" me and Bobo looked around trying to figure out who just talked with a very old western accent.

Who's there" Bobo asked anger rolling from his body.

"Down here you dimwit" the voice spoke we both looked down and saw Mr. Snuggly, I chuckled.

"Fiji's cat?" Bobo asked.

"Yup an ole my beeswax the cat talks, now that's out of the way, we gotta move on they took Fiji"

"What do you mean they took her?" Bobo asked.

"They bombed your shop to get you away from her." I stated.

"Exactly they came in the store put a thingy over her mouth and dragged her out, she's gone." As he stopped talking the phone rang I heard the cat speak again.

"she feeds me, can't be away for too long" I turned back to the cat and got down on his level and scratched behind his ear. "Oh yeah that feels nice."

"I feel like there is more to you than just a cat." I said curious because emotions that I was getting from him were more human based.

"Don't fret over what you don't need to know young lady" he answered me. I smiled and walked over to where Bobo was.

"Everything is gonna be ok" I said to him.

"You don't know what he will do if I don't listen." Bobo said.

"No but I can let you know if she's ok now." I said. "Hold my hands." He sighed but listened. I closed my eyes and focused on the feelings he had for Fiji. I felt that she was tired a bit chilly but unharmed. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"She's ok, they are giving her something to make her sleepy that's it, now go find her Bobo." He nodded and ran out of the shop doing whatever he had to do. I went back to the RV seeing Manfred gathering some older items.

"Manny what are you doing." I asked watching him rummage through stuff.

"Trying to find things to pawn, I only have 21 grand we owe Hightower 100 grand I don't think he will be happy being that short." He said. I raised my eyebrow,

"You do that but you're not going alone mister, this is not a one person battle we are stronger together."

"I'm not putting you in harm's way." He said looking at me.

"If you haven't been paying attention I can protect both of us now, stop treating me like I'm a five-year-old child grandma told you to watch!" I yelled at him and I felt tears on my eyes, he paused and got up off the floor. He walked over to me and pulled me close for a hug.

"No matter how old you get, not matter how powerful you get you will always be my little sister, I will always feel the need to protect you." He said.

"Someday that will change it will be my turn to protect you." He walked out of the Rv and disappeared into the pawn shop. He came out a few minutes later and got into a little black car and took off.

"You little asshat" I grumbled and jumped into the driver seat of the RV heading down to the train station.

"Did he leave without you sweetheart?" I looked to my right and saw grandma in the passenger seat.

"He thinks taking Creek's car is a good idea and I won't follow him in the RV, he's got another thing coming. I pulled up to the train station and saw Manfred already went inside, I also saw a Range Rover outside as well, Wait was that Olivia's car? I walked into the abandoned train station and saw Manfred and olivia behind him up ahead and when he heard the door close he whipped around.

"Addy seriously?" I walked closer to him,

"Yeah really Ass hat next time don't leave me," I turned to Olivia "why are you here"

"I owe you guys I don't like owing people, now let's get this guy." We walked through the building the two of them walking in front of me both with guns drawn, I chuckled

"Do you even know how to use that?" I asked my brother.

"Yes" he stated looking at me and looks hurt like I offended him.

"Maybe you should take off the safety" Olivia said, making me laugh.

"I knew that" he said taking the safety, "I don't want anyone to get hurt" he looked at olivia and then to me. "You know he will use you to get what he wants."

"He won't be able to get to me." We walked forward more.

"So, this guy?" she questioned

"Hightower, we owe him 100 thousand I got 78 now with me" Manfred said.

"Ill front you the rest, now let's get this weirdo" Olivia said walking past Manfred and he looked to me.

"I didn't know she was going to be here either." We walked into a clearing in a more open room and there was a chair in the middle of the room with something in it, wait someone.

"It's ok I got cash, I'm ready to settle this" Manfred said and I touched his arm.

"Manny that's not him, that's Violet" I whispered not really being able to breathe. I felt her anger, hurt and the will not to live anymore by her father, I felt like someone was choking me and I realized she must have died by hanging. Within a moment it was almost like the hold on me was released and I was myself again.

"Not Hightower?" Olivia questioned.

"No that was his daughter" I said quietly looking at my brother.

"What else was she?" Hightower spoke coming out of the shadows. They both took aim at him and I braced my self to protect my family. "Manfred, tell her"

"She and I were engaged" Manfred spoke. I felt the sadness and guilt over this, not this again.

"You walked out on her" he looked at Manfred and me standing next to him "Left her at the Alter!"

"That's not very nice" Olivia said and I sensed her more on guard, lady who don't know how unpredictable he is "Its also not why we are here, 100,000 ill throw in interest, that work for you?"

"No, not really" he put his arms up and both of their guns came flying towards him and he started shooting, we all ran and jumped over some empty metal barrels for cover.

"Did you forget the whole telekinetic thing?" Olivia yelled, welp she was pissed.

"Uh yeah forgot about that, he made a deal with black magic" I said in the middle of the two of them.

"Yeah that's bad" Manfred said and I heard the guns empty he tossed them aside. "Let's get out of here" we nodded and stayed low and ran back the way we came. I heard glass breaking and Hightower yelling and paused looking up and realized he was the one doing it.

"Addy come on!" Manfred pulled me out the door and as soon as the door closed I heard the glass impale the wood.

"You can't outrun me!" we heard Hightower yelled running from the building.

We all drove back to town they parked outside Home cooking and I saw Creek come outside.

"Is everything settled?" she asked, I walked over to them from where I parked the RV and I looked to Olivia and she looked back to Creek

"We are not even in the vicinity of being settled" Olivia snapped, full of aggravation, it was almost like sparking off of her.

"What's going on" Creek asked.

"Yeah Manfred? Addy? What's going on?" I looked to my brother

"We have to stop keeping secrets, they are trying to help us" he sighed and nodded to the RV I had just parked in the driveway.

"It wasn't just our grandmother who stole, we all did it together, them more because they were older, I made it look more believable" I said as we sat down around the RV. I stood behind Manfred who sat at the table, he felt embarrassed and ashamed and I understood, he had wanted to forget this ever happened with grandma, but we can't run forever. Now was the time to face it.

"Ok so you stole money" Creek said

"Its more than that, it's personal now" Manfred said, looking at his hands.

"Physics and mediums run in our family, power passed on through blood, Hightower is a gypsy but, no abilities" I stated.

"Except for that glass throwing trick that almost shredded us." Olivia interjected from the back of the RV

"He gave an eye for that" I said knowing clearly what Hightower did for that., he gave more than that eye.

"He used to have power way back."

"Where is this going" Creek interrupted, getting frustrated with the storytelling.

"Xylda made him and offer, Manfred would marry his daughter Violet" I said cutting to the point.

"To get magic back in his bloodline" Creek said looking away from Manfred, I could feel her hurt and distrust at that moment. "So Violet is.."

"Dead, Dad is carting her corpse around" Olivia interjected, Creek looked from Olivia and looked at Manfred,

"Did you" she looked more at Manfred than me.

"No, we didn't kill her" Manfred said, and he sighed hesitating.

"He left her at the altar, Hightower paid grandma before the ceremony and we left, they told me as they drove away when they had done, but I felt it, I already knew" I said, tired of the lies. "A few weeks later she killed herself"

"It's the worse thing I've ever done" Manfred whispered, and creek pushed her hair back from her face. "I wish I could take it back" I felt the agony this caused him, but I also know the agony it was causing everyone else.

She quickly got up from her seat "My breaks almost over gotta go" and then she left the RV. Manfred followed her out and I just sank into the seat. I tuned out the world not really caring what they were yelling about outside. I grabbed the flask from the table taking a long swig trying to dull the screaming in my head.

"This better work" I mumbled to Manfred from our confined space. We were right now crammed into a closet in an old hotel room, the same one the vamps had put Lem in that night, because Manfred had the idea to capture Hightower in the room so they could talk without him trying to shred us.

"Shut up I heard them coming."

"I can feel them dimwit!" I whispered loudly. I heard the door open and shuffling inside, the sound of a gun being cocked and a slamming of a door, and I knew he was checking the room. When I heard the kick and a slap I knew the time had come. I pushed open the door and saw Hightower on the floor Manfred and Olivia quickly got the cuffs on him and I grabbed the gun from the floor heading over to the door with them right behind me. I closed the door hearing Hightower screaming from inside.

"When you calm down we will talk" Manfred said.

"That's gonna be awhile," I said chuckling "He's got some major anger issues" they both looked at me with, like oh really I couldn't tell, looks on their faces.

"He's as calm as he's gonna get Manny" I said about 10 minutes later.

"It would be easier if you would just let me end it." Olivia said.

"What we did to him and Violet was wrong and I'm tired of running" Manfred said and I could tell how sincere my brother was being "I've put us both on the run for a while now and I should have listened a long time ago, but now is my chance to make it right."

"Is this about Creek?" she asked, and I glared at her.

"I don't like her but one thing I will say about this is I know Manfred and I are both tired of people dying, now lets get out from this mess without more bloodshed." I said pushing my brother towards the door.

"Now I know he was crazy enough to sacrifice and eye.." Manfred started, looking back at Olivia before he opened the door.

"Ill stand by." And with that we both walked in to the room, I closed the door behind me. Manfred stood in front of me and I stayed back, I know this was more of his fight, but in the Bernardo family we always fight together.

"Are you happy now, chaining me up like a DOG!" Hightower spoke from his sitting position on the ground.

"I'm not happy, never have been about any of this" Manfred said I felt remorse coming with his words. "Ill be happy when I don't have to look over my shoulder and worry about my life and my sisters every day." I looked to Manfred and nodded a sign to continue "I can't defend what Xylda and I did"

"No, you can't" Hightower interrupted.

"I can tell you I have learned from my mistakes, I'm not the same man, I have changed." Manfred said, "and I'm willing to do anything to settle this." Where are you going with this Manny?

"You want to settle this?" Hightower said and shrugged, "Lets see what you took from me, there was the money you stole, there's the suffering, and finally there is her life" he spat hate coming of his body in waves.

"So suffering, you want a life for a life, if that's what you want then your even," I said stepping forward, "A day after we left Xylda got sick, we went through the money faster than you think with the price of Chemo, we used to say that you must have gotten he power you wanted because you cursed us in the worst way possible, she's been dead a year now, we both lost Family" I said feeling the whole room fill with sadness.

"You lost nothing!" Hightower yelled with anger, "You still see her, Both of you do, you still get to have conversations with her!" he got louder with every word. Manfred got down on the floor close with Hightower,

"You want to talk to Violet, I can-we can make that happen."

"No,no,no,no"

"What has torturing us gotten you? do you feel any better?" I said interjecting. "Killing either of us won't bring her back, won't give you any kind of closure, maybe talking to Violet will." I looked to Manfred to let him go. Now off the train station we go.

We climbed the stairs to the room we saw her in earlier, but the room was empty.

"You moved her?" Manfred questioned as we followed Hightower to another set of stairs.

"I didn't want to leave her out in the open." Once we got to the top of the stairs he looked down "She's down there" both Manny and I looked down from the top and looked at each other in a flash Hightower pushed Manfred down the stairs and I watched my brother tumble all the way down to the bottom.

"Manny!" I attempted to go down the stairs after him but was held back.

"Uh uh uh, your staying with me" Hightower said grabbing me by the hair and dragging me over to a balcony that overlooked the room below.

"Let her go what are you doing!?" Manfred yelled from below.

"I need to have my leverage, you do what you said you would do give me peace, closure or the only family you have left is dead" he jerked my hair and I couldn't help but let out a small cry as I felt a knife being pressed into my side, not enough to cut me but if I moved to fast that blade would be lodged below my ribcage. I watched Manny get on the ground and touch her hand and started talking to her. He was to far away for me to hear what he was saying, but his feeling were a mix of scared, sadness, pain, worry, love and despair. I watched as a foggy figure formed next to my brother, Violet. They started talking but again I couldn't hear much.

"She right next to Manfred" I told him,

"I don't believe you" he said pressing the knife just a little more.

"Violet it with us" Manfred said loud enough for him to hear.

"Told you" I said

"How do I know your speaking the truth." He looked back to Violet probably to get her to say something to let her dad know she was there.

"You gave her a christening dress, for the grandchildren, you told her about her ancestors, how the Hightower's were one powerful psychic and you thanked her for bringing it back to the bloodline." Manfred said looking up at you both.

"Violet it's you" I felt the joy and sadness mixing from him. he pushed me towards the stairs and dragged me down with him. "Where is she" he said still holding me close.

"Still right next to Manfred" I said hoping he would let me go, guess not.

"Violet what would you like to tell your father." Manfred said knowing a lot was still at stake here, and he didn't know yet about the knife.

"You tell my daddy I hope he rots in HELL!" she yelled. I felt Hightower's emotions from behind me a mixture of anticipation, sadness and hope.

"Oh plot twist" I whispered. I saw the sun coming up over the horizon as I looked to Manfred not really knowing how he was going to handle this.

"What is she saying what is my Violet telling you" Hightower asked, feeling happy but still not letting up with the knife.

"Well she's a little upset" Manfred said

"Well of course she's upset you left her!" he yelled, shaking me just a bit.

"I agreed to marry Manfred because of you!" Violet yelled, but Hightower couldn't hear her. "I wanted to please you!"

"Your option is important to her" he said looking from Hightower holding me and back to Violet.

"Tell him the TRUTH!" she screamed.

"Violet the past, it was another lifetime ago, we all did things we wish we could take back, your father held you back, and he still is your tethered to this world you need to move on."

"I'm done being told what to do!" she spat in his face.

"It's the only way you will get closure the only way he will the only way I can save my sister" Manfred said losing hope that this was going to work.

"I can think of another way" and she turned into fog and I saw her enter Manfred body.

"Manfred!" I yelled trying to pull free from Hightower, but he didn't let go, he couldn't see what was happening. Once she entered his body I heard the cracking as his head went from left to right adjusting to the possession.

"Daddy?" she said speaking through Manfred.

"Violet" Hightower sounded surprised

"My entire life you controlled me, forced me to do what you wanted, tried to marry me off like chattel," she had Manfred circle us "I never mattered, I was always a means to an end."

"No, no im sorry" he paused "If I could do it again" he felt hurt, I really don't think he realized how my he hurt his daughter.

"You can't!" she screamed "But I can, I killed the wrong person that night" she lunged at Hightower pushing him back and grabbing around his neck to kill him. as he fell back the knife went into my side not much but enough to fucking hurt and I screamed falling to the ground as she attempted to kill her father using my brother. I saw my brother fighting through at that point

"Violet that's enough you do not get to use me, I'm don't with people dying! Get out!" and she expelled herself out of his body and he let go in Hightower falling towards the ground and then standing back up.

"Addy!" he yelled coming over to me on the ground I nodded to him he looked back to Hightower, "Violets gone she said what she wanted to say to you, she moved on." He went to go help Hightower up "Are you ok."

"Your promised me peace" he cried gripping onto my brother.

"I know I'm sorry" Manfred said I knew how much he really felt sorry about all of this.

"So am I" he said and threw Manfred against the wall and grabbed me from the ground.

"Addy!" he yelled I looked at my brother and I focused on all his feeling at that moment of wanting to protect me and keep me safe, I made it feel like I had him hugging me as the room began to shake and the window began to crack and fall all around him, I felt tears from him as he screamed my name again and the next thing I knew the room was silent I was still on the floor and I looked next to me seeing Hightower impaled with all the glass. I closed my eyes and I felt my brother embrace me and I cried when he squeezed my injured side, he pulled his hand back and saw blood on it.

"He had a knife she made him impale me when she tried to kill him" I whispered.

"Its ok now Addy, its over" he said as he ran his hand down my hair holding me close.

"I just want to go home" I told Manfred, and he did he took me back home, to Midnight.

Later that night I didn't really speak to Manfred and I walked out of the house and down the street past the church to the little house in the back. I knocked quietly on the door and looked down until I heard the door open.

"Addy" I heard Emilio say and I slowly looked up at him my eyes glistening with tears "Oh Addy" he opened his arms and I walked forward into them and just let it all go. I cried in his arms letting all the pain, anger and hurt from the events today just out, I didn't even know it had started raining as Emilio closed the door

Manfred POV

Later that night long after I got Addy back to midnight it had been a few hours and she hadn't come out of the room. I heard the door open and she walked out but she didn't even look at me and walked out the door closing it behind her. I felt horrible about what happened today, and I knew she couldn't be doing much better. I got up from the couch and opened the door to the house and watched her walk down the street, past the church to the little house in the back the door opened, and I saw her fall in the door and then it started to rain.

"I see you made it out alive" Creek said as she ran up the porch "Did he" I looked at her and shook my head no.

"Long story."

"Kinda like the rain that we never have" she question seeing the lighting and hearing the thunder roar. It would be hard to explain that.

"I didn't think I would see you again." I looked at her my arm still on the open door.

"After the dead ex fiancé fiasco" she said.

"Look if it's a deal breaker"

"It isn't" she said cutting me off. She walked forward and pushed my arm down and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm impressed you did everything you could to make it right, even when your sisters life was in jeopardy, you tried, I'm sorry" she wrapped a hand around my neck and resting her hand there "About everything that happened with your grandma, it sucks."

"Yeah it did" and she leaned forward to kiss me. When we broke the kiss I sighed, "Can you stay awhile, Addy left for a bit and I don't want to be alone right now"

"How about I, uh stay the night"

"What are you going to tell your dad?" I questioned knowing how much he hated us.

"I already told him the truth." She said, I kissed her again and closed the front door, Addy was safe with Emilio, I wasn't the person she wanted to see right now anyway, I knew that because she never wanted me when it rained.


	6. Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil

Midnight- Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil.

Season 1 Episode 6

I rolled over and right into something warm. With my eyes still closed I roamed my hands around and I felt the warm thing move and I heard a chuckled.

"Addy if you keep doing that something might just happened" I opened my eyes and saw Emilio smiling at me. "Morning beautiful" he kissed my nose and I felt myself blush. I rolled on my non-injured side and ran my hands down his bare chest.

"I never knew one person could make me feel so safe" I commented. I looked at him and saw him smile, a smile that reached his amber eyes. I looked out the window behind him and felt spirits yelling at me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before Emilio spoke again.

"So, what happened yesterday Addy?" I felt the worry and concern coming off him.

"Manfred was finally able to fight his demons." I said explaining who Hightower was. I told him what we had done to him and how we had spent the last year running and how yesterday he found us, and how Manfred had tried to reason with him but in the end, he tried to kill me but I was able to protect myself from the glass, but it killed him instead.

"Well you both tried to save him" he said.

"Yeah but in trying to protect myself I killed someone else" I said feeling the emotions from yesterday.

"But that's not your fault Addy, you tried to save him, Manfred and you both did, some people can't be saved." He pushed my hair away from my face, so I have one more question." I looked at him waiting.

"How did it rain yesterday?" my eyes went wide

"It rained!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it like never rains here in midnight, but last night we had a thunderstorm." I got out of the bed and ran over to the window seeing all the wet ground. I looked back to Emilio

"Did it happen when?" I trialed off

"When you cried last night, yeah" he stated, he got up and walked up behind me and joined me at the window, he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "Does that always happen" I shook my head

"No, not normally the last time I caused a rainstorm was when my grandmother died, it normally only happens when I have so much emotion over something that letting it out is too much and I guess I project it into the weather to match my mood" I said to him and I sighed and turned around to face him "the part that I don't understand is normally when I cause rainstorms I want to be alone, like I don't even want to be around my brother but last night" I raised my arms up to wrap around his neck, "Last night all I wanted was you." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips that had the room exploding with sparks from us. Kissed him back with everything I had never wanting to let him go, but you know I needed to breathe as well, I broke the kiss and placed my head on his chest pressing a small kiss where his heart was. We stayed content like that for a few minutes before I spoke again. "I should probably go talk to Manny, he probably was worried from the rain last night"

"Can you do me a favor Addy?" Emilio asked not letting me out of his arms just yet.

"Anything for you Emilio, you have always been there for me."

"Can you watch over me tonight it's a full moon, and I have a bad feeling about tonight" he stated. "Last time I had a bad feeling someone died." I sighed remembering the deputy.

"Sure Emilio ill be back later and I keep watch overnight." He smiled and kissed me again before we had to break for air again.

"I have to go talk to Manfred now, I promise I'll be back soon." I got out of his arms before I didn't want to and put my shoes on heading back to the house. I looked down at my feet seeing the wet dirt sink just a little bit as I walked down witch light road, I looked in front of our house and saw a dead animal laying by the RV. Hm that was a weird spot for the critter to die and looking at him I couldn't tell what he had died from. I walked into the house and saw Manfred sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee.

"You have better made enough for me." I said smiling.

"Always" he got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed down a mug from the cabinet. Before he started pouring the coffee I leaned over and gave him a hug. He stiffened surprised but put the coffee container back on the counter and hugged me back.

"Feeling better sis?" he asked, I pulled away

"I will after a shower my hair looks electrified" I laughed and ran off to the shower. 10 minutes later I felt refreshed and I got dressed in a pair of PJ pants and one of my old t-shirts that said 100% tired today. I walked back to the living room seeing Manfred sitting on the couch and a second cup on the table.

"Now I feel better" I said and plopped down on the couch next to Manny. He laughed looking at my outfit and I grabbed my coffee taking a sip. "So, I assume you have some questions?" I asked looking down at my cup.

"I think I figured it out and I think grandma helped me do that this morning"

"How?" I questioned, she never gave me any answers.

"She explained to me that you had to find it on your own or it wouldn't work, she explained to me how you will have that one person to weather any storm, and that person was no longer me" he shrugged "It never really was, you always preferred to be alone when you were sad." I nodded knowing it was true.

"I remember when grams died you sat outside the back room for days just wanting to be close to me, to help me, but I kept that door locked. I couldn't bear anyone else being in the room with me it was hard enough having you in the RV, I remember the rain that followed, and it wasn't until grandma showed up in the RV that she told me, my extreme sadness caused a 2-day thunderstorm." I laughed, and I saw him smile next to me. "That was the first and only time I caused rain."

"Until last night" he said, I nodded.

"I've been seeing Emilio for about 3 days now, it was the night that I used my power I didn't knew I had I asked grandma about it and she said it was from him, something I was feeling towards him helped me be able to help him." I looked back to my cup and played with the handle. "I talked to him the night the vampires came to town to talk to him about what happened the night before. I felt something special then but then I went to see him while you looked for Ted that morning and Manny, I've never felt something like that before. When I'm with him I don't hear the voices as loud, I don't have everyone's feeling in town screaming at me, it's just us that's all I feel, I actually am able to feel human next to him and it's great. I didn't want to tell you until I understood more and was sure he was ok with everything as well." I looked at the time and saw that almost 4 hours had past. "I'm sorry Manny I gotta go, I told Emilio I would help him tonight." I got up and placed my cup in the sink.

"It's a full moon tonight" Manfred said.

"Yeah he's scared, he feels like something is wrong, different and last time he felt that way he got let out and killed someone, so I told him I would keep watch tonight for him." I said and grabbed my hoodie not really caring how I looked right now.

"Alright just be careful Addy" he said.

"We live in the smallest town ever, I think I'll be ok" I said closing the door behind me before he could say something. I walked over to the graveyard seeing the hatchway door open and Emilio standing at the top.

"You better not walk down those stairs without saying goodbye first mister" I said, and he smiled seeing me walk up.

"I would never do such a thing" he said. I gave him a hug and a short kiss, and he let go and started for the stairs.

"I will see you in the morning Emilio" I said, and he stopped halfway down and looked back up at me seeing the sun setting behind me.

"Be careful Addy" he said worried.

"Don't worry so much Emilio" I said as he continued down the stairs in to the darkness. I closed the basement door and put on the chains making sure it was secure and sat down on the ground before drifting off into a restless sleep.

I woke to shouts and I got up quick to stay in the shadows. Four teenagers ran down Witch light road smashing beer bottles and yelling amuck. I saw them go into Fiji's yard and she got rid of them by causing a dust storm and then they came my way. One of the boys ran past where I was hiding and opened a can of paint and started spraying the tombstones in the pet cemetery.

"I don't think this is such a good idea" the girl said

"Aw you scared" the boy taunted.

"As you should all be" she screamed, from me coming in behind her and tripping on a dead animal.

"And who the fuck are you, to tell us what to do" the boy snipped. Just then Emilio banged against the basement door causing the chains to rattle.

"I would run if I were you or ill let him out" I smiled showing them the key.

"let's go" the all ran and a few minutes later I heard a car race down the road.

"Dumbass kids" I laughed and put the key back in my pocket, "That was the RV key" I sat back down next to the hatch and watched the sun slowly rise in the distance. Once the sun was fully up I unlocked the door leaving Emilio a note to meet me at the restaurant for breakfast. I sat down in the Midnighter's room and it was empty. The voices from emotions and spirits were becoming almost overwhelming. I took a drink from my flask in my bag and I sat at the table with my hands on my head almost willing it to stop, I wanted to scream, and I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Manny.

"Hey, you ok" he asked sitting next to me with a plate of food. He popped in a pill and drank it with a sip of his coffee.

"I think you know" I said nodding to his pill bottle. "I see its not just me then."

"Seeing more spirits lately." He said as he started eating.

"seeing spirits, hearing them, emotions are almost being thrown at me." I sighed, "I feel like I'm not sleeping at all, I can't sleep, I get a few quiet hours with Emilio, but it only helps so much." I said, I felt like I just wanted to cry again I that wasn't like me at all. "I feel like my emotions are out of control and I'm scared what might happen."

"Morning Manfred," I heard Emilio talk sitting down next to me. "Morning Addy" he said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he seemed to be asking both of us.

"Ok.." Manfred said feeling confused to where the Rev was going.

"My were self is hungrier." He said looking at his hands, I took my hands and placed it over his. He took on hand and grasped it over mine.

"Every day I see more and more spirits, Addy you explained to me how you feel" Emilio looked to me.

"I feel like everyone's emotions are being thrown at me, living and the dead, and I feel like I can't control my own emotions, and that scares me because I don't know what can happen if I loose control." I felt the worry, fear and pity coming off the two of them. I took another drink from my flask trying to gain some control.

"I feel like something weird is going on" Manfred said and Emilio stayed silent. I felt the air change and knew someone was in the room before they spoke, I also recognized the person.

"uh excuse me, my friends was in here last night Erin," he pulled out his phone and showed us a picture of the girl, the same one that I saw last night, "her mom called and said she never made it home, have you seen her." I kept my head down to where he couldn't see my face yet.

"I'm sorry no" Manfred said looking at me and Emilio.

"Neither did I, but however I did see that my cemetery was vandalized, you weren't here with your friend, were you?" Emilio asked, I felt the fear in the room intensify.

"Uh no, I don't know anything about that" he babbled nervously.

"I think you do, after all what's so scary about this little town" I growled, I turned around and looked at him, I saw his eyes go wide. Emilio put his hand on my arm trying to calm me but with all the emotion in the room, it was almost like trying to put out a fire with one ice cube, but I tried to breathe.

"Maybe my friend Manfred here can help you he's intuitive" he said.

"no stop right there don't use that witchy crap on me, it was a mistake asking you people" he said walking out of the room.

"You people?" I questioned once he was gone.

"Addy that's not the point the point is there is another missing girl." Emilio said. "Time to call for mass"

A little while later we all gathered at the church, all but Chuy and Lem.

"Hopefully she's just out partying." Creek said from where she sat next to Manfred.

"Yeah and not laying in a ditch somewhere" Olivia interjected.

"I saw her last night she ran out of the cemetery with the boys, I assumed she left with them when I heard the jeep drive away." I said looking at the group.

"We should still try to find her" Bobo said.

"What if something else is going on?" Fiji asked, I could feel how scared she was, I just couldn't figure out from what. "Something supernatural"

"Manfred you been seeing an uptake in ghost right?" Creek said, and Manfred looked to me.

"Seeing and hearing, Addy you've been having problems to" Manfred looked to me.

"Emotions are escalating to dangerous levels, from the living and the dead, its getting to be overwhelming just everything being screamed at me, with seeing and hearing the spirits, a lot of them and now even more emotion" I shook my head "Something's not right"

"I've been finding dead animals and bugs on witch light road every morning" Emilio said but he looked right to Joe, and I felt Joe scared, what were the two of them hiding.

"Shouldn't we focus on finding the girl?" joe said quickly. "I'm going to head out the ranches."

"Creek and I will take the back woods" Manfred said and looked to me.

"Bobo you're with me" Olivia said walking to the doors.

"Rev you and I can look in town" Fiji said, I guess ill join them. I saw everyone walk out of the church and I got up intending to stay around here and I brushed my hand on one of the church pews and I felt a rush of energy, a vison, Not now dammit I saw a white light it looked like headlight, I felt fear and pain before I felt like I was hit in the back of the head and the next thing I saw was the floor of the church coming for my face and the room went black.

I woke up on something soft and I opened my eyes and saw I was in Emilio's room, in his bed. How did I get here? Then everything came rushing back to me the missing girl, everyone going to search for her and the vision. Its been a while since I've had one, and I think that one was in correlation to the missing girl. I got up from the bed and looked out the window seeing the cops leaving and Emilio was outside in the pet cemetery talking with Joe on the other side of the fence. I wonder what they were talking about. I went outside to where Emilio was.

"How did I get in your house?" I asked.

"You ok Addy?" he asked putting the rag on the ground. "I came back after looking around town with Fiji and found you, face first, on the floor of the church, I know you did not fall asleep like that."

"Yeah, I was going to help look around the town but when I got up I had a vision, I haven't had one in a while and I guess it knocked me out" I said.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw lights almost like headlights, and I felt like someone hit me on the head and then nothing, I think it was a connection to what might have happened to the girl, she's out there somewhere I just wish I knew where." I saw Emilio look behind me and I turned around seeing Creek and Manfred walk around the corner from the restaurant.

"Let's go see if they found anything." I followed Emilio over to go see them. "Any luck?"

"No, we searched by the river and behind the gas and go" Manfred said.

"Manny what happened to your face?" I asked seeing a cut on his cheekbone.

"My dad wasn't to happy to see us" Creek said.

"So, he hit you?!" I yelled looking at my brother.

"I'm fine" he said "any luck around here" he quickly changed the subject, he wasn't getting off that easy.

"Fiji and I searched around town with no luck" Emilio answered.

"Should we check the road to Davy?" I asked but I saw Manfred looking in between Creek and Emilio and I followed his gaze thinking I saw something in the distance.

"hey know we are seeing a lot of ghosts now a days but is there someone out there?" I asked looking back to Manfred, not sure I should be asking him cause we both saw dead people and I saw Creek look where we did.

"Connor?" she questioned and we all followed her out and saw it was indeed Connor. When we reached him Creek on one side and Manfred on the other and Emilio behind me

"Connor are you ok?" Creek asked but he didn't answer he just fell to the ground, Manfred and Emilio caught him, something didn't feel right about this whole situation.

Back at our house Connor sat on the edge of the tub and Creek was bandaging his wounds. The rest of us were in the hallway.

"He disoriented" Fiji said "Might be a concussion"

"Connor do you remember anything that happened?" I heard Manfred ask.

"I went looking for the missing girl." He said, "Someone hit me from behind." Manfred looked back to me, Fiji, Bobo and I the hallway.

"Same thing that happened to Aubrey." He said, feeling concerned.

"Are you sure it was human?" Fiji asked, I felt so much fear off her, but yet nothing off Connor, something wasn't adding up.

"What are you talking about?" Creek asked rubbing her brothers back.

"What else would it be?" Bobo asked looking at her.

"A demon" she said and we all jumped when someone banged on the front door.

"I called Lem" Bobo said. I pulled Manfred aside on our way to the restaurant because Lem couldn't come in our house.

"Manny something doesn't feel right coming from Connor I don't know how to explain it, if your attacked by someone should you feel fear, or something similar, all I feel coming from him is annoyance, calm and pain but not pain that he's in like other persons pain." I said, he stopped walking and looked to me.

"Addy that makes no sense" Manfred said,

"I'm telling you something is wrong with his story" by then we reached the Midnighter's room and continued the conversation.

"I'm telling you there is a demon." Fiji said, looking around the room, the only people missing were Creek, Connor and Emilio. "Manfred and Addy saw it too when I cleansed their house."

"We banished it back to the other side of the veil." I said looking at Manfred.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the girl?" Joe said, he seemed like he wanted this conversation to end.

"We thought we banished it but what if we didn't" Fiji said. "What if that thing is what doing this?"

"Demons are malevolent beings, not of this earth" Lem said "That attack on Connor was downright sloppy, very human." I kept it to myself that his story didn't add up.

"Which means very solvable" Olivia said.

"Wait there has to be something making me seeing ghost everywhere, Addy having ghost and human emotions coming at her at unbearable levels"

"And visions and uncontrollable emotions that could cause damage" I interjected

"And Fiji seeing demons" Manfred finished, looking back to me "When did you have a vision?"

"Earlier today" I said waving it off. Then we all turned our head and saw Emilio opened the door walking in the room. Everyone looked to him seeing him not in his black attire. He was wearing jeans and a polo with a jean jacket with a fuzzy collar.

"Rev?" Lem stated

"Emilio, " he started "I'm not here as a man of god, I'm a Midnighter and a friend" he looked to me and then to Joe "I'm doing something wrong, for reasons I believe to be right, and I hope you will forgive me but my conscious will not let me be silent any longer."

"What's going on Emilio?" Lem said and I felt the room full of confusion and I felt Emilio full of sorry and regret.

He took a deep breath before he continued talking "You need to know the veil between hell and midnight is fraying," he paused letting what he said affect the room and man did it have mixed emotions "Evil energy is seeping out, affecting all of us and bringing out the darkness in us as well as drawing evil to midnight."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Fiji asked feeling almost betrayed by this news. "I came to you" the room was almost suffocating me with every ones feelings in the room.

"I was protecting my source" he replied solemnly.

"At my expense!" she cried "There is a demon in my house clawing me"

"Wait clawing you!?" Bobo said coming forward. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know am i?" she shot dagger at Emilio.

"I don't know" Emilio answered with all honesty.

"So, there is a portal to hell opening in midnight" Manfred said standing up "A girl missing, and cops about to swarm if we don't find her" the amount of tension in the room became unbearable, I couldn't be in that room any longer I did what I had to do, I left. I got up and ran outside just needing to get away.

"Addy!" I heard my brother yell after me.

"Manny, I need to be alone" I heard him fall away and he said something about going out to look for the girl. I just kept walking needing to get away from that room the emotions and everything in that room just got to a point I couldn't breathe. No one was mad at the Rev for what he said I had felt that but it was more of the fact no body knew how to feel about it. I walked for some time and my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered the phone seeing it was Manfred calling.

"Addy are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm better now I'm sorry there was too much going on in that room earlier I needed to get away get some space"

"Ok I'm just calling we found the missing girl, and we found Creek's dad with her."

"Is she ok?" I asked, focusing more on the conversation than my surrounding as I walked back from the way I was walking on the road to Davy, heading back to midnight.

"Yeah can you meet us at the pawn shop in a few minutes I just need to let Creek know" I heard him walking on the other end.

"Yeah ill be back in about 8 minutes" I heard him sigh "Hang in there ok?"

"I will by Addy"

"Bye Manfred" I hung up the phone and I never even heard or felt the person behind me, but I did feel the object smash me in the head and I saw nothing but black.

Manfred POV

"Stop we are not torturing creeks father!" I yelled coming in the pawn shop

"Why not he did worse to those girls" Olivia said holding a knife at his throat "To his own son!"

"And he brought law enforcement here, the man has endangered us all" Lem said.

"Doesn't mean we can act as judge Judy and executioner" Rev said from next to me. I looked around and didn't see Addy yet but she should be here soon.

"Oh sure we can" Olivia said "We are going to do this the Midnighter's way, quick and simple.

"There's nothing simple about this" Rev said. "This man should be locked away" he pointed to the man strapped to the chair.

"Or we do to him what we did to the succubus, Zack and the other vampires" Lem started "End him."

"Maybe it's the veil, you said the veil was making people give into the darkness" I said "Maybe that why he…"

"The veil can't make someone evil" Rev said "If he gave into the darkness it was already there"

I looked to him not understanding why he could do this to his family "Creek is devastated, she needs to know why" and then it clicked "Is that why you didn't want me and Addy around her because we can see dead people, he's hiding something" I headed out of the shop intending to find out what he was hiding.

"Where are you headed?" Lem asked

"Maybe is he won't talk, maybe his victims will" and I headed off to this house.

I kicked the front door open and followed the voices to tone of the rooms. It looked more like a teenagers room with the posters on the wall. They kept getting louder until I found a box in an old heating vent and then I realized it wasn't him it was Connor! I ran to Fiji's house where the girl was with a picture from the house of Connor.

"Is it him was it him who hurt you" I asked showing her the picture.

"I tried to run away but he found me" she whispered.

"Your safe now" Fiji interjected "I promise."

"He had a metal pipe he hit me with it and I passed out, but when he came back I was ready I had a rock and hit him with it, hard and then I just tried to get as far away from him as possible." I walked over to Bobo who was looking in the box from Connors room.

"I gave this to Aubrey" he said showing me an engagement ring.

"I need to tell Creek" I said.

"Ill go with you" Bobo said and followed me.

We went over to my house were Creek was

"I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands!" Bobo yelled

"Hey, Creeks, there she's been through enough" I said

"I will restrain myself in front of creek" he said but we went through the door and there was no one there.

"They're gone" I said in disbelief. My house was empty. We went back to the pawn shop and I tried calling Creek again with no answer.

"Where's Adelynn?" I asked looking around the pawnshop. She should have been here by now.

"I haven't seen her since she left the restaurant." Emilio said looking confused.

"She was supposed to be back here like 2 hours ago." I said getting more and more concerned. I tried calling her phone but with the same results ad Creeks no answer.

"I need to know where would Connor go?!" I asked her father. "Where would he take her, where would he take my Sister"

"You don't know if he has Addy" Rev said.

"It's the only explanation, both of them go missing."

"I don't know" her father said. "I really don't, Creek never understood why we couldn't have pets, I never understood it made me sick. But Connor said it was fun" Mr. Lovell started to explain "we took him to doctors they wanted to put him away" I kept trying to call both my sister and Creek but with still no luck "I lost my wife I couldn't lose him too,"

"You put our home in danger!" Lem stated full of rage.

"I never meant for that to happen, I'm here because its isolated, you could protect yourself from him"

"What about the ones who couldn't" Bobo said seething "Like Aubrey" I held him back from trying to hurt him, even with people I love in danger that was going to get us nowhere.

"I tried to keep and eye on him, I found out about Aubrey to late, when I heard about the girl gone missing I went out looking for her, I wanted to find her"

"He's got Creek and possibly my sister!" I said

"He wouldn't hurt them, they are family" he cried shaking his head.

Olivia got in his face "You sure about that" I called Creek one more time and this time she answered

"Hey Man.." she then she was cut off and it sounded like her phone was possibly thrown.

"I don't know what happened I think he took the phone from her" I said now scared

"He wouldn't..."

"He's a killer!" Lem yelled

"You have lied to us for years" Olivia said pulling her knife back out.

"What if she figures it out." I said, "what then? when he feels cornered" I started to freak out a bit. I went outside intending on driving, driving to find them

"Manfred where are you going" Lem said appearing in front of me.

"Creek and my sister are in danger I'm not waiting" I said going around him.

"So, you're just going to get in your RV and start driving"

"Yeah until I find them" I said

"Ok you go south ill go north" Bobo yelled.

"They couldn't be anywhere" Fiji said

"That's a lot of ground to cover!" Rev said.

"Am I supposed to hope that Connor will kill a stranger but not his sister and my sister" I said, "Just wait until we find their bodies."

"No" I heard Joe finally talk. We looked over at him and saw him taking his shirt off.

"Joe what are you.." Fiji said. We heard cracking bones and then wings started to come out from his back. We all walked a bit more forward trying to figure out what was going on.

"I can cover more ground from above" and he took off.

"Was I the only one not in the loop" I said

"No" Olivia said

"I didn't expect that" Fiji said

"Well that explains a few things" Lem said

"So, he's an…" Bobo looked in awe.

"Angel" Rev said "Joe is an angel" now I have trust an angel to save the two people I loved.

Addy POV

I woke up and felt myself moving. I was in a moving vehicle. I started to move around a bit and I heard mumbled talking and opened my eyes seeing the world above me moving fast. I looked to my right and saw two people one person full of anger and pain the other fear, then I recognized them it was Connor and Creek. I felt my hands tied behind my back, I felt something on my head and I figured I must be bleeding. I felt us hit a bump and I groaned, and I saw Creek whip her head around, she seemed frightened and scared, I knew then she had nothing to do with this she didn't know that he brother had tried to kill me and kidnapped her. The window in the truck opened at the same time Connor yelled at her to stop.

"No Connor stop the car you are not killing her you are not killing me!" she yelled I felt the truck speed up

"Connor slow down your gonna kill all of us!" I felt the fear and I tried as hard as I could to protect me and Creek but before I had time to focus the truck came to a halt and a bright light flashed and I got thrown against the front the truck bed. If I could do more than groan I would, that fucking hurt. I heard both doors open, and I heard Joe

"Creek are you ok?"

"He did it all of it, he's got Addy in the back of the truck" he heard shuffling and I saw Joe over the back of the truck

"Are you ok Addy?"

I groaned "I think", he looked around me and ripped the tape around me wrists behind my back, he then picked me up from the truck bed and I saw Lem coming over to the truck.

"Your head is bleeding a lot" Lem said.

"He hit me with something hard enough to knock me out for a few hours" I said quietly my head spinning.

"Let's get you both home" Joe said getting into the truck and he put me in the middle of him and Creek and Creek drive the truck home. I started to close my eyes, but Joe nudged me.

"You need to stay awake Adelynn you probably have a concussion" I felt his concern.

"I'm so tired" I said.

"We are almost there" he said. Both him and Lem kept talking to me and when we got back to midnight I tried to get out of the truck, but I felt like my body wasn't responding to what I was saying.

"Creek, Addy!" I heard my brother call my name but when someone grabbed me I knew it wasn't him.

"Emilio" I said

"Adelynn your ok now, lets get you fixed up" I leaned on him and saw Manfred come over us.

"I thought I was about to lose you Addy" he said and moved some hair out of my face, I felt the concern as he looked at my head.

"He knocked me out but I'm not that easy to kill Manny" he touched the gash on my head and then pulled me in for a tight Manfred hug.

"No but still, I can't lose you" he said, and he let me go and I leaned against Emilio again.

"Go take care of Creek, she needs you now," I said.

"Are you"

"Go, I'll be ok" I cut him off, I looked over at the man I was leaned against, "Ill go home with Emilio tonight. Emilio looked to Manfred.

"I'll bandage her up and get her rest." He hesitated and nodded walking back over to Creek.

The next morning, I woke up and Emilio wasn't in the bed I got up and winced looking in the mirror at the bandage on my head. I saw Emilio outside starting a fire with Fiji.

"Addy come join us." Fiji said.

We stood around the fire as Fiji tossed in the mementoes of the lives Connor took and damaged. I stood next to Emilio, and Manfred stood with Creek.

"We honor those lives that were torn from this life" Emilio pulled me close knowing the sadness was killing me. "let us cleanse, the pain, the suffering the experience, this hate, let love be found from this violence." I saw Joe put a hand on Bobo's shoulder. I could feel the pain as if it as my own. I wanted to find peace "Let peace be found, blessed it be" Fiji said. I turned to go back to Emilio's house and he stopped me.

"I need to go speak with someone, wait for me at the house." I nodded, and Manfred walked over to me.

"Are you really ok sis?" he asked. I looked at him

"Honestly no Manny I'm not, I was kidnapped with your girlfriend by her brother, a veil to hell will be opening soon, Emotions from this town are jabbing my head like a jackhammer and the depression from our friends is deafening, so no I'm not but I will keep quiet and push on for Creeks sake because I feel her pain the most." I said, and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry Addy" I hugged him back knowing he was trying to help me.

"Don't be, she needs you, I have Emilio, he helps as much as anyone can" I said against his chest before I pulled away. He went back to the house and I went to Emilio's. I sat down and took a shot from the flask as Emilio entered the house.

"Should you really be drinking that" he said to me as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Probably not" I said looking at the floor "But the pills don't work, they make it worse at lease this makes it to where I only feel my own emotions to an extent." I looked at him tears in my eyes that refused to fall.

"It got cloudy on my way over here, should I expect rain?" he asked.

"No, there is no more rain to fall, but clouds shelter darkness" I said, and he leaned closer to me.

"Can I help the cloud go away?" he asked one hand on my face the other on my leg.

"There was never harm in trying" I whispered pressing my lips to his, some people in midnight said they saw a rainbow out of nowhere that day.


	7. Midnight- When The Thunder Roars

Season 1 Episode 7

Midnight- When the thunder roars

They say the rainbow comes after the storm, but sometimes it happens before. It was a couple days after everything had happened with Connor, Joe was on edge and Emilio said Joe was scared that someone was coming for him, but he wouldn't say who it was. This morning me and Emilio decided to go have breakfast at the restaurant. Me all I wanted was coffee maybe spiked with some rum, but Emilio wanted me to eat, it was hard to explain why that was hard. I looked at the door when I felt the emotions from one person the strongest. I saw Creek talking with Madonna, I'm surprised Manfred let her out of the house, well not like he would be able to stop her, she's stubborn. Fiji sat at the table wrapping sage and Emilio stood next to where I was sitting I looked to Madonna as she came into the Midnighter's room.

"Back so soon?" Emilio questioned the worry in the room starting to hurt.

"She asked to come in" Madonna said putting on her apron. "But I agree with you it doesn't feel right"

"Sometimes its good to get out of the house, being in the world is a good distraction" Fiji said.

"This isn't out in the world this is inventory" Madonna said looking at us. I put my head on the table with my hands behind my head trying to stop the jackhammer in my head. I felt Madonna leave and someone touched my back.

"Addy what's wrong" Fiji asked.

"The amount of worry towards the from the two of you is like a jackhammer in my head."

"Oh sorry" Fiji apologized I lifted my head to look at her

"Its not your fault everything is just amplified to levels it hurts, its not like people can just turn off their emotions. I know being at your place isn't too peachy right now either Fiji, some of you have it worse than me, I just get the luck of feeling it all." I said looking at Fiji knowing how much the demon was bothering her at home.

"sometimes it calls my name, other times it just laughs and the rest of the time I'm just waiting." She said.

"I understand Fiji" I nodded, and she looked between me and Emilio.

"So how long have you two been sneaking around." I laughed and looked at Emilio sitting behind me.

"Only about a week at this point, he's the only person I have met to where I actually can feel my own emotions and the world kind of dulls down a bit, something everyone else takes for granted." She smiled,

"At least there is a ray of sunshine in every storm."

"I'm going to head over to the church" Emilio said leaning down to kiss my head, I nodded

"Ill be over in a bit" he said farewell to Fiji and as he left I saw Manfred come in. he stopped and talked with creek before coming into the backroom holding his laptop.

"Hey sis, surprised to see you here, you like to avoid people lately."

I laughed "Yeah I do but Emilio made me come out for coffee this morning he just left, I'm heading out now too" I said as I finished my coffee. I got up and gave Manny a side hug, "Call me if you need anything, I know its been hard lately" I walked across the street to the church and I saw someone enter, someone I didn't recognize and who Emotions were strange, a mixture of revenge, anger, pity and sadness. I went into the church careful not to make a sound and saw her walk down the aisle towards Emilio.

"Can I help you?" he asked I stayed hidden by the front door.

"Oh, om counting on it padre" she said feeling of disgust wafted from her as well. I had a bad feeling about this. "I'm looking for a man, I think he's hiding here in midnight, Joseph, Blonde" she waved her fingers around her head.

"If I did know him, he would be in persha and I couldn't disclose any information." Emilio said I peeked out from my hiding spot and I saw his eyes flicker over to me before focusing back on her.

"You know once a man of the cloth realized who I am, the cooperate without much fuss" she said feeling aggravated. Emilio took the stand he was leaning on and smacked this woman with it but it splintered around her and had no effect on her. I took out my phone and texted Manfred and Joe that someone strong was here looking for Joe, before staying low. "But there is always an exception" she said as the dust settled. She attacked Emilio pressing him against the wall putting her hand to his head and it glowed white.

"Where Is he!" she growled she pushed Emilio away and he fell to the ground, it took everything in my power not to rush to help him, I knew me staying where I was, was safer for him.

"I was wrong about you" she said getting closer to him on the ground and picking him back up "You're not a man of the cloth, not human, not animal, your nothing" and she tossed him at the window, breaking the glass and I saw him slump to the ground motionless. I jumped back out of sight as she turned around and walked swiftly out of the church. I rushed down the isle to where Emilio was on the ground, I felt for his pulse glad it was strong, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Emilio please wake up" I said shaking him, it was the hardest choice I every had to make, to leave him there, but I had to warn the others. "I will be back Emilio," I felt a tear on my cheek, but I got up and went outside to warn the others, we had a problem, someone wanted Joe dead. I walked out the side of the church and saw her at the front I saw Manfred outside the restaurant and I knew he was looking at her and then I locked eyes with him. I pointed to her and then to Joe's shop and did the motion for someone getting their head cut off and he nodded he took out his phone and ducked behind a pole of the restaurant. She walked into the tattoo shop and I booked it, I ran back to the house where I saw Manfred go after getting off the phone. He opened the door for me as I ran closing it behind me.

"Nice running" he said.

"Did you get ahold of Joe?" I asked now worried.

"Yeah their safe" he looked out the window and I looked out from behind him.

"She's going down by the gas and go" he said over the phone, after a pause he continued "And what if I don't, eternal damnation, well in that case ill try to avoid her, should we tell Creek? Madonna? What about super naturals? I'll be there when I can Addy is with me" I looked to my brother when he hung up the phone.

"That lady is fucking scary Manny what are we doing?" I said

"We need to get to Olivia's that is where they are, but we need to avoid Bowie" he said.

"Her name is Bowie?!" I questioned "Manny you didn't see what I did, she can read minds! And she has like super strength"

"Yeah Joe said that on the phone, come on" he pulled my out the door with him. we walked out the front door and around the corner trying to act natural, but my emotions were on high. I couldn't sense her, that was not normal for me.

"So.." I started to say but then we saw her round the corner, Manfred grabbed me and we turned around back to the RV we both got in the RV and Manfred called out to grandma.

"What" she said appearing in front of us.

"Grandma I need your help and I truly hate that I'm about to ask you to do this." I laughed quietly as grandma turned to smoke and entered my brother he put on a pair of sunglasses as she banged on the door. I sat down on the couch and put a pair of sunglasses on and started rocking back and forth muttering to myself. Manfred and grandma answered the door.

"Why did you guys hide" she asked

"we didn't we were gonna go for a walk and decided against it" they said.

"Joseph Strong you know him?" she asked.

"Not well, he seems nice, but we just moved here"

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions" she said barging right onto the RV, I felt slight panic from Manfred, but I kept up the chanting.

"Sure, come on in" Manfred said closing the door.

"What are you a fortune teller"

"I prefer medium" he said, "Psychic even the great Bernardo, and you?"

"Are looking for Joseph Strong and I'm getting impatient." She turned quickly putting her hand on his forehead and her hand glowed white trying to read Manfred's mind.

"Ugh what wrong with you?" she asked pulling away from my brother almost disgusted.

"I don't know what you mean" he questioned.

"Your head?"

"I take pills" he said "Sometime, well a lot of time I hear voices see things some of which turns out aren't really there I can't always tell what real and what not" he rambled, "now is one of those times" she grabbed him by the neck and smacked his head on the roof of the RV

"Its real" she looked over to me chanting on the couch.

"and her?"

"She's worse than me she talks back to the voices, that's what she's doing now, she probably doesn't even know I'm here" she looked back to Manfred and went over to the door,

"Ugh I hate this town" and she walked out of the RV. As soon as she left grandma expelled herself from Manfred and I stopped chanting. He took of the glasses and I stood up.

"Well good job grandma, at least it worked." I said

"That it did" she said.

"We are going to go" Manfred stated "And I'm going to forget that ever happened" we left the RV and quickly made it over to Olivia's.

"Sorry we are late" I said as Olivia opened the door. "She came into the RV"

"She didn't get in your head" Joe asked.

"Yeah she got in Manny's, but Grandma was already in there, to crowed and confusing, I acted like I was insane she didn't bother me"

"The Rev still isn't picking up" Lem said and I didn't say that it was because he was knocked out, and I knew asap I would go check on him. That is when Joe started to speak up, he walked over to Chuy across the room.

"Chuy and I need your help" he said "There is an angel named Bowie in midnight and she's hunting me"

"An angel we are scared of an angel" Olivia said

"You didn't see what she did" I said, I got weird looks from the group, "Don't ask"

"Angels not only protect humans they kill demons, Bowie only liked the killing part of the job."

"You know her?" Bobo asked.

"She was a mentor and a friend" he shrugged "I walked away from that life without a word and I'm sure she is still angry and hurt and wants me dead."

"So she's mad because you left?" I questioned, and I felt how scared he was and I knew there was more. But I think I felt more nerves coming from Chuy than Joe and I think I knew what he was going to say.

"Leaving the fold, being fallen, she might have forgiven that, but its who I fell in love with she can't forgive."

"What? a man?" Fiji questioned. And then it clicked I felt it from Chuy the pull from the veil the battle within himself.

"No, a Demon" I said before Joe could.

"How did you?" Chuy asked.

"I feel you fighting, the good overpowering the bad." I felt tension in the room.

"The first time I saw him was at the marketplace, haggling some pretty sketchy guys," Joe started

"Silk road traders" Chuy said "I wanted his porcelain and he asked for more than I had so I left."

"And I followed seeing the traders beating the crap out of him" he paused "So I showed a little wing and scared them off, I went to help Chuy up and saw he was covered in black blood"

"Demon Blood" Lem interjected

"They not only beat him they also stole his sandals and I asked him why you didn't just tear them apart. And he said maybe they need the sandals more than he did and that changed my entire life, Bowie always told me we were superior, that demons were evil and Angels killing demons was doing the world a service, Chuy disproved all of it."

"I still can't get over this, you're a demon?" Bobo said

"Half Demon, my mother was human"

"Parents were another forbidden love" Fiji asked.

"That wasn't love" Chuy said with a shake of his head. "me and my mother were close, she taught me how to control my demon half, how to suppress it, she said that our connection would keep me strong now I have this connection to keep me strong" he said pulling Joe closer.

"You should have told us" Fiji said.

"They are telling us now" I said in their defense.

"Now there is an Angry angel in Midnight" Lem said "Your immortal, Fiji is right this shouldn't be the first time we are hearing about this."

"Look Joe saved me, and Creek I think we all can agree we owe them" I said. After a pause I heard Manfred talk.

"So, Angels how do we deal with them?" he asked

"Its tough angels can read your mind use your secrets against you."

"Great and immortal" Manny said

"No almost immortal, Humans can't kill an angel, and I'm not tough enough to take on Bowie" Joe said.

"But Demons can?" Fiji said.

"That isn't an option" Joe said. "Last time he changed it took 3 years to get him back, if Chuy turns we are all in danger."

"I can't I'm sorry" I felt the remorse coming from Chuy as he spoke.

"If we can't kill her maybe we can send her somewhere else." I said looking to Manfred hoping he was going to come up with something.

"Where there are demons who can take care of her." He said. "The exorcism at our house the mirror acted as a portal to the other side, what if we created a portal and trapped her on the other side"

"Are you suggesting we send an angel to hell?" Bobo said

"Will that work?" Bobo asked.

"It just might" Joe said. As everyone started getting things together I pulled Manfred aside.

"I need to go check on Emilio I left him at the church injured." He sighed.

"I know I can't stop you but please be careful I don't want her to hurt you." I nodded and slipped out of Olivia's and made my way through the shadows back to the church to make sure Emilio was ok. I entered through the side door that I had left from earlier and saw that Emilio hadn't moved from the spot I left him in. I heard him groan and I was relieved he was waking up.

"Emilio its ok I'm here" I said, and he opened his eyes, he had a gash on his head above his right eyebrow I helped him up off the ground.

"Addy, I saw you in the church when she was here." He said as I got him to a standing position.

"She didn't find me I stayed hidden, I'm sorry I had to leave you I had to warn the others." I said and I helped him out of the church intending on bringing him over to the restaurant to have Madonna look at his head. He was leaning on me quiet a bit and I think he might have had a broken rib from the limp he had.

"Its ok Addy is Joe safe?" I nodded

"For now" I added. We got to the door of the restaurant and I opened it walking through

"Madonna can you…" I stopped as I saw her reading Madonna's mind. Emilio pushed me away from him.

"Run don't let her touch you" he said. I turned not wanting to leave him but as quick as I made a move towards the door she was in front of me.

"You're the psycho that was with the fortune teller!" she said and pressed her hand to my head trying to read it, all I attempted to think about was her own emotions

"You're just a crazy as the rest." she said and grabbed my hair pulling me over to where she had Creek sitting on the chair. She pushed me down on the chair next to her and I looked to Creek as Bowie took my cell and called someone. Probably Manfred.

"Addy are you ok?" I heard him ask over the phone. "Is Creek with you."

"Oh the psycho she's just a tad crazy and Creek is only a tad depressed." Bowie said over the phone. "Where's Joseph" she growled.

"I don't know" I heard him say.

"You have 30 minutes to find him before I start killing people"

"I thought angels didn't hurt humans."

"Well ill start with the non-human psycho then I'll go to them, we normally don't but today also had been a very frustrating day!" she moved the phone over to the middle of me and Creek, "Tell him you love him"

"I love you Manfred" Creek said, and she looked to me waiting for me to speak but Manny knew I was more stubborn than that, even in this situation and I heard him over the phone "Creek your gonna be alright"

"Its gonna be a toss up between her and your crazy sister I kill first, probably the crazy she is getting annoying, don't want her to start chanting again, BRING JOESPH!" she yelled and threw my phone on the ground. She got up and grabbed my shirt bringing me over to the window with her. "Lets see how long this takes, I knew I should have killed you earlier when I saw you in that fortune tellers trailer, should have figured out he was lying" she said. She kept a death grip on my wrist almost to the point of breaking it but not quite.

"Creek get me a drink, Whiskey" she yelled, and I heard shuffling

"Ill get it" it was Madonna, she turned keeping her grip on me

"Sit down I know where you got the money for this place now sit down and Creek can get my drink" she said.

"Leave them alone, you got me you don't need all of them" I said.

"Shut up Psycho you aren't your brother you can't go around saving everyone, you cant even do yourself right. You kill everyone you try to save. Your own brother doesn't even want to deal with you anymore, he replaced you with his girlfriend, you never even see him anymore. The hybrid over there doesn't even want you who would want someone who cant even control her own emotions. All you are is an alcoholic, you think it's better than those pills when in reality you are just like the average alcoholic always finding excuses to pick up a drink. Your worthless to everyone around you." She kept her voice low so only I heard what she said, Creek came over giving her a glass and she turned on her.

"At least you mind is off of it right, with your dad and evil kid brother, I know what you think that you let it happen, that you had blinders on, but the truth is you did" she smiled.

"Stop it!" Emilio yelled "She's been through enough!"

"Oh you think she has had enough" she said letting me go and walked over to Emilio sitting on the chair I felt the panic and fear rise in the room "because I think she can take a little but more" she took her hands on either side of Emilio's head "Do you want to know what it sounded like when your brothers neck snapped?"

"No!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

She laughed "Sorry just have some fun"

"Your fallen to" I said and Emilio looked to me to stop but I couldn't I wanted to keep them safe.

"Well yeah I had some anger issue" she said coming closer to my face.

"You want me here I am!" I heard Joe yell, No! "And there's why" she finished looking around me seeing Joe in the street. She grabbed me on my arms and tossed me across the room and I crashed into the wall behind everyone and fell to the floor. I heard gasps and when I looked up I saw her and Creek gone.

"Addy?!" I heard Emilio and Madonna, I groaned and rolled over and got myself to a sitting position, Emilio was sitting in the chair trying to get up and Madonna ran over to me.

"I'm ok" I grimaced getting slowly off the floor with Madonna's help, I looked to Emilio, "She went out with Creek huh?" he nodded. I walked over to the door slowly as I saw the mirror shatter and her stand back on her feet. "Oh no" I ignored the pain in my body and walked outside and stood on the stairs looking at my brother. I started focusing my energy into protection for my brother and for Joe waiting to use it when I needed to.

"What's your problem?" she yelled slapping something out of Manfred hand and pressing her hand to his head. She laughed when she pulled away "You really think you and your psycho sister are going to stop hell from swallowing this town whole" she grabbed Manfred by the neck and dragged him with her

"Leave him Alone!" I yelled making her look at me.

"Creek come meet your superhero" she pushed Manfred on the ground and he got back on his feet. "She knows the truth about you, and her," she glared at me and looked back to Creek "You're a scam artist, dragging you sister around for good looks I mean yeah you both see ghosts, how are you helpful? You're not neither of you are, I mean what's the point of feelings anyway" she turned towards me "You got one sibling drinking all the time thinking she's not an alcoholic and the other a drug addict popping pills every 30 minutes cause the spirits are too much," she looked back at Manfred "I mean your girlfriend is pissed too, I mean what's the point of screwing the town psychic if he's not even gonna give you a heads up that your living with a serial killer, you failed.." and before she finished that sentence she was thrown down the street by Joe. They fought in the air before crashing down on the roof of the church. I then saw Joe being thrown out of the church door and I focused everything I had to protect him it was almost a glow that was barely visible around him but my hands were glowing white, I stood in the middle of the street while everyone ran over to the grounds in front of the church.

"Ever see and angel die?" she asked and I poured everything I had to save Joe, she wouldn't be able to kill him while I was there,

"What is all over you?" she asked and i closed my eyes feeling everyone turn and then behind me I heard a growl and I turned seeing Chuy, I only knew it was him by feeling him, it didn't look like him.

"Chuy NO!" Joe yelled

"You left me for that?" she asked in disbelief I let go of my protection on Joe and fell to the ground feeling all my energy leave me. I saw a flash of bright light encase us and I saw Manfred running, he ducked behind Joe's truck and I saw him look to me and I nodded feeling and reaching for peace. I reached past all the fear everyone was feeling and reached out to Emilio and felt the peace and calm that I felt with him and pulled it into me. I never even saw Joe talking with Chuy, how he chased my brother and how Joe had him pinned down almost ready to kill him but as Joe was talking him down I gave him all the peace I had. I felt the whole town relax and I opened my eyes seeing Joe holding Chuy in his arm and Chuy crying. I felt the pain from what had happed and the sorrow from Chuy. I collapsed back on the ground feeling everything I had gone, the pain in my body coming back at extreme levels. I looked up and saw Manfred coming over to me, he as covered in dirt and there was a small cut on his head.

"You ok Addy," I nodded as he helped me up and I tried to hide my pain, but he read me better than that.

"Did it help" I asked as we walked slowly towards the restaurant.

"I think what you did and Joe talking to him brought him back, how bad is it?" he asked.

"She threw me against a wall, but I don't think I broke anything, but I hit my head where Connor had hit me and I am now just drained, I tried to protect Joe from her as well as send peace to Chuy to I'm completely tapped out." I said leaning a lot on him as we entered the restaurant. When we got in I saw Emilio sitting over on one of the couches and I looked to Manfred, "Can you?" he nodded and set me down next to him.

"Addy are you ok" I nodded

"Are you, I saw what she did to you." I asked, and Fiji came over to us holding an ice pack and she placed it on his ribs.

"You really should go to the ER I think you might have broken ribs Emilio" She said I looked at him feel his pain now mixing with mine.

"Oh no I feel those, they are broken" I said cringing from his pain and mine, as I gained some energy back I felt everyone pain in the room, physical and emotional.

"They will reset next full moon, the transformation fixes things." I saw Joe and Chuy get up and go to leave and Joe looked to me and Manfred.

"You two should stop by the studio later so we can talk" I looked to Manfred confused and I looked back to Joe "Thank you Addy for your help I saw the glow." He said and Chuy looked to everyone.

"I am so sorry" she he turned to leave with Joe, as they left I looked down

"You shouldn't be, you are one of us no matter what" I whispered.

"What did you do out there Addy?" Emilio asked when they left.

"I protected Joe from her and when he was trying to get Chuy back I reached out to you to send peace to Chuy to help him fight back to come back to us. I knew how hard it was going to be with the veil, so I gave him a nudge." He smiled,

"When did I get so lucky to find you?" he asked he kissed my gently and I felt my energy filling up a bit and when he pulled back I whispered,

"You didn't you could do better, you settled for me cause I'm damaged."

He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him, "Don't ever say that again, you are no more damaged than the rest of us, I am not settled you know how I feel about you, you have become my world as I am yours, you are the best, most understanding, pure person I have ever met" he ended his statement with his lips on mine again kissing me harder than before I felt the room electrify. We pulled away breathless and I put my head down trying to breathe.

"Well I didn't see that coming" Olivia said and I chuckled, as she went to leave with Lem.

"Well I think everyone knows now" I said to Emilio

"Good" I looked up and saw him smile,

"Ill be over later I need to talk to Manfred." I said, and I got up ignoring the pain and walked over to my brother.

"What is Joe talking about?" I asked referring to why we need to talk to him.

Manfred filled me in on what Joe thought about us stopping the rise of hell.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked feeling his doubt.

"I don't know" he answered as we walked over to Joe's a few hours later. We walked upstairs and looked at a painting joe had out. Joe left the room and we just looked at this painting of demons coming out of the earth, with people being eaten and thrown everywhere and joe came back a few minutes later holding two cups of coffee.

"If Chuy is only half demon what happens when the veil opens?" Manfred asked he raised his eyebrow and pointed to the picture.

"That"

"That is scary how can me and Manfred stop that?!" I said looking more closely at the painting in front of me.

"You really think me, and Addy can stop that?" Manny asked looking from me to Joe.

"Yes, I think you two are going to lead an army and seal the veil forever."

"I don't think so," Manfred said, "I don't lead things I see dead solders after its to late, she feels them as they die and after they are gone." He took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop Bowie, Addy couldn't stop her" I sighed knowing that part was true.

"I couldn't even save the people in the café" I said with remorse. "But I will do what I can to save this town, it is my home now." I looked to Manny knowing how he was feeling about this.

"You both arrived in midnight exactly when we needed you, Addy you protected me when she tried to kill me, you helped save Chuy when you saw he was fighting."

"You were here the last time the veil opened, so you need to believe that we are the ones to save it this time, because if not and it happens again midnight is screwed."

"But yet you are still here the man that was after you two is no longer a threat."

"You know why I'm staying, its because of her" Manfred said, and I wanted to slap him. he left the room and I looked to Joe.

"I will talk to him, but I promise I am here to fight, I don't know how much I can help, projecting feeling and seeing dead people doesn't really help in a fight against the dead.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, you have to feel the pain of a whole town all the time, that isn't easy and you do something that no one else can do, you are the most caring person I know, even when you down on the ground on your last breath you give it to someone else." He came forward and hugged me. "you helped Chuy even when you couldn't get up from the ground, you gave him everything you had to help him come back to us, thank you" we pulled away and I looked at him.

"Your welcome but even if that is true, its still not always the best help." I said I and walked out of his house. I walked down the road seeing the sun set but something felt wrong, something felt like it was missing. I walked past the house when I saw it, the RV was gone. I saw a box on the ground where the RV was parked with a note attached to it.

_Dear Adelynn _

_I'm sorry I can't tear you away from the only person that makes you happy but I can't stay here. I need to leave I hope your not to mad at me, I love you sis I'm sorry_

_Manfred. _

I stood out where the RV was normally parked, and I didn't even notice when it began to pour on me, or when the lightning struck, I stormed into the house leaving the door wide open.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled, knowing she had to be here. I heard her walking and she came out of his room.

"What, I don't know what you mean" she said.

"What did you do!" I yelled throwing the note on the floor "You made him leave without me, my own brother left me!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I finally broke and I heard Emilio.

"Addy what's wrong why is it raining?"

"He left me, he left me behind for the first time in my life my brother left me behind." I cried clinging onto Emilio for he was the only thing I had left, Manny took everything I had, my stuff, my home and my family.

Manfred POV

I just got in the Rv and started driving.

"Manny what are you doing" it was grandma who appeared in the passenger seat as I drove out of midnight.

"I'm doing what I do best, I'm bailing." I said looking back out to the road.

"Without your sister! You have never left her anywhere, you have roots in midnight and so did she" she yelled.

"That's why I left her there I wasn't going to tear her away from the only happiness she had left, I won't take her from Emilio" I saw her shake her head and I looked in the mirror seeing the dark clouds form.

"You didn't think that losing her only family was going to be easy," I heard the thunder roar "You took what she had and ran."

"She will be fine in time, she is better off without me, they all are." I said and continued driving, I hope this is the right decision.


	8. Everyone dies it matters how you live

Season 1 episode 8

Midnight- Everyone dies it's how you live that matters

I sat on the couch at Emilio's just staring at the wall. I heard the rain outside and just wished it to stop but it wouldn't, not for a little while. I heard the front door open and felt someone come in the room, but not Emilio he had given me some space.

"Addy here drink this, it will help" I looked up and saw Fiji, I sighed and took the cup.

"I really don't think anything is going to help Fiji its been almost a full day, I can't get it to stop." I grabbed the mug from her and took a small sip. It was soothing but it can't heal a broken heart. "I can't believe he left without me like he thinks I can live without him, the boy I lived with in a small RV all my life, he took my grandma with him, I can't even talk to her right now." I looked down at my lap.

"I though your grandma was dead?" she asked

"She is, her spirit is tethered to the RV" she nodded understanding. I groaned feeling all the sadness and pity from the town, all the hate toward my brother from certain people and then her, I felt her pain and sadness from down the street. It was her fault and last night I let her know. He was only here because of her, when she told him she wanted to be alone he left. And I felt the fear from the friend sitting next to me. I listened outside and heard the rain had stopped.

"The rain?" I questioned, and I looked outside seeing the sun peek through the clouds, I looked back to Fiji.

"I told you it would help." She said and gave me a small smile, "Why don't you go over to the restaurant and talk with Emilio, he's been worried about you." I nodded and walked over to the restaurant.

Manfred POV

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you Manny I'm disappointed" Grandma said from the passenger seat. I looked back tot the road not ready to deal with this again.

"You're also dead, you don't get a vote" I told her putting on my sun glasses, so she couldn't see my anger.

"They are counting on you"

"Joe wanted us to lead, I'm leading I'm getting the hell out of there" I reached into the cupholder and grabbed my bottle of pills.

"And Creek what about her, what about Adelynn you left her there" she said. I emptied the pill bottle into my hand

"Creek doesn't want me there, she deserves better anyway, she told me she doesn't wasn't me around, Addy will me fine she has Emilio she doesn't need me anymore you said that yourself." I took the empty pill bottle throwing it on the back on the RV "Well guess I'm quitting"

"I never said she didn't need you Manny I said she didn't need you all the time, she still needs you in her life you are the only family she has left you two have a connection like no other." She looked back at the empty pill bottle "Now I'm worried Manny."

"What I don't see ghosts every 5 second like in midnight I'll be fine"

"No, it won't be fine you need to go back, its your destiny" she paused like she was thinking "before I died I got a vision" I looked over to her is disbelief. "I should have told you, but I kept chickening out and then Joe beat me to it.

"So, this whole thing of us being safe in midnight, that was all a lie?" I said raising my voice at her, why am I not surprised she had lied to me.

"I had to get you both there somehow" she commented, looking at me from her seat.

"You know I really wish you weren't tethered to this RV so I could kick your dead ass out." I looked back to the road trying to ignore that she was there.

Addy POV

I walked over to the restaurant and when I entered I saw Creek working behind the counter. I didn't say anything to her and walked back to the Midnighter's room and saw Emilio sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Emilio" I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek, I felt the surprise from him.

"Good morning Addy you seem to be a bit better" he said, and he grabbed my hand as I sat down in front of him facing him.

"Fiji came by and gave me some tea it helped get a handle on everything, I'm sorry-"

"Stop right there, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's a hard thing to deal with especially with the veil and your emotions and powers acting odd lately." he said and we both looked over as Olivia walked in.

"You hear about Manfred?" she asked and paused when she saw me. "You're still here?" it was almost like she expected me to be with my brother, I mean that what I would expect to but I'm still here.

"Yes, I am and yes I know about my brother who left without me that I had no connection with, I got left a note and nothing more." I said looking at her.

"It's a shame but I know Addy is dealing with a lot because of it." He said looking from her to me and back.

"What's up with the crazy weather lately?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"That would be me, again its not really something I have practice in controlling," I said feeling annoyance from her, I felt the room shake a bit and I looked to Emilio and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I-" Olivia went to say something but I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't I get it your mad cause he bailed and thought I would to, well Manfred took everything I owned, everything I knew and left with it and I'm not doing well because of it but I'm gonna stay and do what I can to fight, not matter how much I'm out of control right now." I took my flask out of my bag taking a long swing to dull some of what was being thrown at me, call me an alcoholic I don't care anymore. The waitress finally walked in a placed a plate in front of Emilio. I was taken a back and I felt Olivia's surprise as well.

"Emilio, you're a vegetarian" I said looking at the bloody rare steak in front of him.

"Usually, I've been anemic" he said starting to cut it.

"Iron?" Olivia said, "Nothing to do with the veil?"

"Honestly I don't know" he said, and I felt the tension and fear in the room start stabbing me in the temple. "How's Lemuel?"

She raised her eye brow looking at the table "Hungrier than usual" I felt the tension in the room climbing almost like ladder, I rubbed my temple feeling like pressure was squeezing my head from all sides like it was trying to explode my head. I continued rubbing not even listening to the conversation it took a few minutes until it died down and when I looked up I saw Emilio looking at me with concern.

"Addy what's wrong you look like you are in pain" he said with concern.

I shook it off, "Just a random headache"

"Like the random earthquake?" he questioned.

"I feel completely out of sorts right now and my powers seem out of control as well, I don't know if it's the veil or what but it scares me because I cant do anything about it." He turned me to face him and put a hand behind my head and brought my head down to kiss my forehead,

"No matter what I'm here for you Addy" he whispered quietly.

Manfred POV

"You're looking pretty lousy right now, go back its destined" she ordered.

"Right now, my destiny is Vegas, in person consults and drinking, lots of drinking" I said getting aggravated with her. I wiped the sweat off my brow as she began to talk, why was it getting so hot in here?

"As I should expect this is who I raised you to be" she said, and it had me remembering when me and Addy first came to live with her. I was about 6 and Addy was only 3. How mom left us with her and she raised us together in a RV and we were always moving. I remember how my sister cried and I just held her and told her it was going to be ok, that living with grandma was going to be fun. I smiled remembering but then the Rv started to chug and smoke came out of the engine.

"No! NO! NO!" I yelled pulling the RV off the side of the road into a small turnoff.

"Everything dies" Grandma sighed sitting in the passenger seat. I got out of the Rv and walked around to the front, not believing the only home I knew was dying. I went up the road I had pulled off of not seeing anything but vast desert for miles I yelled into the empty road with anger and frustration. I went back in the Rv and grabbed my phone, I looked at it and saw that I had no service and in anger I threw it across the RV.

"Well that helped things" Grandma said from the couch. I sat down feeling my body cramping and I felt sick. I felt my body sweating and all I wanted was another pill or even a drink.

"You think this is funny?" I questioned her frustrated with her and everything happening, it was almost like the world was trying to punish me. "I don't have water food"

"Pills?" she interrupted with a sly look.

"There was a gas station a way back" I rummaged through the stuff on the floor grabbing my jacket.

"Four hours ago," she commented, looking directly at me.

"Well then I better get walking" I walked out of the RV slamming the old door happy to leave her there.

Addy POV

I was sitting at the table while they were eating sipping on a cup of coffee when the pain in my head came back with a vengeance it was like someone was taking a hammer and hitting me on the front of my skull, but it was almost like I was hearing someone yell for help at the same time.

"Guys somethings wrong" I said, and I got up and ran out of the diner seeing a woman in the middle of the road yelling that something needs her to die. I saw Fiji magically take the knife from her hand and Bobo run over to her and hold her and I closed my eyes and focused feelings of peace and comfort towards her and she stopped struggling in their arms.

"Thank you" Emilio said putting his hand on my shoulder and we followed them over to the church.

"It's what I can do right now to help, at least you continue to help me with that so I don't hurt someone with the wrong emotion" I told Emilio as we walked over to the church. I stood in the back of the church with Bobo and Emilio while Fiji talked with the woman who's name I found out to be Janice. Fiji took care of her injuries and talked with her about what had happened. After a little while the door to the church opened and a man around the same age as Janice came in.

"Janice?" he questioned as he came in.

Her and Fiji got up and walked towards the back and I heard Fiji say

"Please Janice take care of yourself." She they both left. I felt the peace I gave her still helping.

"She's safe for bit but what I gave her won't last more than a few days."

"Joe said as the veil frays evil energy would seep out, energy that would tap into our darker impulses" Emilio explained.

"That's not what Janice felt, not what I felt either" Fiji said frantically, "she heard a specific voice, it's a demon"

"It never asked you to?" Bobo questioned worried about her. I paced the small area behind them trying to gather hold on all the emotions.

"No, not yet anyways" she said putting her hands up in almost defeat. "But it is getting louder, stronger and I think it's feeding on death to do so"

"That would explain the deceased animals you find you front every morning Emilio" I said looking at him.

"But why pick on Janice?" Bobo asked.

"She's vulnerable, she's been sad, her oldest moved away, her mom passed" Fiji said, I nodded

"I could feel her pain, when I was in the restaurant I felt her almost calling out for help."

"So, there's a demon, who has a thing for death and Fiji, and a veil to hell making evil run amuck and any one of us could be affected." Olivia said saying what I was feeling from everyone in the room.

"Yup and I'm done, him coming after me is one thing but critters and Janice they can't even put up a fight, it's just mean, I need to put a stop to it." Fiji walked out of the church her head held high.

Manfred POV

I walked, it seemed like forever my legs moving me down the road on auto pilot. I stopped looking around me and decided a crazy thing I looked to my left and decided to track through the wilderness not following the road, I climbed over hills and land for hours and that's when the sun started to set. The air became cold as dark set it and I kept walking, just kept moving I felt my body almost giving up on me, I leaned over a threw up the little bit I had left in me which was basically nothing and I felt myself falling on the ground. And I thought this is what it must feel like to die as my mind brought me back to the day grandma died.

"_Where is my gin and tonic?!" she yelled from her spot on the bed. Addy was sitting next to her trying to hold it together, but I felt like it was a damn on the verge of breaking._

"_Since when did you drink?" I asked bringing her cup back to her. She laughed from her seat._

"_Might as well fall off the bandwagon the day you die, the last time I had a drink was the day your mother dropped you both of at my RV" she said_

"_I remember that day" I said._

"_I wish I could" Addy said from where she had moved on the floor with her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees._

"_You were too little sweetie" Grandma said taking the cup from me._

"_Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at her tears in my eyes. I grabbed my sisters hand trying to comfort her as well._

"_Compared to the poison they give you gin and tonic is soda pop" she said as she took the pills and washed then down with the alcohol "Here's to it" _

"_There are other treatments we can get more money" I said, I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she was taking these pills in front of us to kill herself, before the cancer did._

"_The cancer is in my liver, its in my brain, its not the end id write but we have seen worse." She took more pills. "Don't look so sad kids, I'm making my exit, I'm good with it"_

"_I'm not" Addy said, her voice trembling, it was almost like the trailer was shaking a bit as well._

"_Neither am I" I said looking at the floor. I reached on her plate for a pill and she slapped my hand away_

"_Here take one of the white ones they're fun" she said handing me one small white pill. I popped it in and washed it down with her drink she handed me. She took back the rest of the drink and put the rest of the pills in her mouth. "There's no turning back, we had a good run kids, in thankful for my time with you both, you have made it worth sticking around"_

"_Were gonna miss you" I said and I heard Addy breathe heavy next to me, and I think she was trying not to cry, I reached my hand down and pulled her close to me._

"_I hope so I don't want to be tethered to this world" she said laughing "Spirits need to move on you know that, but that doesn't mean I don't love you both" she gripped Manfred's hand as she leaned back and I heard Addy start crying._

"_Grandma?" I said not ready for her to go. I heard the rain start and I felt the tears fall from my eyes_.

"Manny?" I heard something in the distance

"Manny!" it got louder, and I opened my eyes hearing my grandmother "Get up!" I coughed and sat up a bit on the ground seeing grandma sitting next to me one the ground "Manny listen to me, the day I died I got a vision, one that doesn't come around to often a clear view of a moment in the future, it was Midnight in flames and you and your sister in the center, the only ones to stop it"

"You didn't happen to see how?" I asked seeing as she wasn't going to let up on this, I was going to go back.

"No, I'm sorry, but Manny remember when you were little, spirits will listen to you, they will listen to your sister she has more power when you are together, she's a strong empath, I should have taught you both to use your powers not hide it, now you need to be a better man than I raised you to be. You need to go back and help your sister fight"

"If I don't they all die" I said

She nodded "Including Addy she will die first trying to fight alone" I couldn't let that happen. I stood up and looked at her

"Theni don't have a choice, do I?" I asked. "Why are you smiling, I'm probably gonna die, Addy as well"

"Oh, hell Manny everyone dies, its how you live that matters" she said, "You live for the folks you love, for me that you and your sister you gave me meaning a long time ago."

"Wait your tethered to the RV?" I questioned starting to panic.

"Not anymore, I did what I was here to do" she smiled "Now I get to move on."

"no" I said wanting to cry all over again.

"And so do you, there's your ride"

"Grandma!"

"We said goodbye during the cancer year GO!" she said, and I did I listened to her the one time in my life it probably mattered. I ran up to the truck and opened the door when I looked back she was gone, I sighed and got up in the truck.

"Thank you for stopping" I said to the man driving the truck.

"you're a long way from nowhere, I'm heading west" he said

"Good that's exactly where I need to go." I said I felt a jabbing pain in my head and I grabbed my temple and when I looked up I saw a smoke around the man driving and saw he had no face. The face that I had originally saw was one that he had cut off of someone. I tried to keep my composure and look back towards the front.

"So you religious?" I asked trying to keep conversation to stay alive.

"I have faith" the man said "Not like those fools on the radio, paradise isn't heaven, they are looking in the wrong direction"

"Well the other direction is hell" I said. He laughed.

"You say potato" he laughed harder. "A new world is going to emerge out of the ashes of the old one, a world where we find pleasure in pain, joy in suffering."

"That's an interesting faith." I commented

"Oh its more than faith, I am the beginning to help him rise, the one who will usher in the beginning of the of the end."

"And let me guess this is all going down in Midnight Texas" his head whipped over to me.

"How did you know?" he asked

I took a deep breath "I just know, I also know that you're just telling me this because you plan on killing me and ripping my face off."

He looked over at me through slits in his eyes "You do have a nice face" he went o attack me but I fought back at him causing the truck to swerve, I did the one thing I could think of in that moment, I reached for his face and started clawing at it and ripped of the skin. he roared, something so inhuman, I cringed and I used that distraction to open the door and jump from the truck he. I rolled along the ground scrambling quickly getting up and I heard the truck squeal to a stop.

"Get back here!" he yelled. I ran and hid next to the truck, I saw him go around and look but he saw nothing, he couldn't find me but while he looked I quickly climbed into the back of the truck where he had all the dead bodies. Then the truck started moving again. I just tried to breathe.

"Any ideas grandma?" I yelled as we bumped down the road, the smell of death encasing me, I groaned "This sucks" I got up and looked through pockets of the dead I was laying with. Trying to find a phone. When I did I called the one person I knew would answer.

Addy POV

I sat in the church once everyone else left to do their own thing trying to reach out to my brother. I put myself in a calm place trying to feel for him to see if he as ok then it hit me a vision, I saw Manny in the desert on the ground then it changed to him standing up talking with grandma then I saw him lying in the back of a truck with a bunch of dead faceless bodies, I broke out of the vision hearing a door close, and it startled me and I fell off the bench.

"Addy I didn't mean to scare you" Emilio said.

"Its ok Emilio" I said "I was trying to reach out to Manfred and I got a vision" I stood in front of him "I think Manfred is on his way back, but he's not alone, we said that the demon is feeding off of death, I think the someone is on their way here with an offering, and Manfred happened to be along for the ride."

"The tiger is hungry tonight" he said, it looked like he was trying to fight something. I looked to Emilio and I saw lines on his face. I felt him full of fear, and sorrow.

"Emilio are you ok" I asked. I brought myself closer to his face his eyes were closed.

"no I'm not, the pull of darkness is strong tonight" he said quietly. He opened his eyes quickly and I saw they were a deep amber color. "Addy Run!" he said and no sooner than the worlds left his mouth he growled and reached for me tossing me far away from him. I landed on the other end of the church hard on the floor sliding in to the wall.

"RUN!" he growled as I saw stripes appear on his skin and claws on his hands, I tried so hard to find the peace in him to help him fight but all I found was anger.

"Are you stupid your brother runs when we tell him to stay and you stay when I say run!" he yelled, and lunged at me and I felt a claw sink into my arm, causing me to scream, I never even heard the door open and Fiji splash something on us and I heard the room go silent.

"Addy I'm so sorry" I looked up and Fiji was standing next to Emilio who was full of sorrow, pain and guilt. I looked at my arm seeing three deep gashes in the upper part of my arm and I looked back to Emilio who had his hand extended to me and I grabbed it and he helped me up. "I didn't mean I tried to stop it" I didn't let him continue and pressed my lips to his to shut him up.

"No time guys Manfred called he's on his way back and he's not alone." Fiji said, not caring. "I need to get the rest of the Midnighter's" she then quickly left and I looked to Emilio.

"It wasn't you I know that lets go get ready for Manny." I said pressing my lips to his in a kiss to show him how much I trusted him. I broke the kiss and walked swiftly out of the church I saw a faceless man pouring gasoline on a pile of the dead. Then I saw every Midnighter including my brother walk out.

I walked right over to him and punched him hard on the arm.

"I'm still very mad at you." I said and walked with him

"As you should be" he said and then he filled us in on what was going on then we continued forward to try and stop the sacrifice before it was too late.

"This aint anywhere near ok" Bobo said, and I heard the Emilio next to me start praying.

"You will rise again!" the beast yelled holding a lighter in the air. Lem rushed forward grabbed the man and Bobo grabbed the other side and Olivia knocked the lighter out of his hand. Me and Manfred stood in front of the demon.

"There isn't going to be a funeral fire" Manfred said

"Or human sacrifice or whatever the hell this is." I finished, he ignored us and turned to Fiji

"Your Fiji" the demon said turning his attention to her.

"You don't talk to her!" Bobo yelled

"When he rises you will be his" this faceless man said.

"Whose? Who are you talking about?" she yelled coming face to face with the demon, but Manfred held her back,

"Colcannar" he said

"Colcannar that's his name." she yelled trying to go at him but Manfred held her tight.

"He's chosen you." He bellowed.

"What do you Want" Fiji yelled, and I felt the fear, he was talking to her again but only she could hear it.

"What is it Fiji" Manfred asked

"I hear him." she cried then the ground split and made a fiery trail to the sacrifice on the middle of witch light road and the bodies went up in flames.

"Everyone get back!" Manfred yelled pulling everyone back from the fire. During the chaos the demon got free from Lem and Bobo and grabbed Fiji.

"You let her go!" I yelled and i called on my powers to get her free. I pulled her from him for him to grab me as I came close enough.

"Adelynn!" Emilio was the one to yell my name

"He will rise, and he will take you as his" the demon said looking at Fiji and then he looked to me, "You will die with the rest" And I heard Manfred start to talk

"Spirits who hear me, help me, end this, drag him back to hell, toss him in there." I saw spirits rise from the pile and grab the demon tossing him in the fire, I got loose and ran over to my brother and he held me.

"Even when you kill me he will rise!" he yelled, and the fire pit closed and sealed but the sacrifice was made.

"How did you do that?" Olivia asked

"Old trick he used to do when we were kids" I answered for him remembering what he used to do "But the sacrifice was made, he will rise" I looked to my friends on the dark midnight road. We all knew it was true and we all scattered to the places we called home.

The next morning, I woke to Emilio rubbing his hand on the bandage on my arm.

"I'm so sorry Adelynn I never meant to hurt you." He said I felt such sorrow and anger from him, at himself for doing it. I rolled over and faced him and put my hand on his face,

"Emilio I'm fine, I know deep down it wasn't you"

"But it was the tiger is me"

"No Emilio" I said forcefully "The tiger is only part of you, if you weren't in there you wouldn't have tried to tell me to run, just like you know its not me if I listen, I trust you with my life even when you are struggling, you are my peace and I will always be able to find that, I couldn't leave you yesterday and if Fiji didn't come when she did I would have found a way to calm you." I said not regretting anything that I had said. He looked at me and I felt such love in him and I kissed him with everything I had. And he rolled over on top of me, guess getting up was going to wait a little bit longer.

Later that morning I looked at Emilio as I got out of bed and got dressed, "I need to go talk with Manfred, he didn't bring the RV back yesterday" he leaned on his arm on the bed the covers only covering him from the waist down. "I also have to yell at him for leaving I didn't get to do that yesterday." He smiled from the bed

"Ill be here when your done" he said and watched as I left the house.

"That man brings such fire in me" I said to myself as I walked over to the blue house. I opened the door seeing Manfred doing dishes, what happened to my brother.

"Good morning" I said walking over to the kitchen.

"Its 3 in the afternoon." He said putting the dishtowel down.

"Well I just got up so there" I countered standing in front of him, I did the only thing that symbolized how I felt I slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"That was for bailing on me and this town." I yelled at him and he stood there mouth open and hand on his cheek where I hit him. then I closed the gap between us and hugged him tighter than I ever had. "And this is for coming back" I held him tight and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Im sorry Addy I don't know why I did what I did but it was selfish of me and stupid."

"I know it I was but I also know why you did it, you did what you always did, you ran when the going go tough, only this time you left me behind."

"You were happy with Emilio I didn't want to tear you away from that." He said.

"But you thought it would be easy loosing my only family and the only home I was really accustomed to."

"No but I figured it was the best thing and I see I was wrong." I nodded

"Very wrong, so I have a question" I pointed outside "Where is the RV?"

I had to leave it on the side of the road somewhere it overheated and died," my mouth hung open

"But what about grandma?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She has finally moved on" he said, and I let him hold me close when the sadness hit, the tears never came but I felt the sadness from him and me,

"I never got to say goodbye" I said.

"You did last year just not now, she's still watching over us." I nodded and stayed there with Manny for a few hours, just enjoying a small moment of peace with my brother.


	9. Midnight- Apocalyptic thingy time

Season 1 episode 9

Midnight- Apocalyptic thingy time

I walked out of the bathroom after my shower and saw Emilio pouring a cup of coffee. It's been a few days since the whole fiasco with the faceless demon and the sacrifices, and we all kind of went about life as normal trying to figure out what we were going to do. I smiled and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist and I felt him chuckle.

"Good morning Addy." He said, and I let go so he could turn around and face me and he handed me a cup of coffee. I took a sip and sighed, perfect.

"Good morning Emilio." I looked at him standing there with nothing on, but his PJ pants and I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked setting his cup on the counter behind him.

"You, wondering how I got someone as perfect as you." I stated like it was the only reason.

"I am no where near perfect Addy" he said closing the gap between us, I looked up at him with his 5 o'clock shadow that he hadn't shaven and his light brown amber eyes and I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him gently on his lips. I pulled away but stayed close,

"you are to me" I said and gave him another quick kiss before moving away. I heard my phone chime with a message and saw it was Manny.

"I gotta go Emilio I guess we are going to talk with Joe about the whole Apocalyptic thingy." I yelled running back to the bedroom getting dressed and running back out and I didn't see Emilio in the kitchen anymore. So I rounded the corner to the living room and smack right into him.

"Oh im sorry" I just laughed and gave him a quick hug,

"Its ok ill see you later, stop sneaking around mister" I went over to the door and blew him a kiss running out his door over to Joe's apartment. When I got there Manfred was already talking Joe.

I saw Manfred looking at the painting and he said

"The man said that the offering the truckload of bodies he would usher in the beginning of the end."

"I'm not surprised, all the death and demise that has been coming to midnight is precursors of the veil breaking." Joe explained.

"Hey Addy bout time you joined us" Manfred said, and I slapped him,

"Well maybe next time I should get more that a 2-minute warning when you damn well know it takes me 20 to get ready Manny" I shot back at him.

"So, what was it like last time" I asked, "The last time the veil broke" I looked from Manny to Joe continuing the conversation.

"I wasn't here when it opened, me and Bowie came later  
he said "By then it was demons where everywhere, spreading death and suffering."

"So basically, like the everyday apocalypse" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah It normally starts with your everyday apocalyptic weather as well." Joe said.

"So what do you know about this demon Colcannar?" Manfred asked trying to decipher the painting further.

"I wasn't on a first name basis with any of the demons I was just trying to kill ask many as I could get my hands on."

"Wait what's that?" I asked hearing someone yelling outside, we all moved over to the window and saw Fiji in the middle of the street yelling, at something, but nothing was there.

"I won't go with him! Ill never go with him! Leave me alone! I will never go with him!" she was yelling to no one in the street.

"Who is she talking to?" Joe questioned. We all wondered the exact same thing and we went outside to investigate.

We approached her with caution as she didn't seem to notice us all around her.

"Fiji you ok?" I asked reaching out to my friend. I saw Bobo join us outside and she continued to yell.

"Leave me alone, you don't know me, stop saying that!" and in a flash fire shot out of her hand right at me, I jumped back but not before my jean jacket caught on fire.

"Addy!" Manfred yelled, I quickly tore off my jacket throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. While that happened Lem came out and leeched Fiji to the point of slight unconsciousness. My brother rushed over to me and Bobo rushed over to Fiji taking her from Lem.

"Addy you ok," I nodded and looked to Fiji.

"Were you sleepwalking?" I asked as her as Bobo held her upright.

"No, it was real, he was real." She said looking in front of her in disbelief, we all looked to each-other and got her inside her house.

In a few minutes Bobo, Creek, Manfred and I sat with her in her living room trying to figure out what had happened, I looked down at my hand seeing it slightly burned from when my jacket had caught on fire but I hide it with my sleeve, so no one would notice. I looked to Manfred as he talked.

"They man you saw in your dream"

"Colcannar sent him" Fiji said looking at him.

"Maybe it was just a nightmare" Creek said, if that were true this whole veil apocalyptic bullshit would be a nightmare too asshat, I kept that comment to myself though.

"I wish" Bobo said quietly.

"While you were sleepwalking you kept saying, stop saying that, stop saying what?" I asked looking from Manfred to Fiji as Manfred paced the small space.

"He said I would give myself to Colcannar." She said quietly.

"That's not gonna happen" Bobo said fiercely.

"Why is he after you? What does he want?" Manfred questioned.

"I don't know" she whispered with a shrug of her shoulder. "But I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." I looked down trying to make sure it was still covered.

"Stop you are the one who is hurting now, we are taking care of you" Creek said.

"Exactly you helped us when we needed it now let us help you" I said remembering she was the reason we all haven't killed each-other.

"The man in your dreams did he say anything else" Manfred asked sitting down in front of her. She paused not looking at any of us

"No" she whispered, and I felt the lie, I felt the fact that she was scared of something, I just needed to figure out what. Me and Manfred shared a look "I'm gonna go make some tea" Fiji said getting up from the couch. We went out to the porch to meet Lem because he couldn't come in her house.

"I leeched her pain, there was a lot it ran deep" he said as Bobo joined us.

"Of course she emotional she's been stalked by a demon."

"She's hiding something about what happened out there" I said "I felt it there is something she doesn't want to tell us but i don't know what" I looked at the three of them out front.

"Well maybe there is but we can't force her to tell us, we just have to trust that she is telling us the truth." Manfred said, and I shrugged.

"She's so emotional she almost set us on fire" Manfred said.

"Colcannar is not the only threat to Fiji, she is a threat to herself and others" joe said "We need to keep an eye on her"

"I'm not going anywhere" Bobo said

"The suns almost up ill be back tonight" Lem said before taking off.

So how are Lem and Olivia doing?" I asked I know they had a falling out after the fight.

"Well he's sleeping in back of the pawn shop so no?" Bobo said.

I went to the RV since we finally got it back from where ever the hell Manfred left it and bandaged my burnt hand and then started grabbing some of grandma's demon killing journals. One thing I had that Manfred didn't was the fact that I could understand some Romanian, he no the other hand was trying to use and app to translate it. I started reading through some of the old journals and I must have fallen asleep while reading. I woke up to someone gently shaking me, I groaned and looked up seeing Emilio crouched down on the floor next to me.

"Morning beautiful" he said giving me a quick kiss, "Manfred called me to see if you were with me because you weren't answering your phone, I told him that you weren't with me and he asked me to check the RV, long night?"

"Yeah, while we were talking with Joe, Fiji almost fried us and once that was over I decided to come back here to see if I could find any information of this demon Colcannar and I must have fallen asleep, I haven't been sleeping much." I admitted.

"I know, its gotta be hard with everyone's emotions of high alert." I nodded, and he reached his hand out to help me up off the floor. "Manfred said he also needs you to meet him at Joe's" I nodded and grabbed a few of my ancestors' journals that might be helpful. When I got to Joe's after about 10 minutes I saw Manfred giving Joe one of the journals I couldn't find.

"Well I guess we have the same idea" she said as she waved the books in her hand, "Now I know why I couldn't find those journals.

"Xylda left us all her demon kill journals" Manfred said as I handed him the books I had brought.

"Are they all in Romanian" Joe asked gesturing to the text in the book.

"I've been using an app to translate but its slow going" Manfred said.

"For you, I can read most of it I've been working on piecing together the words I don't know though" I said,

"So, you really think that we are destined to fix this that i- the man who can bridge the worlds between the living ad the dead and Addy the one to can project the feelings onto others can fix this" Manfred said looking at Joe

"That is the prophecy" he explained holding one of the books.

"Who sealed the veil last time?" I asked looking over at the painting.

Joe looked up at from the book he was reading to answer "It didn't hold forever, but it was a shaman, I think his name as Cartori, weird guy," Manfred began to pace as joe talked "Tall, covered in brands and tattoo's"

"Did happen to say how he did it?" Manfred asked.

"He didn't survive, went out to the crossroads alone, we found his body a day later broken and burned at the crossroads in pieces" I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Where was he buried?" I asked trying to come up with ideas.

"On sanctified ground" Joe said looking at the window, he nodded his head over to the church "Under Rev's church"

"Well let dig him up, dead bodies we can work with" Manfred said looking to me and I nodded

"Well you better work fast the veil is opening." Joe said and we looked at what he saw and we saw a sandstorm heading straight for midnight. We quickly got everyone in midnight evacuated and headed over to the church basement to meet Joe and Emilio. Using some lights and pic axes and shovels and started digging, as Joe started setting up the lights he looked to Manfred and asked

"Is Creek with Fiji?"

"No I told her evacuate." Manfred said picking up an axe.

"She's strong survived more than most" Emilio said.

"She doesn't need to survive this" Manfred said looking at Emilio.

"You're complicating it, you love her be with her" Emilio said, and I looked to him, he gave me a slight smile.

"Thanks for the advice" Manfred said, and we started to dig. It took some time, but they soon uncovered a small casket.

"I thought you said he was tall?" I commented.

"There wasn't much of him left to bury" Joe replied grabbing the lid to the casket with Emilio. We looked down and they saw that the casket was empty, there was no bones, clothes nothing but dirt.

"There has to be something, bones clothes something?" Manfred said sifting around in the casket.

"I'm afraid not" Emilio said looking through the box as well.

"It has been about one thousand years" I shrugged.

"It was a long shot" Joe said

"It was our only shot" Manfred said looking to Joe.

Suddenly I felt something wrong, something evil, and then we all heard the gunshots ring out.

"What was that?" Emilio questioned,

"Not something good" I said as we ran up the basement stairs I reached the top of the stairs and I saw demonic looking corpse stick thingy's walking towards us through the dust.

"RUN!" I yelled booking it across the road to Fiji 's where I saw everyone else waiting. Manfred was the last on in the house and he fought against the weird thing as he tried to close the door.

"What the ever-living hell is that?!" Manfred yelled looking at all of us.

"I think they are wraiths, I read something about it in one of grandma's books, they are evil spirit manifestations that show the arrival of a demon." I stated looking back at Manny.

"I wish I read those more" he said shaking his head.

"Well maybe if you knew how to read Romanian you could have-"

"Guys now isn't the time" Olivia said.

"Colcannar is coming" Emilio said as we looked to Fiji and the fear that came off her has me almost nauseated.

"So what do we do?" Olivia asked looking to me and Manfred. Bobo went into the greenhouse with Fiji to treat his injures, I guess he got burned by one of the wraiths, while everyone else sat around the room, I walked over to the window and Manfred paced the room.

"At least they are spirits they can't enter the house" Emilio said trying to give reassurance.

"And Colcannar what about him?" Olivia asked.

"Oh he's real as you and me" I said "Once he rises.."

"Were screwed" Oliva cut me off.

"She's right we got no way to stop them no way to stop Colcannar" Manfred said facing everyone again. "We are sitting ducks."

"What are you saying Manny" I asked turning around

"Has he always been a good motivational speaker?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"No, I'm a realist and realistic self knows there is only one thing we can do, get out."

"So, you bail of us just to come back and tell us all to bail?" Olivia said anger coming off her.

"I'm not saying we bail, I'm saying we get Fiji somewhere safe and regroup, rethink and come back with a plan to kill the wraiths and Colcannar." Everyone seemed to agree as we all nodded.

"Joe, Addy and I are going to the garage" Emilio said and grabbed me to follow him as I walked out of Fiji's I heard Olivia say

"Before we leave I'm going to need you to wake up a vampire"

"What are we doing?" I asked the two of them as we went down the road a bit to a small shack.

"Well I think we need this and I figured you would be the best person to drive" Emilio said and flipped on the light to show us a Vampire bus. I smiled, its been a while since I had the chance to drive one and I looked to Emilio,

"You want me to drive that?" I asked but with a smile.

"I think you are the most qualified, besides me but I figured you would be better" he said and Joe handed me the keys.

"Let's get the bus outside Fiji's for everyone to get in, less for Lem to be out in the sun." I nodded and jumped in. I looked around trying to gather myself because it was bigger than the RV but its not the first time I have driven one. I started her up adjusted the mirrors and backed it out and pulled in front of her house. I heard yelling and everyone scrambled on the bus.

"Go!" someone yelled and I closed the door, raised the stairs and took off. I looked in the mirror and saw Olivia, Lem, Bobo, Fiji and Joe all in the back and Emilio was standing behind me.

"Guys where's my brother?" Emilio looked and didn't see him either.

"He was grabbing Fiji's cat and then going to catch up with us" Bobo said.

"Someone better let me know when he is behind me" I growled, and a few minutes later Olivia spoke up.

"Manfred got out, him and Creek are behind us." She said,

"Thank god." I breathed. Emilio flipped on the radio and the man was saying that if you were stuck in the storm to pull over until it passed to stay safe.

"Ha that's not gonna happen" I said, and Emilio said.

"It's not an option." He put a hand on my shoulder,

"Thank you for what you are doing" he smiled looking at the road ahead of us being almost unclear with how much the storm was kicking in.

"It's the least I can do, everyone is my family" I said.

"Well you and your brother will most likely be the reason we survive this so trust me you are doing plenty." I looked quickly over to Emilio,

"That's because I have you" I smiled. In a puff of smoke almost we broke into a clear part of the road.

"We have clear roads ahead!" Emilio yelled informing the others. I heard olivia say she had booked us a hotel about an hour or so away and I looked in the mirror the same time Manfred must have noticed it as well.

"Guys… it's following us" I said

"We have to get some distance from it" I heard Manfred say over Olivia's phone

"Well we can't outrun it in a tour bus Manny!" I yelled at him.

"Wait you're driving!?" he yelled.

"Got a problem?" I growled at him.

"Nope" I heard him answer short and sweet.

"Good I'm glad" I said.

"We need to hole up somewhere without windows nearby" Bobo said coming up front with me and Emilio.

"Where?" Olivia and I asked at the same time. He pointed at the next road on the right.

"Take that road I know the perfect place" he said.

"Hang tight" I yelled and jerked the wheel hard to the right to be able to make the road and the turn. He quickly led me to the old cartoon saloon and we all booked it inside. Manfred was right behind me with Mr. Snuggly and Fiji but once I got in I noticed Fiji wasn't next to him.

"Manny where is Fiji?" he turned around and saw her staring in to the storm at nothing

"Fiji!" he yelled and grabbed her and dragged her in pulling the door closed behind her. We all gathered inside Creek coughing from the dust.

"So much for outrunning the storm" Lem said uncovering himself, you could see the smoke coming off him. "It's following us"

"No," Fiji said taking off her hood "It's me it's following me"

"Fiji there is something you're not saying" Bobo said and I felt fear and concern coming from her.

"If you know why the storm is chasing you, you need to tell us" Manfred said, and I looked to him shaking my head. she was hiding something but that wasn't the way to approach it.

"I don't know why Colcannar is after me" she said looking around the room.

"When we were there at our house when we banished Colcannar from our house he kicked me and Manny out but kept you there" I said trying to piece it together.

"And he's kept talking to you ever since, why would he be after you" Manfred asked grabbing her and then a light exploded as she yelled.

"I don't know!" we all jumped not expecting it.

"Fiji!" Olivia said looking over knowing she did it and why, she knew her emotions controlled her powers, I knew from that happening. "What is going on"

"We are all here to protect you, you owe us the truth…" Bobo said walking closer to her.

"I'm a virgin" she blurted out in embarrassment "I'm a virgin witch a powerful virgin witch and that is why it wants me" I felt her body on the verge of tears for many reasons' embarrassment, pain, guilt and sorrow. The awkward feeling in the room was almost mailable.

"well- uh – yeah I guess thanks for being honest" Manfred said trying to make it less awkward in the room.

"Glad to know the truth" Joe said.

"I'm not" Lem admitted

"What difference does it make" Creek asked now confused.

"Virgin witches are powerful" I said trying to help Fiji

"Especially older ones are rare, powerful, that thing wants my magic." she said trying to hold her emotions together.

"Well its not gonna get anywhere…"

"No please don't this is this most embarrassing moment in my life so if you don't mind, I'm gonna need a minute" she grabbed her bag and went over to Manfred "The cat please" she reached her hand out and Manfred handed her the cat and he disappeared behind the wall. Even with her body out of sight I still felt all her feelings. We all sat around the bar thinking and I sat with Emilio trying to relax and stay calm so I didn't hurt anyone with the overwhelming amount of feeling the room. Olivia and Lem were talking and I could feel all their emotions about whatever they were discussing that that hurt as well. Manfred was talking with creek and I was thinking on how we were going to fix this, how we could battle Colcannar, when it came to me.

"Manny" I yelled jumping up "I have an idea" I walked over to him and told him my idea.

"It just might work." He said and we both went to go see Fiji in the back room she went into. We explained the plan with her and she nodded.

"If we combine the right spells we might be able to make this work but with using black magic there is going to be a catch." Me and Manfred looked to each-other and nodded.

"We know but so is just waiting for us all to die this is our best shot" I said, and I handed her some of our old ancestor's curses "These are some curses our ancestors used I have translated most of it some words I don't know or are to old and worn to be able to se." I said, and we showed then to her. She looked at them and then looked to us.

"This is some very dark magic" she said almost surprised.

"Meaning dangerous as hell." Manfred said

"But so is Colcannar" I stated, she walked over to a canaster that she had left her house with.

"Gypsy dark magic" she flipped the lid and grabbed a book from the inside "Meet witch black magic" after a little while fenagling something together we went out to present this to the others.

"We were getting worried" Joe said

"You might still want to be" I said standing next to Manny

"We combined a curse with an ancient witches spell to get answers" Fiji said.

"But the problem is its black Magic" Manfred said "Meaning it needs a sacrifice"

"Ok and eye a finger?" Olivia asked

"A life" Fiji interrupted her "Answers are given in exchange for a life" the room looked at each other

"So that's a no" Creek said, thinking she as just going to answer for everyone. Then I saw Emilio stand up

"Take me" me and Lem spoke up

"Don't be ridiculous" Lem said walking closer

"Emilio you can't" I said, I couldn't lose him.

"I'm not I've taken many lives" he said, and I felt tears in my eyes.

"But you are mine" I whispered, and he looked at me with sorrow.

"This is my way I can make amends for everyone" he said.

"Everyone just shut up" I heard that voice, we all turned to it and saw the cat on the stage "Take me I'm sick of this life"

"Is that cat talking?!" Olivia exclaimed

"He is" Bobo and I said at the same time.

"I'm really old, my bones ache, I've spent the last seven years without her, I want to see Mildred" he said, and Fiji looked at him almost heartbroken.

"You been by my side for so long" she said with her hand on her heart

"I never liked you" he interrupted. She smiled and tried not to laugh

"I know" she said, everyone looked at each-other and Manny raised an eyebrow at me. We all gathered around a wiccan circle and I stood in between Manfred and Emilio ready to begin. Manfred handed her a knife she made a cut on her hand and dripped the blood in a circle around the cat. She wrapped her hand up and leaned down to Mr. Snuggly

"Give Mildred a kiss for me" she sat back and reached for the power "We offer this life for an answer" black smoke came out of her mouth and circled over the cat and when the smoke dissipated he was still there.

"Hey why am I not dead?' he asked. I felt myself become cold and I couldn't say anything.

"Addy!" I heard someone yell but I was already falling.

Manfred POV

"Addy!" I yelled as I felt her become cold next to me, she turned blue and then she was falling towards the ground.

"Addy!" Emilio yelled as he caught her.

"Adelynn!" I yelled shaking her to no avail, she was cold to the touch.

"Move" I was pushed aside by Olivia who started CPR

"No no no no she was just supposed to get answers" Fiji muttered backing away from the group. Olivia kept trying but Joe pulled her back.

"She's gone" he said.

"I can't believe that your gone, I can't feel you are gone" I said. Emilio sat down behind her head and held it in his lap brushing her red locks from her face and began to pray and I laid my head down on her stomach, holding her ice-cold hand in mine. "I refuse to believe that you are gone Addy, you aren't supposed to die like this"

Addy POV

I was standing in the middle of the road of midnight it was peaceful but I knew it wasn't real. Over by the church I saw a man standing there in a shawl just looking.

"You're the shaman" I said "Cadim?'

"Cartori" he corrected. "And you are?"

"Adelynn Bernardo" I said, I looked around wondering why I was alone without Manny. "So, this is death?"

"This is death" he nodded

"I like it here" I said feeling at peace, not feeling anything but my own feelings "Its peaceful, a lot more peaceful than midnight is at the moment." I almost wanted to laugh.

"Is Xylda around?" I asked almost forgetting why I was here

"Don't you have a question for me?" he asked.

"oh yeah sorry, how do me and my brother close the veil?" I asked. In a flash he was in front of me and he leaned closed and whispered in my ear what I had to do. And he sent me back

I gasped like I hadn't breathed in forever, I felt someone jump up and I opened my eyes looking at my friends and my brother. I breathed quickly and looked around seeing Emilio behind me and Manfred by my side.

"Addy your heart stopped" Joe said and Manfred grabbed my hand and Emilio put a hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell" Olivia said looking astonished.

"Fiji's spell it worked" I said with a smile

"You got answers" Manfred said I looked to him and saw tears in his eyes.

"yeah, I met the shaman" I looked around and realized someone was missing

"Guys where's Fiji?" the all looked around confused and we all got up and ran outside

"Fiji!" Bobo yelled, and we looked around seeing how calm it was, the dust storm was gone

"She's going to him" Manfred said as he passed Bobo and looked in to the night I went up next to him and I nodded grabbing my brothers' hand,

"Then let's go get her back" I said.


	10. We must become evil to Battle evil

Season 1 Episode 10

Midnight-We must become evil to Battle evil

We gathered everyone back on the bus and I jumped behind the wheel and started heading back to midnight.

"Well we know where they are taking her, they are taking her back to midnight" I said Olivia sat up front and Emilio, Manfred, Joe, Bobo and Creek were in the main room while Lem was in the back room to stay out of the sun.

"To use her" everyone looked to joe as he spoke up "When the demons came through the veil last time they used women to go forth and multiply"

"That thing wants to..." Bobo said looking at his friends.

"It wants to have sex with her" Olivia stated bluntly.

"Which is awful" Creek said.

"But not surprising" Lem said from the backroom I looked back in the mirror as he spoke "Fiji is the most powerful natural witch I have ever seen"

"All the more powerful because she hasn't…"

"yes we know because she's a virgin" Emilio interrupted Manfred.

"I don't care why it wants her!" Bobo argued "Its not laying a finger, hand or claw or whatever on her!"

Olivia got up and placed a hand on his shoulder "We won't let it" she promised. I went on to explain what I was able to find out from the shaman.

"When I died the shaman said that the first demon would rise on the night of the blood moon," I said

"That's Tonight" Manfred said and I nodded.

"Well besides the creepy name what does it mean?" creek questioned

"Xylda would never let us to readings on the night of a blood moon" Manfred explained "They create a potent physic environment that can be to conduit for evil, it was always to dangerous and we don't know what it can do now to you that your powers have changed." He finished looking to me as I drove.

"I think that the only problem is I might be more subjective to evil feelings" I told Manny.

"Meaning you could project darker intentions" he said looking closer to me.

"Exactly." I looked back at the crew in the bus.

"Its also a full moon" Emilio informed the others.

"This just keeps getting better" Lem muttered. I chuckled,

"Fiji's spell worked, I know what we need to do to kill Colcannar" I said and Manfred came over to me. I looked to the rest of them "Creek, Olivia, Bobo you all go to Fiji and keep her safe until Colcannar is gone" they nodded and Manny walked over to me.

"You still haven't told me what we have to do." He said and sat down next to me and I saw Creek come over.

"How are you going to kill him." she asked curious as well.

"Manfred I will tell you when we stop the bus right now details aren't important" I exclaimed.

"Aren't they Addy?" he asked.

"Before we deal with Colcannar, how are we going to deal with the Wraiths?" Olivia asked looking at everyone in the bus.

"They barely touched me and it burned like hell" Bobo stated.

"What kind of weapons did we bring?" Manfred wondered as he got up from the front of the bus. Everyone ran around gathering what we had for weapons in a few minutes they gathered quite a lot of various weapons.

"This is everything" Olivia stated once they all had everything. Joe looked at the pile and picked up an axe

"Wraiths are a spirit manifestation of evil, an axe isn't gonna cut it" he explained and then it dawned on me. I looked to my unopened water bottle in the cup holder.

"Hey Manny, catch" I grabbed it and tossed it back and I saw him catch it. "Will this do? We can bless the weapons, anything evil hates holy water, it burns they recoil"

"I like it" Manfred said handing the water to Emilio.

Emilio took the bottle of water "I can sanctify this and bless the weapons." He started working on the weapons.

"While they go to Fiji we need to head to the pawn shop."

"Why the pawn shop" Lem questioned.

"There is things there that we need" I explained. Manfred came up front and closed the door to the rest of them.

"Start talking" he said, and I did, I told him everything the shaman had told me we needed to do as we approached midnight.

I stopped the bus in a safe location away from midnight and we all approached midnight on foot. We all held our weapons and we paused before we entered midnight

"We protect Fiji, Kill a Demon and close a portal to hell, and we all don't die, Sounds like a good enough plan right?" Manfred said everyone agreed.

"My skin is burning" Lem said and I looked over seeing the smoke "Stop talking"

"Lets go!" I said and walked in front of the rest taking the lead.

As they got closer to midnight they broke off in groups, Olivia, Creek and Bobo went behind the church waiting for our signal to make it safely over to Fiji's. Manfred, me, Lem, Joe and Emilio hid across the street from the pawn shop trying to figure out a plan. joe took out his phone and called Creek.

"Looks like all the wraths are by you over in front of the church" he said

"They look different, almost more solid" I said.

"Doesn't matter they are still just spirit manifestations, no matter what shape they take and consecrated weapons will work." He said and hung up the phone. I guess she noticed the same thing I did. We all walked out from behind the building completely unnoticed I looked to Joe and he whistled to grab their attention. The turned and Lem took that opportunity to shoot one with an arrow.

"Well that worked well" I said and my eyes went wide after a few seconds it rematerialized "But not for long" and then they charged at them but were read to fight. I took out one after another with the sword I had taken, I took out every single one that materialized behind Manny almost making a path to the pawn shop. I felt everyone around me doing the same thing.

"come on!" I heard Manny yell and I ran over to the pawn shop.

"Olivia covered Creek and Bobo, they got this now, let's so what we need to." I nodded and walked in the pawn shop behind my brother.

"You check that way ill go this way" I said and I closed my eyes trying to find the most malevolent feeling objects in the place. Felt a few but nothing as strong as I needed.

"Manfred" I heard it far away.

"Adelynn!" someone yelled. "Manfred!" we both jumped and looked to Joe who was calling us.

"What are you two looking for?" Joe asked looking at us walking around.

"The shaman explained that in order to defeat evil I have to become evil, there are spirits tethered to items here do you think any of them are demonic?" he said looking to Lem.

"I'm sure there is with all the supernatural pawing things over the years let me see what I can find" Lem said and Joe looked to me

"What about you?" he questioned.

"Almost the same thing but I have to feel them on a more inner level and basically let them become me to make me evil to let me feel everything evil and project that out to strengthen what Manfred is doing, I'm basically the power amplifier for him since I can hold more power and evil than he can with being an empath." Joe nodded and I heard Manfred call Creek to make sure they got to Fiji's safely.

"Doesn't matter" I heard him say, she must be asking what we were going to do again. "I love you too Creek" and he hung up the phone as Lem cam out holding a bunch of items.

"You asked for evil" he motioned to the box on the counter, it as an old antique with white jewels in it "A happy and successful family man found this on a hike, that afternoon he beat his wife and six children, said a demon made him do it"

"Sounds perfect" Manfred commented and looked to me, I nodded and looked to a weird looking I guess claw like cage item and heard a lot of crying and so much pain.

"Why are they in pain crying?" I asked.

"Iron spider," Lem explained "Used to torture witches during the inquisition" he all moved down the line to the next item and Lem shook the Rattle, making the voices louder and angrier. I felt pain in my whole body like I was on fire and I saw Manfred grab his head. "Voodoo hoof rattle"

"I don't even want to know" I said looking away from it.

"What is it?" Lem looked at both of us and the way we cringed anytime he moved it.

"Its like an ice pick behind my eyes" he rubbed his forehead "Man I miss my pills"

"Will this help?" he asked and pulled a flask out from his pocket, hoping it will help the pain.

"Any port in the storm" Manfred said and took the flask drinking some. He went to hand it to me

"I can't, it will interfere with what I need to do" I said, even though I wanted it so bad. He nodded and took another sip.

"So what's your plan?" Lem questioned

"The plan is to let evil hijack us, Manny will use the demons to know evil and I have to be the evil, feel the evil and project that to him to make him more powerful without actually giving him the demons."

"these are ancient, malevolent, demonic spirits" Lem said. "It could kill both of you" he said.

"That's why it takes two, one to host one to possess double the power, we always have been stronger together" I said. "Hopefully it won't kill us" I looked to Manfred and Lem spoke.

"Would you like some blood, either of you?" Manfred gave him a questioning look "my blood"

"Thanks, but no, Vampires are exactly good against demons" Manfred said.

"Not to turn you I would have to feed on you for that" he said clarifying "Vampire blood make humans stronger faster and heal quicker, it has some side effects but so does this" he said looking between the two of us.

"I'm good thanks, it would interfere with my power."

"I'm good with this" Manfred said holding up the flask, he looked down to the creepy doll and I we heard laughter and I felt something odd, almost like joy.

"I have more stuff in the basement if you need it." Lem said.

"He's got enough now I need a few things too." Lem looked at me like he was waiting for me to ask. I sat down in the middle of the shop and closed my eyes feeling for something evil, waiting for it to feel drawn to me and I opened my eyes and stood up seeing black mist over about 7 items throughout the store. I went over and grabbed items and put them on the counter not to mix them up with Manfred's items. I walked into another room and felt someone come in behind me.

"Addy?" Emilio said as I grabbed the last object I needed.

"Yes Emilio" he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back and I laid my head on his chest and felt around feeling how scared he was but how he felt confident. The silence was comforting but I had to ask.

"Why did you offer yourself for the sacrifice." I asked and I looked up at him.

"Because we needed answers" he stated and I felt it was more than that.

"You can't hide the truth Emilio" he sighed.

"Because I wanted to be helpful for once, I normally am the one causing harm and I've taken many lives, this was my way to make amends" he said.

"You have made up for those by helping me" I said and I kissed him feeling the whole room electrify and I felt myself become stronger as I kissed him, feeling like it was just us in the world of hell.

"Um guys we need to move on" I heard Manfred said and I let Emilio go.

"Um what was that?" Joe asked

"Trust me that won't be the last one" I said and I looked at Joe as I joined Manfred back out in the main part of the room.

"That is what happens when an Empath finds the one person to help them make the rest of the world doesn't exist." I said looking from Joe to Manfred. "You ready" he nodded.

"have you even been possessed by demonic spirits" Emilio asked looking at both of us.

"Angry ex-husband, yes, Demon, no" I said and I set the objects up one half of the circle mine the other half for Manny.

"So, you both intend of letting multiple demonic spirits possess both of you on the night of a blood moon, what happens when you can control them" Lem asked concerned for both of us.

"Then we are all screwed aren't we." I said with a chuckle.

"Adelynn, Manfred are you sure about this?" Emilio asked looking at us.

"Hell no, I'm not but you said the prophecy the man of vision who could bridge the world between the living and the dead and the one who could project feelings are the ones to fix this, they never said what kind of dead, this makes sense to me, so unless anyone else has a better idea this is what we are going with" I said starting to feel all the uncertainty climbing in the room.

"What do you need from us" Joe asked looking from Lem and us.

"Stay close in case we can't control them" I said and looked to Manny.

"If we hurt any of you don't hesitate" he explained concerned and I nodded.

"Emilio its almost nightfall the moon is about to rise you should get somewhere" I said and I gave him a small kiss. He nodded and turned to Lem

"Can I use your basement?"

"Oh course" Lem replied to the man who was friend.

"I will pray for you until I turn," he turned and went into the back of the store.

"See you in the morning" I said and I looked outside seeing the bright orange hue of sunset and me and Manfred begun I grabbed his hand and we stood back to back and Manfred began to talk as we closed our eyes.

"Spirits tethered to these objects we call to you, we want to release you from your binds to this world. If you can hear us give us a sign."

"We invite you to cross over show yourself." I said feeling the evil in the room intensify. I opened my eyes and saw the four objects in from of me had 4 black demonic spirts and I glanced behind me and saw Manny had five.

"Is it working" Joe asked not being able to see the spirits.

"Oh yeah" Manfred said seeing how many we had.

"I'm offering a way out, help us and you can get out of limbo, you can stop being tethered to this world, you can get out of this pawn shop" he explained, and I nodded to the ones in front of me.

"Help us and you can move on" I said

"Let's make a deal" Manfred said looking around at mine and his. one by one the nodded to each other and entered us. I felt my body resist them at first but I opened myself up to it and let one after another in. after each demon that entered me my body cracked and contorted as the tried to take over and I fought to keep control. I felt crowded and I felt my body crack and contort in odd places but it didn't hurt, even though It sounded like it. I started feeling all the evil things these beings did and were and I felt them so much it as almost too much to bare, but I pushed on trying to focus of one feeling in particular, hate I heard Lem distantly.

"Should we intervene?"

"No" I heard Joe answer. I felt the transformation complete and I turned around and saw Manfred, his eyes were a dark red, I felt the room rumble and I looked at Manfred and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and we exited the pawn shop.

"Bring the virgin witch to me" Colcannar yelled

"Not gonna happen" Me and Manfred said both of our voices deep and demonic.

"Evil is making you powerful, join us" Colcannar tried to bargain with the demons inside us.

"Nah" I said and I projected everything I had to Manfred who shot a fireball at Colcannar, he adsorbed it and looked down and back to Manfred "I'll pass"

"Your mistake" Colcannar said and shot a fireball back at us knocking us apart and flew us back. I got up and ran behind a car when Manfred pulled me to, the world seemed to shake and ripples went out.

"Fiji, what did you do!" Colcannar yelled and the air behind him went of fire, we stood up and went to the middle of the road. "Now you all die!" he yelled and het shot a fireball at the nearest car starting an explosion that moved closer to us. Then another ball came at us and hit Manfred and left me standing alone in the road. I ran behind one of the flaming cars and Manfred met me there. Lem walked over to us and took one look between us.

"You need more power" he said and disappeared, while we were gone Joe came up behind him and tried to kill him with the sword, but it melted in half once it went through Colcannar, Joe went to use his light instead but he got thrown by the demon.

"Here" Lem handed Manfred an object "The man who sold it said he was the devil himself" Manfred nodded and handed it to me.

"You'll be able to share it" I nodded and held the object in my hands calling out to the demon inside. He quickly came out and I growled standing up, I dropped the object and I grabbed Manfred's hand and I felt liquid running down my face. I stumbled out to the center of the road,

"This is over!" I growled so deep I didn't even know I said it. I projected everything I had out and Manfred joined in and together we shot a stream of energy to Colcannar but he came back at his with a stream of his own. It became a battle of who was stronger I pushed forward giving all that I had walking closer and I touched my hand to Manfred making out stream stronger.

"Get out of midnight!" I yelled pushing the last bit of energy I said and I heard a scream and saw the demon explode, I let up on the power I was projecting to Manfred and out to the demon.

"You're free now" Manfred said breathing deep. "Get out of me and go to hell" I saw the demons flow out of him and he fell to the ground and was spitting out black gunk.

"Leave me and join them now!" I willed myself to force them out and they fought to stay just a bit longer but I wasn't having it.

"Get out of me!" I yelled and I felt them leave my body. I leaned forward and felt like I was choking and they all left my body and I fell back on the ground coughing feeling something coming back up my throat. I rolled over with little energy and threw up whatever it was.

"Addy!" I pushed myself up seeing Manfred already standing and he helped me to my feet.

"Are you guys ok?" Lem asked.

"I'm not sure" Manfred said looking to me.

"Ask me again later" I groaned feeling like my body was on fire. "But Colcannar gone, I don't feel him here"

"Yes he is" Joe said.

Fiji and Bobo came running over to us.

"You're safe" Manfred said to Fiji

"We all are thank you guys" she said looking at our bad states.

"Hey Lem, there's something you need to know" Bobo said, and he told us all that Olivia had got really burned by a wraith and Creek had took her to the hospital. We all got in vehicles that weren't burned and headed to the hospital.

I walked in with Manfred and Lem and saw Creek and Madonna sitting down.

"Creek" Manfred said as we approached, she stood up and looked to Lem

"I'm sorry" she said and I felt how scared she was. "She's hanging on but they said there is nothing more they can do." Lem looked away towards the ground I felt him afraid of loosing her "She gave me a message for you…"

Lem interrupted her "She can tell me herself, where is she?" she looked to the room at the end of the hall. Walked quickly down the hall and as he passed the window I saw his flesh burning,

"Well that has to hurt" I said and I sat down on the chair having a hard time standing, I felt so drained. I felt Manfred sit next to me

"Addy are you sure you're ok?" he asked grabbing my hand.

I nodded, looking at my brother, with his hair a mess and everything.

"Ill be ok I'm just tired, its draining when I gave everything I had to you, but it worked."

"Thank you, sis, I couldn't have done it alone," he said and gave me a quick kiss on my head, I saw him go over and talk with Creek and Madonna walked away talking on her phone. She was hiding something but I was too tired to figure it out. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I never even felt myself fall asleep.

I woke the next morning and Emilio was sitting on the bed next to me looking at me but not staring.

"Morning Emilio" I said and he turned towards me looking at me and I must be a mess.

"Good morning Addy" he said and leaned in to kiss me I kissed him back feeling myself almost charge up a bit.

"Manfred brought you over last night, he said you fell asleep at the hospital" I nodded not remembering.

"I was drained from the battle" I told him.

"Yesterday before I turned I prayed that you would still be here when I came back, I was powerless to help you, I don't think I have ever been afraid to lose someone before" he said looking down on the floor, I untangled myself from the covers and crawled over to him and sat on his lap with my legs on either side of him I looked down on him as he looked up to me.

"I don't think I have every had someone say that before, besides my brother of course, but Emilio I'm not going anywhere, you can't get rid of me that easy." I leaned down and right before our lips touched I said "I love you Emilio"

"I love you too Adelynn" and with that I closed the gap between us feeling the air around us electrify.

One Week Later

I sat down in the church alone in the back because Emilio was the one preaching the service, it was the day Lem and Olivia were getting married.

"Family isn't always about blood, family is the people who accept you as you are" he said looking between Lem and Olivia. "Without judgement, the people that stand with you in joy and agony, with family love doesn't come with conditions, sacrifices are made willingly, if only to spare your loved ones pain, and if your exceptionally lucky" he looked back to where I was sitting "You're born in to them, sometimes not, Sometimes it takes a long time, to find that family," he looked back up front "Most of us know what its like to be alone, to live in solitary, but because we know loneness, we recognize the miracle the magic, and committing to that family." I felt he happiness from the room and it felt so good to feel something good, and not fear and sadness "The good or bad, sickness or health, aging and not" he looked from Olivia to Lem and we all laughed a bit. "Its time to exchange the rings" Emilio went into his pocket and pulled out two rings

"Don't worry" Olivia said to Lem "Platinum not silver" and Lem smiled the put the rings on and the ceremony finished. Manfred went and sat with creek and I smiled and sat down at a table but wanted to go for a walk. So, I walked only a little while to the road where only a week ago me and Manfred battle for this to happen, I saw Fiji and Bobo sneak off to her house and I chuckled and I felt arms around me.

"That was a great ceremony Emilio" I said looking out to the light and I saw Manfred and Creek talking.

"It only come from the heart" he said as I turned to see him.

"A heart of gold as usual" I said and kissed him gently.

"Behave yourself we are at a wedding" Emilio said, and I laughed against his lips

"Never" I said pulling him with me to dance.

The next morning, I woke up and felt my nose wet and I wiped it seeing it was something black. I got up and went to the bathroom and rinsed my face and I felt the ground rumbling.

"Addy?!" I heard Emilio yell, I ran out of the bathroom

"It's not me" I said. We quickly got dressed and went outside seeing a bunch of construction vehicles out by the old hotel. I saw Manfred walking over with Creek.

"I was hoping it wasn't you" Manfred said and in turn that earned him a slap. Soon we all were gathered by some workers and this prissy looking lady wearing a red blazer.

"Gosh apologies a terrible first impression, the trucks weren't supposed to arrive for another day" this lady said with an all to happy personality.

"Who are you" Olivia asked bluntly, god I love that woman.

"Melanie Pratt with Albany worldwide we are a hospitality company" her smile was burning me she was so happy "And the new owners of the hotel"

"Why would you buy the hotel" Bobo asked

"Were renovating" she said smiling. I wanted to slap the smile right off her face. "I mean it is a historic property"

"I don't think that's wise" Emilio said from beside me.

"Oh, believe me this will completely revitalize midnight" she said, "We will make this town a destination, we will get tourist in here from all over." I looked up and nudged Manfred seeing spirits inside the old building. "Midnight has a very colorful history"

"That's one way to put it" Manfred said and I looked to him, this is nothing but trouble.


	11. Midnight- you can't always save yourself

Season 2 episode 1

Midnight- You can't always save yourself

_I walked through midnight dragging a shovel behind me. Don't know where I was going to why but I just felt myself walking. I looked down seeing holes, I was digging and then I was in my bedroom I shared with Emilio, just standing over him as he slept in the bed. I felt anger, and pain, I felt the room shake and then the roof collapsed right on Emilio and I laughed. _

I bolted up in bed breathing heavy and looked around seeing I was in Emilio's room but I was alone. I panicked seeing as in my dream he was dead, but then I heard the shower turn off and I saw him walking the room.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled drying his hair and walking over to the bed in his boxers. "You sleep ok, you have another nightmare?" I leaned back on the bed.

"Yeah, they are just weird, like they make no sense, but they feel, ugh I don't know how to explain it" I said throwing my hands in the air. Emilio sighed and put his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. I sighed and kiss him feeling the sparks but I also felt something odd, something almost evil in the air. When he pulled away,

"It's probably from everything that's been happening and the veil and demonic battle and with the hotel being opened soon, it's just a lot going on I bet, your empath self is about to be on overload when the hotel opens." He said pressing his forehead to mine and speaking. I sighed

"Yeah your probably right, That and I never really know what going on with Manny lately, I feel like we save the world and I lost my brother." I looked down at my hands and Emilio came over to me.

"So talk to him, he's only down the street" he smiled and held my hand in his. "Would you like to join us for breakfast, I know Madonna isn't there but it'll be good to see everyone, and maybe Manfred will be there."

I nodded "You head over I need to take a shower first I bet my hair looks crazy as all get out right now." I said with a chuckle, he smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok but don't be long" he said and with that he left leaving me alone. I sighed and got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, then I felt it like random, quick and fierce, I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran over to the toilet and threw up. It was absolutely horrid, I have no idea what it was but it tasted like death, and man did it hurt. I looked down and saw it looked like blood but it was also darker like almost black. When it stopped I leaned back and wiped my mouth but one of the towels but it came away with some kind of black reside. Something wasn't right but I decided to just move along it couldn't be that bad maybe I would talk to Manny later and see what he thought, I sighed, maybe I would look through some one grandma's old journals for a few answers. I got up and flushed the toilet and finished getting ready. I showered and brushed my hair and my teeth and when I looked in the mirror I saw a small almost like grey fuzz over my reflection, but it only lasted a second. I shook my head,

"I need to get some sleep" I muttered "Now I'm frickin seeing things" I turned and walked out of the house and over to the restaurant where Emilio and god knows who else is waiting. I walked in the restaurant and went back to the Midnighter's room and grab a cup of coffee not really hungry after what had happened but I didn't want to tell Emilio and have him worry. I sat down in between Manfred and Emilio.

"Hey babe" I heard Emilio say and he turned and continued with is conversation, I saw Manny next to me looking down at his plate of eggs playing with it. I felt like the room was muffed for a few minutes, I saw Joe and Chuy talking at the other end of the table, Emilio was talking with Olivia and Manny was looking at the knife on the table. Fiji and Bobo sat nest to Olivia and they were acting all lovey dovey.

"_Kill them" _I heard someone like whisper "_Kill them before they kill you, just a little shaky shaky"_

"Manfred!" I heard the voice so far away as I heard this evil voice in my head "Manfred!" I felt the room coming back slowly like someone was taking headphones off my head "Manfred!" the room road back

"huh?" I heard him say next to me

"Do you want a refill?" it was Creek who asked him

"Oh yeah sorry lots" he replied and she filled his cup.

"Addy you want some as well?" she asked, I nodded and she filled my cup as well.

"The food isn't nearly as good as Madonna's" Emilio said and I smiled looking at him.

"Yeah I hope she is having fun on her cruise while we all starve" Olivia joked, it was nice to feel such happy feelings from her.

"I prefer the hockey puck" Emilio joked, I smiled just a bit seeing how happy he was as well, the whole room was full of love and happy emotions, Except for Manny, I couldn't pinpoint his feeling, they were a weird jumble, I couldn't even pinpoint them, I shrugged it off and brought my attention back to the table. I saw Olivia get up and the sliding door to the Midnighter's room closed.

"I hate to interrupt our tasty breakfast but we have business to discuss" she said, she felt aggravated and I knew it wasn't at us. We all gathered around olivia at the end of the table I stood up behind Manfred and he sat off to her right. She brought up a laptop and started typing away. "I dug up some information on the hotel renovation, not sure why the cone of silence but they didn't have a website until yesterday and now its some sort of spa retreat thing called…"Olivia brought up this website that looked cheesy as fuck.

"Crystal Desert," Fiji interrupted her reading the name of the hotel and spa on the screen "That is my territory" she seemed so hurt that someone was coming in her town taking her stuff.

"Sorry Fiji" I said and we all brought our attention back to the screen

"And get this they are fully booked for the next month" Olivia said looking through the website more.

"Why so suspicious?" Bobo asked Olivia.

"Have you met Olivia?" Fiji said and Bobo smiled.

"Why would anyone want to visit Midnight, it not exactly a tourist destination" Joe said feeling confused by all of this. I mean first the veil and now this.

"Because of him," Olivia said and clicked on something bringing up a picture of a man and a woman. "Healer Kai has a huge following of the desperate and delusional"

"Well if it quacks like a cult?" Bobo said with a sly chuckle.

"How do you know he's not legit?" Emilio asked

"He's wearing Lulu lemon" Olivia said with disgust. I saw Creek put her hand on Manfred's shoulder and it looked like he was almost in pain as he reached across and put his hand over hers.

"You ok?" Olivia asked looking at Manfred and then at me "You're both quiet, too quiet"

"Uh, haven't been sleeping well" Manfred said. I nodded and shrugged

"Don't worry about the hotel, it'll be out of business in three months tops" I said and l looked to Manny and he knew why. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer why but Manny spoke for me.

"Ghosts, Me and Addy saw them when they started the renovation, haunted hotels don't really do so well on yelp" he said and I looked to him and something about his demeaner seemed off. There was a small chuckle around the room as Olivia started to speak again.

"Well ghosts or not the 9 of us are going to that grand opening tomorrow" I went outside after breakfast and went to the Rv and grabbed a few random journals from the Rv and ran into Manfred before I left.

"Hey Manny, are you ok?" I asked putting the book on the table.

"Yeah why do you ask." He said and looked to me and the books.

"I don't know the fact that we save the world together and I haven't seemed you for more than like 2 hours in a week and we live in the smallest town ever." I said and looked to him. he looked different almost like drained. "I guess I'm not the only one having a hard time sleeping?" I looked to him and he wiped his hand on his face.

"I don't know what it is Addy, I'm having such odd dreams and it feel like I'm not actually sleeping.

"Same its like I'm awake or something" I nodded, "How are you and Creek doing?"

"Good she applied to college in Austin, asked me to go with her if she got accepted" I felt anger coursing through me, and I don't know why.

"And?" I asked waiting for him to continue.

"I told her yes…" he said looking down "You have Emilio now you don't always need me and it's still close enough for us to see each other." I felt anger at him for not discussing it with me and hurt that he thought I didn't want to be a part of his life.

"Next time you should discuss this this your family, last time you made a decision like this you left me by myself and took off" I yelled grabbing the books from the table and storming out of the RV.

"Addy wait" I heard him come out after me. I just kept walking and I felt him grab me and spin me to face him, I don't know what came over me I put my hand in a fist and decked my brother right in the face. He stumbled back holding his cheek where I punched him.

"Addy what…" I stood there stunned, I never have tried to hurt him.

"Manny I-I don't know what came over me" I said I was flabbergasted it was like I lost control of my body for a split second. "I'm sorry I gotta go" I said and I ran off in the direction of the church. I ran inside and sat down the back of the church against the wall and slid to the floor pulling me knees to my chest. I don't know what just happened out there but I had never tried to hurt my brother before, like I would hit him playfully, but never to intentionally harm him and in that split second, I felt anger and I really wanted to hurt him, but it only lasted a second. I don't even know how long I sat on the floor of the church but I felt my phone ding and it was a message from Manny.

_I got a last second reading in Dallas, I won't be in town tonight, I will talk to you tomorrow we need to discuss things_ I didn't reply but just put my phone back in my pocket. Why would he not want me along, oh right I just punched him. I slowly got up from the floor and made my way over to Emilio's home carrying the 3 books with me. I walked in to his house and it was quiet when I walked in so I sat down on the couch and started thumbing through the books trying to find anything on the symptoms that I had and I my gut was telling it wasn't a good thing either. I fell asleep on the couch and I had another odd dream, I was digging another hole but I felt like it was more real I guess, and I didn't feel alone but no one was with me. I bolted awake out of my sleep when I head a crash and someone swearing. Emilio peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen and living room.

"sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I saw you were actually sleeping and I didn't want to bother you." I shrugged and removed the journal from my chest and sat u up on the couch. Then I heard banging on the door. Emilio answered it for me and I saw Manny come in.

"Addy!" he ran over and hugged me I stood there surprised.

"Uh Manny hi." I said more confused,

"Sorry it's been a long night can you come back with me to the RV we need to talk" I nodded and said goodbye to Emilio and told him I would see him later.

"Don't forget to meet us over at the grand opening in an hour" Emilio said and I nodded and I followed Manny out to the Rv and was surprised when I saw someone waiting there for me.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed "Manny said you moved on"

"I did sweetheart but I heard you both needed help" I looked to my brother remembering what I did yesterday

"That's an understatement."

"So I know what has been happening with both of you but I think you need to talk to each other" she looked at both of us.

"What do you mean grandma?" I asked and she looked to Manny

"Why don't you tell your sister where you were last night."

"I didn't go to Dallas Addy, I found out the other night my dreams aren't dreams, I'm actually walking around town in my underwear with a shovel. So last night I went out in the Rv and tracked whatever the hell I've been doing at night and I found 8 graves, and I don't think I dug them all."

"We have been having the same dreams that aren't dreams" he nodded and grandma looked at me from behind me. I looked at my phone and saw that we needed to get to the grand opening.

"We will be finishing this after we attend this stupid thing" I said and dragged Manny out of the Rv and we walked over to the old hotel. He met up with Creek and I walked over with Emilio.

"How did your talk go with Manfred?" he asked.

I rolled me eyes "Not even close to being over" I said.

"Hipsters in midnight" Fiji said.

"And I thought Colcannar was bad" Olivia said and I chuckled.

"Let's try and keep and open mind" Emilio said and we walked into the building following all the random people stopping in midnight. I watched Emilio take off his hat upon entering and we looked around the vast building.

"Well they remodeled nicely" I said and Olivia looked at me like I had 5 heads. I stood next to Emilio and Manfred and Creek stood off to my right behind me in from of this big empty pool.

"You feel that?" Emilio asked

"What the breeze or the pretension" Olivia said.

"No the energy" he said and I felt it, it was odd because it was calm but almost like on high alert. "Its incredible"

"It's odd" I said. Emilio looked to me

"What do you mean Addy?" he asked.

"I don't know how to explain it because I have never felt it before and I can tell if its good or bad" I said in frustration. I saw Fiji and Olivia go off to the right and explore Fiji looked down at a crystal and breathed in.

"Oh my they charge ten times what I do" she placed the crystal back down and I saw a lady dressed in white with red hair the color of mine walk over to us

"You're in the crystal business too?" she asked, she had a southern accent but I don't know something felt off about her.

"Uh no, yup, what" Fiji said and I tried not to laugh at her. "I'm uh"

"Fiji owns the inquiring mind," Creek reached out her hand to this woman "hi I'm Creek by the way" she turned to each of us "This is Olivia, and Reverend Emilio Sheehan, and Adelynn and Manfred is over there" she said and Emilio shook her hand first.

"Please call me Rev" he said I felt anger course through my body, and I don't know from what or why or even how.

"Hi hello I'm Patience Lucero, my husband Kai and I own the hotel." She sighed "You all are very lucky, Midnight is a special place.

"Oh, yes it is" Olivia said and she turned her head in a questioning manner and I felt the doubt from her "Just curious why here, sleepy little town no freeway exit, seems like an odd place to buy a hotel" she smiled.

"To be honest, before this we kind of functioned as a traveling circus, going to town to town, but it was exhausting , not to mention draining on Kai, so we decided we need to find a spiritual center that we could call home" this lady was smiling way too much, I don't know something about here seemed off but I couldn't place it.

"Rent to high in Sedona?" Fiji asked.

"Sedona doesn't hold a candle to the energy in midnight" she laughed and held up her glass.

"I can agree with that" Creek said and took a sip from her glass.

I felt like the room dulled and I was barely there, I looked over to Manfred and saw him tense and the next thing I knew Emilio walked over to Manfred and he turned on Emilio putting him head first into the pool. I felt powerless to stop him like I had thoughts like I wanted to but I also felt like laughing. I heard a loud noise and it brought me back to reality and I saw Manfred standing next the pool and Emilio standing next to him just fine. He jumped when they rang the gong and I looked at my brother concerned. I shook off the odd feeling I had just now, I really need sleep. Manfred looked to Emilio and Creek.

"I need to get out of here" when they gave him a funny look "Sorry work" and he left. I almost went after him but I needed to see what was going to happen here. So, I decided I would check on him after. To woman in light pink dresses walked out followed by a man in a long blue robe with his hands held up in a Zen pose. He walked slowly keeping his hands up and stopped in the middle of the two women and in front of the pool. And then he walked on the water like it wasn't there.

"Hidden platform" Fiji scoffed, and I smiled at how she was right now it was almost funny.

"Welcome, and thank all of you for coming, especially today, today is a truly astonishing day this is a realization of a lifelong dream, a dream of helping people…" he was then interrupted.

"Kai, make me walk please" a man in a wheelchair came through the crowd. "My daughter is getting married next month, to walk her down the aisle, I'd give anything." Kai stood on the water in silence and Patience walked over to the man.

"I'm sorry, we would be happy to schedule you an appointment later in the week." She said and then I heard Kai.

"Patience, its ok" he put his hand up to her.

"Kai?" she questioned not really listening to her husband, and something between the two of them as off.

"Enter the pool." He stated and gestured to the pool he was standing on. This man began to move his chair but Kai stopped him. "No out of your chair and on your own" I focused on all the emotions in the room but I felt something in the room truly evil but I couldn't pinpoint were in the room it was but it had me all jumpy on the inside and I had no clue why. We watched this man fall out of his chair and the room gasped and he then made his way into the pool where Kai met him. Kai helped this man float and leaned down almost to kiss him and breathed in and I can't really describe what I felt. He leaned back with his eyes closed and it took a few seconds like that before he looked back to the man.

"Ok now get up" he said letting the man go, and then the man who just fell out of a wheel chair stood on two shaky legs. Emilio looked in awe at what had happened but looking over at Fiji and Olivia is was like they seen nothing interesting, almost bored. I tapped Emilio's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go see if Manny is ok" I said and he nodded.

"Ill see you later Addy" he said and went to join the others. I left Crystal Desert and headed over to the RV.

"What was that all about Manny?" I asked throwing the door open to the RV.

"Jesus woman!" he jumped as I came I and closed the door. I sat down on the couch and Manfred was at the table with grandma.

"Well I'm not still possessed then there must be a side effect from it." He said, I looked at the two of them slightly confused.

"Wait you thought you were still possessed?" I looked at him looking at one of the journals. "If you thought that you were that would mean you would think I was?"

"Well I didn't think you were I just knew about the weird dreams…"

"That's all you told me about as well!" I interrupted him, so he told me about the voices he was hearing and the oozing black stuff in his nails and ear. So I went on to explain my bloody nose a few mornings ago and throwing up yesterday and the voices I heard this morning and the harmful feeling I had yesterday when I punched him, I left out the connection at the spa when I thought he was drowning Emilio, I think we had enough problems.

"Wait you punched your brother?" grandma said, I nodded and she started laughing. Both me and Manny looked to her like she was crazy,

"Sorry, so why did you punch him?" she asked seriously.

"He plans on moving to Austin with Creek, I don't know what happened it was almost like I lost control over my actions and I just punched him square in the face." She took a second and thought about it and Manny looked back to the journal in his hands.

"Well I guess it was good that I was a packrat and kept all these journals" Grandmas said as he looked in them. "lord knows our family has had their fair share of run ins with demons" he looked closer in the books and I looked to grandma. "The sun is going down; bad things happen when night falls"

"I know" he said and I felt like something was being left out. He heard Creek outside and grandma looked back to Manfred.

"Hate to say it but I don't trust you around that girl" and then she looked to me "I don't think you should be around Emilio either, you might try to harm him next"

"Me neither" Manfred said. "Addy stay in the RV," and with that he took Creeks car and was gone. I looked back to Grandma sitting at the table.

"Can you watch over him ill stay here and keep reading" I said and, in a flash, she was gone.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I remember being cold and I was standing in Emilio's room watching this sleep and I took the pillow and covered his face and I watched him struggle before he stopped moving and I was jolted awake with Manfred storming into the RV.

"Huh what I didn't do it!" I yelled falling off the couch.

"Uh Addy are you ok." Manfred asked sitting down at the table grabbing another book.

"Ow, probably as good as you" I asked, "Manny what did you do to your hand?" I saw he had a bandage around his hand.

"Part of whatever the hell I did last night." He said after some time of us both looking, grandma started talking.

"Any leads you two"

"Not unless I want to curse someone with gout" I said knowing Manny was having as good as luck with me. "I still can't believe you got yourself arrested and somehow got out."

"Interesting, Addy?" I turned and saw his hand stuck to the page with some black gunk.

"Ewww, that's..." Grandma looked revolted by it.

"Exactly what's happening to me." Manfred said and looked to me.

"I think that is what I threw up." He turned the book back to the first page to see who it belonged to.

"Uncle Barney?" I questioned, I never really heard much about him other than the fact that he killed himself.

"Time for a family reunion" Manfred said and we got the stuff to call Uncle Barney to us. He sat on the couch and we started talking to him.

"Even if you both survive the possession it comes at a cost." He said, almost annoyed we had called him back.

"What's with the black crap" Manfred asked.

"Demon residue" he said.

"So that's the shit I threw up, ughhh" I said disgusted.

"You have more evil flowing through you sound like you were affected worse." Uncle said "I've never heard of someone throwing it up before, normally it just leaks. Left untreated it takes over the body, cell by cell."

"So Demonic cancer?" Manfred said.

"Once it reaches the brain, you start hallucinating, and before long, you lose your mind."

"So how do you stop it" Manfred questioned

"You put a bullet through your brain," he turned his head and we could see half of it missing "Before you put it through someone else." He said. I looked to my brother and I just couldn't be in the room at the moment

"I need a minute" I walked thought midnight and saw the sun setting in the distance. I looked far out in the land and started walking towards it. I felt pain in my arms and legs and I felt like something was taking over, I fell to the ground and I felt my body almost convulsing and passed out.

I woke up some time later and I saw it was dark. I looked around me and saw 8 holes, 8 graves, I shook and I felt my neck crack,

"It's time" I heard myself say only it wasn't me, it was something inside of me. I heard a car approaching and I ducked and saw Manfred get out of the car. I saw he wasn't alone he was with Olivia. Manfred stood at the edge of the cliff and I crawled up the cliff coming up behind the car as Manfred yelled.

"Creek? Where are you, babe are you ok?" he called. I looked from him to Olivia as she spoke.

"So, she ran away to the middle of nowhere, it doesn't make any sense" Olivia said almost thinking aloud.

"Trust me a lot of what Creek did tonight doesn't make sense, wait" he paused "Did you hear that?"

I felt Olivia become on high alert and he pulled out a small knife, "What's going on? Where's Creek?"

"Ohh cute knife" Manfred taunted turning to Olivia.

"It won't be so cute when it crushes your trachea" she growled. Manfred gave a creepy smile and she went to go attack Manfred but I jumped out from behind the car and knocked her out.

"Only I can hit him bitch" I growled and it didn't even sound like me, I felt someone controlling my body like when I was being possessed, I looked up a Manny.

"Bout time you joined me, I thought I would have all the fun alone" he said.

"Sorry had to fight the girl inside she's strong" I laughed. Manfred dragged Olivia over to one of the holes that they dug. I stood by the car and then I felt someone hit me from behind. I fell to the ground and I heard someone yell.

"I'm claustrophobic you dick!" ahhh there was Creek. I heard her get in the car and then I heard her get back out but I got up off the ground and she stood there frozen looking to Manfred on the ground and to me standing.

"You know I never liked you" I growled.

"Addy this isn't you" she said backing up to the car.

"Oh but it is, I'm embracing the darkness inside of me," I smiled darkly and lunged at her when Manfred woke up as well, I saw Lem grab Manfred and leech him until he passed out and I ducked behind the car.

"Thank you, how did you know?" she asked.

"Physic connection Olivia's in danger" he said coughing up black blood.

"He got Olivia too?" she sounded surprised, I growled, trying to fight the urge to kill her why she was distracted.

"He got lucky" Olivia said coming out from the hole Manny threw her in.

"Wait where is Addy?" Creek said and I stood up and everyone felt the ground start to rumble and they turned to see me with an evil smile behind the car.

"Did you think I wouldn't do it" I screamed before I felt something prick me and I looked down seeing a dart, with a tranquilizer in it before I fell to the ground.

I woke up strapped to a chair beside Manfred. I felt completely out of control as my body convulsed and contorted in the chains that held me to the chair. I looked to Manfred seeing black oozing out from his eyes, ears and mouth as he convulsed in his chair. I felt my face wet and knew I looked the same. I felt this evil controlling me completely as Fiji splashed us with something.

"Any fowl or evil force may now and forever will return to its source" She chanted while splashing, but I didn't feel any better.

"Witch!" Manfred yelled at her.

I laughed the evilest thing I have ever heard "You good for nothing witch!" I yelled and tried to lunge at her.

"Uh you don't know any other spells?" Bobo asked flinching.

"there really isn't a spell for this" she answered "I wouldn't even recognize it as demonic residue if it wasn't for Colcannar. I could research but that would take time"

"They don't have time look at them!" Olivia said gesturing to us. I pushed through the evil and said what I knew needed to happen. Creek came closer to Manfred than me

"Manfred if you are in there somewhere, I just want you to know that I love you."

"You have to kill us, before we kill you" I said before the demon took over again and laughed as Manfred chanted.

"Kill us now! NOW! NOW!" he struggled more and more trying to get free causing Creek to jump back.

"No one is killing anyone" Emilio said walking in with Kai and Patience behind him.

"What are they doing here" Olivia growled. I felt the demon laughing but I was trying to push through.

"I can help" Kai said.

Olivia looked to Emilio "don't tell me you drank the Kool-Aid?" she asked.

"I know you have doubts" he looked from me and my brother back to Olivia "but when I walked into crystal desert I sensed it was a special place that Kai, was special, I just believed and with an open mind I think you can to, you know I would do anything to say Adelynn and Manfred. I can't lose her." He rambled. I used that love to fight through the demonic presence in my body

"You have no idea what you are dealing with" Lem said.

"You have no idea what I've dealt with, your friends are afflicted" he pointed to us "And I'm afraid if I don't step in they are going to die" he looked around to the group "Let me help you" he walked forward looking from me to Manny, I used the love I felt for Emilio to push through to talk.

"Help my brother first please" I said before the demon fought back having me fight against the chains once more.

"She's stronger than him she is able to fight." Kai said turning to the others. He turned back to Manfred who began to fight more and put his hands out seemed like he was channeling his peace. Manfred gave a demonic yell and Kai put his hands out and one on Manfred's forehead.

"Be a peace, be at peace, be at peace brother," I felt him stop struggling next to me, as the demon in me became mad and had me yelling. Manfred looked around seeming in control and then in a flash he put his head back and began projectile vomiting black demon residue all over both of us. I struggled more and more against the chains and I felt something snap in my chest causing a roar from me. Kai came around to his side and breathed out the rest of the demonic essence from Manfred who sat there in a daze, I saw Kai fall to the floor and patience go to help him, as he spit out some demonic residue. I felt Manfred next to me look around and he burped and then I felt him turn to me. I yelled louder as I thrashed against the chains.

"Now help her please" Manfred said looking at me struggle, Kai got up and reached his hand out to me.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed my voice much deeper than it should ever be. I felt him touch me

"Be at peace, be at peace" I felt my body still and I felt calm before I felt like I was going to be sick, unlike Manny I threw my head down as I threw up for what seemed like ever and I heard everyone around me gasp. Once it finally stopped I felt my head being pulled back and he almost kissed me while he breathed and I saw him fall to the ground and I blacked out.

I came back to and saw I was still chained to the chair and Manfred was shaking me.

"Don't give her a concussion" Olivia said.

"Wait I think she's coming to." I heard Fiji. I opened my eyes fully looking around at me friends.

"Oh Addy your ok" Manfred said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah" I whispered and laid my head on his shoulder. Bobo got me out to the chains and I groaned sitting back down feeling my ribs on fire.

"Are you ok?" Emilio asked coming over to me, and he handed me a towel helping me clean some on the black residue off my face at least.

"I think I broke a rib or two" I commented and Manfred looked to our friends.

"I don't know what to say" he looked more at patience and Kai "or how to thank you, we both were going to die, and you save our lives" he said looking back to me.

"And theirs" I said carefully getting up from the chair and leaning on Emilio.

"You let us help, that's thanks enough" Kai said and I leaned my head on Emilio.

"Kai is right, we are just happy to be a part of midnight" Patience said "And call this place our home"

"Well you certainly earned it" Bobo said

"You're the real deal" Olivia said. Manfred looked around

"And you guys we put you all in danger, we lied to you, we betrayed your trust, with took us so long to earn, because we didn't want to mess it up." He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"But we were wrong, and we understand if you don't want to talk to us again" I finished feeling how hard this was for him. I was always good at being his support.

"Manfred Adelynn, neither of you are to blame, neither of you were exactly yourselves." Joe said shaking his head.

"Trust me I understand." Chuy joined in.

"we don't deserve forgiveness" I said knowing how I was worse than Manfred when it came down to it "I said things I can't take back and I tried to kill people I care about, I don't deserve anything" I felt myself crashing from everything but I held myself up.

"The only reason this happened was because you both put your lives on the line to save us from Colcannar, just next time come to us" Fiji said.

"No next time" Manfred said with a chuckle and looked at me with a small smile she put her hands up and Manfred looked around "Where did Creek go?" I looked as well and didn't see her either. Manfred left quickly after that and I stayed with Emilio.

"Are you really ok Addy?" Lem asked as he looked to me leaning almost fully on Emilio.

"honestly no, I know what I did, and even though it wasn't really me it was, it was a piece of me I felt it all I felt it control me and in the end, I was waiting to die. Right now, its gone but the damage is done." I sighed "It also make me break a rib or two from the strength against the chains." Lem came forward

"I could heal you…" I put my hand up.

"I will be fine in time, I deserve it for the pain I cause you guys" I said and I looked to Emilio "Can we go home I'm drained and Manny is hurting now to I feel that and the emotions here hurt." He nodded and I began to walk but he stopped me and picked me up. We got back to Emilio's and I limped into the bathroom to take a bath and get all the demonic residue off me. Once I was clean I limped back into the bedroom seeing Emilio laying on the bed waiting.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said. I looked to him on the bed.

"Don't be, you were trying to fix it on your own, sometimes that's ok, but sometimes you need to ask for help." I nodded,

"I'm just so used to holding everyone's pain and being the one to help everyone else with my power, I guess its hard for me to ask for help, even from my brother."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you" he said and I felt the fear and love.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said slowly laying down cringing at the pain. "You're stuck with me forever and always" I sighed

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said and pressed his lips to mine.


	12. Midnight- Skeltons in the Closet

Season 2 episode 2

Midnight- There are Skeletons in the Closets

I woke up the next day and something felt off, not in a bad way but it took me a minute to place it. It was Manny, I felt it through our connection. I rolled over carefully and looked at the clock seeing it was after noon, my ribs still sore but feeling better than they were and I think I might not have broken them but maybe just cracked them. I looked at Emilio peacefully sleeping and smiled. How did I get so lucky? I carefully got out of bed and got dressed careful not to wake him and left a note on the counter that I was going to talk to Manfred and I would meet him at the restaurant for Dinner. I walked out the door and down to the house and walked in. I didn't see many anywhere so I went to the bedroom and saw him just lying there looking at the ceiling.

"Afternoon Manny I felt like you need some company" I said getting on the bed.

"Thanks Addy" I laid there silent for some time before I spoke.

"Are you ok Manny?" I looked over at my brother feeling how hurt he was, just not everything why, I knew it had something to do with Creek because she wasn't here but unless he told me I didn't know.

"Honestly no, I got possessed and lost the one girl who meant everything to me besides you." I felt his sadness almost like a hammer to my head. I put my hand on his arm.

"Its ok to miss her, would you like to talk about it?" I asked.

"What is there to talk about Addy, she left me because I tried to kill her when being taken over by demonic cancer, and she couldn't handle it anymore, which makes me think did she ever really love me?" he got up from the bed and looked out the bedroom window.

"Stop right there, I may not have liked her one bit, but she made you happy and I felt how you made her feel too, she does love you Manny, just like mom loved us when she left, just because someone leaves doesn't mean they don't love you sometimes they need time alone to realize how much you really mean to them." I got up and went over to him and turned him to face me, "If she left you its her mistake Manny, but trust me I don't think she is truly gone from our lives, now come one lets go get Dinner, get dressed you can't go in your underwear" He chuckled at my poor attempt at a joke and got ready and we went over to home cooking to grab breakfast with the rest of the Midnighter's. we all sat down eating and I was kind of listening in on the conversation.

"Ok fine Kai saved Addy and Manfred we are all grateful, I guess" she said eating some of her steak with a sly smile. I could feel her joking manner. "But I mean the guy was talking to painting that's weird"

"You sleep with a dead man" Joe said smiling. Olivia pointed her steak knife at him and Lem spoke up.

"We all have our quirks, isn't that what midnight is all about?" he said smiling. I chuckled a bit under my breath.

"Quiet over there at least I'm not sleeping with the tiger" Olivia said laughing,

"Oh no you didn't" I said and chucked a pea at her, "At least mine is warm" everyone at the table laughed but her and Manfred. She sat there with her mouth open I disbelief that I went there. I looked over at my brother wishing I could somehow get him to laugh or just smile. He was looking in the far room and I felt hope from him, and I looked seeing someone who looked like Creek from behind. I put my arm on his shoulder, then he pushed the chair back and my hand fell to my side.

"It's late I'm gonna head home" he started walking out of the Midnighter's room when Joe spoke

"Its ok to miss her" I felt the worry from the table.

"I'm fine really" he said turning back to face the Midnighter's, and he continued to walk out of the room and they all turned to me.

"I know he's not fine but there isn't much I can do but mask the pain, I don't have the power to remove it, even though I wish I could" I said looking at our friends.

"Addy you don't have the power to heal a broken heart, don't be so hard on yourself." Joe explained and I saw Lem nod.

"You just have to give him time" Lem said.

"I feel like its gonna take more time than I can give him safely, I'm gonna go check on him before I head home." I said getting up from the table and followed Manny outside when I saw him he was at the RV drinking a beer looking up at one of the hotel rooms. Then I saw it too a ghostly shape taking form, heading for one of the guests. I looked to Manny and he saw me.

"I feel fear, lets go" he nodded and headed with me to the hotel. he ran in the door me right behind him and we went up to the front desk, where we saw Patience

"Someone is in trouble we need to get to their room" Manfred said and she looked at both of us and grabbed the master key. As we walked up the stairs we explained why.

"Wait wait wait I'm confused." She questioned us.

"Ghost are real, we can see them; your hotel is haunted" I said and I felt for the room we need to enter.

"Well I know ghost are real but you both can see them" she questioned looking from Manfred to me.

"Unfortunately, yes" he answered for me I stopped in front of one of the doors.

"Here this one" I said and she quickly unlocked it and Manfred ran inside. He ran to the bathroom but I paused in the doorway as he lifted the man out of the tub.

"Its too late Manny, he's gone" I sighed and I felt her tension behind me, and slight fear.

"Damnit" he groaned after checking his pulse.

"Wait ghosts can't kill people" Patience said. I turned and looked at her,

"This one can" I explained. We called the ambulance and the cops and I stood outside the hotel with Manfred and Patience as he got taken away. I felt her sadness and I felt Kai come up behind us.

"Hey" they, Kai and Patience, said as he approached.

"The will do an autopsy but it looks like he slipped and knocked himself unconscious on the tub when he hit his head." Kai explained

"That's not what happened" I interrupted and looked to Manfred. "There was a ghost me and Manfred saw her"

"I thought ghosts couldn't touch anything let alone hurt someone" Kai said and I felt his frustration.

"The older and angrier they are the stronger they get" Manfred explained.

"Look we need to get everyone out of here." Patience said feeling fearful.

"We can't afford to shut down three days after we open" Kai yelled at his wife.

"Someone else could die" she explained.

"Well we have only seen the ghost in one room, she must be tethered there, which means the other guests are safe" I said, Manfred nodded.

"That's the hope." Manfred chimed in.

"What we just leave that room empty indefinably?" Kai questioned.

"No, me and my sister will do some digging, find out what her unfinished business is and get her to move on" Manfred explained.

"Yeah" Patience nodded and we looked to Kai.

"Ok, thank you." He said a I felt doubt from him, I mean I don't blame him he didn't really know us but he did save us.

"It's the least we could do, you saved our lives" I said and looked to my brother "Lets get the show on the road brother" and I punched him playfully in the arm, making him shake his head at me.

"Why do I deal with you?" he questioned, I laughed

"Because you can't very well get rid of me" I countered. "Come on I think I know who can help" I walked over to Joe's hoping he was there.

Joe did help us get started and after a long night the next morning Manfred, Patience, Joe and I discussed together who we thought it could be.

"I think I know who she is" Joe said grabbing a newspaper "Is this her?" he pointed to a woman in a very old piece of newsprint. Manfred grabbed it from Joe and I looked at it.

"Yeah," he said and I nodded as well.

"Carolyn Baker, her and her husband Bruce, they bought the hotel back I the 50's"

"How did she die?" I asked as Manfred looked at the picture.

"Fell in the bathtub and drowned" Joe said and I saw something click in Patience.

"Just like our guest" she said looking from Joe to Manfred.

"She is recreating her death" Manfred said.

"I don't know Manny I think there is more to it, it doesn't add up." I said shaking my head "Unless she had some really bad unfinished business but when were in that room I felt some real evil but also a thread of terror, those don't mix"

"Fear could have been leftover from the guest" Manfred questioned.

"It didn't feel like that" I said. and I felt Patience becoming more and more confused.

"But you said you see ghosts they don't tell you that?" she said.

"I can do more than see ghosts" I stated and left it at that "So what happened to her husband?"

"I've never seen a man so broken, he closed up the hotel and moved away, I don't know where" Joe said.

"Before we remodeled that was the owners' suite" Patience explained. "They must have lived there"

"Makes sense" Manny said looking at the paper still.

"She's trapped where she died" I said

"They look so happy, and then he lost her in an instant" Manfred said and I felt his own pain.

"We don't know that Manny, we need to get more answers" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

Later that night Manny and I gathered salt and discussed a plan. I told Emilio what was going on so he wasn't going to worry.

"I love you too Emilio I will see you when this is finished" I said and hung up the phone and saw Patience come around the corner and Manfred was holding the salt.

"No matter what you hear don't come in" Manfred said looking at her.

"Don't worry we will be fine" I reassured her because she was feeling scared.

"Because the salt will protect you?"

"Exactly" Manfred said holding it up "Ghost can't cross a salt barrier."

"Wait here" I said and we both walked into the room ready to talk to Carolyn. Me and Manfred stood together and he made a salt circle around us.

"I'm sorry Manny I don't know how to feel about Patience yet, I can't read her well but what I can read doesn't make sense" I said trying to tell Manny how I was feeling.

"Well right now that's not our concern this ghost is" he said putting the can down.

"This conversation isn't over." I said and grabbed his hand as we summoned Carolyn.

"Carolyn, Carolyn Baker show yourself" Manfred spoke and I concentrated on feeling and pulling her to us. The water to the bathtub turned on and we both turned and I saw a small smile come from Manfred.

"Come one you know you can't hurt us, we just want to talk" I said and Manfred looked around and I felt the room fill with scared energy as she formed in front of us.

"Please get out of here" she said sternly and I felt the room fill with fear, and I realized she feared for us.

"I know your death was senseless and tragic but you can't take it out of other people" Manfred said.

"Manny, I don't think it's her." I said but he ignored me as she spoke next.

"You think I drowned that man?" she questioned coming closer.

"Manny it wasn't her!" I yelled and looked to me and before I could continue the window opened breaking our salt circle.

"He's here, he killed me and he will kill both of you two" she warned, I felt the room fill with almost an evil presence.

"Manny…" I questioned

"Who?"

"My husband" she said and no sooner than she answered I felt him.

"Stay away from my wife!" he yelled and pushed me into the side table and then grabbed Manfred and started trying to drown him in the tub. I felt my head hit the side table and I heard her gasp, the room fuzzed for a second and when I came to Manny was fighting against the ghost in the bathroom.

"Let go of my brother!" I yelled grabbing the can of salt and throwing it at him and then pushed him off Manfred and I heard him gasp for air.

"Stay away from my brother!" I yelled at him. Manfred quickly recovered and grabbed my arm and I saw the hallway door opening and I knew her husband was following us be booked it to the door where Patience hadn't listened and opened the door. I shut it behind me and fell to the floor leaning against the wall next to the door. I saw Manfred across from me soaking wet and Patience looking and feeling scared.

"Thanks for not listening to me" Manfred said with half a smile.

"I never listen just ask my husband" he turned to her as she was shaking

"Don't worry we are fine we are safe now" he said trying to reassure her.

"So, I take I Carolyn isn't moving on?" she asked

"Well maybe if someone listened to me, it's not her, I told you it wasn't her!" I glared at my brother.

"Its her husband Bruce" Manfred said to Patience who looked at me confused.

"I thought he moved away." Patience said and I got up off the floor,

"No, I guess not he drowned her and shot himself, he has some bad anger issue too, there is a lot to this story Manny I feel it"

"Can you guys convince him to move on?" she questioned.

"He didn't seem like the peace walking to the light kind of guy" I said sarcastically.

"I think we need a new plan" Manfred said looking at both of us, we got up and started walking downstairs.

"Are you ok Addy I saw him throw you hard?" he asked touching the cut on my forehead. I winched as it hurt when he touched it.

"Well it hurts but I think I'll be fine" I said and I felt Patience behind us.

"Ill put a bandage on it once we get downstairs where I have the first aid kit." She said. I looked to Manfred,

"You better start thinking" I said to Manfred, "Because he is a bigger problem than we thought." We stood downstairs with Kai and Patience trying to figure out what was going on and what we could do, after she bandaged my head I felt better and Kai was first to talk about the issue.

"The spirits need to be gone the guests are starting to talk." Kai explained and I felt him worry.

"Well there is one spell that I could use that would make this place inhospitable to the dead. We could preform it on the hotel…"

"No, no, no" Kai said shaking his head.

"Kai, Kai darling think about it" Patience said.

"There is nothing to think about, I need balance to do my work, life cannot exist without death" Patience sighed seeing she wasn't winning this battle with her husband "Energy has to flow, there's no way."

"Well then I'm out of options" Manfred said.

"Are we?" I questioned "We just need someone who is stronger than us, we need the big guns, we need Fiji" I said looking at Manfred, and he raised his eyebrow knowing I was right.

"Fiji's the big guns?" Patience questioned I felt her doubt. "She's cuter than a bugs ear"

"Hey, you don't know what this town is yet, we all have our secret's" I stated looking at her.

"Agreed, but don't piss her off" Manfred looking at all of us and I felt the level of uncertainty in the room.

"Let's go" I said. the sun was rising by time we made our way over to Fiji's and I knocked on the door.

"Hey Fiji, are you busy?" I asked slowly walking in with Manfred and Patience behind me

"No, I could use a distraction" she said getting up from her chair.

"Well we need to banish two ghosts from the hotel" Manfred said looking at her.

"Without making it inhospitable to the dead" Patience reminded him.

"Um" I felt her thinking "Yeah I know a spell." She reached across the table for a book and Manfred went over to her and got on his knees to be at her level I stood behind them but I didn't feel Patience right behind me.

"So how are you Manfred?" she asked

"Oh, uh fine why?" he said when he realized what she meant.

"Um you're a friend and I was worried." She said

"Nothing to worry about" he said and she glanced back at me, I put my hands up not wanting to start this now.

"breakups are hard, you're not really giving yourself time to grieve" Fiji said.

"I don't know if breakup is the right word" Manfred said and I felt a headache coming on with all the tension and worry and hurt in the room. I rubbed my forehead trying to stop it before it started.

"Well I mean what did you want to call it she moved halfway across the state to get away from you" Fiji questioned.

I felt him hurting but he was trying to stay positive "Creek and I have been through worse"

"If she wants to go you have to respect that" she said looking closer at a page in the book. "Here it is" I looked behind me and saw Patience put down what she was looking at and came over to us. "So, um this spell should untether the spirits from this world and force them into the next, we will need a goat's heart, some sage and the bones of the dead" she explained. "Where are they buried?"

"There is no record of Carolyn's funeral and no one even knew Bruce killed himself until his ghost showed up" I said.

"So, either the remains are unidentified" Patience said

"Or were never found" Manfred interrupted.

"Where did he kill himself?" Fiji asked.

"I don't know, Bruce isn't much of a sharer" Manfred said

"At least not willingly, Manfred I have an idea" I said thinking of a way we could learn what we needed to. I explained everything on the way back to the hotel.

"Addy are you sure about this?" Manfred asked.

I nodded "Its better than just one of us being possessed by two ghosts just remember he might try to kill me using you to kill her again be ready to fight him" he nodded and I called out to Carolyn.

"Carolyn, we need your help" I called out to her and I felt the fear in the room intensify, and she formed in front of me.

"What are you doing, both of you, he will kill anyone who comes near me" she said.

"I know," I explained "But I need to understand what happened the day you died, enter me, I'll see what you saw. Trust me." I saw her hesitate but after a second, she did I gasped as she entered my body. I felt her adjust and I let her take over to talk through me so Manfred could hear as well.

"Bruce thought I was having an affair," she laughed "he always though I was having an affair, that's why he moved us out here, to keep me to himself."

"No, don't listen to her she's lying." I felt her quiver inside me and I took over for second and turned to Manfred. Bruce materialized between the two of us.

"So, what's the truth?" Manfred said and came over to me and Bruce entered him. I felt her take back over and It was the two of them going back and forth.

"I was desperate to save our marriage" Bruce said, "I thought we could start over in Midnight, she betrayed me, again"

"You want the truth I was faithful, until we moved here, I thought he will never believe I'm not cheatin I might as well have some fun with men that don't terrify me" I felt her pain as if it was my own, this man she was married to was horrible to her "And for that I was murdered!" she cried.

"I didn't have a choice you were gonna leave me" he said 'You think I wanted to hurt you"

"You drowned me in our bathtub yeah I think you wanted to hurt me" she yelled.

"I don't have to listen to this" I saw Manny fighting with him I backed up just a bit when I saw Manny come through.

"Enough!" Manny yelled "Bruce I get it she was your world and when everything was going to literal hell, you could still look at her and feel hope" I saw him smile, "you couldn't let her leave, there was no funeral I'm guessing the thought of burring her was too much to bear." I saw Bruce take over again.

"I saw gonna send her body back east to her family, but I loved her so much I couldn't let her go, so I made sure we would be together forever."

"You think you're some romantic hero?" she said making me advance on Manfred. "You're a Monster" she spit at him. I saw the anger and Manfred reached for my throat wrapping his hands around me. I felt myself struggle to breathe and then I felt her leave my body at the same time. I saw Manfred fighting but it was a hard battle.

"I won't let you hurt her!" she screamed and left our sight, he had Manfred let go of me and expelled from Manfred and looked at us. I gasped clinging to my brother.

"We have to get her back, I have to explain" he said looking at us. I felt fear from Manfred next to me, I still was trying to get my breath back. "You both will help me right" Manfred was bringing me closer to the door.

"No, I'm with her your real evil" Manfred said and pushed us through the door before he could go inside either one of us again. We fell over the wall across from the door and I fell on the floor and Patience came over to us.

"Oh my, are your guys ok?" Manfred nodded and looked to me

"Are you ok sis, I'm sorry I didn't control him faster."

I nodded "I'm ok but stop working out your too strong" I rubbed my neck and think I had a bruise forming.

"Oh, my what happened"

"Bruce made Manfred try to kill me because he wanted to get to Carolyn" I explained

"He was obsessed" Manfred said, "I saw it I felt everything" he said explaining what he saw through Bruce "He wanted the two of them to be entombed in the hotel, together forever."

"Where?" she asked shaking her head.

"It looked like a coal room" Manfred said.

"Coal room? We are a certified eco resort there is no coal room." She said confused.

"No but the bones are in here somewhere" I said, "We have to find them" we all gathered ourselves and followed Patience to I think it was Kai's office and she looked through the filing cabinet.

"The old blueprint should be in here somewhere" she shifted through the cabinet.

"If there was a coal room that would be the easiest way to find it" I commented as she looked.

"That's the hope" she explained.

"Beautiful painting" Manfred commented, I turned around and looked at the painting he was looking at. It was behind the desk on the wall, the odd part was it was an object that I could feel something from, but something was off about it. I wasn't getting a calm feeling from the picture, it was just of a woman standing in a forest, I was feeling fear and pain, but I also was feeling death, and it didn't add up.

"Well that's been in my family forever" Patience said.

"And the woman who is she?" I asked trying to make sense of the feelings I was getting. Patience stopped looking in the cabinet and turned to look at the painting as well.

"I actually don't know" she said "But I kind of like not knowing, she can be whoever I want her to be" she let out a small chuckle at the end and turned back to the cabinet. "Oh, hey here they are" she lifted a roll of paper out of the back and held it up. We rolled it down on the desk and looked it over. Manfred looked closely at it trying to figure out where it was, because he had Bruce in him he had a better idea of where the bones might be. Manfred stood in the middle and both me and Patience held the roll open so it wouldn't close on him

"He took her body downstairs, turned left" he dragged his finger across the paper making a trail, "and left again" and tapped the paper "Here, this must be the coal room, this must be where the bones are" he looked from Patience to me.

"You really think there has been two dead bodies buried in this hotel the whole time?" Patience asked.

"Its Midnight, there are skeletons in the closets, and the walls and the floor boards" I said laughing. Manfred just shook his head.

"You thought that was that funny" he smiled.

"Yes, I did sue me later" Patience just shook her head at our antics. The three of us went downstairs and looked at the wall in front of us.

"You thought it was going to be easy?" I asked Manfred, seeing the wall between us and the bones, a wall not a door.

"Never" he said and held out a sledgehammer for me and we rotated turns hitting the wall in front of us.

"You know I couldn't help over hear you and Fiji talking, I didn't know that you just had a breakup." Patience said.

"Well it was more of a break than a breakup" Manfred explained.

"You keep telling yourself that" I muttered quietly.

"Well I thought because she moved away" Patience put her hand up questionly.

"Well I plan on visiting soon actually" he said and I looked to him.

"yeah did you?" I said looking confused cause I was very, very confused.

"Yeah figured I could be a grown up and talk things through" he said looking at both of us.

"Ok…" I said and swung the hammer again making the hole a little bit bigger.

"Well that's good, most people give up when things get hard" she said looking down "you got to take the bitter with the sweet, even when there is a hole lot of bitter" I felt remorse from her and I felt like she was hiding something.

"Well Creek and I have been through a lot." I swung the hammer again and the hole got bigger and I felt it, a pain in my temple that achingly got worse. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Addy what's wrong." Manfred asked, I turned to the hole we made which was a good size enough to see through to the other side.

"I think we found the bones" I said and he realized I was feeling the pain from when Bruce shot himself. Patience used a flashlight and we looked deeper into the hole and saw two bodies one with a boney arm around the other.

We gathered the bones and brought them up to the room that we had called to the ghost earlier. Patience went to go tell Kai what was going on and to get the hotel cleared so everyone would be safe. Manfred called Fiji on our way up there and she was going to meet us there. Manfred made a salt circle around us while I nailed the window shut.

"Well he won't be pulling that trick on us again" I said to Manfred as I put the last swing on the hammer.

"Good we have to keep the salt barrier intact this time." Manfred said.

"Yeah since he will figure out quickly what we are doing and try and stop us." I cautioned.

"You really think he will try and stop us?" Patience asked from her spot next to the door with Kai.

"Well yeah we are taking him away from the thing he entombed himself with." Manfred put the can down while I answered her and I walked over the salt line to join the rest of them on the safe side.

"We should be safe on this side of the line" he looked to the Patience and Kai "If anything happens, get the hell out, me and Addy can control them don't worry."

"You cleared the hotel?" Fiji asked while moving the skulls.

"Yeah some of the staff stayed behind to lock up" Kai said.

"The rest of the guests we sent them on a spa relaxation retreat" Patience said.

"Then let's get started" I said looking to Manfred "Remember the plan." he nodded knowing I would protect us if anything went wrong. Fiji put the skulls together in the fireplace and I felt the room fill with anger and evil.

"Guys stay back" I said and Manfred jerked his head towards the window letting the other know where he was. I stood one step in front of Manfred ready and on alert to use my power. Bruce looked to Fiji and the salt barrier and then to us.

"What are you doing" he almost growled.

"Serving your eviction notice" Manfred said and Bruce looked away from us and at the window, probably trying to open the window.

"I nailed it shut don't even think about it" I said. and I felt the anger in the room intensify as he lunged at us growling, but that was all he could do.

"How long is this gonna take?" Manfred asked looking back to Fiji.

"Longer if you keep pestering me" she said and the lights went out. I looked back to Manfred.

"I didn't do that" I tried feeling through the hotel but with the amount of evil and anger in the room I couldn't feel much more.

"It wasn't me either" Fiji said

"It must be a blown fuse" Patience said looking to her husband "Why don't you go check the breaker box"

He nodded "Ok be careful" and he looked between Manfred and me "Watch her" I nodded.

Patience looked to Fiji working on the ground and looked around the empty looking room.

"Is he still here" I looked in front of me as Bruce yelled demonically at us.

"You can't separate us!"

"Yup still here, still angry" I said

"Can't you just douse it in lighter fluid and call it a day?" Manfred asked.

"It is an ancient spell governing the barrier between the living and the dead, not a barbeque" she said and I couldn't help but letting out a small chuckle.

"Sorry I know not professional" I muttered as Manfred apologized as well.

"What's he doing now?" Patience asked, I saw him walking around the room and he stopped at the dresser by the window, and I felt it before they did.

"I don't know" Manfred said.

"Get down!" I yelled and put up a barrier between us and him as he threw a glass object at us it bounced off and shattered but it knocked me off balance as I was too close to the salt line and I fell over on the ground.

"Adelynn!" Manfred yelled I jumped back as Bruce reached for me but then I felt the room fill with fear and I saw Carolynn form between me and Bruce.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled at her husband

"They trying to separate us" he said and I looked to Manfred, unfortunately I was now in the bathroom, he was blocking my path back behind the salt circle.

"Good" he lunged at her and she disappeared and he turned to me, anger filled the space.

"Fiji I'm kind of running out of time here!" I yelled knowing I couldn't get back to Manfred.

"Addy!" he called.

"Stay over there!" I yelled back, to Bruce and to Manfred. I heard her gasp and I heard the fire start. I saw his ghost start to burn in front of me. He yelled and went out in an angry flame in front of me and I rounded the corner seeing my brother and Patience still behind the salt line and he had his arm around her trying to comfort her. I turned and saw Carolynn next to me.

"Thank you" she smiled and then she got closer to me "There are secret's behind the words" she then vanished with a smile on her face. I stood there almost confused and I'm not sure if Manfred heard what she had said or not. With the room clear of the ghosts I then felt the fear in the rest of the hotel.

"Something wrong" I said to them and ran out of the room.

"what do you mean?" Manfred asked following me down the stairs to the main lobby, I heard Patience following behind us as well.

"I feel death and I feel pain, many kinds of pain" I explained and when we reached the bottom I saw it and heard Patience behind us.

"Oh my" she said "I don't understand, Bruce can't" she said but I cut her off.

"Nope that was a Vampire" I closed my eyes and sensed. "Kai, it's downstairs" I said and took off running. When we got downstairs I saw Lem talking with a woman I think I knew her from the club and Olivia running towards them, Kai was standing by the breaker box unharmed. Patience ran over to him and hugged him and I heard this girl say.

"They're dead?"

"They tried to kill people we had to stop them" Lem explained I felt her pain as she talked, she was sorry, and full of remorse but that couldn't take away what she had done.

"I was so tired of being insulted, used, groped I just wanted to…"

"Be powerful I know" Lem said cutting her off "I wanted the same thing but with every display of power you see comes cruelty, you think they come inseparable, they are not, you wanted to be a nurse, you can still help people I can teach you…"

"Touching" Olivia said "We already gave you a chance and look where that got us"

"No" Lem, Kai, Manfred and I yelled and Manfred reached out to stop Olivia and Kai put his hand out.

"I can cure her, I can cure her" Kai was interrupted by Patience.

"Maybe we should talk about this" Patience said

"I can take the vampire out" Kai explained.

"That's not possible" Lem said shocked to say the least.

"Energy is energy" he explained and approached the girl, me and Manfred took a step back trying to understand what was happening. "Is that what you want?" he asked her.

"I wish I never had done any of this" she said on the verge of tears, Kai looked to me and I nodded, he understood that I could feel if she was sincere. He looked back to her.

"I can't undo the past but I can give you back your future" he explained she nodded and he put his hand in front of her chest and I saw her inhale he went close to her and you saw a blue smoke come from her mouth to his and she fell back and Lem helped her stay standing. Kai fell to the ground and Patience stood with her husband.

"My hunger is gone" she stated Kai sat back up and Patience rubbed his head. we all looked to each other in disbelief before looking back to him.

"You can make super naturals human again" Manfred said. later that night I sat with Manfred in the RV.

"Manfred before Carolyn left she said something to me" he paused drinking his beer.

"And that was?" He asked.

"She said there was secret's behind the words" I said leaning forward, "I'm not sure what it means yet"

"I wouldn't know either Addy" he said. I got up and headed to the door.

"Addy?" I looked back to my brother. "don't go finding trouble where there is none, and don't go searching alone"

I nodded "No promised Manny" I said "I don't know how to feel about Kai yet but I don't like Patience, something with her doesn't feel right, and normally I never wrong" I walked out of the RV and headed home to see Emilio. I found him laying on the bed and he looked to me when I came in.

"Evening Addy" he said. "How was your night?"

I Told Emilio everything and he listened to my day and my worries. And then I told him what Kai did to the girl. I felt his interest peak.

"Your saying he took the vampire right out of her?" he asked.

"Yeah he explained that Energy is energy not matter what kind, he can make super naturals human again" I looked down and then looked back to him. he smiled at me and brought me in for a kiss. I sighed against his lips and he rolled on top of me. "You always know how to recharge me don't you?" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me again. I forgot about everything for just that night, for the night was just me and him.

I got up the next morning and decided to do the one thing Manfred told me not to do, to go find trouble. I wanted to look more closely at this painting, it had my interest. I made my way over to the hotel and hid in a few rooms until it was safe, I saw Kai exit his office and before the door closed I snuck in closing the door quietly behind me. I closed my eyes knowing I was safe for a few no one was heading this way. I walked around the desk to the painting. I felt the same feelings as I had a few days ago fear, pain and death. They didn't add up and I need to know why they were there. I grabbed the edge of the painting trying to move it with no avail and then I saw a crack in the side so I slipped my finger in and push it to the side revealing a head in a cage.

"What the hell" I whispered and I felt so many emotions from this thing I couldn't place any of them. I reached my hand slowly towards the head hearing incoherent whisperings. I saw a sword chopping off a head and then in a flash I was thrown back from the head and I never felt myself hit the floor.


	13. Midnight-Fate Has a Funny Way of Working

Season 2 episode 3

Midnight- Fate Has a Funny Way of Working

I felt a wet cloth to my face, I don't know why it was comforting. But it was almost like I was slapped in the face again and my eyes shot open remembering some kind of shrunken skull throwing me across the room. My eyes opened and I saw Patience holding a blue towel to my face.

"Are you alright darling?" she felt concerned but something was still off, she seemed almost annoyed as well. I shot up from the floor and looked at the painting on the wall with disbelief.

"I see you found Kai's ancestor." She said. I looked back to her.

"I know things in this town can get seriously weird, but a severed head in a birdcage?" I questioned, something about this whole thing wasn't adding up.

"Its not what you think" she stated holding her hands close to her body.

"I think it knocked me on my ass that's what I think" I said. I don't know why it was there but nothing in my life has thrown me like that. I leaned against the desk feeling like I still got my ass kicked.

"It's because it's a very powerful relic, its where Kai gets all his Juju from that's all" she said with a small smile.

"Oh, that's all?" I questioned "No ancestor should hold that kind of power ever"

"What were you even doing in here?" Patience questioned, slowly walking towards me.

"Carolynn's parting words to me were there are secret's behind the words, so I thought maybe it was the words I was hearing from the painting, so I snuck in and well here we are" I said looking at her.

"Here we are" she said as if she was trying to figure out what to do with me.

"Look I shouldn't have snooped but its…"

"Hard the trust the newcomers" she cut me off.

"Something like that, I never keep to myself like I should" I chuckled slightly.

"Look we just want to me good neighbors" she said, but I felt like it was very forced. "Establish trust"

"We want that to." I said and stood more upright.

"Alright and next time your curious about something, just ask me" she said and she held her arms out for a hug. "Come here" I smiled and walked towards her and gave her a small hug. I went to pull away and realized my bracelet was stuck on her hair.

"Oh ow" she complained trying not to move so I could untangle it.

"Sorry my bracelet got stuck" I said and reached my other hand around trying to get it off, it took a second but it got it off hiding the fact that I got a small amount of her hair.

"I think its best we go now" she stated. And she walked out and I followed. I texted Manfred saying we needed to meet up and soon to talk. I walked to the restaurant hoping I would see Emilio there. I walked into home cooking and randomly saw Joe, Chuy and Emilio sitting at the bar instead of in the back.

"Good morning Madonna" I said and she grabbed a mug for me pouring me some coffee. "Thank you I said taking the cup and taking a sip.

"Good morning Addy" she said and I sat next to Emilio trying to understand the conversation happening here.

"So, Kai can really do that? Take the super out of super naturals?" Madonna questioned.

"Yup, pretty much" Joe said,

"How?" she questioned, she was feeling very confused by all of it.

"Seems like he has the power to move negative energy, whether it causes blindness, cancer or vampirism" Joe said.

"So basically, he's making monsters human again" Chuy said simply.

"Well sounds shady to me." Madonna said.

"I'm honestly not so worried about him I'm more worried about Patience" I said to the four of them.

"Why?" it was Joe who had asked.

"I feel nothing bad from him but her I can't place it but it doesn't feel right I feel like she is hiding more secret's than he is. Normally I'm not wrong, but I can't also be pointing a finger for something I don't know." I explained.

"Kai is an energy healer what's the problem?" Emilio asked next to me.

"The problem is he is way more powerful than we thought" Joe said I felt someone come up behind me and I turned to see Olivia.

"Give me all the caffeine you got" she said sliding into the stool next to me. I could feel that she felt drained and tired but also stressed. Madonna grabbed a cup and placed it in front of her.

"And we heard about your rough night with the vamps" she said pouring her coffee.

"Yeah well it's the one I'm married to giving me a headache" she said taking a sip from her cup. "They tell you about Kai?"

"Mhmh and I say if he's gonna take the monsters out of Midnighter's, I saw we run his ass out of town." Madonna said.

"He saved our asses twice now" I said, "First with me and my brother and now that vampire girl"

"You know my mother always said, you are who you are, changing that is like messing with your DNA, its unnatural"

"I feel the love Madonna but you don't know what its like, to be a freak, to be a total outsider." Chuy explained.

"Really hunny, I'm a black woman in Texas" she said I heard Olivia chuckle slightly next to me and I even saw the Rev give a small smile.

"All I'm saying is I wouldn't mind the demon ripped out of me" Chuy said looking at us "Especially on a night like tonight"

"Hunters moon" Emilio said looking from his cup up to the rest of us.

"Yup, but angels and demons can't be cured" he said and grabbed Joe's hand

"Yeah well no one wants you to change anyways, we love you just the way you are" Joe said and I looked to Emilio, thinking about how much I loved this man next to me.

"I know this is a world divided on this, but given the opportunity, do we throw it off or do we have faith that we can carry the burden given to us." Emilio questioned.

"I've learned to live as I am," I stated, "Maybe that was because I had Manny to grow up with and maybe that was from my grandma raising me but I couldn't imagine not having my powers after all these years." I felt my phone buzz and saw that it was a message from Manfred saying he was waiting in the RV. "I have to go talk to Manfred" I looked to Emilio and gave him a kiss on his cheek "I will see you later, we have our plan set up" knowing I would do like I always did and lock him up tight for the night he nodded but didn't say anything more.

"Thank you Madonna for the coffee, I'll catch up with the rest of you later and Olivia" I looked to her understanding what she was going through "Remember to see it from his side as well, its just as hard on him" I smiled "Talk to him" he looked down at her cup and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked back to me and nodded. I walked out of the Café and down the road to the RV and opened the door seeing Manfred at the table.

"Hey, you" I said sitting across from him.

"Why do I feel like this has something to do with me telling you not to go looking for trouble and you did anyways" he asked.

"Well can you blame me I learned from you" I said with a chuckle

"Yeah I didn't teach you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong" he countered.

"Yeah well I think you need to know what I found. I went to Kai's office last night to take a closer look at the painting, Manny the feelings I'm getting from that painting are making no sense, I feel pain, fear and death and you know as well as I do that those don't go well together in any kind of way."

"What are you saying Adelynn?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I found something behind that painting, it's a shrunken head in a birdcage, and when I fucking touched it I saw a sword cutting off someone's head and it threw me across the room." I looked to my brother "That is what I'm saying, there is something seriously wrong about that"

"Addy are you ok, did you get hurt?" he asked I felt worry from him.

"I'm fine now but Patience found me on the floor of his office, and she told me that the head is from one of his ancestors and its where he gets his power from"

"Ok so what's so wrong about that?" he asked, "We have skulls laying around from our ancestors?"

"Yeah but ours don't have skin still attached to them" I said, but I put the few locks of hair on the table in front of us. "but I'm willing to try and prove at least her innocence at the moment and see is maybe Fiji would preform an intentions spell on her hair, I'm not saying it will make me trust her anymore, because spell or not I still not sure how much I like her." He nodded and grabbed the hair from me.

"Let's go visit our neighborhood witch." He said and I followed him out of the RV over to the Inquiring Mind. We walked in to Fiji's and saw a wiccan circle going on.

"Fiji?" I closed the door quietly

"Not now" she said looking back to her circle.

"What is going on?" Manfred asked before I could. She connected the two hand of both the people next to her and got up from the circle. She brought me and Manfred over to the next room away from the circle.

"What is this?" Manfred asked again now that we were a bit further away.

"I daisy chained my wicca class, to draw on their combine strength" she explained "Bobo has have been having these deadly near misses every time we even think about sex, I need their strength to contact the spirit world and figure out what is going on" I could feel her desperation.

"Look I'm sorry I don't want anything bad to happen to Bobo but your playing with fire here" Manfred explained, he knew as much as I did nothing good came out of wiccan circle and the spirit world.

"Yeah well I'm desperate" she said

"I feel that" I commented.

"Well then while you wait to link up to a spiritual hotspot can you help us?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah sure" she agreed. We pulled her further away from the group.

"Addy went against what I said but she found something odd." He said and they both turned to me.

"I found a severed head in the hotel, in a cage" I said.

"Wait what?" she was so very confused.

"From what I was told it is one of Kai's ancestors and that where he draws his power from at least that's what Patience said, but I have my doubts, more on her than him still from what I can feel from them. They are up to something and it's not good"

"Maybe if Kai is up to something its healing people" she said not really in the mood for this right now. "What if Patience told you the truth" she looked to me.

"That's what I was wondering if you could find out" I said and grabbed the hair from my pocket "Can you preform an intentions spell? See if Patience is trustworthy, as far as intentions, I still won't like her" I said the last thing more to Manfred than Fiji, a few moments later we stood over a small cauldron as Fiji preformed the spell. She rubbed her hands together and held them over the bowl.

"Let the light from this flame, revel your true intentions" she said her eyes closed full of focus. She handed Manfred a candle "Burn the hair" he grabbed the candle and touched it to the hair and we saw it burn white. "White smoke, Patience is trustworthy" she explained.

Manfred looked to me "I still don't like her" I said.

"I still don't trust Kai" he said,

"Yeah well I don't feel anything bad from him Manny" I explained once more and I saw Fiji turn towards the other room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she looked back to us.

"They stopped chanting maybe they figured out who is hurting Bobo" she explained walking back into the other room we both followed her and saw the entire group pointing at her.

"I think they did" Manfred said quietly just as confused as Fiji.

"Wait, wait, wait it's my fault!" she cried and I felt her pain jabbing me in the head. I know how much she loved him and I bet this was devastating. "I think this has gone to far this needs to stop" she reached to break the circle but Manfred stopped her.

"Wait not yet, they tapped into something, I think your daisy chain worked let me take a peak" he walked around and sat in the stop Fiji was in earlier.

"Manfred you know that not such a good idea, you know what happened last time we did that" I said referring to the last time he interfered and I had to break it before he hemorrhaged.

"You don't listen to me so I don't have to listen to you right now" he said grabbing the two hands on either side of him. I groaned frustrated and ran my hand over my face. I looked back to Fiji and she looked very confused.

"Don't ask" I looked at my brother and saw his eyes go foggy and I knew he had entered

"Its dark in here" he said "but wait I see something" the whole circle began to shake.

"Manfred stop now!" I yelled and went to go grab my brother but he shook me off.

"Wait I'm almost there" he yelled. "I can make out a finger she is trying to tell me something," I saw him gasping almost in pain and the circle began to shake more. I saw his nose start bleeding

"Manny Stop!" I yelled and ripped his arm back breaking the chain. He fell to the side and the rest of the girls in the circle were shocked but unharmed. I helped him off the ground and Fiji checked on the group.

"That's good sisters, way in embrace your inner witch" she then she turned to us. Manfred was wiping the blood of his nose.

"Who did you see?" she asked. He looked behind me and I turned seeing a picture,

"Your aunt Mildred" he said and we all looked at the picture of Fiji and Mildred on the table. Fiji let all her friends out and Manfred and I sat of the couch and waited. I sat there looking at him I was cross legged on the couch and I leaned forward and slapped him on his arm.

"Ow what was that for?" he said.

"For telling me you didn't have to listen to me, you know damn well that could have killed you" he laughed.

"Well you snooping could have very well killed you as well sister" he said.

"Yeah well last time you did something like that you almost did die." I explained and Fiji came back over to us.

"What did she say to you?" She asked sitting next to me.

"Just one word, but it wasn't even English" he said looking confused "Hexennacht"

"Its German for Witch Hell" I explained and I looked to Fiji.

"How did you know?" she asked, "normally only witches know, it's something we are warned about."

"I read a lot" I explained

"That explains why is reeked of sulfur" he said.

"How did she end up in such a horrible place" she questioned.

"I don't know but she was desperate to talk to you I could see it in her face" Manfred said as Fiji got up.

"She must know what is going on with Bobo" Fiji said to us.

"You have to summon her" Fiji begged.

"It won't work" I said, "We can only summon ghosts that are stuck in this realm" I looked from Fiji to Manfred.

"Mildred has moved on and apparently not to good places." He finished for me.

"There must be some way I can talk to her" she said and turned away from us, I could feel her frustration.

"That would mean pulling her spirit from witch hell into ours." Manfred explained.

"Let's do it" she said feeling hope in seeing Mildred to answer her questions.

"I've never tried it before its really, really dangerous" he explained, but I could feel how badly she wanted it.

"Manfred, I know this is a huge ask, and I would never want either of you to get hurt, but Bobo is the love of my life I cannot lose him" she said.

"And I won't let you" Manfred said reluctantly

"So, you'll do it?!" she questioned a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah" he said looking to me. "But we need to find somewhere else to preform the ritual, both of our homes are inhospitable to the dead."

"Right" she nodded.

"We need to do some research" I said and started walking to the door I knew Manfred was behind me.

"You know how much this means to me." She said.

"we do" Manfred said "The Evil in midnight, doomed Creek and me," he looked to me and then back to her "I'm not going to let that happen to you and Bobo" we left Fiji's and headed over to the RV to look up what we needed to do.

"Hey Manny, I'm going to stop by and see Emilio and let him know what is going on." I said, my brother nodded and I took off in the other direction and went into the church. I walked in seeing Emilio in the front of the church dressed in blue jeans and a black tee, my he looked great.

"Afternoon Emilio" he looked up from what he was doing and I walked down the aisle.

"Afternoon Addy" I met him at the front and wrapped my arms around him hugging him tight. Something felt different but I didn't know how to place it. I looked up at him and I saw him smile down at me. "What are you doing here, I thought you were with your brother"

"I am, he is starting some research I guess we are going to contact Fiji's aunt Mildred to ask her some questions, but I missed you and I wanted to remind you I would be back later and wanted to do this." I leaned up and kisses him and I felt him kiss me back with as much passion as I was giving him. I felt the room electrify like it normally does but it felt a bit off as well. I didn't know if it was just because I was tired or worn down but it was odd. He pulled me closer and I felt myself almost growl as I pulled him as close as I could. I pulled away breathless and we both stood there holding the other close as we fought to catch our breath.

"I love you Emilio" I said putting my head on his chest.

"I love you to Adelynn" he whispered. I parted ways with him and told him I would be back in 4 hours before the moon rise. I met Manfred back at the RV where he told me the plan while grabbing some flares and a flashlight.

"Remember I can produce light energy as well when we hold hands we are one it won't throw the balance off" I explained.

"I know I don't want you to but…"

"Its best is if I do, we are stronger together Manfred" I said turning back to the door "Now let's go we got 4 hours before I have to put away my tiger" I looked outside seeing the sun still up. I stood with Manfred in the Restaurant in the Midnighter's room and he showed a door to Fiji.

"So this is our threshold to the world of the dead" he explained, Fiji was lighting the candles in the walkway. He emptied a bag of leaves that he had on the floor in the path. "So if I got my research right the only way to bring Mildred spirit into our world is to open a door way to where she is, with this ancient incantation"

"You get that from your ancestors?" Fiji asked.

"Google" he said with a shrug.

"And what makes you think its going to work Manny" I questioned.

"Luck" he answered back to me and looked back to Fiji, "But in order for Mildred to cross over, I'll need to take her place in witch hell…"

"We will Manny you're not alone" I explained.

"But won't that be two for one." Fiji asked.

"No because when I hold his hand we are one" I told her

"There is no other way" Manfred explained.

"How am I even going to talk to my aunt if you aren't here to translate?" she was worried she wasn't going to be able to get the answers.

"Well this is the thing to keep the balance between the living and the dead I literally have to trade places with her, which means she will be as real as me when she is here."

"This means so much to me" she said, "I don't know how to thank you both."

"You can thank us by keeping it quick, if a witch in hell so much as touches either one of us we will be damned for eternity" I explained

"Oh, my you would never get back." I felt her worry "Then how do you keep the witches from touching you" she asked as Manfred as she got up from the floor.

"They hate light" he explained turning on his flashlight. I stood next to Manfred as Fiji lit the last candle and I grabbed his hand as he started saying the incantation.

After he finished he told Fiji

"Now call for her" the room went cold and the leaves on the ground and the doorway lit up in blue fire making the three of us jump.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered following Manfred into the doorway making sure I didn't let go of his hand.

"You both are great friends Manfred, Addy whatever you do don't let them touch you." she turned to me "Don't let go of him it will cause a shift that will be dangerous" She said as we crossed over.

"We got it covered" we both said we crossed and the door closed behind us. He turned on the flashlight and roamed it over the room seeing nothing yet, but I felt them, I felt the desperation and hunger to touch us.

"Manny they are here" he saw a few jump out of the way of the light and growl and then Manfred's light began to flicker.

"I was afraid that was going to happen" I muttered

"Seriously? No, no, no!" he cried banging it on his leg. I felt them come closer and he almost let go.

"Manny don't let go!" I warned.

"Wrap your arms around me" he said, I did making sure to keep the connection and he dug in his bag for a flare lighting it. They recoiled but the flare only lasted so long.

"Already?" he said going for another one. "Fiji hurry!" he yelled and I focused my energy on light. As the second flare died out Manny pressed us against the door and I saw light glowing from my hands keeping them away from us but I couldn't hold it forever. "FIJI!" he yelled as they came even closer and I felt us get pulled back though the portal and we fell to the ground. I felt drained but I got back up. I looked at the time seeing the sun below the horizon.

"I'm sorry I have to go to Emilio" I said and ran out of the room.

I left Manfred and Fiji and ran back to the church and I saw Emilio digging a grave.

"Emilio the moons almost up is that really the best thing to be doing right now" I asked. He put the shovel in the ground and I glanced at the plot on the ground. It had his name on it.

"Emilio what is going on" I questioned.

"I'm not the man you know me to be" he said, he looked to me. "Let's go in the church Addy" wordlessly I followed him in to the church where he told me a story from ten years ago. How he killed Emilio and took his place and how he met Lem on his night coming in. Time passed in the church that night as he told me his story. I knew people in midnight had their secret's but this was a lot. I felt his remorse and sorrow.

"Father Sheehan was a much better man than me, he was a man of real faith, it filled him with goodness and compassion, with his last breath he asked god to save me, and he did, he let me become Sheehan, to commenced for the horrors I committed and the lives I had taken"

"I'm sorry Emilio" I said.

"That's why I became a Rev, I read the bible, I taught others in accordance to the scripture, but I lied to you and this town, to people who accepted me a family" Emilio said.

"Emilio, you have been the soul of this town long before I came, and you have become my life, you have become my soul in such a short time." I told him I felt tears on my eyes. "You have taught this town to love each other."

"I wish I could believe it" he said I felt his sadness as if it were mine, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"You blessed the weapons that killed the demons attacking midnight, you blessed Lem allowing him in the church, you may have not been adage as a reverend but since you have been in midnight you have done gods work" I explained to him "You are a man of faith" I looked out the window, "The moon is almost at its highest, its time to get you in the cellar until morning" I said to the man I loved

"I have made other arrangements" he said and walked outside and looked up at the blood moon.

"Emilio, you're not turning" I said in shock and it clicked, what had felt off.

"I went to see Kai in the morning before he left on his retreat" he explained "Cured me"

"Why did you not tell me earlier" I asked feeling betrayed and hurt.

"I was afraid I had betrayed you, and everyone here in midnight" he explained

"Of course, you didn't" I said, "No matter what you still are my everything Emilio, not matter who you are, you are still the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I wanted you to understand what I have carried with me all my life"

"Our sins make us who we are" I explained.

"Are you ever tempted to go to Kai?" he asked me.

"I wont judge you Emilio for what you did but I have made peace with who I am a long time ago, you helped me with that part as well." I said.

"Then you need to understand its time for me to leave Midnight" he said.

"Wait Emilio what? Why?" I asked, "What about us?" I questioned.

"This curse has been part of my life for so long, I'm finally free to roam the world without fear of hurting someone," he placed his hat on the grave and turned to face me. "I will always love you Adelynn Bernardo, you are the first person in my life I have loved and will always love, and I know fate will have us meet again." He came close to me and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss that had every fiber of my being on fire. He pulled away from me and handed me his bible. "I will make sure I see you again." I looked the man I loved in the eye.

"At least wait and say goodbye to the others" I said on the verge of tears.

"I've never been one for goodbye, but please Adelynn don't cry for me, I'm not worth the rain" he explained, I turned and watched the man I loved walk out of the pet cemetery.

"What is your real name, so I know how to remember you" I said quietly.

"Just call me Rev" he said and the only man I ever loved left midnight. I walked back into the church and sat on the floor in the front of the front pews and just sat there. I didn't want to call Manfred so I called the next closest person Rev knew.

"Lem" I whispered over the phone.

"_Addy what's wrong are you ok" _he asked over the phone.

"Can you get everyone to church" I said knowing what I had to do, even if I just wanted to be alone.

"_Addy are you ok?" _he repeated

"No, just please, the Rev is gone" I whispered not trusting myself to say more until they got here I never heard him hang up the phone but I felt him and everyone else enter the church. He cam over to me on the floor and helped me up. I told him what the Rev told me and how he had left and wished the best for everyone. We decided it would be best to light candles in his memory. I lit the first one.

"For the man I loved" I said and I walked over to Manfred who stood up and put his arm around me. I felt numb, I could feel everyone's sadness but it felt muffled by my own. He pulled me close and led me out of the church and back to the house. We went inside and he brought me to the bedroom but as he went to go leave I stopped him.

"Please Manny I don't want to be alone tonight" I said, and he laid down next to me on the bed like he used to when I was scared as a kid. I felt the tears fall down my face as the rain tapped the windows outside. I wished it could just wash away the pain, but I was on my own.


	14. Midnight- A Little Rage in the Cage

Season 2 Episode 4

Midnight- A little Rage in the Cage

I laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling. It has been 2 days since Emilio left Midnight to roam the world, with promise that we would meet again. I never really knew what heartbreak felt like from my own point of view. I had never felt it from more than another person, it hurt so much worse when it was your own. The rain finally stopped but it didn't really mean I felt any better. I wanted to feel ok again I wanted to smile but it was too much to do so. I looked out the window and saw it was dark and sighed. Manfred said he was going out with Patience for a few drinks and even though I didn't like it I didn't have the energy to stop him. I got up and looked out the window and it faced the church and I just watched remembering all the great moments I had with the Rev. I saw a truck pull up in front of the church and a woman fall out of the truck. She entered the church and I felt a pain that had me groaning and almost on the floor. Something was wrong, I just didn't know what. I felt the pain intensify and then I heard a scream and it stopped, I knew then she was dead. I ran out of the house and over to the church when I saw Lem by the front pews holding a baby.

"Lem what is going on?" I asked walking closer.

"I wish I knew why don't you call everyone over" I nodded and took out my phone and called my brother first.

"Hey Manny, we have a situation you need to come over to the church now" I said to him.

"_Um ok on my way"_ he said and I called Joe, Fiji, Olivia and Bobo next and walked over to Lem and held my arms out for the child. I felt fear from her and hunger but not a normal hunger. I looked on the floor and saw the women who's pain I felt earlier, Lem handed the girl to me.

"Her name is Mary her mother was looking for the Rev, I'm not sure why though" he said feeling very confused.

"I think I know but ill wait until the others get here" I said, Fiji was the first one to arrive followed by Olivia and then Joe. I sat down with Fiji on the first pew and she was just staring at the child. We heard Joe enter and Fiji looked back.

"Wait where's Chuy?" she asked.

"Paris" he answered "Texas, at nailapaloosa," Bobo came in right after followed by Manfred and Patience.

"Fiji we need to talk" Bobo said.

"Now Is not the time" she muttered and I felt her pain as Patience gasped at the body.

"Oh my" she cried looking away and I felt the annoyance form Olivia "What happened? I'm sorry to crash but I thought I could help" she explained when she got odd looks from Olivia and Joe.

"Did something attack her?" Manfred asked.

"I think it happened during childbirth" I said to them, "I felt her pain when she came into town.

"Well maybe her ghost can tell us something" Olivia said and Manfred got down on the ground and touched her arm giving it a minute.

"Nothing" he sighed shaking his head.

"There are ligature marks on her wrist?" Olivia noticed informing the others.

"From what?" Fiji asked trying to see what she saw.

"Looks like shackles" Lem said.

"What about that burn mark on her arm?" Bobo asked pointing to her arm.

"Scars, my guess would be a stun gun" Olivia said looking over the body. I sat down on the bench and laid the baby girl on my lap her head still resting in my arms.

"Sounds like she was being held captive" I said from where I was sitting.

"I was thinking that to" Manfred said.

"Why come here?" Fiji asked, not understanding why she would come out of her way to Midnight.

"She was looking for the Rev" Lem said.

"Any idea how he knew her?" Manfred questioned.

"Who said he knew her?" I said looking at the group.

"Well why else would she come here looking for him" Manfred snapped back at me.

"I don't know but I can tell you the child's name" Lem said trying to defuse the situation "Her name is Mary" I felt the pain and terror before the noises. There was a growl and snarl almost and I felt the girl moving on my lap and I felt her getting bigger and I felt like a lightbulb went off in my head, it proved my suspicions earlier that I had.

"What…" Fiji said.

"Wait I'm confused" Patience said waving her hand around.

"What the hell is she?" Bobo asked. I pulled the blanket back to revel a toddler Mary and I looked up at the rest of them.

"I know why she was looking for the Rev" I said holding the girl close feeling her terror and hunger "She is a Weretiger" I stated.

"How are you so sure?" Manfred asked I felt his worry.

"The birth," I pointed to the mother "Rapid growth, growling, carnivorous hunger, all things Rev would talk to me about when he would tell me things about him" I felt myself become sad talking about him but I pushed it aside looking down at the girl in my lap. We all split up doing something needed to help the girl. Lem and Olivia took the girl to go get some rest, Manfred and Patience went to go search the truck the mother came in, Joe was trying to track down the Rev which I didn't think he was going to have any luck in doing so, and Fiji her and Bobo were off doing their own thing. I stayed in the church as everyone left and I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Addy are you sure your ok?" he asked, "Would you like to help?"

"I will soon I just need a moment Manny" I explained sitting on the bench. He reluctantly nodded and went out the door of the church with Patience following. I sat in the church for some time just thinking and I saw the sun rise and I just sat there thinking of all the times I had with Rev here in the church. I smiled thinking of when I told him how I felt about him.

_I walked through the church doors and didn't see anyone when I walked in. I walked towards the front of the church when I felt the air change and I felt the Rev enter the church._

_"Adelynn what are you doing here?" he asked. I turned around and faced Emilio, _

_"Emilio please stop calling me by my full name, you make me feel like I'm in trouble." I laughed and I saw a small smile come on his face._

_"Sorry Addy force of habit" he said walking down the aisle to me. "So what brings you to the church?"_

_"Actually looking for you" I said feeling my nerves almost mixed with his in the air. That was odd I've never had my feelings mix so easily with another. He looked interested and confused of why I would be looking for him. I looked down and started talking. "Its been rough since we came to town, I've never felt so many emotions in one place because I lived my whole life with my brother and grandmother in a small RV. I got used to that little space with only them and sometimes another person for a reading. Here the jumble and strength of the emotions is almost over whelming. The night your were-self got let out, I've never felt more emotions, from everyone worried about you, to you scared someone was going to get hurt, but even in that jumble I was able to find peace and compassion in the mess from you and focus on that." I felt the compassion and caring come from him "and when I went out and used my power again for the first time trying to do something as useful as protect my family with it, and when all was said and done, I felt you walk over to me and I've never felt safer."_

_"What are you saying Addy?" I felt the emotions from him and I didn't know really how to explain it, I was never good at explaining my own emotions and I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I closed the gap between me and Emilio and wrapped my hands around his waist and got on my toes pressing my lips to his. As soon as they touched it was almost like an explosion happened and I felt him gasp in surprise. He broke apart slightly taking a deep breath before he put his one of his hands on my lower back pulling me closer to him and the other behind my neck pressing him lips down on mine once again. I almost felt the air change and electrify in that church, feeling a bit of wind almost circling us. I felt his emotions clearer almost like our emotions were one. I felt nothing more in that room but us and it was almost as the world around me dulled. I broke the kiss almost in a daze at what I was feeling I leaned my head on his chest breathing in like I had no air._

_"What was that?" Emilio asked sounding a bit out of air as well. I felt myself coming back and I started to feel my emotions separate from him. I looked up at him and saw almost and amber color to this man's eyes, knowing what I just did brought out the tiger from within._

_"I'm pretty sure I just kissed you." I laughed, and I felt his chest chuckled too._

_"I get that but what happened, I felt so much more than my own feelings during that, I felt like the room what intensified and there was almost like a circle of wind around us." He said still holding me close._

_"I don't know, I think I projected our emotions together and you felt my emotions as well, I just know that had never happened before." He nodded dealing with that answer for now and kissed my forehead in a loving manner and I felt my phone ding saying I had a message._

I came out of the memory with a smile and I heard music playing outside. I slowly got up from my seat and walked out the doors of the church where I saw Bobo in front of Fiji's house holding up two speakers playing Ill be. I smiled but knew the sadness Fiji was going through dealing with her family's curse. The music stopped as Fiji came into view on the porch but they were too far away for me to hear what they were saying. After they talked a bit she went back in the house and he put up the two speakers again after yelling after her.

"Well I'm never giving up on you" and he continued playing the song. I felt her pain and his desperation jabbing me in the head. I sighed and walked over to the RV grabbing the one thing I hadn't touched since the battle with Colcannar, I grabbed my flask Filling it up with some of Manny's stash from the cabinet, taking a long drink and placed it in my bag walking back outside. I saw Manfred and Patience by the truck and I made my way over as he broke off the lock.

"You find anything?" I asked and he held up a shock collar. My eyes widened "Well then" then I felt two people I didn't know.

"Someone's here" I whispered loudly at my brother he gave me a questionable look and then we heard the talking. He jumped out of the truck and I met him on the other side and we all ducked under the truck. I looked out and saw two men who where armed with stun guns come into view. They walked by us looking in the truck.

"Look what some ass wipe did to your lock" one said.

"Damn" he said. I heard them close the box and the other opened the passenger door looking inside the truck the other man did the same.

"I bet the bitch had the baby" the first one said.

"Then let's find the damn kid" he said. the both closed the door and walked away, he stayed quiet until I heard the footsteps far enough away.

"We have to warn Olivia" I said and I got nods from the other two under the truck with me. We got out from under the truck and Manfred called Olivia.

"_Yeah" she answered_

"We got trouble" he said "A Couple of thugs looking for Mary" she quickly hung up the phone and I just felt something bad. I closed my eyes reaching out to the young tiger knowing I should be able to sense her quickly. Then I felt her fear from earlier and saw her where she should be from a short simple vision. I snapped opened my eyes,

"I know where she is, they found her lets go!" I yelled and started running, I ran to the playground where I saw her in my vision. I heard her yelling and screams of pain and I ran even faster ignoring the pain ripping through me, and I saw Olivia come out of the pawn shop holding a gun in her hand.

"Mary!" she yelled full of fear and I stopped by the edge of the church and saw Mary half transformed. Claws and stripes were visible and the two men from earlier were dead. I focused deep down inside of me for peace and calm and I gently sent it out to her as Olivia was talking to her. I sent this out to her in pulses making it easier for her to gain control.

"Mary" Olivia said softly and I continued to focus the love Olivia had for this girl out to her. "It's ok" she quickly gained back her control and I felt how scared she was.

"I don't know what happened" she cried and she ran over to Olivia "I'm so sorry" I walked over to the two of them and put a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"Its ok be at peace" I said and channeled peace out to her to help her stay calm, Olivia nodded at me and brought her away from the scene as Joe came over to where Manfred, Patience and I were standing.

"Any luck contacting the Rev?" Manfred asked Joe.

"No, I've followed every lead I can find, nothing" Joe said.

"I'm not surprised, he didn't want us to know his real name before he left I'm assuming he doesn't want to be found right now." I said looking at them.

"I don't understand what happened?" Patience said.

"Yeah I know it doesn't make any sense" Manfred said as well. "If Mary is a weretiger how can she change when its not a full moon."

I chuckled knowing why it all made sense now.

"What are you laughing at?" Manfred asked and I felt his annoyance.

"You can blame it on puberty" I said simply "Her body is changing it doesn't need to full moon, just fear." I said to him.

"And we thought Jr high was tough," Manfred said.

"It must have been scary for her to turn like that" Patience said.

"Well yeah, she didn't feel safe so the animal side of her reacted" I said matter of factly. We heard sirens, shit.

"Well looks like we have some explaining to do" Manfred said, Ugggh I hate cops. I looked to them quickly.

"Remember wild tiger attack, random, didn't see it only heard it" I got a round of nods as the police approached.

The police approached us.

"Hotel guest heard screams, called 911," one of them said.

"What happened to those two men, is just awful" Joe said trying to be sincere, I guess we should be glad cops weren't empaths.

"Nobody saw anything?" she asked again, even though we answered just the same.

"It just looks like an animal attack to me" Manfred said I stood in between Joe and Manfred just looking around.

"Always does, there must be some vicious animals here in Midnight" she said looking even more annoyed as time went on

"Must be" Manfred said. she looked to me and Joe and we just nodded, she looked back to Manfred and then to the coroner

"Load them up," she walked forward "I just want to get out of here" she mumbled the last bit I bet hoping we didn't hear her. We all turned seeing one of the men being loaded but only me and my brother saw the man that fogged up next to the van.

"What you looking at?" the spirit asked.

"A Romanichal" he said, it was an old gypsy clan we knew only a little about.

"Yeah I'm a gypsy" he said "What's it to you?" the door to the van closed and I felt Manfred's aggravation as the spirit vanished into the van leaving with the body.

"Manfred were you talking to someone?" Patience asked.

"One of their ghosts" I answered for him.

"But he just got away" Manfred said.

"We just have to get to the morgue, we can talk to him there" I said looking at my brother.

"Easier said than done Addy" Manfred explained.

"I think I have an idea" I said looking at Manfred and Patience more than Joe. Manfred gave a questionable look and I looked right at Patience, "You need to change your outfit, that aint gonna work" I said and started walking back to the Rv. 30 minutes later we were outside the Morgue and I sent Patience it and me and Manny stood outside out of view but with a view of the door.

"Why did she have to be the bait?" he asked me, thinking it was because I didn't like her.

"Good actor" I said "Also what help is she to us if she can't see the ghost?"

"Oh, forgot about that." We slowly walked in the door after I heard Patience take the man outside, we both wore Nurse scrubs to blend in, don't know why or how Olivia had them but thank you Olivia. I looked both ways and motioned for Manfred to follow me as I went to the coroner's office. I closed the door and listened while Manfred found what ice box our dead man was in. he opened number 6 labeled a John Doe and rolled the tray out. It took less time than normal to call the ghost to us.

"Damn its cold in there" the ghost said rubbing his vapor hands together. "Uh you too again, what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"Nice to see you too" I commented.

"Why were you after Sheila?" Manfred asked advancing on this ghost. "And what did you want with that little girl?"

"Why should I tell you, either of you?" he sneered. We both lifted up out shirt showing our tattoo's for our clan of Gypsys.

"We one of you" Manfred explained.

"Oh Bernardo Clan eh"

"Ding ding we have a winner" I muttered.

Manfred shot me a look like 'really now is not the time' "Play your cards right we will help you cross over"

"Piss off" he said anger dripping from him.

"You know how long a John Doe can lay here in this slab?" I approached the ghost, "You think your cold now just wait till you have been in there for 6 months or so" I motioned to move the body back in the ice chest

"OK!" he yelled, I stopped and looked at him that he better start talking. "Ill tell you, my clan runs a traveling fight ring, super underground, supernaturals"

"That's why you wanted the girl" Manfred said.

"She came from good stuff" he said feeling almost proud. "Her old man is a prized fighter, big weretiger and his owner wanted the girl back"

"Who's the owner?" I questioned

He laughed "Baddest bitch around" he pointed his finger between he two of us. Loaded with the information we needed Manfred moved him on and I ran outside to call Olivia and warn her of this lady and Manfred met me outside.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Gypsies are after Mary" I stated "They run a supernatural fight ring, where they fight to the death its run by this evil old woman named…"

"Grace?" she cut me off

"Yeah how did you know?" I questioned, and then the phone went dead.

"What happened?" Manfred asked.

"We need to get back to Midnight" I ran to the car. An hour later once the sun had set we all gathered and followed Olivia and Joe who were able to figure out where the Clan was hiding these fight rings. We stood on the edge of the ring in the field trying to discuss the plan.

"We are going to need a distraction" Joe said, and I looked to our friends and stopped of Lem, I looked back to my brother and I think he figured out where I was going.

"You feel like going in the ring?" I asked the Vampire.

He smiled "Nothing I like better than a little rage in the cage" Manfred looked to Olivia and Joe

"That should give you enough cover to sneak in and get Olivia out."

"Not quite sure what I bring to the game?" Patience asked and it clicked

"Nothing is more distracting than a pretty face" I said raising my eyebrows and I heard Olivia chuckle a little. We all walked forward and I heard her say alright and I felt her smile. We made our way to the gate me and Manfred in front I was wearing tight jeans and a tight black tank proudly showing our name and Patience was behind us in case we needed that face with Lem next to her.

"Hey, you need to know someone to get in" the guard said putting his hand on Manfred to stop him.

"Bernardo Clan" I stated showing him my arm, I felt him tense up as he grabbed the gun from the ground and chambered. Patience moved Manfred aside

"You wanna see my tattoo?" she questioned being flirty, hey it was convincing. "Yeah right here" she started pulling the top of her shorts down just a bit. "Better yet why don't I just show you on the way out, trust me it'll be worth the wait"

"You mean right here" he asked.

"You know it baby" she said and headed off with the man. We walked in and I felt so many emotions it hurt, its been a while since I felt this many.

"You ok?" Manny asked me

"Yeah just a lot going on" I explained, he nodded as we looked around seeing a fight going on in the cage and yelling people all around. I saw Grace sitting up high to see everything and she was holding a remote in her hand. I nudged my brother, "She has a shock collar remote" he nodded.

"Hey, I got a new fighter here ready to take on anyone" Manfred said, feeling uneasy about this. But no one was paying attention.

"Once more with gusto" Lem said. I put an hand on my brother.

"Let me handle this" I said and reached in my pocket climbing the small stage to my right.

"I've got a Grand here that our Vamp here can take down any of you!" I yelled hearing the crowd settle down.

"Who wants a piece of this huh!" Manfred yelled joining me on the stage.

"He's a Vampire? We never get Vamps around here?" Grace said I felt her doubt. "How did you manage to capture a vampire with no shock collar or silver chains?" I looked to Manfred and he spoke.

"You don't need collars and chains when you know how to break down their spirit" he turned to Lem and attacked him but stayed put, almost like a don't do it move and Lem put on a good show by acting scared of Manfred. I threw her the Money and Lem took off his coat entering the ring. The Area filled with yelling and cheers as Lem got in the ring.

"I think we need to up the stakes, a vampire against an unturned were that not a fair fight!" she yelled and then three more people entered the ring for a total of 4 against Lem, I felt that he didn't have a worry in the world, but if anything went wrong I would help him and he knew it. Lem battled hard but not enough knowing we had to stall and we would let him know when to end it.

"Come on that's my money on the line!" Manfred yelled trying to keep up the look. I saw someone whisper to Grace and I looked to Manfred.

"cut it we got to go now!" he ran up to the cage.

"hammer time" he heard his whisper and Lem threw enough off of him and as they all came back at him he drained all of them, and then when they were all down he ran out of the cage and we all took off running.

"We have to get out of here" I said running past Olivia, Mary and I think her dad, that was the vibe I was getting.

"We have to let them out, they are victims, we all are" this man said

"Please" Mary pleaded. Then before a decision was made they all fell to the ground as grace came around the corner.

"Get out of her or ill press this button until the all fry" she said pressing the button for all the shock collars.

"Okay" Olivia said putting her hands up, Grace stopped pressing the button, that was her first mistake, he second was trusting Olivia, Olivia then reached her hand back and tossed the knife she had hidden hitting the box in her hand breaking it and cutting Grace's hand.

"Get that Bitch!" she yelled "Get her!" we all ran and Joe stayed back and I felt him use his light, enough to disorient her and free the hostages and they attacked her while he turned to run. I felt her pain and I stumbled almost falling as Joe helped me keep going when he caught up to me.

"We need to get further away" he said.

"I know" I said through gritted teeth, using him as support against the pain I kept running. We got far enough away to were I wasn't feeling her pain, of she was dead but I don't think they would have taken it easy on her.

"Thank you, Joe," I said.

"Any time" he said. I leaned on a rock and I saw Mary go over to Olivia and give her a hug.

"Thank you so much" she said and gave her a hug. I felt Olivia's happiness.

"Your safe now" Olivia reminded her, she turned to her father.

"Dad we have to go back to Midnight, we will be safe there" she said.

"Actually sweetheart I was hoping you would come with me" he said getting down more at her eye level and I felt the sadness from her to leave her friends, the only ones she knew and the hope to stay with her dad. "There is a were safe haven in Nevada, they will protect us" Mary turned back to Olivia.

"Will you come with us," I almost felt Olivia's heart breaking.

"Midnight's our home" Olivia said sadly

"But you and your dad are welcome there anytime" Lem said coming up behind Olivia

"Yeah" she said. "But right now, you need to go with your dad" she walked closer to her and grabbed both her arms gently "If I had a second chance with my father, I wouldn't think twice, remember what I told you, girls like me and you, were strong"

"And special" Mary finished and pulled Olivia tight for a hug. We all split our way after that.

Manfred walked over to me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Manfred asked. I looked to my brother feeling his worry about me.

"Yeah but im going to head back with Joe, I have somewhere I need to go." I explained to him. he nodded and walked back over to where Patience was waiting and got in the RV and I saw him drive away. I got into Joe's truck and we headed back home to Midnight. once I got back I went to Rev's old house, behind the church. I walked through the empty living room that only had furniture and through this kitchen where I would drink coffee with him to the bedroom in the back that still had clothes and the bed laid there almost waiting. I felt all the leftover emotions in the house, I wanted to cry but there was nothing left to cry so I laid down under the cover and it was almost like he was there laying with me I closed my eyes and I almost heard him say.

"Don't worry I will see you soon, watch out Addy, a trickster will tear the town apart if you aren't careful" it felt so real, I opened my eyes thinking, what is coming to Midnight now?


	15. Midnight- I feel like im being watched

Season 2 Episode 5

Midnight- I feel like someone is watching me.

I bolted up in the bed feeling like I was no longer alone.

"Emilio this isn't funny!" I yelled into the empty room, but I got no answer. How was he talking to me I don't understand! He left me and now he's going to tell me in my head that he is going to see me soon, that's not how this works, and what does he mean by a Trickster? Maybe grandma has something written in an old journal. I soon fell into a restless sleep full of Emilio and I, past and maybe future. I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and I groaned. I got up and looked at my phone seeing that it was around 9 am. I sat up and looked down at my outfit from yesterday and realized I didn't have any more clothes here. I sighed and got up heading back to the house. I walked up the front stairs but something felt off, I felt more than Manfred in the house. I walked in and walked to the bedroom that Manfred was in intending on getting some clothes when I saw him on the bed and Patience on top of him.

"Manfred!" I yelled scaring them.

"Addy!" he yelled and she screamed getting off him and putting her robe back on. I glared at my brother, not even looking at her.

"I have to go" she stammered and quickly gathered her things and walking past me. I continued to glare at him until I heard the front door closed.

"Are you serious right now Manfred, sleeping with a married woman right after saying you and Creek on a break?" I yelled at my brother, never in my life have I seen him go this low.

"Why don't you yell a little louder I don't think I whole town heard you" he grumbled at me.

"Maybe I should, I thought I knew you better than that," I looked away from him "I guess I was wrong" he sat on the bed and I felt his pity and remorse but I also felt his lust and it sicken me that he was enjoying this with her out of all people. I went to the dresser and grabbed out a black and white flower skirt with a white lace tank top and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. I started the shower and quickly got in. how could he be sleeping with a married woman, I thought he has more class than that, he probably thought he wouldn't get caught, but why her, out of all people in the world, why the person I hate. I seemed to be a trend, he is going to sleep with every woman I don't like or something considering her did the same thing with Creek, but at least she was single. I got out and dried my hair getting dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and right past Manfred getting dressed on the bed.

"Addy shouldn't we talk?" he asked walking after me.

"There is nothing to talk about Manfred" I said going into the kitchen and grabbed a glass for some water.

"Adelynn don't do this," he pleaded. I shot daggers at him.

"Do what?!" I questioned angrily.

"Don't push me away," he tried to touch me.

"Don't!" I warned him "Don't call me by my full name, I'm not the one doing anything wrong" I put my glass in the sink "I'm going to the restaurant, right now i don't talking about it, and you need fix this, you got 3 days, I'm not lying after that, these people are my friends, I'm not ruining that because you want to act stupid." I stated and left the house and I could feel how hurt he was. I walked out of the house and to the restaurant and saw Joe sitting at the table.

"You seem angry?" he questioned, as I pulled back my chair and sat down at the table.

"I don't feel like talking about it" I mumbled not looking at him. I saw him put his hands up I defense, after a few moments of silence I moved my spot and went to sit next to him. "I have a question though"

"Ok what is it?" he asked.

"Do you think people can love each other so much that when they are apart they almost have like a physic connection?" I asked, I was so overwhelmed by the whole Manfred Patience thing I forgot I wanted to ask Manfred about my odd experience last night.

"What do you mean Addy" he asked intrigued but still confused.

"Last night I went to Rev's old house, I tend to sleep better there and when I laid down I swore I heard him talking to me, I don't think he's gone" I said explaining what I was experiencing.

"I mean you could, you two I've never seen a connection like you two have, when we battle Colcannar and you kissed him before the battle, you make the whole pawn shop almost electrify and I felt the energy change, I've never felt that before in my life, I also have never seen an empath meet their soulmate before either" I nodded understanding his point and knowing I was on my own for this question. I looked up as Manfred came in and Madonna brought my food and put it down in front of me and put a plate in front of Manfred as well.

"You two okay?" Joe asked looking from me to my brother, who were silently eating, and normally we were cracking jokes at each other.

"Yeah fine why?" I asked not looking at him.

"You two are quiet and you won't look at him" Joe stated, I looked over at Joe

"We just had a small disagreement, its nothing, sibling stuff." I stated Joe looked like he wanted to answer but we all looked up hearing a jingling.

"You need to get that dog out of my restaurant!" Madonna whisper yelled at Fiji who was holding a leash to a golden lab, wait that wasn't a dog…that was Bobo.

"This is not a dog!" Fiji exclaimed with a smile like nothing was wrong, "Its Bobo!" the dog barked in reply almost and Manfred turned around away from Fiji looking at me and Joe. "And his staying with me"

"You know what" Madonna paused feeling confused "I don't even want to know" she walked away frustrated and Fiji sat down next to Manfred with Bobo between the two of them. I was trying really hard not to smile and laugh at the whole situation.

"I'm guessing this is curse related" Joe said with a small smile.

"I really want to pet him but it feels wrong right?" Manfred asked looking from Joe and me to Fiji and down to Bobo. That even sounded weird.

"I think its fine, I'm just really desperate" Fiji sighed and I felt her desperation.

"Is this really the best option" I laughed slightly "I know Mr. Snuggly isn't happy about this"

"Its only temporary" Fiji said "I have tried everything but eventually the curse always wins"

"We can help, we can find something" Manfred said and Joe nodded.

"You can't this has something to do with my lineage. And the problem is my books are useless when I have no idea what this curse is even about" she said. I saw Manfred petting Bobo and giving him bacon from his plate.

"Maybe another witch can help?" I said thinking maybe someone would know a way.

"Well it is a family curse do you have any other witchy relatives?" Manfred asked.

"Not that I know of" she shook her head.

"You know back in the Salem days there was an underground witch network were witches could share knowledge without being discovered, maybe something like that still exist today…." Joe broke off and I followed his eyes and looked up seeing the same thing he did. I dropped my fork and it made a clank on the plate.

"I could probably look in…" Fiji stopped talking as Lem walked in the room in bright daylight wearing coral shorts and a flower shirt. Manfred had his jaw drop to the ground as well at this revelation. Before he even pulled his sunglasses off I felt the change.

"Lem you didn't?" I questioned and I saw his eyes a dark brown and not the bright blue I knew. He was no longer a vampire and the amount of emotion in this room was like at a 100 % confused and shocked at the same time.

"What is going on?" Manfred questioned.

"It looks like everyone around here is no longer thinking right" I yelled coming out of my shock.

"I went to see Kai last night" Lem said

"Goddess give me strength" Fiji said.

"I need more than that" I said, feeling the emotional overload from the 4 people and the dog in the room.

"First the Rev now you?" Madonna questioned standing behind Lem, "What the hell is happening?"

"Well I'm happy for you man, it must be amazing to stand in the sunlight after all these years" Joe said.

"Yeah I became a Vampire to gain freedom and it became a prison in its own way" he said, I felt his relief, but I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was about to go wrong very wrong and soon.

"You don't feel vulnerable?" Fiji asked

"Why did you give up your power just like that?" Manfred questioned.

"Sometimes there are more important things" Lem stated and I felt his desire for something, almost a longing feeling wafted off from him. he turned to Madonna "Can I have a strawberry Milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry" he smiled but that wasn't the longing I was feeling. He laughed "I've been wanting to try one since the 50's" My eyes stayed wide as looked at him and decided this was too much for me right now and I needed to try something.

"I need to go" I said pushing up from the table. I ignored the feeling of concern coming from Manfred and I walked out of the restaurant heading over to the church. If I wanted answers I was going to have to try and get them myself. I walked into the church feeling a peace wash over me, I have always felt safe here and it wasn't the fact that it was church, my grandmother never raised me or Manny to be religious but it must have been because I felt him the strongest here. I walked down the isle and grabbed four candles from the alter and sat down on the ground and lite the candles around me. I sat with my legs in a zen pose and closed my eyes my hands resting on my knees. I was hoping maybe I could reach out to Emilio and talk to him and maybe get some answers. I felt myself almost like I was going into a vision but it felt different. I saw Emilio in what looked like a hotel laying on the bed looking like he was reading a book. It felt like a vision, but something was off.

"Emilio" I said thinking I was going to say it in my head, but needless to say I was shocked as he looked up from the book with a scared and shocked expression.

"Adelynn?" he questioned shooting up from the bed.

"Wait you can see me?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah, but you are a bit transparent" as he spoke I felt myself almost changing. "Not anymore" he was almost in awe.

"I don't know what is happening, I was reaching out to you for answers, you talked to me last night" I said not understanding what was happening.

"I never talked to you I thought something about how I missed you and I want to see you soon" he said confused "And now you are standing in front of me" he walked forward and reached for me but I looked down and saw his hand went right through me. I felt myself leaving and I couldn't seem to stop it, "Please come home" I said I saw his shocked expression as I no longer saw him and I gasped bolting upright looking around seeing the inside of the church. Breathed heavy and looked down at my body feeling that it was solid.

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned to the empty room. I literally just transported to another place but it was like my body stayed here. I looked around seeing it was still light out but something felt off. I felt death. I got up blowing out the candles and walked out of the church and I saw Manfred heading over to Joe's. I followed him, as much as I was mad I him I needed his help and I think he needed mine, but I needed to know what was going on first. And maybe Joe could help me make sense of what happened at the church as well. I walked up the stairs hearing Manfred tell Joe that ghost like their presence to be known.

"I feel like I missed out on a lot" I stated. Manfred gave me a quick rundown and we continued the conversation.

"What's that?" I asked joe referring to the blade he was holding in his hand.

"It's a becoming human gift for Lem, since he's human now we are down a fighter and I figured I would give him a way to battle evil." Joe explained.

"Someone or something cut out Sequoias tongue so she couldn't talk to me" Manfred said.

"You left out that part" I said.

"And she didn't want Kai to know she was around, what if Kai killed her?" Manfred said.

"It doesn't make sense Kai isn't invisible" I said and then I felt something off in the room. I put my finger up to my lip as we all heard the floorboard creek.

"Did you hear that?" Manfred questioned looking behind me and seeing nothing. I reached forward and grabbed a can of spray paint. "Someone's here" I felt something or someone behind me get closer and the silence between the two men, I was able to heard someone breathing behind me. I whirled round and aimed the spray paint where I felt the person and I saw two hands really close to me turned green and whoever it was ran back out the door smearing a green handprint on the door on the way out. I looked to my brother.

"You know as well as me that wasn't a ghost Manfred" I said. we shared a look back and forth and I looked back to Joe.

"Im going to head to the hotel and do some digging, you coming?" he looked to me.

"Ill join you in a minute" he looked ad felt puzzled but nodded and left.

"What is going on Addy?" Joe looked to me.

"I need help." I said, I explained what happened at the church and the conversation I had with Emilio. "First of all I don't know what or how that happened and second what the hell is going on?!"

"Well he sounded just as surprised as you it seemed" Joe said.

"He was, like me he didn't know how I was not there and then just materialized there?" I rubbed my hands down my face feeling frustrated.

"It sounds a lot like your projection power maybe is growing" Joe said thinking.

"I didn't know powers grow." I said.

"Neither did I, the only other thing I think is that maybe its always been there but you never had the need to use it or maybe even being separate from Emilio helped it come to use." He put the knife he was holding down. "Maybe you have never felt the need to call out to someone so strongly before so it never happened before now, and maybe now it's something you need to control because maybe you need to use it." Maybe Joe was right, maybe it was only showing now because I needed to use it, but for what? Joe looked down at his phone and back to me.

"Manfred needs us over at the hotel he needs our help" I nodded and started making my way to the door "Remember to talk to Manfred he might be able to help to."

"I know, me and him had a small falling out this morning and I love him, he's my brother but I don't know how to tell him everything sometimes, but I will talk to him once we have everything calm down again." I said, Joe nodded happy with that answer as we headed over to the hotel. Manfred met us by the stairs where he asked Joe to keep Kai busy and asked me to help him look in one of the rooms with him so any clues. We walked towards Kai's office but I noticed something on the door behind us.

"Manfred look green paint" I said and he turned and looked seeing the green paint on the door as well, and he made a change of plans unlocking that door instead. We took another quick look down the hall and he entered the room. I followed behind him and closed the door quietly. I turned on the light seeing it was a girls room with blue wall and lace and a loft bed and clothes everywhere. We heard music playing loudly but not from this room.

"Where is it coming from?" Manfred asked quietly, I focused and looked over at a vent in the wall.

"I think over there" I said and knelt closer to the vent Manfred right next to me doing the same.

"It's the same music from the vision I had with Sequoia" he said. I listened to the music trying to place it as well when I felt Manfred get up and I looked behind me and saw him walking over to the desk and he grabbed a small vile with a small amount of blue liquid that almost glowed.

"What is that?" I asked, I got up and walked closer to him as he opened it and touched his finger to it and I saw his finger disappear. "Whoa" he wiped his finger on his pants but it stayed the same, it was invisible.

"It wasn't Kai" he whispered.

"Well duh." He both turned our heads hearing Lyric and saw her by the door before in a blue glow she completely disappeared.

"Lyric, where are you?" Manfred called out before he was pushed into the desk.

"Hey only I can beat him up" I yelled and I ran over to the bed and grabbed a sheet and threw it in the direction I thought she was, it landed on her but she quickly pushed it off before I could grab her… I heard her laughter.

"I though Sequoia was like a sister to you?!" Manfred questioned, I could feel her anger and I used that to try tracking her through the room. I felt her leave Manfred and came over to me and pushed me over the chair in the room, I hit my head but shook it off and came to and I felt her by the tapestry on the wall. I saw he throwing things at Manfred and miss each time because he was quick thinking to dodge each through.

"And I thought she was a true believer but she was going to betray Kai!" she yelled. I looked to Manfred.

"Pull it" I yelled and he grabbed the tapestry pulling it down on her making it to where we would see her and Manfred pinned her on the floor wrapped in the blanket.

"She was afraid of Kai why aren't you?" he questioned trying to wrestle her.

"Kai said he wasn't going to hurt anyone so I had to protect him." she said and hit Manfred off her and I jumped down trying to keep her down there while Manfred recovered but he seemed a bit dazed. I must have not had an arm pinned down as well because she punched me hard in the face hitting me right in the eye making her loose my grip on her and she got out of the blanket completely and I heard her yell.

"And I know your screwing his wife!" I looked through my good eye seeing her trying to strangle Manfred with a purple cloth. I skid across the floor grabbing the only thing I saw in the ground close enough, a letter opener and stabbed somewhere behind Manfred with it. I heard her scream, I felt the pain, and then she collapsed on the ground next to Manfred who was trying to get his breath back.

"Manny are you ok" he looked at me his eyes wide, breathing heavy, he nodded and reached out to touch me eye that was almost swollen shut at this point. I flinched, but moved his hand away and just hugged him, I could feel how close I just came to losing my brother and it scared me as much as it scared him that she almost killed him. I felt them all coming,

"Get ready to explain they are coming now" I said feeling Kai and Patience coming in the door. Patience gasped and I felt betrayal from Kai and Joe was just confused.

"What did you two do to her!" he yelled trying to attack my brother I moved myself closer to Manfred as Joe help Kai back.

"They were investigating Sequoias murder" Joe said pushing him away from us sitting on the floor.

"Her murder? Sequoia killed herself" Patience said feeling confused and annoyed.

"No she didn't" Manfred said from the ground, he got up and helped me up as well. "I was finally able to contact her ghost she led me to Lyric who confessed to killing her before she tried to kill me, and probably would have killed Addy if she finished me. Kai looked from Manfred to me full of anger and resentment and I felt that he thought we were lying.

"Why would she do something so awful?" Patience questioned.

"She said she was trying to protect you Kai" Manfred explained. The emotions in the room were on like high alert. "Why would she say that?" I felt more confusion from Kai that Patience in the room.

"I don't know" Kai said quietly and I could feel the was telling the truth.

"Manny he's telling the truth" Manfred looked from me to him and back again. I looked to Manny, and I looked back to Kai and he felt so confused.

"What are you?" he asked me, "I feel like you hide more things than your say."

"Your right on that, you don't need to understand everything I feel, that's my burden, just know I know how you really feel I know you feel that we killed her just to kill her, but you need to know that I don't just kill someone because I felt her intentions as well and she would have killed us and you given the chance. I did what I needed to do to save my brother." I finished leaving the room speechless and I felt Manfred follow me. We I headed back to the RV and Manfred went o go talk to Joe, he came back about a half hour later and then we decided to enjoy the weather outside for a bit. Me and Manfred stood outside the RV and for some reason I felt pain, in my heart and it was something to do with one of our friends, I couldn't pinpoint it but I felt like I needed to be somewhere. I felt myself leave my body and had no control over it and I saw myself in a room next to Fiji and Bobo near a Fire and I saw Olivia talking with an older man and she had her arm around Lem saying that he was he Family. I looked over at Fiji and Bobo and they were looking at me with dinner plate wide eyes.

"Addy?" Fiji questioned.

"Oh shit" I commented and I felt myself leaving again. I gasped feeling myself and I opened my eyes seeing that I was on the ground in front of the RV in Manfred's arms as he held me.

"Addy!" he exclaimed and I felt his fear.

"I'm ok" I whispered coming back to my senses.

"What the hell just happened Adelynn, you just fainted out of nowhere" he yelled as he pulled me close.

"I was going to tell you earlier but then the whole murder investigation happened, can we go in the RV and ill explain" I said quietly. He felt him sigh and he helped me get up off the ground and we made our way into the RV.

"Start talking Adelynn" he stated. I sat down on the couch feel still a bit out of myself and I saw Manfred sit at the table across from me.

"Last night when I came home with Joe I went back over to Emilio's house and when I laid down I heard him talk to me, when I came over this morning that was what I was going to tell you" I paused he just sat there trying to process so I continued "When I left the restaurant I went over to the church to see if maybe I could reach out to Emilio and I did but not in the way I was intending to. I sat on the ground in the church and the next thing I know I was standing in front of Emilio in a hotel room and I thought it was a vision"

"What do you mean?" I put my hand up for him to let me finish

"I felt like I was being transported in a vision but when I said his name he looked up and said her could see me, he said I was almost transparent. And then I felt myself leaving, but I couldn't stop myself and I woke up in the church."

"So it was like a vision that you transported with." Manfred asked.

"I talked to Joe before we joined you at the hotel and he said that maybe my projection power is growing…"

"But powers don't grow" Manfred interrupted.

"That's what I said, but he said that maybe I always had but never had a reason for it to be used because I was never separated from anyone I loved. I was always with you and grandma but with Emilio leaving maybe it was enough for this power to be needed, he also thought that maybe its forming because I need to use it for something soon." I finished explaining looking at Manfred, he sat there and I felt him trying to process everything I just unloaded on him.

"So where did you go now and how?" Manfred asked referring to me collapsing outside.

"I felt a pull to our friends, I think it was Olivia with her dad, I felt myself needing to go to her and its like there is no control I feel myself get pulled to her with no way to stop it. Fiji and Bobo saw me before I felt myself getting pulled back." I said to him.

"It was so weird we were talking outside the RV and I asked you something I don't even remember what but the next thing I knew saw you falling on the ground, like you fainted. I caught you before you hit the ground and I kept trying to wake you up and then you shot up gasping and I was afraid I was going to loose you with no way to stop it." I felt his worry and pain. I got up and sat down next to him at the table and leaned on him I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"You cant get rid of me that easy" I said to him and held onto him.

"Im sorry Addy" he said and I looked up at him

"For what Manny?" questioned and he looked at me and gently ran his hand over my face avoiding my nice new black eye.

"So much has been going on and I guess I go used to you not needing me anymore that I got used to stepping back and I never realized how much you needed me again."

"Manny I never stopped needing you, Emilio helped a lot but nothing can replace you, you are my brother, you are the first person I could touch without being in overload and nothing will ever replace what you are for me, you are my safety, you are the reason I have made it this far and that will never change Manny" I said and I pulled him closer and I felt him sniffle and I looked up seeing a unshed tear on his face.

"How did I ever get a sister like you" he asked.

"I could ask the same about you" I said back, so that night we did something we hadn't done in a while, we wrapped up in blankets and watched movies until we fell asleep in the living room of the house.


	16. Midnight- Live Your Life Cards Up

Season 2 episode 6

Midnight- Live your life Cards up

I woke up the next morning and something in midnight didn't seem right, I felt like the feel of the town was off. I kind of just shook it off and got up and looked around the living room seeing Manfred was gone but the living room was still a mess. I sighed and got up turning on the radio playing, look what god gave her came on by Thomas Rhett and I started dancing singing along while cleaning the living room from our mess of a movie night.

"Look what god gave her, look how perfect he made her" I sang along to the words not even hearing the door open "I know she got haters but it aint her fault"

"Well that song fit you perfect Adelynn" I heard him speak as the song ended, I stopped dead in my tracks as the music ended.

"This better not be a dream" I stated turning seeing the most perfect person in the doorway, wearing jeans and a blue polo shirt. I saw him laugh and smile at me.

"Nope I'm real, at least I hope I am" he said.

"Emilio!" I felt myself about to cry with happiness. I dropped the sheet I was originally dancing with and ran over to the man I so desperately missed. He caught me with ease and held me close.  
"I missed you so much Emilio" I said and I felt him smile. He looked at my face and ran his finger gently over my black eye from yesterday.

"I missed you too, that's why I came back, that and it seems like you have been finding trouble again" I pulled away and looked at him. "I got to travel all over the world but it wasn't the same without you, and when you showed up in my hotel room, I knew I made a mistake, home wasn't where I was, it was where you are" I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything I just kissed him, and I felt everything like it always had been. I pulled away because I had to breathe, it was still necessary.

"Is that why you really came back" I asked.

"Yes, seeing you reminded me of everything and even though I was having fun being able to roam, I wasn't happy like I was with you, I also figured if my dreams were real you might need some help and I was kind of wondering how you did that little trick?" he asked, I chuckled slightly

"I wish I knew too" I said and I felt his surprise.

"What do you mean Addy?" he asked.

"I don't know how I'm doing it, I didn't even know I could" I pulled back from Emilio and ran my hand through my hair, something I did when I was frustrated. "Maybe we should go for a walk" I said turning back to him, he nodded and I led him out the door and behind the church finding a small tree for us to rest under in the summer heat.

"What has been going on Addy" he asked. So I explained everything to him, from the day he left, from Mary showing up here, to Fiji and her family curse, the ghost problem at the hotel, the painting problem, to what I had discussed with joe, to my issue with the whole projection thing. I did leave out the whole Manfred and Patience part though, Manny still had time.

"Well then…" he sighed trying to understand everything, "I feel bad for Fiji" I nodded.

"Its been hard for her and Bobo" I said,

"The head in the cage is very weird" he said I felt his confusion

"Yeah, but I don't think its Kai's its hard to explain, I know that you know that I don't really like Patience but still something seems off" he sat there and seemed to think.

"Maybe it isn't his but he's acting like it is" Emilio said.

"That's what I'm thinking" I said.

"Also for the projection issue you are having I think Joe might be right, maybe you have had this power all along, remember before you didn't know you could project emotions until you used it to help me, so maybe it's only showing now because you need it." He explained.

"But that the thing is being separated from loved ones is what helped it come through wouldn't it have done it when Manfred left midnight because of Colcannar?" I questioned

"I don't think so because your body was still adjusting to being able to use the other new founded power of projection, your body couldn't comprehend all that at once so it held off." I thought about it, he could be very right. Before I was able to tell him about the odd feeling I had this morning I saw a familiar car drive up to my house.

"Wait, is that Creek's car?" I questioned getting up from where I was sitting in the shade.

"That does look like her car." He said. I almost hesitated not wanting to barge in on Manfred life but something didn't seem right.

"You coming back is more believable than her coming back considering how she left" I said and ran back over to the house and I felt him following me. I walked in as Creek did seeing my brother feeling and looking in shock next to Patience seeming very confused.

"Creek you're here" Manfred said almost in awe.

"I think I'm back" she said and I pushed open the door more.

"Witch is surprising" I stated, she turned seeing me and Manfred then saw Emilio.

"Um and he's back too?" he questioned.

"He left on better terms" I said, referring to how Creek left him and I'm confused on why she is back.

"I can come back later" she said ignoring my comment.

"No, no please come in" Manfred said going to her trying to get her more in the house.

"Hi Creek, umm I'm going to go and let you catch up now" Patience said and something in the room seemed awkward, and Patience walked out of the house so Emilio and I walked in and I closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Manfred questioned once Patience left.

"What am I doing here?" Creek questioned "You called me last night leaving me a voicemail saying it was an emergency" I looked back at Emilio "I kept trying to call but I couldn't get though I was worried"

"Wait what voicemail" he asked "I didn't call"

She pulled out her phone and pulled up a message from him saying for her to come home that he needed her.

"When was that" I asked.

"Like 10 last night" she said "Why?"

"We were watching movies last night at that time" looked to Manfred.

"That wasn't me" Manfred said. "Who would mess with us like this?"

"Manfred, I have had weak moments too okay?" she said. "You don't have to cover it up"

"What am I covering for?" he asked and his phone buzzed.

"That message wasn't from him," I said knowing at that time we were starting our movie marathon and I was laying on him on the floor.

"Well there really isn't an explanation other that he called me!" she said getting louder at the end. "Look I should get the rest of my stuff and leave"

"No, no please come with me to home cooking Lem and Olivia have missed you" I felt her confusion on the whole thing.

"I've missed them too." They headed out of the hose and I looked to Emilio,

"Something about all of this doesn't feel right" I said and I saw him shake his head.

"I'm with you, something up" I pushed my brows together.

"I wonder if this has something to do with the feeling I had this morning?" I thought but I guess I said it out loud,

"What did you feel this morning?" he asked

"Something about the town felt off it still kind of does" I said still feeling like something was here, something not good or evil laid in the town. "I don't know how to explain it so I don't know how to figure it out" I shook my head "Lets go to Home Cooking, everyone will be happy to see you again, and maybe I can figure this out later" he grabbed my hand and we made our way over to the restaurant.

"Maybe this is something your power might be able to help with." That made me think.

"Maybe you are right" I said as we entered the restaurant and made our way back to the Midnighter's room.

"Emilio?!" Lem questioned looking back Manfred and Creek to us as we approached.

"Hello Lem, Addy you didn't tell me about Lem" he said turning to me.

"Sorry didn't get to that part yet" I said and Olivia got up and gave Emilio a hug.

"What brings you back to Midnight?" she asked as we both sat down at the end of the table between Lem and Manfred.

"Because while away I realized I left the most important piece of me here" he said looking over at me. I smiled and Lem looked back to Manfred

"You were saying something about Patience?" he questioned.

"I think Kai has her sold to the fact that he has the monster energy contained because they are toxic, I know they can be recycled" he reached into his pocket "I found this in Lyric's room, it contained something hat gave her the power to become invisible, she cloaked herself with it before she killed Sequoia" I looked to my brother.

"Did you go investigating on your own?" I asked and he glanced at me before continuing

"To protect Kai." He finished "And yes I did"

"To protect Kai from what?" Olivia asked

"When she gave me the vision it was all about showing me the secret place where the vials were hidden, they are Kai's secret, the powers can be weaponized and his lying about it to his wife about it." he said, I felt how strongly he felt about this.

"What makes you think Patience isn't lying to you?" Emilio asked.

"Fiji preformed an intentions spell on Patience, her intentions are pure" he said looking at Emilio.

"You know that only means so much Manny I still don't like her and you know that, I don't like the feelings I'm getting from her and that painting and that's not going to change." I said and Creek felt confused but Manfred continued.

"She believes Kai's whole righteous healer act, meanwhile he adds to his arsenal and his disarms the most powerful players in Midnight"

"Can't argue with that" Olivia agreed.

"Yes, but disarms is a strong word, I went to Kai voluntarily and so did Emilio, he cured you and your sister of Demon cancer, Kai has been nothing but an asset to midnight"

"Well if he's such as asset to Midnight I say we put him to the test."

"Really Manfred? What is that going to prove?" I asked.

"It's going to prove I'm right," he stated "What if Lem goes to ask for his powers back, if Kai has no ulterior motive, he will give them back, if he's hiding something he won't"

"This is not something for you to decide" Olivia said looking at Manfred and then to Lem.

"Well think about it and let us know, but don't take long" he said and got up from the table heading out of the restaurant, Creek followed him and I just sat there thinking. I felt like something bad was happening with no way to stop it. I sat at the table for a few minutes and looked back to Emilio.

"Maybe we should go talk?" I said. he nodded and I think he caught on. We walked out of home cooking and he grabbed my arm. I faltered in my steps and I felt Emilio's concern.

"Are you ok" he asked. I nodded and stopped quickly as I felt things almost being screamed at me. It was like yelling from many things, emotions of anger, betrayal, hurt all being thrown at me.

"Addy what's wrong?" he asked grabbing me as I stumbled forward.

"I don't know, somethings wrong but I don't know what?" I cried falling towards the ground, I felt like someone was hitting me in the head, it was like the veil was opening all over again. He helped me stay upright and we headed to the church. I felt the pain being lifted as we entered but I sat on the pew anyways.

"Addy what the hell was that are you ok?" he asked looking me over to wounds of any kind.

"Honestly I don't know but its like the towns emotions are almost bouncing all over the place," I said, "Like normally emotions flow almost through me and around smoothly, that right there, wasn't normal it was almost like it was bouncing off of something, and it was a lot of them, mostly anger, betrayal and pain, lots of pain" I explained getting my barring's back.

"What if that's a sign?" he asked.

"What do you mean Emilio?" I asked.

"You said earlier that something felt off about the town maybe that was a sign, maybe your power can help us figure out what it is." He said.

"How? I can't exactly control this" I said to him.

"Maybe, do what you did when you were trying to talk to me but maybe focus on trying to find answers" he said thinking.

"I mean I can try" I said and he came over to me and put his hand behind my neck and leaned down to kiss me. I felt such hope and trust from him as fire burned inside of me and the air electrified. He pulled away and I smiled my hand resting on his chest.

"You always know how to motivate a girl don't you?" I said.

"Only you" he said with a smile. So grabbed candles from the front of the church and sat down on the floor like I did that night almost 4 days ago and calmed my body. I felt Emilio in the church with me but it seemed to be fading slowly, I felt myself getting further and further away but not really leaving. Then I felt myself floating and I opened my eyes seeing myself floating above midnight but the higher I got something was wrong because I only got about 200 feet above the church when I felt something throw me almost back down and I crashed into myself on the floor joining back with my unconscious body.

"Owww." I groaned sitting up and I felt Emilio trying to help me.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean." I asked looking to him as I rubbed my head.

"Well you seemed to glow then the glow died down and I heard a crash like something hitting the floor hard and your body moved from slightly forward to on the side and you said ow." That's weird I thought.

"Well I felt myself floating and I looked around seeing Midnight in the dark but for some reason I felt something pushing me down not letting me go any higher and I almost like bounced back in my body, like something won't let me leave midnight" I said.

"Maybe that's the answer, it's a clue." Just then my phone rang from Manfred.

"Hello?" I said.

"Addy I'm sorry I'm calling to tell you I'm leaving with Creek to go to Austin, we fixed things up" he said, I put the phone on speaker so Emilio could hear.

"I know that you didn't just leave town without telling me before you left" I said angry.

"I figured you would better now that Emilio is back" he said and he hung up the phone. I felt the anger rising but before anything felt like exploding I felt myself falling and I heard Emilio yelling my name.

_I saw myself in Emilio's house the night I heard him talk to me and I heard the words again._ _"Don't worry I will see you soon, watch out Addy, a trickster will tear the town apart if you aren't careful" I saw myself wake up and then I felt myself shaking._

I bolted up from where I saw feeling someone shaking me.

"I'm not a milkshake" I groaned and the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes seeing I was on the floor of the church and Emilio was the person that was shaking me and then it was almost like it all clicked.

"Are you ok, you just fainted after talking with Manfred on the phone" he said worry flowed off him.

"Yeah, I think I got our answer." He looked at me puzzled. I sat up and looked at him explaining.

"First my projection tell me that we cant leave midnight, so Manfred calling me is fake, because someone is trying to get a reaction out of me, second he wouldn't call me with something like that, we just talked about something like that and he would never, lastly I had a vision, this time of the past, when you talked to me that night, I don't think you really talked to me, I think it was my grandmother using your voice to get me to be able to use my new power." I said. "And she gave the answer, I know what is going on, the problem is I don't know how to fix it" I said.

"I am so lost." Emilio said and I had to laugh.

"When you talked to me that night or when I thought it was you, you said that you would see me soon but to be careful because a trickster would tear the town apart" I paused, "That's what it is grandma warned me about them when I was little to stop me from keeping secret's, she never told Manny the story but she told me I thought it was all a story until I put the pieces together." I got up from the floor.

"What did she say?" he asked as I paced the floor of the church.

"They feed off turmoil, with everything happening in the town, it's the perfect feeding ground for one, they make a cloak over the place they are using for the participants cant leave, that why all the emotions are almost like bouncing around, they cant leave, also why I cant leave, it prevents me from leaving even in projection form." He seemed to be understanding,

"So how do we fix it?" he asked.

"I don't know but maybe we can start by finding who the trickster is." I said heading out of the church.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he questioned, as we walked out into the empty midnight streets.

"I…" I stopped talking as I saw all the lights in midnight go out, "That's not a normal power outage. I looked out in the street and saw Manfred and the rest of our midnight friends.

"Hey Manfred!" I yelled and I saw him turn.

"Good im glad your ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked,

"Something weird is going on." He said.

"I don't know another way to describe it other than a magic loop is keeping us stuck in town." Creek said

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"We tried driving out of town but it kept us coming back we couldn't leave" Manfred explained. I didn't question why he was leaving town.

"Maybe it's a spell or illusion keeping…" Joe said

"Its not just a loop, there is no cell service, it's a blackout" Bobo interrupted

"And the voicemails" Manfred said "Something is screwing with us"

"No not something its someone" I said looking to them. "Its more than voicemails, I had a phone call from you" I looked to my brother "I know you wouldn't say those things to me and its someone, it's a trickster, grandma warned me about them when I was little to stop me from keeping secret's from her, they feed on turmoil, apparently people in Midnight are keeping some secret's, but I don't know who is causing it." Manfred looked confused but looked over at Lem.

"A trickster, how can you figure out who it is, I know about them but have only dealt with one a long time ago, they normally know how to stay on the side and watch to never be discovered." Lem said.

"I don't know but we need to be careful" I said and he nodded, at lease one person believed me.

"You look surprisingly human, Kai refused to give your power back" he commented, I guess the little plan of getting his powers back failed.

"He lied said they couldn't be recycled then he got angry."

"I'm not surprised, I'm telling you he got to be behind all this." Manfred explained.

"It's not him, I would know if it was tricksters have very jumbled emotions and it would most likely be someone we don't know well, I just don't know who" I said and Manfred looked to me.

"Are you sure about that" he asked I felt his doubt that I knew what was causing all of this.

"Trust me Manny, I know you don't want to believe that he isn't the bad guy this time but I tell you it's not him"

"Then how do you figure out who it is" Lem asked

"I'm not sure, they are rare and they tend to avoid Empaths because apparently according to my grandmother we can pick them out of a crowd because of their feelings but I don't know how they are different and what feelings I would even be looking for." I said.

"Well Kai has a stockpile of monster powers, he could pull off a lot of tricks" Manfred explained "Maybe he isn't the trickster but maybe he is helping him."

"They tend to work alone, because each one does different things." I explained.

"Never less we need to get in there and get your power back" Olivia said.

"Yes and Kai draws his power from that creepy head, that his achilleas, so I'm thinking…"

"He took our powers lets take his" Lem said, if felt like no one was really listening to me on this but Lem, but he also had it against Kai at the moment for as he wanted his powers back and didn't get them.

"What good is that going to do us" I was ignored as a light turned on in the hotel.

"That is Kai's office where the head is" Manfred said I turned to Emilio

"What happened to our blackout?" I whispered to him

"Glad im not the only one thinking that." I sighed and looked from Manfred to Joe, if you cant get them to listen you might as well join them, then maybe someone will listen to what I had to say, we are already in enough trouble.

"We might need Joe to help us remember last time I touched that it kind of knocked me on my ass Manny" I said he nodded and looked back to our friends.

"Who ready for a break in?" he asked.

"Always" Olivia said and everyone agreed as well. We all turned and made our way over to the hotel. Bobo went in with Creek to keep Kai busy with his fake back injury while Creek was going to keep Patience busy. This way we could go in unnoticed. Me, Manfred, Olivia, Lem, Joe and Emilio walked in with no one even batting an eye.

"Meet you back at the Pawn Shop" Manfred said.

"Yup" Olivia said, I turned to Emilio,

"Ill go with Manny and Joe, stay with Olivia and Lem ok?" he nodded and gave me a quick kiss, "Remember what I said." I looked at him with purpose.

"Always" he said as we spit off, no body was going to be able to mess with us. We walked upstairs using a small flashlight. We quietly went into Kai's office and Joe closed the door behind us. We made our way over to the painting on the wall.

"It's in there" I said looking from my brother holding the flashlight to Joe I opened the painting knowing how to and Manfred shined a light on the head. he looked to me.

"That is just a freaky as you said sis" he commented. I gave him the look like I told you so and Joe went closer to it.

"Careful that thing has got some power" I said looking to Joe as he got closer to it, he grabbed on the cage and I saw him fighting with it and the head was shaking and almost glowing pink, looking like it was trying to fight him off, it was defiantly magically protected he fought a second longer before it became too much and Joe let go. I felt his struggle with trying to fight it and he shook his hands breathing on a sigh.

"Woah" he said shaking his hands out.

"Are you ok?" Manfred asked

"Yeah, but that's not happening" he said pointing to the head.

"Told you" I commented looking to my brother,

"What ever spell is on this thing, its tethered here" Joe said looking at us.

"Maybe it's like king Arthurs sword maybe only Kai can move it" Manfred said thinking"

"Maybe but even so if it's a spell Kai can't make spells, he's not a witch?" I said confused, only a witch could make a spell like that.

"Maybe he knew one who did it for him" Manfred said, I didn't say anything but something wasn't adding up, spells are sacred for witches they don't just throw them around to other people. Then we heard a phone ring and joe took his phone out of his pocket.

"I thought cell service was down" Manfred said.

"It is" I said and looked to Joe as he cancelled the call, Joe looked back to the head and saw words on the head.

"It's defiantly celiac" he said looking closer at the words.

"Can you translate it?" I asked.

"It's ancient I'm a bit rusty" he said with a shake of his head, I got some reference books back at the pawn shop." Manfred dug in his pocket for his phone and took a quick picture.

"Let's go" Manfred said but Joe held off.

"Wait let me try something first" Joe said and reached his hand through the cage and touched his head, as if to read his mind and his hand glowed white and before he got any information the eyes on the head opened. I jumped back feeling pain and anger, but also longing from this thing.

"Ok that's is our cue to go!" I said pushing the two men away from the head and closed the painting and we all booked it back to the pawn shop. When we got there everyone was there but Creek, Lem, Olivia and Emilio, we explained to Bobo what happened with the head.

"I know you have ancestor body parts but that there is next level no! uh uh" he said and I felt his wariness. I saw Lem and Olivia walking closer to us.

"Hey" Olivia said "Looks like your short a head"

"Yeah" Joe said and looked to Lem "So how did you guys do?" we all looked to Lem as he took out a blue vile and opened it and drank it back. I felt the worry from Emilio next to me but grabbed his hand and gripped it. Lem drank back the liquid and opened his eyes and we saw the bright blue we all knew.

"That's what I'm talking about" Bobo said, Lem took the vile and crushed the glass in his hand and we all smiled.

"Oh yes" Joe said "Glad to have you back Lem" I smiled at the vamp

"Never thought I would miss those blue eyes so much" I chuckled and he smiled. Since Olivia and Lem didn't know yet about the head I decided to come out with it.

"Our disembodied head is alive" I stated with a smile and I felt the confusing and worry come from Olivia.

"Oh Joy" she said "Well FYI someone moved the Jukebox"

"But Patience brought us the vile" Lem said, "I don't know where that leaves her when Kai find out"

"Wait Creek was supposed to be with Patience where is Creek?" I questioned knowing Manfred was now feeling very worried and I don't blame him something was up. We all looked back to each other and Manfred moved towards the door.

"I'm going to the hotel" he said and Lem followed him

"Ill go with you" Lem said, I stayed with the rest of the group but I moved outside with Joe and Bobo and Emilio stayed with me as well. We stood outside talking about what was happening.

"I don't feel who it could be yet, but I feel a sense of impending dread" I groaned "This is so frustrating" I said looking from Emilio to Joe. I looked over to my right and saw Chuy walking over to us but he wasn't alone, I saw someone behind him who felt scared.

"Joe look out he's a demon!" this man yelled.

"No!" I yelled the same time Joe told him to stop and I felt his worry about this and I had a bad feeling. I turned to Emilio and Bobo as Joe said to this man that Chuy was his husband.

"Who the hell is this" Chuy asked

"This is Walker we hunt together" Joe explained.

"I couldn't imagine why wouldn't want me to know about it" Chuy said his voice demonic.

"Get everyone inside now!" I said quietly to them and both nodded as I saw and felt Chuy fighting the demon inside of him. I saw Bobo go over to Fiji sitting over outside home cooking. I looked down deep inside of me for peace and calm but with all that was going on in Midnight I couldn't get enough focus I barely heard the conversation going on with Joe and Walker but I heard Chuy yell.

"You weren't just hunting with him were you!" I saw Chuy transform and he ran for Walker.

"Chuy" he paid Joe no mind and I tried to get in front of Walker

"Chuy its not worth it" I said. he pushed me aside and I tumbled on the pavement and I heard glass shattering. I got up shaking off the pain and ran into the hotel seeing the broken front and hearing the screams. I ran in seeing Chuy and Walker in the pool Walker all bloodied. Chuy screamed in his face.

"No STOP!" Joe yelled jumping over the water taking Chuy away from him. "ENOUGH" he yelled at Chuy trying to get him back. I saw Emilio standing in the back of the room trying to stay out of the way, and I looked around the room and my eyes landed on one person, the boy in the hat behind a pole cringing but he felt joy and laughter. Found the mother fucker.

"Please Chuy we can come back from this please come back to me" I saw Chuy look from Joe to behind him and felt his anger and knew it wasn't going to work. "Look to me" he wanted to so bad but he felt so hurt. He pushed Joe aside and ran for Walker and lifted him up by his neck, I looked back seeing the trickster smile, and then I saw Manfred run down the stairs and hit Chuy on the head with a rock having him let go of Walker.

"That wont work for long." I said and I saw Joe using his light. Chuy growled and ran off into the night.

"No. no no no no your letting him GO!" Walker yelled grabbing Joe.

I ran up to this man pulling him back as Joe turned around.

"Stay out of this" I yelled at him.

"Why are you letting him go all of you" he yelled

"Joe knows how to deal with him, stay out of it" I growled at him I felt thanks from Joe.

"Look around you, if we hadn't been here this would have been a massacre" Walker yelled "People can die he needs to be put down!" I pushed him back and Lem put a hand on his shoulder and leeched him. he looked to Joe

"Go find your husband" he said, I looked to Joe.

"Im sorry, I tried, you got this now" I said to him he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know" and he ran off after Chuy. Patience ran downstairs followed by Kai. Patience went to the guests trying to comfort them and Kai turned on us.

"What the hell is wrong with you people" he questioned and I felt his pain of hurt and a point of being fed up. "We came to Midnight to realize our dreams and its been one nightmare after another"

"Welcome to Midnight" I mumbled.

"Any you" he faced my brother "And what if I came into your life and snuffed out everything you loved!"

"Kai, Kai enough" Patience said trying to control him.

"Get out! All of you Get out!" he yelled looking at all of us. "Get out and I never want to see you in here again and you!" he got right in my brother face "You stay the hell away from my wife!" he yelled and I got in the middle.

"Stay away from my brother" I said and pushed him back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he growled at me, "You are worse than him, you lied for him"

"Kai lets go!" Patience said pulling him away from us and the lights came back on and we heard clapping. I turned and saw this man clapping

"Well bravo Midnight" he said and jumped down from his perch. "I have had this much fun since the donna party"

"You are fucked up, I should have known you were the one doing this" I said. he looked to me.

"You, I should have known you would be trouble you have to much going on inside of you, but you know too much and wouldn't fall for anything." He looked to Olivia and Lem "You two are no fun you gave me nothing to play with" he said and Olivia went to lunge at him but I stopped her and Lem grabbed her.

"Don't" I warned her and he walked over to my brother.

"You on the other hand were my favorite toy" he said "Your life is a dumpster fire thank you." He laughed I felt the confusion from my brother, well I didn't tell you but you didn't want to listen, he got down to where Walker was unconscious on the ground.

"And you my friend you are so damaged" he said to the body.

"oh Midnight I wish I could stay and chat but I got a hearing I need to skip off to, lets do this again shall we" he said getting up and grabbing his Rubix cube from his pocket, and just like that he vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Olivia asked.

"Well maybe if people would listen to me around here I told you like 3 hours ago, it was a trickster, they are Demi-Gods" I said to her.

"My life is a dumpster fire" Manfred said in shock.

"Well it could be worse" I said to him pushing his arm.

"And why did you two stop me?" Olivia asked looking from me to Lem.

"You can't kill a Demi-God" Lem said and he looked to me "How did you know anyways? The last time I ran into one was during the war and I hoped I would never see one again."

"My grandmother told me stories all the time to keep me from keeping secret's from her, I thought I was just a story until I tried to use my power and I got bounced back into myself and I remembered what she told me happens when they are around, I just didn't know who it was, that part she never told me."

"How do we make sure he never come back?" Manfred asked

"We don't give him a reason to come back" Lem said.

"Tricksters feed of turmoil, that's why he got bored with us" I said pointing from Lem and Olivia and me and Emilio "We don't have secret's, we never have"

"If we don't want him to come back, we live our life cards up, with love for each other, and stay truthful" Lem said. and I felt the hurt from Manfred. I looked to Walker on the floor and back to Lem.

"Can you deal with him?" I asked and I saw Lem nod. I looked back to Manfred and followed him to the pawn shop. Emilio told me he would wait back at his place for me. I nodded and followed Manfred.

"Has anyone seen Creek?" he asked, I shook my head and I had a bad feeling.

"No but something doesn't feel right." I said. and Bobo ran into the shop.

"Have you seen Creek?" he asked him.

"Yeah I just saw her drive off in her car" he said.

"No she wouldn't just leave" Manfred said.

"she did once Manny, but it still doesn't seem right" I said

"It's self-preservation" Olivia said with a shrug "Midnight is nothing but bad memories for her"

"There is more to it though," Manfred said "You know what Lem said about not keeping secret's, he's right" Manfred looked to me "You too sis"

"Manny, I don't think this is the right time" I said

"No, I have to say it, I have been having affair with Patience, and Creek saw"

"Man" Bobo said.

"Well that's um yeah" Olivia was in shock. I grabbed Manfred's arm and we made our way back to the house. We walked in the house and I looked at the table seeing Creeks jacket on the table he took out his phone and called her and I leaned against the door.

"Hey Creek, listen I know I messed up and I don't blame you from leaving, I'm sorry, just let me know when your home, I love you" he said and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Manny" I said and pushed off the door.

"Why because I did something stupid and it might have really cost me this time, I think I deserve that" he said.

"Manfred" I heard her voice.

"Your luck might be changing" I said and I turned around opening the door but was in shock when I saw Creek's ghost in front of us.

"Oh no" I whispered and I felt his pain and hers.

"No!" he yelled

"I love you too" she said

"No!" he cried and I grabbed him.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

"Who did this to you!" I asked trying to find anything to help me figure it out and I felt trust and betrayal, before I felt the pain and her ghost burned right before us. I felt Manny start crying and the tears fell from his eyes. Who could do such a cruel thing, who could kill a person, our friend? All I know is Manfred is going to find someone to blame and must protect him. I feel like my life is becoming part of his dumpster fire.


	17. Midnight- Always Trust Your Instinct

Season 2 episode 7

Midnight- Always trust your instincts

Manny pushed past me and I almost lost my footing.

"Kai come out here and face me you son of a bitch!" Manfred yelled and I felt his anger worse than I ever felt it before.

"Manny don't-"I yelled running after him knowing this was going to end bad. But I still wasn't prepared when Kai came out of the hotel, Patience was right behind him and my brother started punching the man in the face, again and again.

"Manfred STOP!" I yelled wedging myself between the two men the same time Kai went to go punch my brother instead hitting me. I felt his fist hit me and I fell back into Manfred.

"Your mad at me and you took her and you killed her and you hit my sister"

"Shut up I didn't do anything and she knows it, Maybe she should stay out of this." Kai said and pushed me out of the way "Who do you think you are, crazy" he grabbed Manfred by his collar "You have no idea who you are messing with, I'll take your powers right here, right now" he started trying to take Manfred's power but I pushed Kai back, and I felt sick like something was being pulled from my heart. I saw Patience attacking her husband.

"Kai Stop!" she begged him and Lem ran out from the pawn shop and leeched him to get him to stop.

"Are you alright?" Lem asked, Bobo came over to Manfred helping him up and I felt Emilio come over to me.

"What is going on?" Olivia asked running over.

"Are you ok Addy?" Emilio asked. I shook my head,

"Ask me again later" I mumbled and went over to my brother who was standing with Bobo.

"He killed her he killed Creek" Manfred said and went to go back after Kai but I pushed him back.

"No Manny, I don't think he did, but even if he did this is solving nothing!" I yelled at me brother

"What did you do!" Olivia yelled and Lem held her back from hurting Kai.

"Yes he did! You're a dead man!" Manfred yelled fighting against me so Bobo stepped in and helped me hold him back. "I'm gonna kill you, this is far from over" I walked over closer to my brother and I felt him break completely he grabbed onto me and cried and I just held him close knowing how much he needed me right now and how much he was hurting, and I thought in the back of my mind something wasn't adding up. I just let him cry as we made it back inside. I led him over to the bedroom he was almost in a daze and I felt Emilio follow us over. I laid him down on the bed and put my hand over his heart sending him peace and I watched him quickly fall into a restless sleep. I closed the bedroom door and saw Emilio sitting on the couch. He looked to me as I walked over and stood up and faced me, he placed one hand on my shoulder and the other gently touching my face.

"Its ok Addy" he whispered and them he kissed my cut on my cheek from when Kai punched me and then pulled me close and I held onto him like I was drowning.

"No its not" I said my head against his chest, "I don't know if Manny can survive this, I've never felt such anger from him before in my life" I sighed and let go of my man and sat on the couch, him sitting next to me.

"I heard you say that you don't think Kai killed her" I looked up at him when he spoke

"The timing seems off, I don't know who saw her last, but Patience was supposed to be with Creek when we raided the hotel but Patience lead Lem and Olivia to the Jukebox and then Kai came down from upstairs when Chuy was in the hotel with Patience following him but they both came from different directions" I leaned against Emilio on the couch "Something doesn't seem right, when her ghost showed up she never got the chance to tell us who did it, she went up in flames before she answered us, that right there is a spell on the body, Kai cant do spells, I mean anyone can wield magic but he didn't see us send Bruce and Carolyn off to the next realm, he was only there at the beginning, I mean something doesn't make sense and unless someone is hiding secret's there is only one witch in town."

"Fiji" Emilio said. I nodded against his chest

"And then that doesn't add up either because Fiji could never do that, but it makes me think maybe she isn't the only witch" I questioned.

"What are you getting at Addy?" Emilio asked looking down at me. I lifted my head up and looked at him taking in his stubble and lines on his face

"I thinking we have more than one witch in Midnight" I stated. Now I just have to prove it.

"Remember when we went to go get the head?" I asked Emilio.

"Yeah you said it was alive" he said worry on his face.

"Well we couldn't grab it because there was a spell on it even Joe couldn't move it, he was barely able to grab it, someone put a spell on it, and Kai cant do that" I was cut off when I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Olivia standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I felt concern coming from the blonde.

"I'm just making sure he is ok right now" I nodded with a sigh

"I helped him fall asleep hopefully he will wake up a bit more rational tomorrow, do you think he did it Olivia?" the woman looked at the floor

"No but when I find out who did they will be dead" she seethed and she left as quick as she came. I closed the door and went back over to Emilio who was now standing. He rubbed my hands on his arm and his free arm reached up and his hand touched my face.

"We should get that cleaned up" I shrugged but he didn't take no for an answer and brought me over to the sink in the kitchen and cleaned up my face and he brought me back over to the couch and I sat down with him. before I really realized it, I fell asleep on the couch holding onto the person I longed for, holding him close.

A few days passed but the next night we held a service in the church for Creek. It was odd this time around because I sat in the back with my brother and Emilio and Lem stood up front. I looked around at all our friends feeling the pain of sadness filling the church but there was a sense of evil in the room as well and I looked at Fiji. She had a gray piece of hair in the front and she seemed almost annoyed to be here. It was odd but I think that was the least of the problems in midnight right now. I felt Emilio grab my hand as Lem started talking and I placed my free hand on Manfred, trying to help him.

"I remember the day Creek and her family moved to town, there hadn't been a child in midnight in, ever. And then there she was. A ray of sunlight, hope, in this dead and dusty town." Manfred played with the service paper in his free hand his thumb rubbing over her picture. I felt like my heart was breaking all over again, but out of everyone here I knew his pain, I didn't loose my love like he lost his but I knew the pain and I could still feel it. "Creek wasn't like many of us here, but she accepted us, to her we weren't outsiders, we were family" I looked back over to my brother as he took a drink from my flask that he grabbed this morning "I think I speak for everyone here when I say Creek was the best of us, she had strength and loved without judgement and with Creek you were never alone" Lem finished and Manfred took his hand out of mine and wiped his eye. The service ended and everyone but Bobo, Fiji, Olivia, Lem, Emilio and I rushed out of the church doors. I got up and looked to Manny helping him off the pew.

"Go say your last words Manny" I said with a pat on his back "Ill meet you over at the restaurant." he nodded slightly and made his way to her picture up front. We only had a picture for the service because we couldn't find the body. Bobo and Fiji walked by us on their way out.

"I'm sorry Addy" Bobo said and I nodded and he walked out with Fiji behind him. I saw Olivia put a gentle hand on Manfred's back before walking down the aisle.

"Let go Emilio, I think he needs some time alone, he knows to meet us over there" I said looking back at Emilio, nodded as I felt Olivia touch me.

"How is he doing?" she asked as we left the church.

"I mean not great, but better than he was, he's never been great at dealing with loss but he's better than me, at least I can still talk to him he doesn't shut down completely, hopefully in time he will be ok." I said followed the rest of them over to the closed restaurant. Within about 20 minutes Fiji, Bobo, Lem, Olivia, Manfred, Emilio and I sat around the table in the Midnighter's room and Olivia poured shots for all of us at the table.

"A Toast," she said filler her shot glass, I looked over at Emilio who also took a drink, I guess not being a weretiger meant you actually drink "To Creek, Midnight won't be the same with her gone"

"To Creek" we said and all raised our glasses, I shot mine back and looked as Manfred filled his up and I nudged him to fill mine up as well. Silently he did drinking his back. I took mine back as I saw Bobo go over to Fiji and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You ok? you haven't said much today?" he asked her, and I felt something off about her but I couldn't tell what, maybe it was something to do with the overwhelming sadness on the room or something but it's kind of bothering me.

"I'm fine, just sad, that was a beautiful eulogy you had Lem, Joe would be very sad to miss it" she said but sadness wasn't what I was feeling from her.

"Any word on him?" I asked

"He's still out looking for Chuy, It's been days"

"That can't be good" I said, "I mean I tried to send him peace like I did last time but it wasn't working, he was real mad a Joe" I Shrugged "In time they can hopefully work it out.

"What is happening to us?" Olivia asked reaching for the bottle from me.

"We seem to be loosing who we are" Emilio said from next to me. I looked over to him and he grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly, I felt the love from him.

"I've searched 20 miles in every direction no luck in finding creeks car" Bobo said.

"And no body, its like she disappeared" Lem said

"She couldn't have gone far, we didn't go that long without seeing her" I said.

"That's because he burned her body" Manny slurred "Right Fiji?"

"Manfred we still don't know if Kai did anything" I said, I said worrying about how much he should be drinking.

"Addy's right, until we have proof we need to look elsewhere" Fiji said. "I'm going to head home" she came over and gave Manfred a small kiss on his head.

"Ok do you want me to go to?" Bobo asked.

"No its ok I'm fine" she said and kissed Bobo goodbye and headed out.

"Kai killed Creek to get back at me for sleeping with his wife" Manfred said "And then he doused her with goat's blood and torched her, just like he watched us do to Bruce and Carolyn's bones in the hotel to make the spirits move on, make sure she couldn't talk to me" he finished his glass and went to refill but I grabbed the bottle away from him taking a drink straight from the bottle before pouring his shot. I wish emotions didn't hurt this much.

"Don't you need to be a witch to do that?" Bobo asked.

"No necessarily but it's a lot harder to do not being one" I said and leaned back in my chair.

"Any idiot can wield magic, if they are motivated enough, I think my dad proved that" Olivia said.

"Yeah but he's not any idiot, he's got a head in a cage that only he can move an arsenal of monster Juju at his disposal" Bobo said.

"Ok so how do we stop him?" Olivia asked, leaning forward on the table.

"We find out what he is up to" Manfred said. "And the first way we can do that is translating the celiac writing on the head. we made a plan but me and Manfred needed to get home and get changed first. We quickly got ready and Manfred grabbed his coat as I went to the door but when I opened it I was face to face with Patience.

"Oh" she seemed a bit started. "Can we talk, you and your brother?" she asked I looked back to Manny and he nodded, so I let her in. I let her in and closed the door behind her and turned around as she walked a bit past Manfred into the living room. He seemed to grip his leather jacket tighter as she came in, waiting for her to talk.

"Oh my god Manfred, Adelynn, I am so sorry, I still can't believe that any of this is even happening, I'm sick about it" she said I saw her trying to hold back tears, I could feel she was truly sorry, but something was also a bit off but I did feel her sorrow. "I wanted to come to Creeks memorial but I thought me being there-"

"It was better you didn't" I cut her off.

"Did you really" Manfred asked, "You do know that Kai killed her right?"

"Manfred…" I warned him

"Just tell me you know that?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no, my husband wouldn't kill a tick to stop him from biting him, I cannot believe that he would hurt Creek" she yelled throwing her hands in the air pacing the floor. "But then again I never thought he would forcibly try to take someone's powers away or lie to me about his ability to give those powers back" she sighed "I believed him, for years I had no reason not to, until now" I looked back at Manfred and I saw him trying to hold it together but tears were streaming down his face. I knew at this moment I could believe her and what she was saying, I may not like her but hey I don't have to like everyone right? "I don't know who I'm married to anymore" she walked over to the couch and sat down, her small bag falling to the floor. "You both must think I'm such a fool"

"It's just…" I paused and looked back to my brother

"we are worried" he said and sat down next to her on the couch. I sat down on the table across from the two facing them both. "About you"

"I'm worried about you both to, but that is why I came here, I have something for you Adelynn." She reached into her bag pulling out a necklace I had never seen before. "it's a protection amulet, something to protect you from Kai, I think if he really wants to go after Manfred he would go after you, he takes your power away he would have leverage over your brother"

"We are gypsies, those don't actually work" Manfred said with a small smile.

"Would you have her wear it to make me feel better, I've have never seen Kai like this before, he is furious at you, and me and Addy for trying to help you, it would at least make me feel better and he thinks they work so it would stop him from trying something."

"But what stops him from just going after Manfred?" I asked her "If I'm protected nothing stops him from going after the one of us not protected"

"He knows that you can protect him, he won't try that anymore but nothing stops him from trying to get to you." Manfred looked back to me and nodded and she took the necklace and put it over my head. it was a heavy piece but I could get used to it. Manfred let her out and came back to sit on the couch.

"Are you starting to actually trust her?" he asked.

"No" I stated simply to see the look on his face, and man It was priceless "Nothing will change the fact that I don't like her Manny, I don't like what you two did but I did feel pain from her, I did feel sadness she is either getting better at showing emotion for me to read or it's real, I believe for now that its real, but like I said I still don't like her" I said and got up going to the pawn shop ready to help try and solve this mystery of the head. 3 hours later and many boxes of Joe's inventory later we still had nothing.

"Nothing?" Manfred asked in the silence as Olivia closed yet again another book.

"Nothing" she said and he looked back to me and Emilio sitting on the floor.

"I haven't yelled eureka yet so?" I said grabbing another book trying to find something to help us.

"Ok this is the last of Joe's stash" Lem said coming in the shop with another box full of stuff. And Emilio went over to that box and started working on it with Lem.

"What even is Celiac?" Olivia asked looking to Manfred.

"Joe said it was a dialect of Aramaic, even he had a hard time translating" I said from my spot on the couch.

"He said no one has used it in over a thousand years" Manfred said lifting up another book.

"Ha" Olivia laughed "Well this is impossible without him" she leaned on a set of books. I got up and look at a pile I hadn't looked at yet a thesaurus.

"Hey this might help" I said and they all walked over to me and I opened the book as Manfred brought up the picture. And together like we always do we worked on each letter. I would look for what I thought I was and he would write it down.

"No try an 'h'" he said and scribbled what we wrote, and we continued back and forth. "Well this is it" he held up the paper but it didn't make sense.

"What does it mean now?" Emilio questioned and Lem grabbed the pad from Manfred.

"Wait a minute, Aramaic is written right to left maybe this is the same way" Lem said and began to write the words in the correct way. I grabbed the pad back from Lem and read what he had written

"An army of seventy times seven beasts to free thee" I read.

"So the head in the cage is cursed and Kai is trying to Jailbreak it?" Olivia questioned.

"And it would take and army of beast to do it?" Emilio questioned almost like he was thinking as well.

"Wait maybe not a literal army maybe just their horsepower." Manfred paused and I got it.

"The vials, Kai has hundreds of them" I said

"Kai is harvesting the monster power, to free the head" Olivia said.

"But why?" Emilio asked.

"To what end, what does it get out of it?" Lem asked as well.

"I think the question is how many more does he need" I said looking at the four people in front of me. I sat with Olivia and Lem in the back room as Emilio sitting next to me and Manfred said he was going to run out to the RV he had something that might help.

"I have googled head in cage with celiac curse tattooed on forehead and nothing" she said clicking on the keyboard.

"How about you?" she asked Lem.

"Just a detailed description on how to turn semen into hot sauce" he said.

"Ok" Olivia said dragging it out. "Lets file that in things I never need to hear again" she said and I chuckled. Emilio and I thumbed through old family journals seeing if maybe anything would be said about this.

"And Addy, Emilio anything?" Olivia asked.

I shook my head "Nothing in here about cursed heads either" I heard Manfred coming back in and I was shocked when he did because he was holding the eye from Kiva Goldwater.

"Got it" he said and olivia looked at it in disgust "It belonged to Kiva Goldwater, she was a Jabarney."

"Huh?" Olivia said completely confused.

"A Gypsy shaman" I said to clarify.

"Oh ok and you have her" she poked the glass jar "eyeball because?"

"Xylda won it in a bet, thought it would come in handy one day" I said and Manfred looked closer at the jar.

"Here we are I guess" he said, he picked up the jar "Look Kiva was an expert in curses and if anyone knows anything about a cursed head in a cage it's her."

"Lets just hope she didn't move on" I said and got up standing closer to Manny. We all got in position around the shop Lem sat next to the bookcase Olivia and Emilio on the couch while me and Manfred stood up as we summoned Kiva. She quickly appeared in the chair in front of us.

"Xylda was a tramp" she said after we explained a bit of who we were and stuff.

"Watch it that's our grandmother you are smack talking about" I warned her.

"She beat me to everything" she said "First to the force, first to curse the Kardashian clan and then first to cross over before I did. Uh pht" she said acting like she spit to the side.

"Our grandma was lucky" Manfred said, "You not so much, but if you can help us and explain this curse maybe we can help you" she wasn't so interesting in what we said but we very interested by Lem as she turned and brought her monocle down a bit to look at him.

"Well who is that tall drink, look at the size of his hands" she said looking over at Lem but he couldn't see her, only Me and Manny could. Manfred grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

"An army of seventy times seven beast to free thee" Manfred said looking at her "You heard of it?" I grabbed a chair as well and sat down next to my brother leaning forward in my chair.

"Every Jabarney that worked the raging gold has heard of it" she said, I glanced back at our friends knowing they couldn't hear what she was saying "It's the curse of the seventy times seven"

"What can you tell us?" I asked.

"That I don't work for free" she said and I looked to Manfred.

"We will help you cross over" Manfred said.

"Actually, I have a better idea" she smiled and looked to me not really giving us a choice before she smoked into me. For about an hour she had Manfred rubbing my/her feet. Mind you I hate my feet rubbed. She was controlling me and I felt like a child pouting in the corner, trying not to get angry.

"Aright that is enough Addy you need to spit her out or she's going to lose an eye next." I felt her come out of my body and I gagged and coughed as my body adjusted to being back in control.

"Glad you're back sis" he chuckled. I looked to my brother and gladly grabbed my feet back and I looked behind me seeing Emilio and I felt his humor in this.

"This is no where near funny" I growled sitting up on the couch and put my shoe back on. I looked over and saw Kiva back on the chair.

"What can you tell us about the curse?" Manfred asked as I gathered myself.

"It was used once to my knowledge, a very powerful witch, they found her using the dark magic, the dark magic had to come from somewhere, who do you think started the dark ages!" she exclaimed waving her hands around. Manfred got up from his spot and showed the ghost his phone.

"Is that him?" he asked. She stood on high alert getting up from the chair

"Where did you get that?" she asked concerned. I looked from them to my friends in the room knowing they weren't hearing it all yet

"Someone is trying to bring him back" I explained coming up next to my brother, I felt her fear intensify.

"Manny, Addy if that is him, you should know he has a twin" she said, couldn't this ever be easy? "they were the original witches, the dark magic, it came from their connection, the curse separated the twins, neutering their strength, should the curse be broken they will gain their full power." I felt her fear and I looked back to Olivia, Lem and Emilio.

"And then what?" Manfred asked, because my mind was whirling with all this information.

"Darkness falls" she stated

"What is it?" Olivia asked as I looked back.

"Is his twin named Kai?" Manfred asked

"I'm not sure," she said sitting back down "The other twin was rubbed out from history, some say from the twin himself to protect his identity" she shook her head and reached her hand to Manfred "This name I know, it's Theopolis, the father of darkness," the two side of witches. A lot was starting to make sense to me. her ghost left quickly after that as Manfred sent her off to the afterlife while I filled in our friends in on what she said.

"So your saying Kai might be is twin and if they reconnect we a fucked?" Olivia yelled as Manfred came back in.

"Well she took that well" he said. just then Bobo came in and something was off about him.

"Bobo what's wrong?" I asked, I felt his pain physical and emotional. Emilio grabbed him an icepack and he sat down in the couch before he answered me.

"Guy's we got a problem Fiji is a dark witch" he said.

"Fiji is Glenda the good witch through and through" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Was, till she ripped a butterfly out of her chest and swore to the dark side to save my hide" he said, and I felt how he felt it was all his fault. So many things were making sense now, the curse, her aunt Mildred and the change I felt in her.

"I knew I felt something off with her lately, when did this happen?" I asked him.

"A few nights before the trickster came to town." I nodded, knowing that is when I felt the change.

"Wait come again?" Manfred asked the look in his face no believing what he heard.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but Fiji was researching how to break her family curse and she discovered when your witch you are either a child of Delilah."

"Or a child of Theopolis" I interjected, knowing much about the two sides just not how you were able to swear yourself to one or the other.

"Wait Addy how do you know about Theopolis?" Manfred asked only understanding what Kiva told us.

"I just know that your either one or the other I didn't have it click until now," Manfred brought up the picture and showed it to Bobo.

"That is Theopolis" he said.

"That what she swore to without realizing it, Pure Evil" I said, "He is the original dark witch"

"Kai is harvesting monster power to bring that back" Lem said.

"So you trying to tell me that Fiji's old villain ancestor has been living across the damn street this entire time!" Bobo yelled slowing raising from his seat.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm tired of Evil making its way into Midnight!" Lem said standing up as well.

"You don't have to say it twice, I've been done with all this evil" Emilio said.

"I say we go have a chat with our neighbors" Lem said.

"Let's go!" Bobo said moving with Lem to leave.

"Woah, Woah, Woah" Olivia yelled getting up to stop them "Hang on cowboys, Rule number one you never go into anything blind, Yes even though Patience gave you your powers back we still don't know where they hide the other vials, and we can't move the head and we don't know how powerful Kai is" she breathed in "Or Fiji for that matter"

"Sorry Bobo" I said, "But she's right we need more information before we just storm the castle" I looked back to Emilio and my brother "I guess I might have been wrong for once"

"We need Fiji" Manfred said.

"Well at this point I don't think she is going to come willingly."

"We have to try Addy she is still one of us" Manfred said and we all made our way over to her house.

"Fiji!" Bobo yelled.

"Hey Fiji!" Manfred was next in the house.

"Fiji get your ass out here!" Olivia yelled last I walked in not yelled anything but sensing, but not sensing her there. Lem and Emilio were looking outside and Olivia opened a door and we saw a cabinet that was locked.

"What the…" Olivia questioned.

"That's new" Bobo noticed.

"Well so is Fiji" I stated. Olivia was able to easily break the lock, and inside was a bunch of dark magic items.

"Well this is bad" Manfred stated, grabbing a voodoo doll.

"I couldn't tell" I said sarcastically.

"What is all this?" Olivia asked looking around.

"It's our hair" Bobo stated there was a jar label with each of our names in it.

"And Lem's Blood" I pointed out, Cause he had no hair.

"How did I miss this?" he asked himself. I felt his pain and worry for Fiji.

"We all missed it" Manfred said.

"Hey guys!" Lem yelled from outside we all turned and met the vampire outside in the front yard.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, Lem looked shocked to say the least but he pulled something out of a box and I saw it was Creeks cell phone and her car keys.

"Is that Blood?" Manfred asked.

"Those are Creeks" I stated even though everyone else knew it.

"Fiji did it?" Olivia said her voice no more than I whisper. So, we did the only thing that felt right. More like they did and I didn't have much of a say in it, I might not have agreed with everything but it did seem like a good plan to be able to capture Fiji so we could figure out how to save her. Lem grabbed the chest full of whatever and brought it out to the middle of the road and we set It ablaze. Bobo grabbed her attention by taking a picture and sending it to her. We waited out of sight while Bobo waiting in the restaurant for her. Right before things got dicey Lem came in and leeched her and we got her tied down to a table.

I turned to Emilio while we waited for her wake up.

"I don't know something doesn't seem right, something isn't adding up, like in know Fiji is now a dark witch and everything is pointing to her killing Creek but I don't feel like she did it alone"

"Maybe not but she still did it" Emilio pointed out, the conversation stopped as Fiji began to scream and laugh at the same time in the Midnighter's room where they had her tied down and nailed to the table.

"Trust me its iron a witches kryptonite" Manfred said to her.

"You talk and we will lift the nails" Lem said and she laughed.

"Creek was your friend WHY?" Manfred yelled, holding Creeks keys above her before moving away, I felt how hurt he was right now. I just hoped that he could keep it together.

"Creek just got in the way" she said with a smile.

"Yeah answers like that they just don't work" Olivia said coming over to her head and then taking another iron nail and pinning it through her hand.

"Fiji you're not a killer, evil or not I don't think you did it" Bobo said.

"I didn't do It, I didn't kill Creek, But I did cover it up though" she finished. "you were right but it was me that burned her bones, I had to make sure she moved on quick, cause we all know how much Creek like to talk" she ended that statement in a yell as Olivia wiggled the nail she previously jammed in her hand.

"You whore!" she cursed at Olivia.

"What did Kai do to you?" Manfred asked in anger.

"He helped me see the light" she laughed. "When I pledged myself to the darkness to Theopolis, spoke to me I felt his voice through the hotel, you can't stop us you know that right" she questioned looking at me and Manfred as he sat on the chair and I stood close to him. "We have all seventy times seven beasts collected, Theopolis will rise, by dawn"

"Kai has everything he needs to lift the curse" Olivia said banging the table in frustration.

"So now what?" I asked looking to everyone.

"Oh Poor Manfred you're never meant to find love are you?" Fiji taunted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked

"You know dark magic always requires a sacrifice" she said and began laughing.

"What… Patience" he said and ran from the room, I was quick to follow him. Lem followed us a well.

"Addy you should stay at home cooking" Manfred said.

"No we are stronger together," I looked to Lem "We don't have much time" he nodded,

"Meet you back at home cooking" Manfred Lem and I nodded. And we spit up to look for her I stayed with my brother.

We walked around the hotel and ended up going to Kai's office thinking she might be there.

"Patience?" Manfred whispered going in but we both saw Kai at the desk.

"Should I just give you both a key?" he said throwing his hands up and standing up.

"Where is Patience?" Manfred asked, I looked down deep thinking of protection in case I needed to use it.

"You know your trespassing and I could kill you both for just being here" Kai stated and I felt his anger but nothing more. I didn't feel like I was him even with all the proof.

"We know everything now" I said stepping up next to my brother "The viles, the Head"

"The curse of seventy time seven, Creek" Manfred finished starting to advance on him "WE are not going to let you get away with it!"

"Oh yeah" Kai asked.

"Now we are hear for Patience and we are not leaving without her" Manfred said

"Over my dead body" Kai said.

"Mhm ok then" and Manfred swung at him, I pushed him back but he continued to go at him.

"Its over Kai, we have Fiji we know she has been doing your dirty work for you, we know you had her get rid of Creek, You coward!"

"I had nothing to do with Creek" he said. I felt the truth. Before I could say anything to Manfred he continued.

"You took away what I loved most and now I'm going return the favor, I'm going to destroy that head, and there is no way in hell you are bringing your brother back" she seethed and I felt something odd in the room, almost like confusion.

"He's not my brother" Kai said, looking up at us.

"Well then whose is he?" I asked.

"Theopolis is Patience's Twin" he said.

"No Patience said it was your ancestor that you draw your power from it" I said.

"I don't know why she would tell you that." He explained with a shake of his head.

"What do you know about all this?" Manfred asked.

"Why should I tell either of you anything?" he asked sitting up and leaning on the desk.

"Because I feel like we all have very different information." Manfred said sitting on a chair, I stayed standing as Kai began to explain.

"I knew she was a witch, but a good one she and he brother we persecuted more than 800 years ago, they were cursed by a dark witch Delilah, she was jealous she felt that the twins were too strong together, so she cut Theo's head off to separate them and take their powers away"

"Wait where does Fiji fit into all this"

"She wanted to help Patience said she was good witch to be able to help"

"So you just collect the vials to break the curse"

"To get patience her brother back" Kai finished "It was slow at first, maybe a dozen monsters and then we learned about Midnight and the energy this place drew, there was no harm being done I was healing people and healing the woman I love because she was missing that piece of her without her brother."

"You don't get it you wife lied to you!" I stood up and yelled. "The twins aren't the good guys Theopolis is the father of black magic together they will be the most powerful beings to ever walk this earth and it will be you fault, you helped her!" I felt everything coming out. I knew I was right the first time. I turned on my brother. "You should have believed me the fucking first time I said he was innocent I knew I never liked her!" I spun around my hand running over my face.

"Wait why are you wearing that?" Kai asked pointing to the necklace Patience gave me.

"Patience gave it to me to protect us from you because you were so angry with Manny she said you might try to hurt me, her emotions were so believable." I explained.

"That belonged to Theopolis, that was going to be used to bring him back."  
I felt the panic in the room rise and I looked down at the necklace and back to Kai.

"Like how?" Manfred questioned grabbing my arm.

"A binder to fuse Theo's head to a host body, Patience told me no one would get hurt but she put that on you. She has chosen you" Manfred grabbed the back of the necklace trying to take it off of me but the chain shortened and started to choke me. No, no, no, no, no I am not going to die like this.

"Adelynn!" Manfred yelled.

Well oh hell…Again.


	18. Midnight- Nothing is What it Seems

Midnight- Nothing is what it seems

Season 2 episode 8

"That witch!" Manfred yelled trying to get the necklace off of me but it held tight.

"Stop pulling" Kai said, "The more you pull it the more it will constrict just let go Manfred" slowly I felt him let go of the necklace.

"Then how the hell do we get it off of her?" Manfred asked and I felt myself breathe a bit easier. Kai turned around throwing his hands up

"I don't know" he said and sat down on the desk. I turned to my brother.

"Everything Patience did from day one was a con!" I yelled at him, I wish he could feel my anger. "You know considering I'm normally not wrong you tend to still doubt what I have to say every time it matters" I looked at him hurt because I knew from the moment I met her I didn't like her, and I tried to tell him that something about her seemed off but he didn't believe me.

"Adelynn I'm sorry I wish I did" I cut him off.

"To late now huh." More than angry right now I was scared, my body is going to be the reason for darkness to take over the world. Instead of yelling more I just grabbed my brother and hugged him. "I'm scared Freddie" I said using his nickname from when we were kids, the name I never called him that anymore. "I don't want to be the reason the world is doomed again" he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you Lynn" he said calling me what he called me when I was little.

"Everything for the past twelve years of my life have been a lie, I married her" Kai said.

"At least you get to keep your head" I said turning around to face Kai, and I knew he was as scared as I was, seeing as he helped her thinking he was healing people and doing a good thing.

"Not for long, once she has what she wants she will kill us all" he said and I felt how worried he was.

"She killed Creek, she didn't want me to go to Austin with her and take Addy with me."

"Because she needed us, well me and my body" I said. I felt he remorse from Manfred. I stood just a bit taller "But I won't let her, I'll kill her before she can get the chance"

"You can't" Kai said "She's immortal"

"Then we can at least stop her from bringing her brother back" Manfred said "She needs Addy, the vials and the head" he walked over to the painting and pushed it open and reveled nothing was there the head was gone.

"The heads gone" I said, almost in disbelief. Kai ran out of the room and we followed him and he showed us the jukebox and opened it to reveal that it was now empty as well.

"The vials are gone to" Kai said.

"We need to warn everyone" Manfred said.

"I feel like it's too late" I said.

"What do you mean?" Manfred asked as we went to leave. I followed Kai over the restaurant we left them all at.

"I mean I think we are too late."

"Olivia! BOBO!" Manfred yelled as we entered the building seeing it was now empty.

"Ill check the hotel." Kai said.

"We can go check the pawn shop." I said and I ran across the street towards the pawn shop knowing Manfred was right behind me.

"Adelynn, Manfred?!" Patience called to us. I stopped dead in my tracks, I felt hatred and I also felt like she was tired of the acting, she had a full feeling of wanting. We turned around and saw her standing in the road.

"Are you two ok? You seemed a little spooked." She said

"Yeah we uh" he sighed.

"We got in a fight with Kai, and we were scared that he hurt you or one of the others, we couldn't find anyone." I said approaching her slowing but steady to try and not give my knowing away.

"We should go find the others and get as far away from him as possible" Manfred said.

"I would feel much better knowing you were safe" I said "I care about you, you're like family here" I said close enough to her and Manfred stood right next to me.

"You know don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Know what?" I questioned.

"Drop it, both of you, it's over" I jumped back to the new Patience her voice and southern accent gone, now she was her true self.

"So the whole southern charm thing was an act to?" Manfred questioned

"Seems like we are all quite the thespians" she said. "And bravo you almost had me until you said you cared about me, you made it quite clear you never liked me one bit Adelynn"

"You want to chop my sisters head off!" Manfred yelled looking at her.

"Nothing personal" she shrugged. "You know how long I've been trying to break this god forsaken curse, that wretched Delilah made it almost impossible when she took away my powers, how am I supposed to mass an army of beasts? But then it hit me I don't need an army, just Kai, a true healer who could stockpile all their strength."

"So you came to Midnight, and conned all the supernaturals drawn here" Manfred said.

"Quite easy might I say." She said. "Like shooting fish in a barrel"

"And I was the biggest catch" I said.

"Actually, Manfred was you just got lucky darling, by reeling him and I was able to catch you. When Kai healed you both of your Demon Cancer and I saw the clear amount of garbage that came out of you Addy I knew you were the one I needed, you would be able to hold all 490 vials, and live, I never seen such shit come out of a human before, then Fiji told me exactly what you had put in you, I knew you were the one I needed, but of course you didn't trust me, I had to use your brother for that, he was so easy to get him to do what I wanted that once I had him he just had to convince you." She smiled getting closer to us. "And tomorrow night Theo's head will go on your body" she laughed

"Fiji preformed an intentions spell that said you were trust worthy" Manfred said.

She laughed "I created that spell, it doesn't work on me"

"Manfred, Adelynn behind you!" Kai yelled coming out of the hotel. I turned seeing Olivia, Lem, Bobo and Emilio with their eyes glowing, they were under a spell. Fiji walked over as well and stood next to Patience and she looked at us like we were the bad guys, I missed our former friend, by looking at her and feeling what she felt I knew she no longer cared what happened to us.

"What did you do to them Fiji?!" I yelled to our former friend.

"Are you two besties now?" Patience asked with a laugh "I guess a threesome is out of the question?"

"Dammit Patience" Kai went to run at her.

"Nope" Fiji held her hand out and stop him dead in his tracks and he fell to the ground.

"Fiji Don't!" Manfred yelled to her "You have been conned just like the rest of us, we are your friends not Patience" he said, but I felt that it had no effect on her.

"It's not going to work" I said to him

"Of course not, what Patience is offering me is much better than friendship" she started to advance on Kai when a bright light blinded us all in seconds. Manfred shielded me from the light and I heard Joe

"Back off Witch, I just buried my husband!" the light faded and Fiji went to go protect Patience the same time Lem went to go leech her.

"I'm warning you!" Joe went to advance on them again and in a flash, they were gone. I stood with my brother.

"Where the hell did they go?" Kai asked.

"They teleported, its dangerous but witches will do it when they are desperate." Joe explained, I felt how sad and drained he was, even though I was glad that he was back, I heard what he said to.

"Yeah they will be back" I said knowing they needed me to finish what they started. We all made out way back to the restaurant and Joe filled us in on what happened with him a Chuy.

"He died in my arms" he cried, I felt his pain stabbing me in the head and chest.

"You had not choice Joe" I said.

"Oh, I had a choice, if I was faithful none of this would have ever happened." Joe explained, Olivia stood over him and had her hands on his shoulder.

"Oh, Joe I am so sorry" she said tears going down her face as well. I think we all did, but me, I was trying not to, not wanting any unexpected rain. I looked over at Emilio sitting next to me, he seemed quiet, but I wasn't going to ask now, Ill wait until we were alone.

"We all got a lot to be sorry for." Manfred said.

"Fiji went dark trying to save me" Bobo said, he felt like it was all his fault.

"If I never brought Patience to Midnight." Kai said, but I stopped him.

"This would still be happening, just somewhere else, at least we have a fighting chance, we are Midnighter's. We stopped hell from breaking through who says we can't stop this?" I asked.

"Who say's we _can_ stop this?" Kai said looking around the room.

"Some things are meant to be" Emilio said with sadness. I looked at him thinking there was more meaning behind those words than the rest of the room knew.

"Guys being sorry for ourselves isn't going to bring Creek back, or Chuy" Olivia said. "But, What if we can save Fiji?" she walked over to Lem "What if we can get her butterfly back?"

"Then we gain a powerful witch on our side" Lem said.

"Its worth a shot" I said.

"In the meantime, we need to prepare for them to come back" Lem said.

"Woah big guy the suns almost up your going to need to sit this one out" Olivia said.

"Ill be in the pawn shop, where it is dark" he explained.

"You two need to get out of Midnight" Kai said to Me and Manfred.

"No, I'm staying" I said and Emilio put his hand on my shoulder.

"If she gets ahold of you or even your brother its over, he will use him to get to you. You need to Leave." Kai yelled.

"And go where?" I yelled, "I'm not leaving you guys to fight this on your own, she will either find me where ever I go or find someone else." I said to him and grabbed onto Emilio's hand. "Me and Manny are safer here with everyone"

"We make our last stand together here in Midnight" Manfred said. we split off and I went with Kai and Manfred to his office to discuss things. Kai grabbed his laptop and brought up a recording.

"How long have you had a camera in here?" I asked curious.

"Since the third time you broke in." he said. I chuckled and Manfred spoke up.

"Look I can't say anything for what my sister did but I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I was wrong about you." He said. I looked from my brother to Kai and back to Manny.

"Well maybe next time you will believe me and we might not be in this spot right now." I looked back to Kai "I know you think I always stand with my brother on a lot but deep down I didn't think it was you until you tried to hurt him, then I doubted what I felt for just a bit and I will always regret that."

"Family is always going to be stronger than you think" Kai said, and he looked to Manfred "I know Patience didn't help with the likeness of me."

"Still it was wrong and so was my relationship with Patience" I gave Manfred a look like 'no shit sherlock' but he ignored me "I was led to believe that your relationship was on the rocks and Patience kept hinting that you were having an affair" Manfred paused and I felt a sense of laughter from Kai.

"I had the opportunity, a lot but I stayed faithful to my wife, Patience was everything to me. Speaking of the she devil" I looked at the computer feeling Manfred come up right behind me.

"Wait what was that" Manfred asked, and I saw it to, the painting moved.

"Play that again." I said leaning closer to the video. "Look there the woman, she moved" I looked back to Manfred.

"I saw it too sis" he confirmed and I looked closer at the painting and saw a bracelet on her arm.

"Zoom in a bit" I asked Kai and he did and I could see the bracelet better. "Wait I've seen that bracelet before." I said remembering the first time I touched the head and it threw me back it was on the arm that cut the head off. "She was the one who beheaded Theopolis" I said I was trying to piece it all together.

"Well then maybe she can help?" Kai questioned as he pointed at the painting, "Can you contact her?"

"Well if she haunting this painting, just maybe" I looked back at Manfred "It would make sense a little bit more on the feelings in the painting." He nodded to me and we walked over to the painting and held hands.

"Stronger together" he said and I nodded and he both put our other hands on the painting reaching out to the woman, who we had no name for. Manfred spoke before I opened my eyes.

"I don't think its haunted, I'm not feeling a spirit" he concluded, but I felt something, desperation.

"But I'm feeling something" I said opening my eyes and I looked at the painting and saw that the woman had moved, she was now looking at us with her hand outstretched to us like she was trying to grab us.

"Uh Manny" I questioned and he turned around and saw that it had moved as well. I looked to my brother with a raised eyebrow but reached my hand towards her outstretched hand not letting go of Manny.

"Wait you think that's a good idea?" Kai questioned

"Maybe" he said, but didn't stop me as I touched her hand to mine. A bright light came out and I felt myself getting pulled. The light became so bright I closed my eyes and then I felt myself falling.

"Freddie!" I yelled, not feeling him and then I landed hard on something crunchy, like leaves and I heard someone next to me.

"Addy you ok?" Manny asked quietly.

"Oh Manny I didn't know where you were" I said looking to Manfred also on the ground next to me.

"Adelynn, Manfred?!" we heard Kai, but very far away. I looked around and saw that we were in the forest.

"Where are we?" Manfred asked. And I looked and saw a lantern on the ground next to us.

"I think we are in the painting" I said quietly, I stood up and grabbed the lantern looking at more of our surroundings.

"This is weird." He commented.

"Manny run!" I whispered loudly, I felt it I felt something evil, death. I didn't wait for him to respond but I grabbed his hand and pulled him along and I ran, not knowing were but away from the feeling I was getting.

"Addy" I heard Manfred behind me but I didn't stop until I was grabbed when I passed a tree and pulled Manfred along with me.

"Wh-" I stopped myself feeling safety from the person, I looked and saw that it was the lady from the paining.

"The hell what that?" Manfred asked from behind me, now the woman was pressed against the tree and I was pressed against her and Manfred against me.

"A horrid thing" she answered, "Put in to torture me for all eternity" she then pushed us away and held me a sword point?

"And who are you" she questioned throwing her cloak off.

"My name is Adelynn Bernardo and this is my brother Manfred Bernardo and we need your help." I answered wanting to really keep my head for a bit longer.

"You both reached out to me from the other side, no one has ever don't that before" she said I felt her concern and confusion. "Are you wizards?"

"I wish, but no we are Mediums, and I am also an Empath" I answered.

"We thought you were a ghost, we can make contact with the spirit world, other realms" Manfred finished for me.

"That's how I was able to bring you here" she said putting pieces together.

"So you're the wizard?" Manfred questioned.

"Actually, Witch" she answered "One of the originals, names Delilah" she put her hand over her heart and lowered the sword.

"Follow me." She turned and quickly started walking. I threw my hands up and followed her.

"So im very confused right now why are you here" I asked following her.

"Ive been trapped in this hell for centuries." She answered me.

"Well we are here to break you out" Manfred said. "My friends and I need your help to stop Patience" he grabbed her and had her face me and she spotted the necklace on me.

"Theophilus's necklace" she said touching it. "Oh my Hypatia is close to breaking the curse."

"Hypatia?" Manfred questioned.

"That was her name when I knew her" Delilah explained. We heard the noises like we heard earlier.

"What is that?" I questioned before I got the feelings, the same as earlier.

"Quick we must hide" she warned and she pulled us quickly to a tent in the woods and lead us inside.

"We are safe, for now" she told us as we entered. I followed Manfred around and we went hear a small fire.

"If your hungry I have possum" she explained.

"Yeah we are possum intolerant" Manfred said slowly, I looked at him like, that's the best you could come up with. We sat down on a log that was like a bench.

"So how did you get trapped in the painting?" I asked.

"It was Hypatia and Theophilus's doing" she explained.

"Why, cause you're a light witch and they are dark?" Manfred asked,

"There wasn't always a light and a dark." She said as she sat down as well. "We weren't always enemies" I felt sadness. She went on to explain how she and Theophilus were to Wed and they were all friends but how Hypatia betrayed Delilah and how evil formed with the two lovers.

"That's messed up" Manfred said.

"And I was with child," she took a deep breath as I felt as her pain "I should have been the happiest time of my life, but I senses Theophilus pulling away because Hypatia crossed a line" she explained how that is how dark magic was born,

"It was an abomination, they took love something pure and beautiful and corrupted it, just as they did with magic, and vengeance filled my soul"

"Patience took away someone I love to" Manfred said quietly. I put my hand over his is comfort. "And vengeance is all I can think about" the was a moment of silence before she continued.

"I was heartbroken that I had lost Theophilus's love but what came next was so much worse. Hypatia was also with child and the deeper and more pro-verse their love grew the more powerful they became, they surrendered to the dark magic, with their evil sorcery they let loose a plague to kill those who oppose them, so I did the only thing I could" she explained how she cut of his head and cursed them and her decedents from ever finding love. "My vengeance came at such a cost, and it was all for naught" she looked to both of us. "Hypatia and Theophilus will soon be unleashed upon the world. He sat in silence for only a moment before I heard a crash and something fell through the roof. A knight stood before us armed with a sword. She quickly grabbed a sword as well and fought this knight. I stood with Manfred watching her meet this creature blow for blow. We back up slowly as she fought with him as she came closer and closer to us. He knocked her sword down and then it began to hit her.

"Run!" she yelled and I turned but tripped over something on the ground and I tried to get back up as it came at me but I couldn't seem to. Manfred took out his phone trying to get pictures of it. I saw the sword on the ground as this creature swung his sword at Manfred and Manfred was able to dodge each attack. I saw Manfred go down and this creature raise his sword high above his head ready to take out my brother but he rolled left and I was able to grab the sword and I ran at this thing and drove the sword through his back and when I took out the sword it crumpled to the ground in a heap of metal.

"You ok Manny?" I asked reaching my hand out to him.

"Maybe?" he answered, letting me help him up. We made our way back over to Delilah.

"You ok?" he asked her and helped her up like I did to him.

"Thank you"

"He won't be bothering you anymore" I said referring to the thing I killed. She just smiled.

"For now, I have killed the holy giant thousands of times he always come back." Well now I know why I felt death in the painting.

"We can get you out of here" Manfred said.

"In order to do that you need to break the spell" she said "Which is very difficult, You need to find the witch who originally trapped me in this hell"

"Patience's son" I said.

"Everhart" she said. I nodded.

"You get us back home, we can find him" I said looking my brother. Once she sent us home we explained the plan to Kai. Once he was all caught up we made our way over to the restaurant and got ready.

"How can you both be so sure he is in witch hell?" Kai questioned again.

"He is the spawn of black magic, there really is no other place for him to go" I said with a smile and looked back to Manfred. "You ready brother."

"Look I've never taken powers from a spirit before" Kai said putting flares in a bag for Manfred to take through with him.

"When he crosses over he will be as real as us, that's why I need to take his place" Manfred said. "You remember what to do?"

Kai nodded, I felt his doubt but also his trust "Yeah" I grabbed the bag and handed it to Manfred.

"Ill help here, be careful" I said. he nodded and then looked to Kai.

"Be quick Hexennacht sucks" he then turned and began the chant from memory. "Everhart! Your mother is calling" the floor and door illuminated in the blue fire and Manfred made his way to the door.

"Everhart, your mother is in trouble she needed your help" Manfred said and they traded places, the door closed and I hide in corner of the room.

"Mother?!" he yelled "Mother?" he looked around not seeing Kai or I just yet "Mother!" Kai came up quickly behind him and turned him around and started the quickly process of taking his power. He threw him to me and bottle the power and I opened the door to Hexennacht and threw Everhart back through and grabbed my brother.

"Welcome back" I greeted him as the door closed and the flame went away the link being broken.

"Glad to be back" he said and looked to Kai. "You get it?" Kai looked at him for a moment before pulling out the vial with the blue energy "You bastard" and I couldn't help but laugh and Kai did as well.

"You two are just mean" Manfred said.

"But you can't get rid of me" I sang to him with a smile.

"I might try at this point." We developed a plan to get Delilah out of the painting now we just had to get back to it. The sun set as we made our way back to the hotel and into Kai's office to get the painting. Only walking into the office the painting wasn't on the wall.

"Where the hell is the painting?" I asked, and then we heard the chanting outside. We looked out the hotel window seeing Fiji and Patience, the painting and all her followers walking down the street. I also saw all of our friends, Olivia, Bobo, Joe, Lem and Emilio being held captive.

"holy mother of" Manfred began.

"fuck" I groaned.

"Not exactly what I was going to say but ok" Manfred said and they stopped in front of the church. Fiji burned the pentagram into the door of the church and opened them

"Oh god" Kai said in horror.

"What is she planning to do" Manfred said. we watched them all walk in.

"No no no no no" I said feeling torn, my love and my friends were suffering down there. "I can't just stand here while she has our friends and has Emilio!" I cried to Kai and Manfred.

"Wait, I know we all feel responsible and we all want to stop her but there is a swarm of dark witches down there with some serious fire power." Kai said and Manfred pulled the vial out of his pocket.

"Yeah and we have some serious firepower to" he said.

"I know but if they catch you or Addy then they have everything they need to get Theophilus back"

"But if I can get to the painting and free Delilah she can stop him" Manfred explained

"But is she catches you"

"Then you get the hell out and find the Delilah's and fight back" Manfred yelled "Creek died because of me. This is our town, this is our family, and I won't let anyone die" he went to drink the vial.

"Manny stop." I said and grabbed the vial from him.

"Addy." I stopped him from talking.

"Listen I have an idea" I explained, once I told them the idea, they both agreed and my brother looked to me.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" he asked before we started.

"If you keep my body safe until I return, then yes but you need to make sure I don't die, I can't defend when I'm not there, only Emilio will be the only one who will know, and even if I fail, I can't die in that form, even then I won't be me." I explained and looked back to Kai.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" I asked knowing what he was going to have to give up.

"Yes, it's how I can save us, it's the best plan we have" I nodded and he began and changed into me and it was odd looking at myself.

"Now be me" I said.

"This is my town" he said, and yeah, I would do just that. I looked to my brother and hugged him.

"I will see you soon Freddie" I said holding him tight.

"You better Lynn" he answered and I forced myself to leave my body and stand next to Kai/me. I felt myself materialize and I looked at my brother who was holding my limp body, and I changed myself into him.

"That's just weird." I followed Kai over to the church and we waited outside the church door and I saw Manfred take my body and leave and I just hoped this worked.

"Bring me the Empath!" she yelled and Kai threw open the door.

"Looking for me?" he questioned and I felt her smile as I stood behind him. he took his hands and threw the people close to him to the side. The shock on her face was priceless.

"Addy's a witch!?" she exclaimed and he quickly made his way over to the painting.

"Stop her!" she yelled and as Fiji went to stop him he threw her away as well and Patience stood in front of the painting but he pushed her aside.

"Out of my way witch" he yelled and pushed her out of the way reaching for the painting but before he reached it Fiji took the iron helmet off Joe and threw it on Kai/me causing him to fall to the ground. Welp plan B. I looked to Emilio and put my finger to my lip with a very small smile before I turned and ran out the church.

"Stop him! don't let him get away" Patience yelled but by time a few witches got out of the church I/Manfred was nowhere to be seen, I had made myself see through.

"He's no out here" one said.

"He got away." Another answered her.

"Well I got what I need anyways." She said turning to me inside. I looked in behind my friends and pushed my way through the wall over to Emilio on the ground and I knew he couldn't see my but I whispered in his ear, while the crowd chanted.

"Its not me, but you need to think it is, act like it is and I promise I will see you soon, this is not the end" I whispered, his face stayed like stone in sadness. But I knew he heard me the way his breathing hitched

"Patience stop" Kai said,

"Something to say my little lamb?" she questioned and took the helmet off of him.

"you have what you need, let the others go, and ill give myself without a fight" Kai/I said.

"Oh well aren't you sweet, always there for those in need" she said and brushed red locks from his face. "Too bad your brother left us for this"

"Don't hurt them" Kai/I cried.

"Oh, I won't as long as they pledge their loyalty" she said and turned to Olivia who in turn spat at her ad told her to go to hell.

"Hell is going to look real good compared to what we have in store for you" Fiji said from where she stood and Fiji began the chanting again. Fiji then brought a sword over to Patience. Kai/I looked over at the other and mouthed he was sorry and I saw tears down his face, it hurt me because none of them knew the truth, but I would explain to them soon, Emilio knew very little I just hoped he could act.

"With this sword I beckon my prince my true love.

"Addy look at me!" Olivia cried "Addy look at me we are right here, we are family you're not alone" she whispered, I just watched her cut off my head and my friends cry in my loss. Emilio yelled my name and I felt the pain, before I felt the pull back to Manfred.


	19. Midnight- Return to Sender

Midnight- Return to Sender

Season 2 episode 9

Emilio POV

I saw Fiji conjure the energy and they formed a blue smoke that went into the head and the cage opened. I looked down at Addy's body and it looked so much like her I almost thought I was imagining the fact that she told me it wasn't. did I really hear it? I must have, I was the only one who knew her power but then who was that person on the ground? Patience grabbed the head from the cage and held it close to hers. Fiji then conjured the body on the ground to get up and walked over to Patience and lower a bit so Patience could put the head on. She placed the head on the body and a blue mist formed over the whole body taking away the little bit more feminine aspects and making the body more male and when the blue mist faded we all saw the head formed onto the body and Theophilus opened his eyes on the former shrunken head.

"I'm free" he spoke and even though he had masculine aspects he was still wearing Addy's clothes.

"You've returned to me!" Patience cried, and she jumped forward to kiss him and the whole room clapped. I looked next to me to Lem and the others seeing their pain at the loss of their friend. I myself was crying but not in the fact that she was gone, they fact of I didn't know if or when she was coming back, I could one hope she wouldn't leave us to die, knowing that they didn't know what I did yet, in more ways then one. But I had to wait until the right moment otherwise it wouldn't help at all.

Addy POV

I bolted awake and felt myself moving, fast the floor underneath me bumped and I groaned every fiber of my body feeling on fire.

"Addy?" I heard Manfred call to me. I looked around seeing that we were not in the RV but in a van, it was barren with no seats in the back just the metal floor and I didn't see who was driving but I saw Manfred next to me.

"I'm back, but it's bad Manny" I said feeling weak, I was gone in projection for two long and trying not to be seen was even harder for me. The movement stopped and Manfred moved from next to me and opened the van door and picked me up bringing me in somewhere.

"Did it work though" he asked as he set me down on the couch. I nodded.

"I think so but I don't think his body rejected it, yet, I only let Emilio know but he knows not to tell the others, I need to get my strength back up so I can go help more, they don't have much time." I felt myself fall asleep and the next time I woke Manfred was sitting at the table. I got up front the couch feeling better.

"Hey you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded,

"Its still hard to control this power, it's not like I had a lot of practice time." I told him. just then I heard a car pull up and someone walked through the door. I looked over and was shocked to say the least to see Walker the one standing there.

"What is he doing here?" I questioned looking at my brother.

"He's helping us, there was no one else that wasn't in Midnight sis" Manfred explained.

"It's bad" Walker said to us as he came in. well shit I already knew that. I threw my hands up in frustration

"So what do we do now Manny!?" I yelled. And I looked to Walker, "What are we going into?" full well knowing more has happened since I left.

"Its nuclear, there are witches everywhere and they got Joe working for them"

"It must be a spell" I said starting to pace the room

"The plan failed. I'm sorry guys" Walker said.

"I don't think so, Kai is strong maybe that's why it worked but I don't think its going to continue to work, it wasn't the right body, just because the head is on there doesn't mean its going to hold forever, Manny I need to go check." I said.

"No Addy its to dangerous" he said shaking his head

"I cant just sit here my family, OUR FAMILY is there Manny, Emilio is going to die along with the rest of our family I need to be there, I need to use this stupid fucking power I need to go help" I turned on him "You know you can't stop me Manny!"

"No!" he yelled forcefully turning to me "we go back together we fight together, you are not doing this alone, I'm tired of everyone going after you, I'm supposed to me the one protecting you! Not the other way around" he said standing up. I walked over to him and put my hand on his face

"Remember I told you one day its going to be my turn to protect you" I reminded him.

"That may be true but you already did, I just didn't listen, now we need to get ready to go back"

"No that's suicide" Walker said.

"Addy is right, we can't just let them die" Manny said.

"What if Addy is right and Kai starts rejecting it?" Walker turned to me "What stops them from putting the head onto your body?" Walked asked in frustration, he was trying anything to not have us go back.

"A lot, they no longer have the vials and something tells me Kai is still there, just in a new form." I said.

"Then I'm going back with you both." Walker said after a moments hesitation.

"Didn't you just say it was suicide?" Manfred questioned him.

"Yeah but you might need some help and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Joe, if anything I need to make a last stand for him." Walker said and lead us out the door. I didn't argue as we made our way back to midnight.

We stopped outside midnight and Walker looked back to me.

"so how do we plan on getting in?" he asked.

"Give me a minute" I said and I closed my eyes, and I felt myself leave my body but not before I heard Walker.

"What is she doing? Is she ok?" I knew my body had collapsed

"She's fine, she will return in a minute or two." I floated to Midnight and saw many things, I saw Lem healing Theo with blood, I saw Emilio still chained but I didn't see Olivia, so I reached to her and it brought me to a room where I saw Lem and Olivia talking and I knew we were in a heap of trouble, I quickly left and got back to my body where I joined as one. I opened my eyes and looked to Manfred and Walker.

"I know a way in but you have to trust me." I said to them both.

Emilio POV

I was in the cages with Bobo and one of the Delilah's that he knew. Her name was Addie as well.

"Bobo, we are not done fighting, I hope you know that" I explained to him.

"Emilio, I know that you want to think that but Adelynn is dead and Manfred ran out on us" he said to me.

"I don't think so" I said and even then, he didn't know what I had in store. We stopped as we all smelled pizza.

"God that smells good is that?" Addie said.

"Pepperoni" Bobo finished and we looked outside the cage and saw the one and only Bezel, the trickster.

"Hey Bezel" Bobo called to him quietly as the witches all swarmed the pizza boxes. "Hey" he walked over to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh hey boo-boo" he said looking at Bobo

"Its Bobo" he corrected.

"Oh right cause that makes more sense" Bezel said, and looked around as he spoke "I'm here to see the show, you know I love me some drama, although I am disappointed, I thought you Midnighter's would put up more of a fight"

"Then help us out" Bobo said. "You can do something can't you, I mean you are a demi-god"

"I'm flattered really but uh even I'm not powerful enough to take on the incest twins."

"Then tip the scales" Bobo offered "You help us, we can give you a show you will remember, Fiji lost her soul can you help us get it back, that should be a fair fight"

"I love the way you think but, there is a fixed number if souls on earth I mean I can't go around creating new ones out of thin air" Bezel said with a shake of his head, Bobo looked down almost like he was thinking. "But I can steal one, a soul for a soul, just the way the cheese melts."

"Then you take mine" Bobo said hitting the fence between them.

"Oh that's cute very knight in shining armor, but I'm afraid that's not how it works, I would have to take one from someone, you have never met, total stranger" he explained, I saw Bobo thinking, and the girl interjected before I could.

"Don't do it." Addie said.

"Who invited Gladius Gravis?" he questioned

"Do not negotiate with the pizza boy, it's a trick, he's literally a trickster"

"We have met him before we know" I informed her, she looked back to me and the back to Bobo.

"So you should know better, I'm serious Bobo if you make a deal with him, its going to come back to haunt you." She finished as one of the guard witches yelled.

"Everyone outside!" she yelled. And Bezel handed us a flyer though the gate.

"If you change your mind order a margarita piazza extra Bezel" he finished with a turn and a flick of his hat. They guard then came over to the door and opened the gate letting us out and we followed to whatever waited us in the dark.

Addy POV

I looked over at Manfred and Walker who where both positioned outside the church as we all blended in. we were going to stop them from burning Olivia. That is why they gathered everyone outside. I stood with the coronations and I held the torch that they thought would kill the one who had deceived the king and queen. What they didn't know couldn't hurt then. I saw Fiji, Patience and Theophilus come out of the church and I stayed positioned on the side of home cooking keeping the emotions in check.

"Followers, friends, Foe's tonight you will witness what happens to those who are not loyal to their new king and queen" Theo said and the three of then stopped and stood next to the old restaurant and I walked out seeing all my friends with tears down their face. I walked slowly with a bit more rough to my step to seem a bit more rigid. I held the flame high and I glanced over at Emilio knowing he felt scared but he also felt anxious, and It made me wonder why. I saw Manfred and Walker pouring the salt barrier around the dark witches and they didn't even seem to notice. I turned and stopped by the pile of branches that held my friend on a stake ready to be burned and I looked over at Patience and she gave a wave of her hand to continue and I decided to take off my mask and let them see the real me.

"Not my queen" I said as the hood came off and my red hair fell down and I felt the surprise from everyone around me, my friends and enemies.

"Adelynn?" Patience questioned "How are you alive?!"

"Very simple, you go the wrong body bitch!" I said and took aim with the fire at the witches in white robe by Manny and Walker.

"What is this?" one cried.

"Ahhh why can we move?" another one chimed in.

"Brick dust" Walker informed pulling down his white hood.

"Evil cant cross it" Manfred said pulling off his white hood as well.

"Go run!" Manfred yelled to them who where held captive, while Walker started cutting the chains that bonded our friends. I looked to Emilio and before Walker cut his rope, he ripped them himself. Fiji took aim at the group of Midnighter's who had just been freed with a spell to get rid of them but Addie, I guess she was the Delilah witch helping them, she was more than ready to take her evil spell and send it over to the evil witches that couldn't move and get rid of them instead. I felt pain from Theo, almost lie something was stabbing him and I saw him fall to the ground. Manfred turned to Walker knowing we had to go.

"Get the van" he said and Walker quickly ran. I stood with the flame in my hands but then I turned and handed it to my brother who took it from me.

"Fiji do something, DO IT!" Patience yelled trying to hold her brother. I felt Fiji's intention and I knew I couldn't stop her but I could protect Olivia. I put protection around her as Fiji lit the pile on fire.

"Fiji Don't!" Manfred pleaded but it was to late the spark was just enough to set the whole thing ablaze

"Olivia NO!" Manfred cried and I looked to Lem as I held the protection cloak around her but I didn't feel any fear from him, nothing from him that he feared losing her and then I figured it out. I let the protection down knowing it wasn't going to help much as the entire things including Olivia was engulfed in flames in a scream.

"Lem do something" Manfred begged him. I looked from Lem to Manfred giving him the answer he needed.

"He already did" I said to him, and as soon as I finished my statement Olivia ran out from the flames with a snarl heading right for Fiji. She ran over and grabbed a startled Fiji flying her over to Lem who quickly caught her and leeched her so she couldn't escape. By time she was unconscious Walker had pulled the van up for us. Manfred ran to the van, quickly followed by everyone,

"Get in" he ordered and without a word everyone followed. I was last making sure no one got left behind. Manfred opened the van door and I saw the painting in the back as well. He peeked his head over the front to Walker

"Nice work" I felt a bit of pride from Walker and we all filled in Emilio was right before me and I got in the van. I quickly closed the door and Walker took off. I looked over at Emilio through silted eyes and I slapped him.

"Were you ever going to tell me!" I yelled at him. he smiled,

"I didn't want Patience or Fiji to know, in case I needed to use it I mean I don't think they even paid enough attention to know now" he answered.

"Know what?" Manfred asked looking very confused.

Emilio turned towards my brother but I could still see his eyes turn amber and the cat-like nature of them come through.

"How did you?" Lem asked

"I think its more of the question when?" Olivia asked, "None of us knew"

"It was before we knew about the head but it was after we found out about Creek, I wanted to be useful and I just had a bad feeling about everything so I snuck in and found the jukebox and found my vile it wasn't hard to do, I wanted no one to know so that they wouldn't put silver on me leaving me in a place where I could fight" he explained, it made me so happy that he was mine, that he tried to save us all without doing much at all other than arm himself in ways we knew we couldn't.

"I know that was really hard for you" I said looking deeply at him.

"Someone once told me, I need to learn to be the person I was born to be, I was meant to carry it" he said to me, I couldn't think of what to say so I leaned over to him and kissed him and I felt the air in the van spark and electrify like it did the first time we had kissed. I heard someone clear their throat in the van and I pulled away from Emilio and I felt myself blush.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Don't be, I'm just not used to the energy changing like that" the Addie said.

"All part of my charm" I explained as the van stopped and we all filed out into the bar. Lem took Fiji and put her on the ground and Walker surrounded her in brick dust as we tried to figure out what to do, she growled and cursed but that was all she could do.

"Theophilus isn't well" Lem informed us.

"I felt it when I was there, I felt the pain start I think Kai's body is starting to reject him." I said to them.

"How do you know?" Manfred asked looking to Lem.

"When Patience fed him my blood, she didn't know it formed a physic connection, I can tell he's weak and afraid" Lem explained.

"Then this is our chance to strike" Manfred said

"We have to get Delilah out of the painting first" I said looking at Manfred

"You'll never defeat her you dimwits" Fiji said laughing, and I internally groaned. The other witch took out her inhaler taking some, holy shit I guess being a witch can't cure normal problems

"That spell is too strong, your never going to break it!" Fiji yelled.

The Addie walked over to the painting and put both hands on the painting, and then started to speak some kind of language.

"Is it working?" Walker asked.

"No" she said in frustration "Whatever spell is on this painting as way to powerful, I need help from another witch" she looked at Manfred and Manfred looked slowly over to Fiji.

"ME?! ME?! You want me to help you?" she laughed, I looked over to Bobo and saw him pull out a flyer and take out his phone.

"Hello, I would like to order a Margarita pizza extra Bazel" I watched everyone in the room look over to him like he had five heads but Emilio.

"Seriously?!" Olivia questioned the room then froze and I felt myself freeze but I fell out of my body standing there in projection form, I guess you cant freeze projections.

"How's that for thirty minutes or less" Bazel, the trickster stood in front of Bobo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him he look to me in surprise.

"Why are you not frozen?" he asked looking at me.

"I am" I said pointing over to the my body which was still standing , "I guess you cant freeze the projection in me though"

"This is why I hate Empath's" he shrugged and looked back to over to Bobo, before looking at the rest of the Midnighter's.

"Peek -a-boo" he sung walking by Lem and he then made his way over to Manfred "Dumpster fire, alright"

He walked over to Olivia and pulled her lip up. "Well, well what do we have here, ooooh pointy" Bobo walked closer.

"Bobo what are you doing?" I asked, he looked to Bezel

"Im ready to make a deal, steal Fiji a soul," he paused "As long as it's someone we have never met."

"I don't agree with this but it may be our only shot" I said looking at Bobo, wanting to slap him but I would just go right through him.

"Swear on my mortal life" he said and held out his hand. Bobo thought for another second before clasping his hand together with Bezels in agreement. They let go and he went to go open the pizza box.

"Pleasure doing business" he lifted the lid and out came a small yellow butterfly and it flew over to the frozen Fiji and went into her mouth causing her to gasp and choke before she seemed to relax and blink a few times. She seemed very confused and I felt how she felt lost almost like she didn't really know what she had been doing, almost like waking up amnesia. She looked around the room and back to Bobo

"Bobo," she asked quietly "What just happened?" he grabbed one of her hands and put the other one of his hand behind her neck

"You came back to me" he stated before they kissed. I felt myself fall and I groaned feeling myself back in my body.

"Hey what just happened?" I heard Emilio ask looking around.

"Someone helped us have a fighting chance" I answered my face muffled by the floor. I heard a small chuckle and I heard someone walk over to me.

"Is that why you are face first on the floor?" Emilio asked.

"Nope, the floor was sad so I gave it a hug" I chuckled and he helped me off the floor.

"mmhm that's what happened" he said with a shake of his head. we gave Fiji a rundown of what had happened being her evil self. She sat at the table sadness pouring from her.

"Im so sorry" she cried sitting with Bobo. "I cant even look at your guys, what I did, what I put you through" we all stood around her and Manfred paced a bit and I could tell he was feeling agitated. "There is no real way to say sorry"

"Fiji we get it, no good deed," he said walking over to where we were "You tried saving Bobo and you turned into a huge dick" she laugh cried at that one "Ive been there, we all have and there will be plenty of time for apologies but right now what we need is your help, ok?" he got down close to Fiji. Addie came up from behind Manfred and looked to Fiji

"Do you know the Encanto's incantation?" she asked,

"I do" Fiji said surprised.

"Then lets Jailbreak us a witch" she said. they both walked over to the painting and began chanting. Breaks began to show in the painting and we all smiled at each other and then I felt it. Something so evil it was sickening. I turned around and I saw Joe with two black wings extended.

"Uh Manny" he turned as well and saw him but in a flash he grabbed me and took off. I screamed being left behind from my family.

Joe flew me back to midnight and over to the Hotel and threw me in the door. I tumbled on the ground landing at the base of the pool at Patience came down the stairs. I was quickly grabbed and picked up by two of the Evil witches and held painfully. Manfred hurry up, now I felt a bit scared. They put the painting on the easel and I groaned knowing I had to get her out. I groaned in pain as they held me tight, Patience walked over to me.

"You're stupid spell isn't going to work" I told her. "You had one shot and you blew it"

"Well you're dead either way" she sneered and kicked me hard in the stomach making me fall over in agony. I felt pressure on my back keeping me down as he raised her sword high to take off my head and I saw a bright light causing the two to let go of me and we all shielded our eyes from the painting, and then when the light ceased Delilah stood next to the painting. Patience saw this and stood up a bit straighter and I felt her aggravation.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

"Hello Hypatia" Delilah greeted her she put her hand out and the sword went from Patentice's hand to Delilah's in a flash. "Looks like things are finally coming to a head" she smirked she threw and energy ball at her and ducked seeing the furniture almost floating over my head and I heard Fiji calling Joe's name. I guess they were going to keep him busy, I ran towards the entrance and ran smack into my brother.

"Glad to see you too" I groaned. Patience threw another energy ball at Delilah and I grabbed Manfred and ducked behind a pole.

"What is our plan?" he asked.

"I don't know Manny." I heard a growl and I saw Emilio being thrown away from Joe and him shoot out an energy light hitting Addie instead and Fiji ran to her and Walker captured Joe. I had to hope that he was ok right now, but I didn't feel anything bad from him.

"Trapped in a painting, with only possum to eat, being hunted day and night, for 800 years, you put me through LITERAL HELL!" Delilah yelled to Hypatia and threw another energy ball at her.

"You ought to talk about hell try smuggling, a head, in a cage, through TSA!" she screamed back throwing another at her.

"Let get outside!" Manfred yelled at me, I nodded crawling through the room trying not to get either one of us hit. We made it to the door but only to be stopped my Theophilus.

"Give me my body!" he aimed at me with a sword but I dodged it left and right I swung out and kicked him away from me. Manfred grabbed him and grabbed around his head and I felt the pain as the saw his head becoming separated form his neck. I pushed his body as Manfred pulled up and the head came all the way off. He looked at it and quickly threw it in the water.

"NO!" Patience yelled jumping in after the head. "NOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled over and over crying holding the head in the water. I saw Delilah on the ground and Olivia was over with her and I didn't feel her hurt, but weak. I stood at the edge of the pool just looking knowing Manfred was behind me. I looked and saw all the Monster energy leaving the head and falling into the water. Her screamed quieted looking at this I and I felt her determination, she looked over at us and put the head behind her on the floor and dived into the water with a yell.

"Jesus she's absorbing the powers" Manfred said. "70X7 beasts"

"She's fucking crazy" I stated as she rose from the water and began to transform.

I heard the foot steps behind us.

"O" Bobo started

"M" Olivia continued

"G" Lem finished.

"That's an understatement" Emilio said. They all went to attack as she climbed out of the pool. Bobo went first with the sword, she caught him by the face and threw him, Lem went next but she tossed him as well, Olivia went at her with a wooden stake made out of a table, when Patience became a banshee and deafened us all. Olivia got thrown back with that and Emilio charged at her in tiger form only for him to be tossed as well like he was a stuffed animal. During all of this I focused deep down on hatred forming in the room and did my best to form this into a ball of some sort to throw at her, I opened my eyes and aimed at her but it had little to no effect on her. My eyes widened in shock as Manfred went over to Theo's dead body and said something but I missed it because I was watching her come at me and as fast I could comprehend to move she lifted me up by the neck, I heard my name but it was drowned out by her banshee screaming in my face and I think my ears started to bleed. I felt someone enter my body and I gagged and I then the spirit took over my body. It was Kai, Manfred had called him back. He pushed her away from me and held his hand out bringing the powers forward and quickly leaned forward to breathe in all the 70x7 beasts and pushed her to the floor. He had me walk over to the fireplace taking the protective gate away and expelled all the power into the fire.

"Nooooooooooo!" she screamed as the fire burned blue. I saw Delilah get up and walk over to patience and say a spell.

"Into the woods I cast thee in for all eternity" she said and in a white light the painting was fixed and Patience was the woman in it.

I stood up and Kai expelled himself from me, I faltered only to be caught by Manfred who was now next to me.

"Thank you" Manfred thanked him I felt how content he was now and I smiled.

"Be a peace family" he said, Manfred went to help him move on but I stopped him and Kai went away.

"He did what he needed to, to be able to move on" I said. I turned to my brother and hugged him tight. "Thank you Manny" I said holding him tight.

"I was hoping you were right and Kai was still around" he said playing with my hair.

I pulled away from him and looked at him

"When are you going to realize I'm never wrong?" I questioned and he laughed. I let go of him and made my way over to Emilio who was sitting on the ground next to Bobo. He stood up as I came over and I hugged him as well.

"Are you ok" I asked "I saw you get thrown an awful lot" I said to him.

"Eh no worse for wear," he said and rubbed his hand gently over my face, "I could ask the same for you"

"I've been better but I'm alive, and so is my family" I said, he smiled and brought me in for a kiss. I looked outside and saw the sun touching the horizon and I looked behind me and lo longer saw Lem and Olivia.

"That's gotta be an adjustment for her now" I said looking at our friends. Fiji nodded as I felt Emilio grab my arm again.

"Maybe that's our cue to go get some rest to" he said.

"I don't think I have heard anything better right now" I said on a yawn, causing everyone to laugh. We all parted way with promise to meet when we woke, I followed Emilio over to his small little house where we both climbed into bed with the sun's rays touching our faces.

When I woke up I had a message from Manny to meet at home cooking at 8 for dinner with the crew, I looked at the time seeing it was only 6ish so I got up and took a shower getting the events from the past few days off of me. Once I got out Emilio was waiting in the bedroom with a change of clothes on the bed for me.

"Morning Addy you ready to head over to the restaurant?" he asked. I smiled as he was dressed in jeans and a t shirt and got dressed in a flowy t shirt style dress paired with the ever-famous neon sneakers.

"Always food sounds amazing right now." And on cue my stomach rumbled making him laugh. We walked over to home cooking and I saw Manny and Fiji standing in the doorway of the Midnighter's room just looking at the busy room. Walking over there I saw both paintings the veil from hell and the patience in the forest on the wall being used as decoration in the Midnighter's room.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to them, I gave Manfred a side hug as he looked back over the room and I felt his astonishment "What is it Manny?" I asked him.

"Just look at it?!" he saw pointing to the busy room. I shook my head like ok?

"One day they are enslaved by dark witches and the next they are digging into country fried steak like nothing happened" I smiled looking over to Fiji and the look she had gave it away.

"That is just the magic of witchcraft" I said to Manny and he looked over at Fiji in disbelief that I said that.

"I just cast a spell" she shrugged with a smile "Your welcome" and Manfred just laughed as I walked past him into the room and sat down at the table seeing it full of our friends. Manfred sat down to my right as Emilio was on my left and Bobo came in with plates.

"I ordered your food" Manfred said as I looked in awe at the food Bobo walking in with.

"Nice of you to think of me brother I need food after fighting for my life" I said nudging him.

"I kind of figured." He said.

"Dinner is served" Bobo said putting plates down in front of us and I looked down at mine seeing my favorite country fried steak.

"First cartoon saloon, now home cooking" Olivia said smiling, Bobo laughed and handed Manny his plate and Emilio grabbed a salad, he still was a vegetarian.

"This looks great Bobo" I said.

"Your gonna own this town" Olivia said holding her glass of whiskey.

"Woah ho that's the plan" he said walking to the head of the table "I was thinking of calling it Bobo, Texas" we all laughed and Lem spoke up.

"Oh man that was way to soon" Bobo sat down next to Fiji and gave her a kiss and Olivia filled up mine and Manfred's Whiskey glasses.

"Is Delilah going to be joining us?" Joe asked, and I felt how sad he still was.

"No she left this morning" Fiji said resting her head briefly on her hand "she's got some butterflies to catch" Fiji grabbed her glass or tea and held it up "To Delilah"

"And to all our friends who don't have the luxury of being her with us" I said, missing Chuy as well, Creek and Kai.

"For those lost they are still with us in spirit" Manfred said, we all toasted and took a sip more like a gulp. I put my glass down and heard someone and I looked up seeing Walker in the doorway, I felt that he was nervous but wanted to feel like he mattered to us in some way, I saw everyone in the room look over at joe letting him decide on this as it was their fight in a way and I looked over at Joe and he might have looked angry but that wasn't how he felt. He was sad, he felt guilty but he also felt hope, and after a moment he stood up wiping his hand on his face before I quick pause and he motioned for him to come join us. The room's mounting tension faded as Walker smiled and walked in sitting down next to Joe. Joe pushed a glass over to him and filled it up. Manfred patted his back in welcoming as Olivia gave him a warm greeting.

"Welcome to Midnight" she smiled

"Please have your seatbelt fastened and keep your hands and feet in the ride at all time" I said taking a sip of my drink and Manfred almost did a spit take with his drink.

"Did you?" Emilio asked and I just smiled as the table laughed. After dinner we all split our own ways. I walked home with Emilio and sat down on the couch.

"Are you ok Addy?" he asked putting his hand on my leg and I bounced it up and down.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not really its just your seem anxious, you tend to bounce your leg a lot when you are" I looked down seeing I was still doing it and stopped.

"I don't know I just feel like its not over, I feel like something else is going to happened and I hate the feeling, I just want to be able to enjoy the peace.

"Then maybe you do that until the shoe drops" he said and he leaned in to kiss me and I forgot about things for a little while, well about 3 hours. I got up from the bed and got dressed.

"Im going to go check on Joe" I said and Emilio nodded "I might spend the night with Manny but ill see you tommrow?" I said leaning down for a kiss.

"Always" he said and I smiled and made my way over to Joe's. I walked up the stairs and saw him packing a bag. I felt Manfred enter as I asked my question to Joe.

"Hey I just wanted to check on you" said and I felt his pain but it as better, he was getting better at dealing with it. "See how your holding up.

"I think you know" he said with a small smile.

"Just because I can feel it doesn't mean I don't think you should talk about it" I said and I looked down

"Where you heading?" Manfred asked.

"There is something I have to do" Joe explained he sighed "I killed Addie, when an angel kills an innocent it violates a cardinal rule of heaven."

"You were under Patience's spell. You didn't have a choice" Manfred said

"It doesn't matter to them Manny, there is always a choice to them" I looked to Joe and he nodded.

"So now I have to go redeem myself in the eyes of god"

"What do you have to do?" Manfred asked.

"I don't know" he said quietly, and I could feel he was scared. "Its not up to me" he looked at me and Manfred

"While I'm gone I'm going to need you two to watch over Midnight" my eyes went a bit wider and I felt Manfred's surprise to. "I wont be around patrolling"

"Joe I- uh-I" I stuttered

"You both can don't worry, you both have saved this town, Twice, put your lives out there Manfred, Adelynn, you are meant to be its protectors" he said and I felt how much he trusted this town to us. "You have shown us what a true sibling bond means, you will always be stronger together" we watched him leave midnight and we made our ways home.

Later that night we both passed out watching movies in the living room and I was hearing a knocking noise. I groaned opening my eyes and I heard it get louder.

"Manny" I nudged my brother.

"Whaaaaaat" he groaned.

"Do you hear that" I asked, he shifted more up hearing the knocking as well. He both got up and walked over to the door and looked to each other before he opened the door and saw someone standing next to the RV

"Grandma?" I questioned

"Is this a dream?" Manfred asked, and I felt her worry and dread.

"No but it's not good" I said, she shook her head.

"Your sister's right Manny." She said "I'm real I had to come back to warn you guys" she paused "It was a bitch crossing over" I chuckled.

"That better not be what you had to say" I warned her

"No, its far worse my Lynn" she explained, she only called me that when it was life or death.

"What is it grandma?" I heard metal scraping as she turned and walked towards the street. Me and Manny shared a look before following her past the RV where we both saw it, walking down the street.

"you're really in trouble now kids" she said. we both looked to each other as it passed the church walking into town.

"AW COME ON!" I groaned, knowing Manny was thinking what I was, why is the knight from the painting her loose in Midnight? How was he here? And was there anything with him? looks like it's not over yet, can't I ever be wrong?

To be continued… Maybe…

Alright the last chapter, now here is my question would you guys like me to continue my own version of the season 3 or leave it as it is? Please vote and let me know what you liked and didn't like as well.


End file.
